I'm not going anywhere
by clbt07
Summary: Best friends. Always have each other's back. But should they risk it to be more? First fanfic. EMAYA
1. Chapter 1

Italics is always Emily's thoughts

Chapter 1 - Wait

Emily and Ben are laying on the couch making out. Emily is under him while he is on top. The movie is forgotten considering it couldn't keep their interests at all hence them making out. Ben pulls away while biting his lip looking at Emily with lust in his eyes before asking her the question she is dreading, "Do you love me"? Emily looks at him with confusion over her face. _Not the question i thought he was going to ask. _Smiling slightly at him she answers his question unsure of where this conversation is leading.

"Of course I do, Ben. Why would you ask me that?" Emily answers waiting for him to answer her question now.

"Well you never wanna take our relationship to the next level. If you love me as much as you say, then why don't show me?" Ben asks with slight irritation in his voice. _Here we go again._ They have been debating this topic for the past month and Emily was getting tired of it. Rolling her eyes, she pushes Ben off her and on to the floor. Ben looks up at her with frustration, "We've been dating for a year and you won't even go down on me! I'm a guy Emily! I have needs!" Emily continues straightening out her clothes and starts gathering her stuff together. _The mood is completely ruined because of his stupid question! Why couldn't he just go with the flow and see where it goes from there? No that would mean that he would actually know what he's doing and obviously he doesn't!_

"It's always the same thing with you, Ben! Like really?! You have needs?! What about my needs?!" Emily says upset that they're having this conversation. Shaking her head, she grabs her phone and texts her best friend to see if she's home because she didn't want to stay at Ben's any longer. And she definitely couldn't go home because she told her mom that she was spending night with her so it would look bad if she went home now.

**Ummm… Yea. You comin over now?**

_Yes! Thank God!_

Emily heads over to the door. Ben finally realize that she was actually leaving gets up to stop her. "WAIT! Em wait please" He pleads with her before she opens the door. She turns around with her hand on the knob completely annoyed with the situation. Seeing that he has her attention, he walks over to her with a frustrated look, "I'm sorry. You just turn me on so much and it gets hard you know, not being able to get it down. I mean the only way for me to get it down is if we went all the way or close to it. I mean look at it now".

He points down at his pants. Emily rolls her eyes and glances down. _I hope it gets bigger._ Emily looks up at him and purses her lips, "Whatever. if you love me then you would wait. Call me when you figure out what you want". Emily opens the door and walks out heading to her car while Ben follows trying to plead his case with her. She gets in her car and Ben stops her from closing the door trying his luck one more time to have her stay with him.

"Wait wait wait. I'm a dick. I'm sorry. We can just watch movies and lay on the couch and cuddle all night. I'll keep my clothes on the whole time. Just don't go. Please", He's begging her now. Emily thinks about it for a moment and then feels her phone vibrate.

**Ok… see you in a few. you owe me.**

Emily looks down then looks up at Ben, "I'm sorry Ben, i gotta go. I can't be here with you right now". He nods and finally let go of the door so she can shut it feeling guilty of bring up the sex thing to her again, causing her to want to leave. Emily smiles a little at him before turning the car on and putting it in reverse. Ben walks back towards his house with his head down. He looks back one last time to see the back of Emily's car driving away. Frustrated he takes out his phone and texts someone. He receives a reply a minute later saying that she'll keep him company. He smiles a little even though he wanted take the next step with Emily but since she didn't want to yet, he can always find someone else to replace her with until she's ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - sleep over

Emily walks up to the house about 15 minutes later and rings the doorbell. Looking down, she takes a deep breathe waiting for her best friend to open the door knowing that she had someone over earlier and Emily completely ruined her night. The door opens to reveal her best friend standing there with her arms crossed, head tilted and a playful scowl on her face, "you know I was just about to get some tonight, right?" Making Emily laugh and shake her head.

"you know, if you wanted to you could've ignored my text." Looking at her best friend with a smirk on her face.

"Yea Emily and then you would've just kept texting me and interrupting me from getting my freak on. So, what difference would that make? Anyways, why should I let you in now since you're making fun of me", narrowing her eyes at her playfully.

"Because Maya St. Germain, I'm your best friend, your alibi, you love me to death, and i brought your favorite Ben and Jerry ice cream that happens to be chocolate chip cookie dough. This is all a package deal" Emily holds up the ice cream while laughing when she sees Maya's eyes light up when she sees the ice cream. _Like a kid in a candy store._

"Out of all the things that you said, only the ice cream is true. Come here" she opens her arms towards Emily and Emily walks right into them. All her problems just disappeared from just being in Maya's presence. Pulling away Maya closes the door and locks it while setting the alarm.

"Come on, Beautiful. Movies and ice cream and then you can talk to me about what ever happened with you and Ben while trying to convince me not to go over there and blame him for my ruined night of not getting it in while beating his ass," Maya smirks while intertwining their hands and leading her up the stairs. _Perfect fit as always._

Emily chuckles, "You know you were not about to get any".

Maya glances over her shoulder with a disbelief look on her face before opening her bedroom door, "Don't act brand new. You know i have game but couldn't let you blow up my phone and ruin the next time I'm with her". Making Emily laugh and dropping her stuff down on the side. "Aite, keep it up and see if you don't find yourself on the floor by the time morning comes." Maya goes to her drawer to get boxers and a tank to sleep in.

Emily comes up behind Maya and gives her a hug, "You know I'm just kidding. I've known since freshman year. Besides you couldn't do that to your best friend now could you?".

"I'm about to be without a best friend and get a new one" Maya rolls her eyes and pulls herself away from her.

Emily fake gasps, "but drake said no new friends tho". putting her hand up to her chest and keeping her mouth open. Maya walks to her bathroom to change and looks over her shoulder. Blows a kiss at Emily,

"keep your mouth open and I'll find something to put in it." Closing the door and locking it before Emily can get to her. _I wish you would._

"YOU'RE A JERK!" Emily yells through the door and hears a "I know" from her. Just like that, her problems are doesn't even matter anymore which normally happens when she's with Maya. All she hears in response is Maya laughing through the door and she decides to change too. She goes over to her bag to put her clothes on which is black boxers with kisses on it rolled up and a red tank. She puts Pitch Perfect on then pulls back the covers and waits on Maya to come out. Finally Maya emerges in her short blue plaid boxers that are rolled up along with her black tank that she grabbed.

Maya looks and her face lights up, "Fat Amy is about to make my night with her sexy self". Making Emily laugh in bed while she jumps on it and climbs under the covers.

"Do you want your ice cream now or are you going to put it in your fridge?" Emily asks while holding it out to her. Maya takes it from her and puts it in her little fridge besides the bed. Grabs the remote and presses play. Opening her arms, Emily crawls into them, resting her head on her chest and wrapping her arms around her torso. Maya pulls Emily closer and kisses her on her temple while Emily tangles her legs with Maya. _Perfect._

"Do you wanna talk about it after the movie" Maya whispers while rubbing her hand up and down her back. Emily nods her head and gets ready to laugh knowing this movie will definitely keep her in a good mood. Especially hearing Maya sing along with the songs in the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. Really appreciate it. I'll try to update every couple of days!

Chapter 3 - Curious

Emily and Maya are now both standing on the bed belting out the last note of the song at the end of the movie. Each with big smiles on their faces, drops back on the bed and start laughing at each other. After their laughter subsided, Emily sits up and finally sees her phone lit up. She gets up out of bed and walks toward the dresser to check her phone. She sees 5 text messages from Ben along with 10 missed calls. _Well, at least he's worried. _Huffing loudly, she skims threw them and then puts her phone back on the night stand. Maya sits up in bed lays her back against the headboard waiting until Emily turns around.

"Alright missy, tell me what happened with the asshole" Maya looks at her curiously with her arms crossed.

"Hold up, who was the girl that was here earlier?" Emily asks trying to change subjects and also figure out how much the girl meant to Maya. She walks to the foot of the bed, leaning her weight on one leg and head titled to the side.

"Hm?" Maya says raising her eyebrows and trying to act like she didn't hear Emily. Emily starts smiling and crosses her arms.

"You heard me, how long have you known her and how come I don't know about her?" Emily asks wanting to know who exactly is the girl but trying not to be too obvious.

"Uh Uh. We're supposed to be talkin' about you and Ben. Don't try to change the subject now, Em." Maya counters back trying to figure out why Emily is trying to change the subject.

"I know but you always hear about my relationship with Ben. I wanna hear about your girlfriend and why doesn't the best friend know about it." Emily says hoping to get Maya to open up about her mystery girl. Maya takes her time studying Emily, just looking at her with her brows furrowed. Then a smile slowly appears on her face and her eyes start sparkling with mischief.

"She's not my girlfriend, Em. Why so interested?" Maya tilts her head, wondering if she actually heard jealousy in Emily's voice.

"I-I'm not. I mean I'm just looking out for your own good. I mean you never told me about her before. I didn't know you guys were moving that fast you know?" Shrugging her shoulders trying to make the question as casual as possible. _Am I being obvious? _Maya takes a minute to pull her ice cream out of her fridge along with a plastic spoon. She takes a scoop and slowly puts it in her mouth still looking at Emily. _Breathe Em, breathe._

After Maya has licked the spoon clean, she shrugs her shoulders with a little smirk on her face.

"Hmmmm? i didn't know a couple of months was fast…. I mean in the famous words of Steve Harvey. You should wait 90 days before you give it up. And its been more than 90 days" Maya says raising an eyebrow at Emily.

"WHAT?!" Emily yelled. Maya takes another bite of her ice cream trying not to laugh at Emily's reaction. "HOW COME I DON'T KNOW ABOUT HER IF YOU HAVE BEEN TALKING TO EACH OTHER FOR A COUPLE OF MONTHS". _I can't believe this! We tell each other everything! And she's just sitting there acting like it's no big deal! _"MAYA!" Emily yells while scowling at her. Maya stays silent just eating her ice cream waiting for her to calm down. Emily starts walking back and forth trying to calm down. Maya just watches her. After a minute Emily stops and looks at Maya.

"You good now?" Maya asks with a smile on her face thinking that she is too cute when she is riled up over nothing. Emily nods. Maya puts the ice cream back in her fridge and places the spoon on top to throw it away in the morning. "Now, I've told you about her before so I don't even know why you're trippin' over this now. Second, you owe me an apology for yelling for no reason when you could've just asked me. You know I'm gonna be truthful with you, beautiful."

Emily smiles at her nickname. "I'm sorry" she whines a little. "I just forgot you were still seeing her" She crawls back on the bed and is sitting on Maya's lap. "I'm just surprised you haven't wifed her up yet". Maya eyes widen.

"Wife her up? No way" Maya shakes her head. _Yes! _"Why would i do that? We're seniors and about to go to college in less than a year?" _Oh._ "I just wanna have fun and live stress free. Relationships are stressful." Emily narrows her eyes.

"No they're not. It's nice to enjoy being with someone you care about" Emily says even though right now that is not at all how she feels.

"Oh really? Then why are you here and not with Ben" Maya asks with a smile. _Walked right into that one. _"What did the douchebag do this time?" Emily rolls off Maya and on to her back.

"Same old same old" Emily sighs while looking at the ceiling. "It's like he doesn't get it"

"Hell, I don't get it" Maya asks confused making Emily giggle and turn towards her. "What? I'm serious. I'm just as confused as he is and that's sad."

"I know. I also get confused on how you get straight A's in AP classes" Emily smiles making Maya narrow her eyes at her. Emily pecks her on the cheek making Maya shake her head.

"Yea yea yea. Keep talking I'm listening but serious though Em. I mean you went over to his house tonight knowing that his parents weren't going to be home. Told him that you were staying the night. And then when things get heated you bail. I mean I'm pretty sure that makes it seem like your ready. Hell, If that happened to me, granted I would've got some but I would've thought you wanted it too" Maya says while also talking with her hands. "I mean are you waiting for him to be romantic because I'm pretty sure you would actually have to tell him otherwise he isn't going to do it"

"Doesn't every girl want it to be romantic tho" Emily looks back at the ceiling. "I want the candles, the roses or something to make me feel special like they do in the movies." Maya gives her a skeptical look.

"Really? Good luck with that. It's not like we live in a movie and an old director wrote those films who have experience in love. You're not gonna find a high school guy like that unless he's nerdy and you don't date nerds. I mean unless he looked like Channing Tatum then I might fight you for him" Emily looks over giving her "really" look. "I'm serious. The man can dance and he looks good" Emily trying not to laugh looks away.

"Shut up My" Maya gets up making Emily look at her again.

"I'm serious. The way he rolls his hips" Maya rolls her hips making Emily bites her lips trying not to stare too hard. "He seriously has moves and his wife says he's super romantic! Lucky Bitch! Or what about Trey Songz with his fine self and the man can sing." Maya wiggles her eyebrows at Emily making her grin and shake her head. "These are the kind of guys you need to find and then send them my way"

"Maya!" Emily laughs.

"Ok I won't take them unless you find me a Lauren London look alike or even Pink. Mmmmmm. Please send them my way" Maya says happy that Emily is now in a better mood." But seriously" She crawls and lays next to her on her stomach "If he keeps pressuring you then cut him off. Tell him you need a break. It's not like you can't find another person who would be way better than Ben. Trust me Beautiful. People have their eye on you and once you're single they'll all come running your way to get a chance." Maya kisses her on her cheek and makes eye contact.

"Thanks My" slowly drowning in Maya's eyes. _Look away Emily!_ Maya just holds the contact not wanting to it go. Maya furrows her eyes. She looks down at Emily's lips and it looks like she's going to lean in. _Is she going to?_ Maya just plops on the bed next to Emily's head. Emily's trying to catch her breath and not make it obvious that Maya just got her flustered or that she thought she was going to kiss her.

"Don't mention it Em. You know what's kinda funny" Maya says turning over on her back "That Hannah is in a relationship where she's ready but Sean isn't and you are in a relationship where Ben's ready but you're not. Maybe you and Hannah should switch boyfriends" Maya giggles after Emily shoves her.

"Whatever" Then hears the doorbell ring. "Who's that?" Hoping to God it's now Maya's boo thang. Maya smiles.

"It's just our favorite friendly neighborhood blondie" Maya gets up to go downstairs. _Hannah. _

"You're such a dork" Emily says before she walks out the door. Maya turns around and glares at her. Then just sticks her tongue at her making Emily laugh again. Maya comes back with Hannah who looks a little upset. Emily gets up and hugs her.

"You know what. I'm done. I'm just gonna be single" Hannah says clearly upset and starts changing in front of them in her Pjs.

"I like being single but if you really care about him you should stay" Maya says trying to be neutral. "I mean Emily would trade you boyfriends if you want" Emily glares at Maya while Maya maintains an innocent look, shrugging her shoulders.

"Nope. I'm done. I'm hot. I know I'm hot. People tell me I'm hot all the time. So there has to be something wrong with him. Maybe he's gay. That's only other reason that I can come up with. I'm obviously not his type and since he doesn't want me then I don't want him" Hannah says already texting on her phone. Maya raises her eyebrow.

"You haven't been drinking have you?" Maya asks cautiously "Because friends don't let friends text drunk". Hannah looks up and shakes her head.

"Nope. I'm good. Single and ready to mingle. It's facebook official" Hannah says proudly. "So, what movie are we gonna see before you go to bed, My, Since you're singing tomorrow".

"Ummmm, it doesn't matter to me. You pick Han" Maya says while crawling back onto her bed. Emily crawls next to her and lays her head in her lap.

"What song are you going to perform tomorrow, My" Emily asks curious.

"The song is called "For real" by Amel Larrieux. It's a nice, slow song. Change of pace" She starts playing with Emily's hair waiting for Hannah to finish picking the movie.

"Magic Mike or She's the Man" Hannah asks while holding up both of the movies.

"Ummmm. She's the Man. I wanna laugh again" Emily says wanting Hannah to laugh too.

"Sounds good to me" Hannah puts the movie on and lays at the foot of the bed. "As long as i get to see Channing shirtless I'm happy" Making Maya and Emily giggle. "And Maya?" Maya looks at Hannah who looks at Emily for a sec and then back at her. Maya narrows her eyes at her. "Now, we can hook each other up with people." Smiling wickedly at Maya. Emily frowns a little trying not to be obvious that she didn't like the idea of Maya hooking up with other people. Maya smiles a little seeing Emily frown at what Hannah said.

""I'll think about it, Han. Now just watch the movie and go to sleep after" Maya says. After a minute, she looks back down at Emily trying to figure out if she should risk it or…. Maya shakes her head and decides to just watch the movie. She'll deal with that another time.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the delay. I'm posting this chapter and hopefully another one by the end of tomorrow!

Chapter 4 - performance

Emily is lying in bed awake and knows that it's the afternoon because for some reason her body doesn't let her sleep anywhere past 12 on the weekends. Although, right now she isn't complaining considering two reasons. One, she's in one of the most comfortable beds known to man. And two, she was with Maya who was cuddling with her like she always does when they have sleepovers. They were both laying on their right sides on the one side of the bed and Maya had her left arm draped around her midsection. She was breathing slightly on Emily's neck giving her slight goosebumps but Emily wasn't complaining. _God, I wish I can stay like this forever._

Emily hears footsteps slowly approaching and then stop outside of Maya's door. It was either be Mama G, Maya's mom, or Mr. T, Maya's dad, coming to wake Maya up. So, she closes her eyes and feigns sleep for a minute longer. The door opens and the person approaches the right side of the bed.

"Babygirl, time to get up." Mama G says while trying to lightly wake Maya up since she is not always a morning person. Mama G chuckles lightly when Maya doesn't move, "Come on, sweetie. We have to meet Mr. Bradshaw at 4pm before your performance."

"Mom. five more minutes" Maya says in a deep raspy voice causing a shiver to go up Emily's spine. _Oh God. _Maya pulls Emily more into her thinking that Emily is cold and settles her face close to Emily's her neck trying to warm her. _Please don't move. _"I promise I'll get up."

"Uh Uh. Jusqu'à amour" Mama G says and smacks lightly on the leg before walking out. "Maintenant, Maya."

Maya groans not wanting to get up and also not wanting to let go of Emily either. However, she knows is she stays then her crazy mom will come back with a bucket of cold water and she does not want that. Shivers just ran up her spine just thinking about it. She stretches a little before sitting up. She looks down to see where Hannah is and giggles, finding Hannah sprawled out at the foot of the bed almost looking like she's about to fall off. She decides to wake Hannah up before going to the bathroom.

"Up Hannah" she slightly shakes Hannah who swats at her arm. Maya pulls Hannah's pillow from under her and hits her lightly on the head. Hannah opens her eyes slightly and frowns at her before trying to hit Maya. Maya picks up her phone to see a couple of texts from her boo thang. She rolls her eyes and then gets up "At least move more on to the bed before you fall" She says walking to her dresser to get some clothes. She hears Hannah groans but moves more on the bed before she goes into the bathroom to take a shower.

Hannah hears the shower turn on and turns towards Emily "I know your not still alseep since it is past 12. So why are you still in bed" Emily smiles before turning onto her back.

"I was trying not to wake you guys up" Emily says looking at Hannah who just rolls her eyes.

"Sure you were. When are you breaking up with Ben" Hannah says while releasing a yawn. Emily frowns. _Good question._

"Um, I don't know. Maybe I'll give him another chance" Emily says not really thinking about Ben but more about Maya's girl.

"Well, you should, then we can all be single and hook each other up with people" Hannah says closing her eyes and leaving Emily to her thoughts. _I still won't get the person that I want tho. _Emily frowns.

After about a half hour, Maya comes out of the bathroom looking refreshed and awake. She walks toward Hannah and shakes her awake. Hannah glares at her. "Up Hannah banana".

"Please don't say that" Hannah says getting up and gathering her stuff together before going in the bathroom. Maya just chuckles and then looks at Emily still lying down but on her back with her eyes close. Maya looks at the clock and sees that it's almost 2:00. She frowns and then looks at Emily again knowing that there is no way that Emily is still asleep. Her face breaks out in a sneaky smile before crawling on the bed under the covers next to Emily. She puts an arm on Emily's bell but is surprised to feel just skin when before Emily had a tank on. She smiles and starts making tiny circles on Emily belly, feeling the muscles jump at the light touches.

"Your beautifulllll," She sings softly and sees a light blush appear on Emily's face. She scoots closer, resting her face right in the crook of Emily's neck while trailing her hand on the side of her tummy. "and I can't pretend that doesn't mean….. a thinggg to me, to me" She feels Emily breathe in sharply and she can't help but smile. She slides her leg over Emily's legs" yea yea…. yourrrr not sleep." Maya hops on top of Emily and starts tickling her who immediately starts squirming trying to get away. "Nope! Not at all".

"HaHAHAHA! MYYYYY! STTTOPPP! HAHAHA!" Emily yells laughing, grabbing Maya's wrists to halt the tickling but Maya laughs, twisting her wrists free. Maya interlocks Emily's hands with hers quickly, before placing them over Emily's head. Both giggling at how silly the situation is. Then their eyes lock on each other and something changes to where they are just looking at each other. _Does she feel something too? _Emily slowly licks her lips but the movement catches Maya's eye and now she's looking at Emily's mouth. She licks her lips and then catches her bottom lip in between her teeth. Emily notices and smiles a little, "Hey" she says quietly pulling Maya's gaze back to her eyes.

"Hey beautiful" Maya says softly while smiling at her. Emily blushes a little dropping her gaze for a second and then looks at Maya who smile widens thinking Emily looks absolutely adorable right now. Maya starts lowering her head towards Emily and Emily raises hers as well. They're both leaning in, just wanting a little taste and to see if there is something there. _Please let there be something. _They are close, so close where they can feel each other's breaths on their lips. Eyes close and

"Ok Em. your turn" Hannah says walking out the bathroom but instantly stops when she sees the position their in. She closes her eyes tight knowing that she just ruined something that she was totally pushing for. "fuck" she whispers to herself upset. Maya pushes herself off Emily and leans against her headboard, turning on the tv and glaring at Hannah. Even though she should be relieved since that kiss may have ruined their friendship but still wanted to taste her lips.

"Thanks Hannah" clearly disappointed that Hannah just ruined the moment. _Fuck me!_ She gets out of bed and gets her clothes ready for her shower. "Hopefully you didn't use too much of the water" _Even though I'm about to take a cold shower._

Maya's eyes slowly follow Emily's every move, since Emily had one of the best bodies that she has ever seen. Watching Emily bend over, Maya tilts her head to the side to get a better look until she is interrupted again by a blonde that is getting on her nerves right now.

"Sooooo, Maya. Is your boo thang coming" Hannah says while crawling on the bed with a smirk on her face once she notices the glare that Maya is sending her way. Maya looks back at Emily who turns around and looks at Maya wanting to know the answer as well. "Isn't she special?"

"No. I didn't tell her about it since it would look like I'm sending her mix signals. Besides, I think I'm going to end it since she keeps accusing me of talking to other girls. Like I can't have friends" Maya says turning to Hannah but glancing at Emily to see her reaction. She can't help but smile when she sees Emily's relieved face before heading to the bathroom. _Thank God!_ Emily starts her shower.

"YES! Way to pick bros over hoes!" Hannah says making Maya laugh out loud. "So, since we got that taken care of. What about you know who?" Maya turns the tv on not looking at Hannah.

"Hmm?" Maya says even though she knows exactly who she is talking about. Hannah hits her arm causing Maya to glare at her. Hannah looks at the bathroom and back at Maya.

_**Flashback**_

_**Maya was laying down on the couch very pissed at the moment! "She goes for him! Fucking **_**_douchebag_**_** Ben of all people!" Yes, Emily said yes to Ben and now they're dating. Facebook Official. She takes another drink of her light rum and then hears the doorbell ring. She closes her eyes hoping that is not Emily. She gets up and stumbles towards the door. She takes a deep breath and opens the door to see blonde hair instead of brown.**_

"**_Hannahhhhh_**_**" Maya slurs while squinting her eyes. Hannah looks at Maya shocked with her appearance. Maya's hair is all over the place her clothes are disheveled, and she is holding an **_**_almost empty_**_** bottle of rum in her hand especially knowing that they got that bottle earlier today. Shaking her head, Hannah helps Maya upstairs to her room while taking the bottle away from her. She pulls Maya to her and lies on the bed.**_

"_**My, **_**_wha-_**_** " Hannah starts but gets interrupted by Maya.**_

"**_Whhhy_**_** the fuck, would **_**_sssssshe_**_** do **_**_thattttt_**_**? Him! Of **_**_allllllllll_**_** people? What **_**_issssss_****_sssssshe_**_** thinking?" Maya says angrily trying to figure out why she was doing this right now. Hannah completely confused and shocked about who Maya is talking about.**_

"_**My, Who are **_**_y-_**_**" Hannah tries again but is interrupted.**_

"**_She_**_** doesn't even like him. **_**_Does_**_** she?" Maya says while her voice turns from being mad to more along the lines of sad. Her head was hurting but not as much as her heart. Maya closes her eyes and can feel tears forming.**_

_**"It's going to be ok Maya. Just tell me who?" Hannah asks wanting to know who the girl is that got her feeling like this.**_

"_**E**_**_m_**_**" she said so softly that Hannah almost didn't catch it. She sighs softly, "Fuck han, **_**_i_**_**….i have **_**_feelings_**_** for Emily and i-i don't know what to do. I should be happy for her so that we can be friends right? But, what if, I don't know if I want to be friends. What if I wanted more?" Hannah is shocked again. How did she not know? Better yet, how did she not notice? Maya was in love with Emily. Well **_**_Damnit_**_**! Fucking **_**_Douchebag_**_** Ben!**_

_**Flashback ends**_

Hannah has known ever since Maya poured her heart out to her. Maya barely got drunk ever since that night, too afraid that she will say something that she can't take back to the wrong person. Maya shakes her head,

"I can't han" now looking at Hannah. "She's still with him and what if it doesn't work and we ruin our friendship. Then it's just awkward." Maya sighs and flips through the channels. They sit in silence, lost in their thoughts while keeping their eyes on the tv.

"You don't kn-" Hannah starts but then Emily comes out in nothing but a towel. Maya's eyes immediately latch on to Emily, biting her lip she watches as Emily grabs a royal blue bra. Hannah just rolls her eyes before nudging Maya to get her attention. With much effort, Maya tears her eyes off Emily and looks at Hannah desperately trying not to look back at Emily but failing miserably. "Almost ready Em?"

"Yea let me go put clothes on and then I'm ready for some food" Emily says hurrying back in the bathroom.

Maya snaps out of it. Hannah starts laughing while Maya rolls her eyes and turns the tv up.

"Besides I'm pretty sure everything will work out since you would do whatever she said. I mean you do that now and you're not in a relationship with her. So totally whipped."Hannah says while grinning at Maya while she glares at her.

"I can't stand you. You know that right?" Maya says getting up and grabbing her bag.

"I know but you still love me" Hannah says getting up and flinging an arm around Maya. Maya just shakes her head. Emily comes out fully dressed raises an eyebrow.

"Did I miss something" noticing Maya's annoyed face and Hannah shit faced grin.

"Nope just telling Maya that she's lucky to have me as a friend" Hannah says while Maya rolls her eyes again. "I mean who wouldn't want me as a friend. I'm pretty much amazing. Honest. Sweet. Trustworthy. Loyal. Everything you could ask for"

"I can get all of those characteristics in a dog as well. Maybe I should invest in one" Maya says with a smirk making Hannah face drop in a scowl and Emily trying not to laugh out loud. "Time to go" Maya runs to the door while Hannah chases her down the stairs. Emily follows them while laughing.

5:30 p.m.

Emily checks herself in the mirror one more time before leaving her room to head to Maya's performance. Her hair was down in soft curls and the only make up she had on was red lipstick. She looks down at the dress that she was wearing, it was a short black dress with ¾ length sleeves on. From the waist up it was lace while the bottom half was stretch tight black. It looked sexy enough to turn heads but classy enough so that it wasn't trashy. She topped it off with black closed stilettos. Taking a deep breath she leaves her room and heads downstairs. _I hope this doesn't look too bad. _She grabs her purse off the kitchen counter before walking outside to get in Hannah's car. Emily walks up to the car, a little anxious to see Maya's reaction to her outfit and also for her performance. She hasn't heard of the song before so she wants to know what it's going to be like. Also this performance is going to decide whether Maya gets a full ride to UCLA or not. Hannah waves at her to hurry up while smiling, thinking to herself that she hopes Maya can get through the song without being distracted by Emily. Emily smiles and gets in the car.

"Well, who are you trying to impress?" Hannah says to Emily with a smirk, heading to Maya's performance. Emily looks down,

"No one. They said we had to dress up in order to get in. You look pretty" Emily answers while turning up the music. Hannah was wearing a sleeveless full black lace dress that loosely came down to her knees.

"I know. It's one of my many talents along with this dress that I made. Yep, I'm a future fashion expert" Hannah replies making Emily smile and shake her head. _So conceited. _"I hope she nails this performance though"

"Me too"

They arrive and park at the performing arts center. Meeting Spencer, Toby, Aria, and Jake at the entrance. They all head inside and find seats in the front close to the St. Germains. They're pretty early so they socialize with each other before it starts. The lights dim and the audience become silent, waiting to hear the host announce the first performer for the night. One by one the students perform, all performing brilliant. A hour passes by, but then the host appears from the side and announces the name that they are all waiting to hear,

"Coming to the stage is a talented young lady who has decided to change it up a bit from last time. So, please ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the stage. Maya St. Germain" He says before walking off the stage. Soft music begin to play while the curtains open. A light shines and there is Maya in a white long sleeve dress that stops mid thigh showing off her legs. Her hair is straight and she barely has any make up on and cream pumps. Emily mouths drops seeing how gorgeous Maya looks. Maya softly smiles and gets ready to sing the first part of the song in her raspy but soft voice,

"I can run, i can race for hours and hours… and don't stop." Making Emily hooked on every word that she is singing. "I can float I can fly to the highest...Mountain top. I can breathe you, I can drink in your laugh, I can live on your smile…" And then Maya makes eye contact with Emily. _Is she singing this song for me?_ "I can trip but if I can fall into your arms, I can Stay there my whole life…" She smiles and walks around stage breaking eye contact with Emily.

"I can live

I can love

I can be better with you, with you

For real, for real

I can hear

I can feel

I can see

I can tell

You are for real"

The whole audience is captivated because the soft, smooth music and the allure of Maya's voice with the song. Maya was working the stage like she owned it and that it was her song, "I can stare; I can memorize your face, your hands, your hair, Every part of you." Maya walks over to her friends and family tossing them a smile wave. "I can cut off any loose ends and not even wanna keep a few. I can speak to you so honestly I can't even run any game." She looks at Emily and winks, "I can hear a million angels singing in my ears, When I say your name" The way Maya sung to Emily made her lose her breath. Maya sings the chorus while walking around the stage engaging smiles from the audience. Emily bites her lip keeping all of her attention on Maya and can't help but be proud of her.

"I can't smile, can't dream like a child, Can't feel safe in this world without you." Maya walks over to her family and friends again. "I can't go can't disturb this flow, Can't begin to know, what I would do." Maya was only going to look at Emily for a second but she can't look away. Maya puts her all in the last verse "I can't see, can't find strength to be, Rather not be me without you. I can't even deal, i can't even feel , without you I'm not real" Emily blushes and breaks the eye contact making Maya smile when she sees the blush. She walks backwards to the center of the stage singing the chorus to end the song. Her eyes connect with Emily once more but is quickly shaken out of it by the enormous applause she receives from the audience. Smiling brightly she places both her hands on the mike and gives a tiny bow, "Thank you" She tosses one more smile at her family and friends and walks off the stage biting her lip knowing that she definitely has a full ride to UCLA.

After the final performer, they all exit and head outside to meet up with Maya. They wait about 15 minutes before seeing Maya come out.

"MAYA!" Hannah screams while Maya smiles, "That performance was amazing! Best one yet bestie" She pulls her in for a hug. Aria and Spencer do the same as well congratulating her on the performance. Toby and Jake give their sentiments as well. _OF course she did amazing. Should I ask her about the song? If it means something? _Maya finally turns to Emily who is still hanging back a little, trying to figure out what to say.

"Em" Emily looks up to see Maya directly in front of her, "Was I that horrible that you can't congratulate me" Maya smiles snapping Emily out of her thoughts.

"OMG Maya! No! It was unbelievable! I'm so proud of you" She says while wrapping her arms around Maya's neck pulling her close and kissing her cheek. Maya giggles while wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Thanks beautiful" Maya finally pulls back with a smile and then winks making Emily blush. She turns to Mr. Bradshaw putting her hand out, "Mr. Bradshaw. Nice to see you again. Did you enjoy the performance?" _I know I did. _Maya talks to Mr. Bradshaw along with her parents letting him know that Maya is also performing with them tomorrow as well. He tells Maya that he will be attending that as well but is also letting her know that she has a full ride. Maya is excited along with her friends.

"Em" Hannah shakes her out of her thoughts, "You ready?" Emily nods. She's spending the night at Hannah's tonight. _Maybe Hannah can help me out with Maya?_

"Thanks for coming again you guys" Maya says giving out hugs once more before she goes home. She can't go out since she has to perform tomorrow with her parents. "Text me when you guys get in safe." She reaches for a hug from Hannah first. Then heads to Emily, "I'll text you when I get back, ok Em?" Emily nods hugging Maya.

"Ok, My. Love ya" She says while releasing Maya. Maya smiles.

"Love you too, beautiful." Maya says while winking at her. Emily starts heading to the car and then glances over her shoulder to wave once more at her. Maya makes sure Emily isn't looking so she can watch her walk away knowing how beautiful Emily looks. Maybe it would be worth the risk?

Emily is listening to Hannah talk about Maya and boys while driving home but her thoughts are a little preoccupied.

"Emily! Are you listening to me?" Hannah says finally reaching her house noticing a smile on Emily's face but then disappears. _What if I'm reading too much into it?_

"Yea" Emily says trying to figure out how she should ask Hannah for help. She puts her arm up on the window and leans her face in her hand. She closes her eyes. _Maybe I shouldn't ask Hannah._

"What's wrong?" Hannah says unbuckles her seat belt and turns towards Emily.

"I'm good" Emily looks over at Hannah who is looking at her confused. "Don't worry, Hannah. Seriously". Hannah nods her head,

"Ok. You know you can come to me about anything. As long as it deals with seduction and fashion" Hannah reassure her "And don't say what about Sean? He doesn't count." Emily giggles.

"If you say so." They get out the car and head towards the house. _Seduction? Would that work?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, my bad for not posting this last night but I was really tired yesterday. Anyways, thank you for the reviews as always!_

_Chapter 5 - _Date Night

Sunday

"Are you seriously going on this date?" Hannah asks not understanding why she is actually going. She shakes her head. "This is dumb" She laughs a little.

"Yes I am, Hannah. And it's free food, so why wouldn't I?" Emily replies looking in the mirror to make sure she looks alright for this date. She decided to go ahead and let Ben take her to dinner since she hasn't spoken to him since Friday. "Besides, he kind of needs to make it up to me and it's only dinner" Looking at the clock, she sees the time and decides to head downstairs to wait for Ben to pick her up.

"Ok. Free food is understandable. I love free food. But I'm just curious about who this new person is that you won't tell me. One of your best friends. I could totally hook you up with them." Hannah says still thinking the date was stupid but also really wanting Emily to break-up with him already.

"I know. It's just risky...I think just I wanna do it on my own." Emily says still trying to figure out a way to approach Maya about the possibility of them dating without doing seduction.

"Seduction always works. Well most of the time. What exactly is the risk? And who is the person that has caught your eye" Hannah asks fishing for more answers. Emily smiles.

"When I'm ready. I'll let you know." She hears the doorbell ring. "Well, that's him. I'll call you after."

"Fine. Make sure you make him pay for it big time. Bye" Emily laughs.

Hanging up, she opens the door and sees Ben holding red roses for her with a smile on his face. She looks at the flowers and then back at him. "Hey Ben. Come in while I put these in a vase" She says flatly grabbing the flowers and going to put them in a vase. Ben comes in but stays by the door waiting for Emily.

"Hey Ben. Everything going good?" Emily's mom asks while giving Ben a hug. Emily comes back in and stands by the door. Ben smiles at her.

"Yes ma'am. Everything is good. I have offers from top schools for swimming and the best girlfriend a guy could wish for" Ben says while smiling he looks at Emily's mom. Emily rolls her eyes. _Sure I am._

"That's good to hear. And yes Emily is wonderful which is why she needs to be in before 9:30 tonight for school tomorrow" Emily's mom says.

"Of course. Ready Babe?" Ben says holding the door open for her. Emily smiles and walks out the door and towards his car. Ben unlocks the door for her and she gets in. He pulls out the driveway and starts driving to the restaurant. "You look amazing, babe." Emily rolls her eyes again. _Maybe this was a bad idea._

"Thanks Ben.' She looks out of the window while he puts music on. He keeps glancing at Emily knowing that he has a long way to go for her to forgive him.

"You can get whatever you want on the menu. I'm paying for everything" Ben says hoping to appease her.

"I would hope so since you wanted to take me out tonight" Emily says clearly not in the mood.

"Right." Ben says pulling up to the restaurant and parking. They get out, trying to show affection Ben puts his arm over Emily's shoulder trying to pull her in close. "You smell so good babe and fe-" Emily raises her eyebrow at him. _Sex is still on the brain with him._

"Good to know I smell good today and not everyday" Emily takes his arm off her and walks faster to the door.

"That's not what I meant. You always smell good. I meant is that a different perfume" Ben says clearly trying to make up for his error. He reaches for the door and opens it for Emily to continue inside. "Um, for two please? Baby I'm sorry" They head for their seats and he pulls out one for her.

"Your waiter will be Sydney for the night. Would you like a drink while you wait" The hosts ask them. They ordered their drinks and looked at the menus.

"Baby I'm so sorry for everything. I'm an idiot and you really do mean a lot to me. From now on…" Ben continues his apology but a certain person seem to capture Emily's attention.

"Maya?" She says confused with why she was here. Then she sees that Maya is on a date.

"Huh?" Ben says now looking at Emily and seeing that she is looking past him. He turns and sees Maya with a pretty blonde. "Ohhh. Maya. Wow. Nice job. She's hot." Turning back around to see Emily glaring at him. "Oh fuck. I-I didn't mean it like that. I-I just... I meant s-she did good with her pick. You're way hotter babe.." Thinking that Emily was mad at him for checking out the other girl. _She would be into blondes._

"Sure Ben." Emily says clearly still pissed off that Maya was here with her college chick. _So much for cutting her off. _She decides to try harder with Ben and start a conversation to get her mind off Maya. "So, babe what schools are coming next week that you're excited about?" Ben so happy that she called him babe and not upset with him.

"Oh so many, babe. But I'm hoping that Boston College comes" Ben says clearly excited that there was a possibility that his dream college could see him swim. He scoots closer to Emily and grabs her hand. "Babe, I'm happy you're giving me another chance" Emily looks at him and smile.

"Good evening. Welcome to Leonardo's. Would you like a few minutes or would you like to order now" The waitress asked and then glances at Ben with wide eyes. Ben looks up and sees who the waitress is, shock all over his face. Emily's eyes are looking at the menu not seeing the exchange between Ben and the waitress.

"Ahemm. Ummm Babe? What are you getting?" Ben says smiling at Emily and praying that Sydney knows her place. Sydney looks down clearly pissed and embarrassed how Ben is acting with her.

"Ummm I'll take the chicken and shrimp pasta. I'll just work it off at practice tomorrow." Emily smiles at the waitress and hands her the menu. She glances over at Maya who is laughing and then finally makes eye contact with Emily. Maya is shocked to see Emily at the same restaurant as her. _Look away Emily look away. _Maya smiles at her and throws a wink her way making Emily blush and look away. _Get it together Emily! She's with her boo. _"What are you getting, Ben?" she asks turning towards Ben but still being able to see Maya out the corner of her eye. _  
><em>

"Ummmm, I'll have the same babe" He smiles at her and kisses her on the lips. Emily smiles at him and then glances at Maya. She sees Maya narrow her eyes at her before looking at her date. _Did I make her jealous? Yes!_

Is Emily trying to get me jealous? Tongue in cheek, Maya decides to try something to see the reaction that she's hoping for. Maya grabs her date's hand with a smile and then places a soft kiss on top, she glances to see if Emily is looking. Maya starts smiling because Emily is looking and is glaring at her. Maya bites her bottom lip and then looks again at her date with amusement in her eyes. _Really Maya!_

"I'll be back babe. I'm going to the restroom" Emily says getting up quickly and heading to the bathroom. Maya excuses herself and heads to the restroom as well. Ben looks at Sydney and knows she's upset.

"Look Sydney, I just need a little more time. She's going through a tough time with her dad not being here" Ben says faking sympathy. He needs Sydney to stay quiet and then he can figure it out from there. "It would be heartless to dump her now when she's going through this and I can't do that."

"I know. I just don't like being the other woman" Sydney says clearly feeling bad for being so selfish.

"I know Sydney. I want to be with you more than you know. Just give me some time?" Ben says hopeful. She smiles while nodding and walks away. Ben grins widely and looks at Maya's boo. He looks around to see if Emily is anywhere before heading towards her.

Emily heads to the bathroom clearly upset about seeing Maya with that girl. _She said she was going to end it. That did not look like she was ending it!_ Stalking back and forth, she doesn't notice Maya slip in and lock the door. Maya checks her out and can't help but chuckle at how cute she looks when she trying to calm herself down.

"Soooooo. What ya mad about, beautiful?" She asks with a grin on her face and shocking Emily. _How long has she been standing there?_

"Ummm… what are you doing here?" Emily says still upset with what Maya did. Maya eyebrows shoot up not expecting to hear that from Emily.

"I asked you first" Maya says crossing her arms and leaning back against the door with her head tilted. Emily narrows her eyes and crosses her arms.

"Does it matter?" making Maya laugh out loud and shake her head. Emily glares at her "So you think that's funny?! Really Maya?!"

"Why are you acting like this? Why do you wanna play games right now?" Maya says narrowing her eyes at Emily trying to get Emily to just say what's on her mind. "Hmmm? Come on Em. Tell me what's going on because I'm so confused right now and I'm actually a really smart person."

"I'm playing games?! I'm not playing games! So, what are you talking about?" Emily says getting upset, clearly not wanting to admit that she was trying to get Maya jealous. Maya studies her for a second and then shakes her head clearly fed up.

"Ok. If you say so. I was just coming in here to check on you because you looked upset but clearly you don't wanna talk about it. I don't even know why you don't wanna talk to me but whatever." Maya says turning around to unlock the door but stops and then turns back around. "You can tell me you know. Whatever is going on, you can tell me. I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere but I'm not gonna make you do something you don't wanna do." Emily looks at Maya with her eyebrows furrowed. Maya just shakes her head and turns to leave this time for good. _Emily do something! _Emily looks around panicking, knowing that Maya is leaving and that she needs to do something.

"Maya!" She moves towards her. Maya sighs, knowing that she'll do whatever Emily asks majority of the time.

"What, Emily?" Maya says facing Emily. Emily licks her lips knowing that once she does this there is no turning back. Emily is now standing close to her, too close and she keeps getting closer. Maya eyes widen, wondering what she is doing. _Come on Emily you can do this._

"Ummm...My" Emily zeros in on Maya's lips and now they are only inches from each other. Maya stops breathing. She looks back up in her eyes and sees confusion but does she also see? Emily shakes her head. _Just go for it. _Emily leans closer however, for some unknown and unlucky reason a person decides to bang on the door scaring Emily, who ends up kissing Maya on the corner of her lips, shocking her. _FUCK! You chicken! _"Uhhhhhhhhhh"

"HEY UNLOCK THE DOOR! PEOPLE HAVE TO GO!" Somebody yells on the other side of the door pulling Maya out of her shock. Maya sees Emily blushing really hard and tries to say something to get Emily to calm but Emily unlocks the door and rushes out.

"EM!" Maya yells trying to get Emily but she's booked it back to her table with Ben. Maya pushes her hair back and tries to control her breathing. Emily kissed her. The girl has finally kissed her. Maya smiles, "I can't believe it" She whispers to herself. She walks back to her date and looks at CeCe. Cece smiles,

"So babe, I think we should be official. I really like you Maya and I know you like me too…." Cece says trying to get Maya to be her girlfriend. Maya looks at Cece and then at Emily who is sucking a noodle in her mouth. Emily looks up and sees Maya looking at her and can't move. Her eyes grow big and her lips stay puckered. _I messed up our friendship!_ Maya blows her a kiss and smiles at her before turning back to Cece. _OMG! I didn't?!_

"Ok Cece, your right. I shouldn't string you along, so I think it's best if we end this now. You deserve someone who has time for you and puts you first. I can't. I'm focus on school and my music and nobody is getting in the way of that. I'm sorry" Maya says feeling really sorry for Cece.

"No. I can wait Maya it's not a problem" Cece says trying to backtrack a little in order to keep Maya.

"Come on, Cece. You just said you don't like being anything but a person's #1 priority." Maya says asking for the check as well so she can leave and think about what to do about someone else "I'll pay for the check".

"I know but I can change. I can get it." Cece says desparately trying to change Maya's mind.

"No I got it. I hope we can still be friends. I like spending time with you" Maya says while giving the waiter her card. She just wants to leave. This is getting bad and really fast.

"I like spending time with you too Maya that's why I'm willing to change to be with you" Cece says trying one last time. Maya receives her card back and stands up signaling to Cece that the date was done.

"I know but I don't want you too. That will make me feel guilty knowing that you want something that I can't give you." Maya says walking to the exit with Cece trailing behind her. "We can still hang out but not like we use to. I just want to stay focus on my goals and dreams. Seriously, it's not you." Walking to Cece's car to get Cece to leave. Cece seeing that Maya isn't changing her mind starts getting mad.

"REALLY MAYA! REALLY! I CARE ABOUT YOU! A LOT! I CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE I REALLY CARE ABOUT IT…" Cece is yelling and Maya feels bad but none of what Cece is saying is going to change her mind.

"I know Cece. I'm sorry for suggesting to stay friends. I apologize. So, I wish nothing but the best for you and I hope you find a person that knows how amazing you are and treats nothing less. Have a wonderful night Cece" Maya says sending her a sad smile. Cece just glares and gets in the car. Pulling off almost hitting Maya if she hadn't jump back in time. "Well that went well" Maya walks to her car texting Hannah since she's going to definitely need her help with Emily.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the feedback! Hopefully this lasts you through the week! I'll try to update again on Thursday or Friday. Enjoy!

Chapter 6 - Admit

Emily doesn't even know how Monday could start off good and then end up bad, followed by the next couple of days. I mean she should be happy that she didn't mess up her friendship with Maya with the kiss but Maya made it seem like it never happened. Which totally blows. She finally gets the courage to go after something that she wanted since freshman year and she still messes it up. She's had a crush on Maya since the first time they met but couldn't say anything about it because she didn't have the confidence.

_**Flashback**_

_**Emily was walking to her locker with her head down trying to stay positive with making the swim team when she ran directly into somebody, knocking them down. Seeing papers fly everywhere, Emily felt guilty and at once started gathering them around before the bell rings for first period. After gathering all the loose sheets, she noticed that they had music notes on them. Looking up, she locks eye with someone who had the most gorgeous brown eyes that she had ever seen, making her speechless. She never thought that brown eyes were gorgeous until now. Standing up, she holds out her hand to help the girl up that she just knocked down.**_

"_**Thanks Beautiful. Since you knocked me down, you kinda owe me now. So, do you mind showing me where Wing C?" the mystery girl says with a smile taking Emily's breath away. She can't talk and she can't breathe, all in the matter of seconds. "Ummm…so if you want to stay mute that's cool. I can totally read minds". Emily finally shakes out of her trance and blushes feeling stupid.**_

"_**Sorry, I-I just never s-seen you around before" Emily finally says still feeling embarrassed about not being able to talk earlier.**_

"_**Don't apologize. You had the same effect on me earlier. i just snapped out of it quicker" she says making Emily blush even harder while she grins even wider. "I'm Maya. Maya St. Germain, aka the new girl who makes girls speechless without saying anything" she winks at Emily "what's your name, beautiful?"**_

_**Emily Laughs, "My name is Emily Fields. And yes I do owe you, so I don't mind showing you where wing C is". Maya hooks her arm in hers and starts talking to her while Emily led the way to class. **_

_**Flashback ends**_

They've been friends ever since and always has each others back. So, when she finally gets the confidence and courage to go after Maya, she messes it up. She's been thinking about it all day which made her not pay attention in any of her classes. Since she was clearly not paying attention, her teachers decided to take that day to call her out on it. _Why couldn't they call her out when she was paying attention and knew the answers? Oh, because some teachers just like to embarrass students especially the athletes. __Jerks! _That was okay though because she can just tell Spencer or Maya what happened and they'll make the teachers look like idiots. Then she couldn't stay focus at practice which resulted in Paige beating her every freaking single time! _Paige Fucking McCullers. _Thus also making the coach yell at her to pick it up for the past couple of days. Then, today the coach called her in after practice letting her know if she doesn't get focus then he was going to replace her with Paige on the relay team. _Fuck my life. _Emily felt that everything she worked hard for is completely being taken away from her and it was no one's fault but her own because she couldn't just focus. _Damn you Maya. _

So, here is Emily, leaving the coach's office and getting ready to head to Maya's since Maya finally wanted to talk to her about what happened. On her way to her car, she hears her name being called,

"Emily!" Emily stops and closes her eyes. _Why now?! _Exhaling hard, she turns around to see someone who she doesn't know but yet looks familiar to her. _Where have I seen her before?_ Emily confused, raises an eyebrow at the girl. "Hi, ummmm… can I talk to you for a second?" Emily now feeling irritated just throws her hands up in surrender letting the girl know to go ahead. "Ok, thanks. Ummm. I know you don't know me but I know you…" Emily narrows her at the girl annoyed because this girl saying she knows her is crazy.

" So, who are you and how do you supposedly know me?" Emily says annoyed because she just wants to go home but still have to go to Maya's after.

"Oh… Sorry. Umm.. My name is Sydney. I was the waitress at the restaurant that you went to on Sunday." Sydney says a little nervous but really wants to get this off her chest. _Oh. That's why she looks familiar. Wait, did she follow me here?_

"Okkkkkk." Emily still a little confused but on guard now since she doesn't understand what this girl is going to do.

"Ummmm. How do I say this?" Sydney looks around biting her lip trying to figure out how to say what she's going to say. She stays silent. _Really right now?_

"Look, Sydney. I'm kind of in a rush and definitely not in the mood. So, if you have something to say to me then say it already" Emily snaps completely irritated that Sydney hasn't say anything for about a good two minutes. Sydney snaps out of her silence and glares at Emily.

"Oh. Ok. We'll lets see. I'm sleeping with your boyfriend." Sydney says with a smirk obviously trying to get a rise out of Emily. Emily looks at her with a blank look clearly not believing her.

"Sure you are. I gotta go." Emily unlocks her car and throwing her stuff in. Sydney confused with the way Emily acting, she grabs her arm turning her around. Emily frowns, looks at Sydney's hand on her arm and then at Sydney. Sydney let's go of it.

"I'm serious. He doesn't want you. He just feels sorry for you because of your dad. Once your dad comes back he'll dump you and then me and him will finally be together" Sydney says trying to sound tough. Emily looks at her for a second. _Does she hear her self right now? _"I just thought I would let you know to soften the blow once he tells you". Emily narrows her eyes at her and then smirks at her.

"When did he tell you this?" Emily says now fully amused with the situation. _So he's cheating on me? Hmmmm._

"He told me this when we first started seeing each other. We've been seeing each other for three months now" Sydney says sounding proud. Emily laughs, hard and bends over placing her hands on her knees. _Wtf? _"What's so funny?" Clearly not seeing any humor in the situation.

"Really?" Emily says laughing but also getting upset about it.

"Yea" Sydney says trying not to look scared. Emily nods her head while smiling.

"Ok. Ummm, my dad came home last month and Ben saw him but it's ok. You're probably not even supposed to be telling me this but thanks. Umm, but if I were you I would just find another guy. Maybe single? Because most of the time, a guy in a relationship will tell you anything to get in your pants and still won't leave his girlfriend. Maybe it'll work out for you. Have a nice night and thanks for the info" Emily says with a little salute and heads to Maya's. She is pissed but at the same time she's kind of relieved. She didn't give it up to a douchebag. Emily just laughs at how the entire situation of this whole week has played out so far. She goes from bad to worst to horrible/good. _OMG i'm tripping right now. _

About 15 minutes later, she arrives at Maya's and just sits in her car for a minute. Kind of scared but just ready to go home and sleep. She takes a deep breath and gets out the car. She makes it to the front door and rings the doorbell. Mama G opens the door with a smile,

"Hey sweetie, how are you" She pull Emily in for a hug and Emily is grateful. _I love Mama G! _"How's swimming?"

"I'm good Mama G. And swimming is not the best but I'll get it together." She smiles and then sees Maya walking down the stairs in sweatpants, a shirt with the sleeves and sides cut off to show the sides her torso, her hair slightly wavy and no socks on. _Not even trying and she still looks sexy._

"Oh sweetie I know you will. I'm excited to see you kick butt as always especially that one girl. Maya, who is that one girl?" Mama G asks turning to speak to Maya.

"McCullers" Maya says smiling at Emily.

"Yea, that girl. See baby, she's a nobody so your good". Mama G says making Emily laugh and feel better.

"Thanks Mama G." She gives Mama G one more hug before heading up the stairs towards Maya. "You look good" shes says while looking Maya up and down, before continuing up the stairs. Maya is shocked, she looks at her and then follows behind her to her room. Mama G sees the interaction and smiles to herself knowing it's only a matter of time before they stop playing games. She heads to the kitchen to be with her husband and decides to wager a bet with him about the two.

Emily walks in Maya's room and sits on the bed waiting for Maya to come in. Maya stands at the door with her arms crossed, trying to stay focus but Emily is looking good in her runner shorts, sports jacket with her Jordan slides. Emily notices Maya looking at her legs and smiles a little, she crosses her legs and sees Maya clench her teeth trying to regain her focus.

"Maya, you wanted to talk?" Emily says clearly feeling a lot of confidence in herself. Maya takes her eyes of Emily's legs and looks up in her eyes. She smiles now feeling a little shy which isn't Maya at all. What's going on with her? She shakes her head and then walks over and lies on the bed next to Emily.

"Yea. But first, how's your week been?" Maya asks still trying to gain control over her emotions. Emily chuckles. _Crazy. _Maya raises an eyebrow trying to figure out the joke.

"hectic." Emily says falling down on her back on the bed. She slips off her slides and scoots up higher on the bed. Maya watches as Emily bends her legs and crosses one leg over the other in the air. "My? Are we good?" Emily says a little nervous looking at Maya.

"Yea, beautiful." Maya smiles calming Emily a little. "Trust me, I just have a lot of things I'm trying to figure out and how to approach the situation".

"Really?" Emily says wanting desperately to know if her mind has been on the almost kiss as well. Maya smiles and bites her lip, turning her head looking at Emily.

"Yea. You see, I've been feeling this girl for a long time but didn't want to risk our friendship with my selfish wants and needs" Emily is trying to keep her breathing going while looking at Maya. _She felt like this for a long time as well! _"You see, She may not believe that she is, but to me she is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen in my life. She's a wonderful person inside and out. Has a passion for swimming and a drive to be the best she can be. And you wanna know what's one of the best things is about her" Maya says getting closer to Emily, "she has an amazing heart. Putting others first before her and some people take advantage of it. I don't and I definitely won't." Emily and Maya are now only inches away from each other's lips. Both looking at each other lips wanting the other's "But she's in a relationship and I won't make her into a cheater. I refuse." Maya backs away and is now standing at the foot of the bed away from Emily so she doesn't kiss her. Emily gets up and Maya takes a step back shaking her head at Emily. "No Emily."

"But Ben is cheating on me. So-" Emily says but is interrupted by Maya.

"WAIT! WHAT?! Ben's cheating on you!" Maya says confused but you can see the anger growing in her eyes. Emily looks and nods her head. "What the fuck? That Dumbass! Who would actually cheat on you? Your beautiful, sweet, kind, that fucking idiot! Why, cause you won't give it up? Putain queue!" Maya says getting up shaking her head.

"My, Calm down. It's ok" Emily says giggling while Maya looks at her confused.

"Ok? Why are you still with him?" Maya asks the one question that has been on her mind all day. Hell she and Hannah was trying to figure it out this whole time but couldn't come up with anything.

"I don't know. I want him to do good next week when the scouts come to see him swim." Emily says while looking down. Maya calms down. She shakes her head and smiles.

"There's that big heart that I'm talking about. I'm not mad at you but I'm still not kissing you until your single" Maya says smiling at her. Emily tilts her head and sits on the bed.

"I bet you're not as good as you say you are" Emily says trying to challenge Maya. Maya narrows her eyes and shakes her head. She knows what Emily is trying to do but she's not going to fall for it. "I mean all that talk about getting girls, they probably only got with you because you sound sexy when you speak french" Maya head falls a little with a smirk and then looks at Emily seductively, making her inhale sharply. Maya tilts her head a little and walks to Emily licking her lips. She opens Emily's legs so she's standing between them and then gently pushes forward making Emily lean back until she is laying down all the way. Maya places a hand by Emily's head so she can hold herself up over Emily. Emily gulps. _Oh God. _Maya reaches down with her other hand, sliding it up Emily's leg and then hooks Emily's leg around her waist ever so slowly. Pushing their hips closer together, making Emily close her eyes and let out a loose moan.

"Look at me Beautiful" Maya says making Emily bite her bottom lip but does as she says and opens her eyes to make eye contact with Maya. Maya licks her lips and leans closer to Emily. Emily stops breathing and looks at Maya's lips coming closer to hers. _Please kiss me. _As soon as they feel like they are going to kiss Maya turns her head and moves past Emily's lips to her ear and whispers ever so seductively, "Trust me, I'm not Ben. I'm gonna make you moan" Then Maya rolls her hips into Emily's making her moan, "And I'm gonna make you love everything I do. And when I speak french" Maya giggles a little making Emily breathe a little faster, "vous le saurez bien assez tôt". Maya kisses her on the ear sending a shiver down Emily's spine. She then pulls back and places a kiss on the corner of Emily's mouth and gets up. She walks backwards smiling, watching Emily trying to catch her breath. "I wouldn't doubt me if I was you, baby". Emily heart stopped for a minute and then she whines,

"Myyyyy" Making Maya laugh out loud. "Unfair. I wasn't doubting you I was just…" _Really wanting to kiss you._

"I know. You ain't slick" Maya says making them both laugh. _I guess I better leave so I can take a much-needed shower now._

"Well, walk me out" Emily says pouting a little because she definitely doesn't want to leave but knows she has too. She gets up and gets her keys.

"Of course, beautiful" Maya says grabbing Emily's hand so she can hold it. Emily blushes again. "You look absolutely adorable when you blush, you know that". Seeing Emily grow redder.

"Come on." Emily pulls her out the room while Maya laughs at her. "Bye Mama G and Mr. T!"

"Bye Emmy!" They yell from the living room. Emily and Maya walk out the door to her car. Emily turns to Maya leaning against her car. Maya smiles and moves in closer, wrapping her arms around Emily's waist.

"Drive safe and text me when you get home, k babe" Maya says looking up at Emily. Emily nods her head,

"No talking to Ben, promise?" Maya rolls her eyes but nods her head. "Will you wait for me?"

"Yep. Your worth it. Every second of it." Maya smiles at her, really wanting to kiss Emily but not until she's single. Emily smiles and blushes a little.

"You know a girl could get use to this." She says pulling Maya closer to her. Maya narrows her eyes at Emily knowing what she is trying to do. "Sleepover at my house Friday?"

"Hmmmmm. Sleep with the most beautiful girl in the world. Well that sounds amazing so why not?" Maya says while Emily pushes her a little away but then pulls her closer.

"You're such a dork." Emily says really not wanting let go of Maya. Maya shrugs her shoulders and then kisses Emily on one cheek and then the other and then on her nose.

"One of my many winning characteristics... I know you don't want to let go cause I don't either but you have to go before your mom grounds you and then we can't have a sleepover." Maya says reasoning with Emily even though she doesn't want to let go either. Emily rolls her eyes and then kisses Maya on the cheek.

"Fine." She pouts but reluctantly let's go of Maya and climbs in her car. Maya taps the window and Emily rolls it down. "Yes?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you I love you" Maya says with a smile and then winks at Emily making her blush again. "I love that color on you"

"Whatever. Bye My." Rolling the window up but not before she hears a tap on the window. "I love you too, boo" Making Maya laugh. "I do love you, Maya."

"I know." Maya blows a kiss and then Emily pulls off. Both of them having the biggest grins on their faces ,feeling as though everything is falling into place. Maya heads inside once she sees Emily's car disappears. She opens the door and then glances back feeling like someone is watching. She looks up and down the street seeing if there is anything out of the ordinary but doesn't see anything. She knows something is up but can't see anything. She cautiously continues inside but still can't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She sets the alarm and goes in to hang with the parental sitting in between them on the couch.

"Soooo, have two of my favorite girls finally stopped playing games with each other?" Mr. T says smiling and making Maya blush. Mama G and Mr. T laugh seeing the blush.

"Yea yea yea, keep laughing" Maya says feeling really good with everything. Mama G hugs her and kisses her on the forehead. Everything is going to work out just fine.

Until this weekend! Have a great week!

French translation - "fucking dick" "you'll find out soon enough"


	7. Chapter 7

Kind of long Chapter. Sorry about that. Hopefully you still enjoy.

Chapter 7 - Confused

Emily is walking down the stairs getting ready to head out to school. "BYE MOM!" She yells and hears a faint bye as well. She opens the door heading to her car when she sees Ben getting out of his. _What is he doing here? _She slowly walks towards him with a confused expression on her face. "Ummm, Ben what are you doing here?"

"I really need to talk to you" Ben asks hopeful that she will ride with him to school and also a little nervous. Emily looks at her watch seeing how much time she has."I can take you to school." _Hmm, i wonder what this is about? _Emily nods her head, walking to the passenger side and gets in. Ben gets in and pulls out the driveway. They ride for about a couple of minutes before Emily speaks up,

"Soooo, what do you need to talk about?" Emily asks curious to what he wants to talk about. Five minutes later and he still hasn't said anything. "Ben? You gonna say something?" He nods his head

"Baby… you know I love you right" Ben says while Emily rolls her eyes. "Emily?"

"Yea Ben." Emily says annoyed with how he was beating around the bush.

"I love you so much. I have never in my life felt like this before " He pauses "I don't know how to tell you this" They pull up to the school with time to spare. He glances over at her. "I messed up big time and I don't know how to get us back to where we were." _Huh. _"I know this doesn't erase… the mistake that I made but I just want you to know how much you mean to me" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gold bracelet that has two little charm letters on it, B & E. _What? _Emily is shocked that Ben is giving her a gift and that he is gently putting it on her wrist. Ben closes his eyes and says, "I made the biggest mistake and I feel trapped by it." _Wait, is she pregnant?_ "Emily do you remember the 4th of July weekend where you said that you didn't want to go out with me to the party?" Emily nods her head, "Well, I was so pissed because I just wanted to spend time with you and you wanted to spend time with your friends. I got drunk like really drunk, right?" Emily nods his her head again. "Well, I ended up…. having sex with this girl at the party" _Whoop there it is. _"Baby I'm so sorry. I felt horrible about it and wanted to tell you but…. I didn't want to lose you." Emily takes a minute to absorb this new information that she is getting from Ben.

"Wait, that was months ago! What took you so long to tell me?" Emily asks confused.

"I was going to tell you sooner but never had the chance. And the girl that I slept with is crazy. Like she's obsessed with me. I tried to tell her it was a mistake but she didn't want to hear it. She knows where I live, where I go to school, that I swim. Baby I feel like I'm stuck in a horror movie" Ben says clearly freaking out. _Wait what?_

"What do you mean she's crazy? Wait, you only slept with her once?" Emily says kind of feeling confused about everything but not really putting it pass that the girl is crazy. Ben looks at her with wide eyes trying to plead with her,

"Yes Emily. That one time and I regret it" Ben says hopeless. Emily looks out the window trying to figure out what to say about everything that Ben told her. "Why would you ask that?" She stays quiet for a minute.

"Ummm, a girl came up to me yesterday... after my meeting with coach and said that you were... cheating on me with her for about three months" Emily says looking at him. Ben starts getting mad,

"She said that? Did she have long dark hair and kind of big lips?" He asks with anger in his voice. Emily nods her head and then jumps when Ben hits his steering wheel with his hands. _OH SHIT! _"SHE JUST WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! UGHHHHH! Baby you have to stay away from her! I don't want her anywhere near you because I don't know what she is capable of!" Emily nods her head really fast, shocked at seeing Ben actually express anger. Ben sees her expression and immediately softens his face, "I'm sorry Em. I-I just… I should've never got drunk and cheated on you and now I'm putting you in danger because of my mistake just kills me. Baby do you forgive me?" Emily just sits there too shock and afraid at how Ben can go from anger to calm in a matter of seconds. _OMG! Fuck!_

"Ummmmm" Ben closes his eyes and puts his head down. _What do I say?_ "I-I don't know what to say about all of this." Emily says nervous about what exactly to say.

"I know baby… I know. I just… God I wish I can go back in time" Ben says holding his head in his hands. Emily slowly puts her hand on the door handle and scoots over a little.

"I need time Ben" Emily starts and then stops once Ben looks at her. _Oh God. _"Ummm… I-I think we need space. I mean, uhhh this is a lot to ummmm take in."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Ben says with tears forming in his eyes. _God help me! _ Emily opens her mouth and then closes it.

"I-, I can't do this right now Ben…." Emily starts and then sees Ben getting mad.

"Just answer the question Emily! Are you dumping me!" Ben says with anger all over his face. Emily opens the door, quickly slipping out. Ben tries to reach for her but she's too quick.

"Ben your scaring me!" Emily says, Ben trying to control his self he bites his tongue to keep from saying what he wants to say. Emily starts to take off the bracelet, "I think we should take a break. Focus on ourselves. So, yes we're breaking up right now. I'm sorry Ben, her-"

"No Emily, keep it. I'm sorry for getting angry earlier. I promise I'm going to fix us" He says closing his eyes with his hands tightly gripping the steering wheel. Emily nods and then heads to class quickly, scared and confused with who to believe. Ben or Sydney?

Lunch

"Wait, so that asshole admitted he cheated on you?!" Hannah asks shocked about the whole story that Emily told but getting angry that he still cheated.

"Yea, but he came clean before you confronted him. That means something right?" Aria says looking at Spencer.

"True, but he still cheated" Spencer says trying to stay neutral with the situation.

"What girl would actually confront the girlfriend though without actually being crazy?" Aria says with disgust on her face.

"Well, he's crazy for cheating on Emily. So that means they deserve each other and to leave Emily alone. Fucking prick" Hannah says still upset that this happened to Emily.

The three of them were going back and forth about the topic that they didn't notice that Emily was silent. She was trying to read Maya's face but Maya was looking at the bracelet that is on Emily's wrist. _What is she thinking about?_ Maya looks at the table with her eyebrows furrowed and biting the corner of her lip in deep thought.

"Maya? What do you think?" Emily asks, bringing everyone's attention to Maya who notices everyone looking at her. She looks at Emily, hesitating for a second,

"I think it's up to you. Who do you believe?" Maya asks trying to figure out where Emily's head is. Emily shrugs her shoulders not really knowing who to believe at this point.

"I-I don't know." Emily says quietly while looking down. Maya nods her while standing, getting ready to leave.

"Well, it's up to you. Catch you guys later" Maya leaves and Emily watches her for a second, confused and then starts gathering her stuff. Hannah just frowns at Maya, confused with what she said. Emily smiles at them and gets up,

"I'll see you guys in class. Hey Han," Hannah looks at her, "Can you give me a ride home after practice?" Hannah nods her head, "I'll text you when I get out." Emily rushes out of the cafeteria to catch up with Maya. She finally sees her at her locker and walks up to her. "So, you wanna tell me what's on your mind" Startling Maya a little since she was still in deep thought. "My, tell me" Emily pleads with her.

"What do you want me to say? Obviously, you believe h-" Then pauses and looks over Emily shoulder glaring. Emily turns and sees Ben who is behind them laughing with a couple of his friends. He glances their way and sends a sad smile which Emily returns. Emily looks at Maya and sees her eyes blazing with fury but doesn't see that Ben is looking the same way back at Maya. Emily grabs Maya's hand leading her to the bathroom, so that Maya doesn't fight Ben and get in trouble.

"I didn't say I believed either one. I want your honest opinion about the situation. What do you think?" Emily says still holding Maya's hand. Maya rolls her eyes,

"I think they're both crazy but for some reason I don't believe either one." Maya says shaking her head,"I think there's more to the story." She sighs, "She's crazy but it's that delusional crazy. He's crazy but…. I can't put my finger on it but I don't know how far he would go. Just, no more hanging out with him alone, ok?" Maya says looking at Emily with pleading eyes.

"You think he would hurt me?" Emily asks shocked that Maya was suggesting that. _Would he actually do that? _Maya looks away and then looks back at Emily.

"I don't know... and I don't wanna find out. Just until things cool down." Maya says while Emily is looking at her skeptical, "I mean why didn't he tell you what happened or freaked out when she was serving you guys. You know, if she was soooooo crazy then she could've manipulated the situation by poisoning you or making a scene but didn't. I can't explain it but, ughhh... I don't know but it seems like there is more. Ok? Just promise me please Em?" Maya says her eyes pleading. Still trying to put things together, she didn't notice that Emily move closer until she wraps her arms around her neck. Maya looks up at her, slightly narrowing her eyes trying to figure out now what is Emily is up to. Emily smile,

"Promise. I think it's cute that you're being over-protective of me" Emily says making Maya rolls her eyes. "Annnnnddd, You know I'm single now right." Emily bites her lip smiling.

"Are you sure about that?" Maya says tilting her head a little. Emily nods her head moving in a little closer to her. "Annnnddd I think it's cute with how bad you wanna kiss me but it's not going to happen right now" Making Emily narrow her eyes.

"What? Why not?!" Emily says getting a little upset.

"You have a lot of things going on that you need to figure out. AKA Ben and if you wanna take him back or not" Maya says smiling sadly at her.

"Really? You know I don't want him Maya" Emily pulls Maya a little closer. "I want you"

"He doesn't know that. And I'm not too sure about it" The bell rings for class and the two let each other go. "Time for class. Just focus on swimming today. Don't think about anything else" Maya says before walking out thinking that maybe Emily doesn't actually want her since she didn't break things off completely with Ben. Emily is confused with how Maya is acting but heads to class.


	8. Chapter 8

It's the weekend so I have time to update. Here's another one and thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 8 - Challenge

For the rest of her classes, all Emily could think about was how Maya pushed her away earlier. She doesn't get it. _We were on the same page! How did it change just like that?! _Emily is getting her things together for study hall when she sees Maya heading out of the school. She furrows her eyebrows and decides to hurry up to catch up with Maya. Shoving her books in her locker, she quickly follows Maya to her car. Maya gets in and Emily gets in on the passenger side scaring Maya,

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! What the hell EM?!" Maya screams scared because she thought nobody saw her leave. After catching her breath she asks, "What are you doing? Go to study hall" Emily narrows her eyes at her,

"Are you going to smoke?" Emily says judging Maya because she was acting jumpy. Maya narrows her eyes confused at Emily, "You seem really jumpy and scared right now."

"Well you just scared me" Maya says sarcastically. "What do you expect? And how come you never answer my questions?" Emily shrugs her shoulders causing Maya to roll her eyes. "Go to class Emily. You can't get in trouble." Maya says knowing if Emily is caught then she won't be able to swim next week. Swim rules.

"Well I guess you better start driving because I'm not leaving until we talk" Emily says stubbornly engaging Maya in a staring contest. After a minute, Maya realizes that Emily isn't going to leave, she starts the car and can't help but think how right Hannah was about her being whipped. She shakes her head and drives out of the parking lot. They drive about a good five minutes before Emily speaks, "What's gong on My? I thought we were going to try us out?" Maya sighs and purses her lips.

"I just think we should take this slow. I mean you still have the bracelet on an-" Emily interrupts her trying to take the bracelet off.

"I was just going to leave it on until I got home and then take it off so I don't lose it. It looks expensive and I want him to get his money back" Maya smiles a little and shakes her head keeping her eyes on the road. She pulls up to McDonald's and parks the car.

"Ok. Well I still think we should take it slow. I mean you haven't even kissed a girl befo-" Emily interrupts her again with a smile on her face.

"actually, I have" Shocking Maya into whipping her head in her direction with wide eyes.

"Wait! What?! When?! Why didn't you tell me?" Maya says surprised because she was starting to think that Emily only wanted to experiment when she saw the bracelet and the hesitation about the Ben thing. Emily tilts her head,

"You though you were gonna be my first girl kiss huh? That maybe I was just gonna experiment with you?" _Too cute! _Shocking Maya,

"What? You read minds now?" Maya says making Emily laugh and shake her head.

"No, if I did then we would've definitely been together by now." Making Maya laugh, "No, my first kiss was in middle school with this girl who I though was really pretty. I don't know exactly how it happened." Maya looks at with a skeptical look on her face, "Seriously, My. We were just hanging out in my room and she kissed me." Maya looked intrigued now. "I mean, I was shocked. She pulled away and then kissed me again. It was good because I don't know, I just kissed her back and then my mom came in" Maya started laughing at that, just imagining Pam's face. "Not funny my." Emily says with a pout.

"Awww I'm sorry baby" Maya says with a little pout go her own but her smile still came out. She kisses Emily on the cheek. _On the lips would have been better._ "Continue, beautiful."

"Ugh. It was awkward. She made the girl leave and then called my dad to come home because he was chilling with a couple of his buddies. They both sat me down and mom was asking me all of these questions tho, like why I didn't pull away. I just shrugged my shoulders and told her I didn't want her to. My dad said I can understand since he couldn't pull away from mom. He was just trying to make light of the situation." Maya smiles thinking how great Emily's dad is. Emily starts smiling, "She just looked at my dad and then said just to make sure you give both sexes an equal try. I was surprised that she was so laid back about it but I'm not exactly complaining either. I do think my dad had to talk to her later about it or that they always knew that I liked girls. That's the only thing that I can come up with"

"Well dang… you and your family are just full of surprises" Maya says smiling.

"I guess. My, you would never be just an experiment or anything to me. I've always wanted you and I was telling the truth when I said I love you. I'm not playing with your emotions or anything. I swear. I want you and only you. You're the only one I think about and the only reason why I dated Ben because you didn't seem like you wanted me." Emily says making Maya look at like she was crazy.

"Em, I dropped million of hints but you didn't say anything about them so I figured you didn't like me. That's why I went after other girls and a few guys to get my mind off you" Making Emily blush. Maya laughed and shakes her thinking how Emily didn't notice how crazy she was about her. "You're so oblivious, babe"

"Whatever. So, are we good now?" Emily says hoping that they were back on the right track again. Maya nods her head and winks at her. "So, can we kiss and make-up? Like literally," Maya laughs making Emily blush. I _definitely need to work on my game._ Maya licks her lips and bites her bottom lip while holding up her finger to do the "come here" motion. _Maybe I do have game._ Emily comes closer so she is only a few inches away not sure if she should continue. Maya takes her left hand brushes the back of it softly against her cheek making Emily close her eyes by the soft touch. She then takes her index finger, trailing it down her jaw and under her chin. Emily licks her lips really wanting to kiss her. Maya moves closer so that Emily can feel her breath on her lips and Emily hates that they're not on her lips, "My-" Emily is cut off by Maya placing a soft kiss on her lips and Emily can't help but hmm softly. Maya pulls back a little making Emily groan, she smiles. Emily's eyes open and she can see the cocky smile spread across Maya's face real slowly. Emily was about to say something but is stopped when Maya places her lips over hers with a little more pressure added. Emily's eyes close and can't help but let out a soft hum. Maya then pulls back a little,

"Oui Belle" Maya says making Emily shudder, Maya smiles and then kisses her again but opens up her mouth a little and traps Emily's bottom lip with hers. Emily gasps and Maya slips her tongue into her mouth, exploring ever so slowly and so softly that Emily feels like she is drowning. _Damn. _She can feel her body temperature rise and her heartbeat beating faster. Maya slips her tongue out of Emily's mouth making her whimper softly while leaving her wanting more. Maya takes Emily top lip between hers sucking and then opens her mouth over Emily's again. Guiding Emily to open hers and tangle her tongue with Maya's. Maya closes around Emily's bottom lip while Emily follows her lead and closes on Maya's top lip. Sucking, Maya nibbles on Emily's lip making Emily release hers and then tugs Emily's lip with her teeth before letting go, making Emily moan. They're both breathing fast trying to control their breathing. _God she's an amazing kisser._ Maya pulls away so that she can look at Emily, "God you're beautiful" Emily blushes and smiles, "Awwww, baby I can't resist you when you blush" Maya gives her a peck on her lips. "Hmmmm, you just don't know" Emily laughs pulling away from her. "whoooo" Maya starts the car even though she was laughing it off she was trying to get her hormones in check.

"You're too much right now" Emily says smiling at Maya while she responds with a wink and holds Emily's hand while heading back to school. "I wonder what our sleepover is going to be like?"

"What you mean? I was serious about moving slow, Em" Maya says with a smile on her face realizing how much Emily wants her. _What?! _Emily looks at Maya skeptical.

"Really? You think you can resist me?" Emily says with a smirk on her face. Maya looks at Emily and then smiles,

"Is that a challenge, Beautiful? I have amazing self-control" Maya says and pulls up back at school. Emily raises an eyebrow,

"Ok, well see" Emily says with a smile as Maya parks the car. Maya looks at her and shakes her head.

"Yea we'll see. Now do good in practice. Like maybe you wanna actually focus" Maya says grinning while getting out the car to avoid Emily's swing to her arm. Emily smiles while catching up with Maya and hooking arms with her while they walk into school. _How can I focus on anything but our first kiss?  
><em>

Practice

Emily is swimming a lot better today than she did the last couple of days, however, Paige is still beating her but not as bad. She pulls herself up out of the pool and heads to the rack to get a towel. She feels eyes on her and looks over her shoulder to find Ben staring at her. _Awkward. _She smiles a little and then looks away to find Paige in front of her. _Oh fuck me. _Emily rolls her eyes and looks at Paige, waiting for her to say something since she was standing in front of her,

"So Emily, how does it feel to come in second?" Paige says with a smirk and her towel around her waist. Emily tries to step aside of her but Paige just blocks her pathway.

"What do you want Paige?" Emily says clearly not in the mood for this game that she is playing. Paige's smirk just gets bigger.

"I'm just curious as what got you so stressed. I mean, is Ben that horrible in bed that you he can't work the stress out for you? Maybe you should find someone else?" Paige says with fake sympathy. Emily just pushes her a little out of the way so she can go to the shower. She hears Paige laugh along with a couple of the girls on the team that doesn't like her. She makes it to her locker and takes a quick shower. Not wanting to be here any longer she feels her phone vibrate. Hannah asking if she's ready. She quickly makes her way out but runs in Paige once more, "What's the rush? Do you think you'll end up liking what you see here?" Y_ou've got to be kidding me? _Emily looks at her with a disgusted look on her face, rolls her eyes and leaves the locker room.

Emily makes her way to Hannah's car just wanting to get as far away as she can from her swim team. Hannah looks concerned when she sees how fast Emily got in the car,

"Em… you ok?" Hannah asks while placing her hand on her shoulder. Emily nods her head.

"Yea just Paige. I just wanna get out of here please?' Emily pleads with tired eyes, Hannah nods her head pulling out of the school. Riding in silence for a minute she asks a question that has been on her mind,

"So, Hannah I need your help?" Emily asks while looking at her. Hannah glances over to let her know she's listening. "I need your help with… how you seduce someone." Hannah eyebrows shoot up and then she lets out a squeal.

"OMG! Really?!" Putting Emily back in a good mood. Hannah is so excited because she can definitely give Emily tips but first, "who is the person you're trying to seduce?"

Emily thinks about it for a second and then answers, "Maya" softly.

Hannah screams, "YES! IT"S ABOUT DAMN TIME!" making Emily blush and cover her face. _Oh gosh!_

"Yea, I know. So, what do you suggest?" Emily says a little embarrassed with asking Hannah for help on "sex". Hannah squeals,

"Ok listen and I promise that Maya would be begging for you to stop" Hannah says while explaining it to her. "So, here is what you have to do…."

Maya's house

Maya is laying on her bed still smiling about how the day played out and that it ended well. Maya shakes her head knowing that Emily is going to try everything she can to get her to break but at the end won't succeed. She doesn't want to rush, she wants to make this last between them. She hears her phone ring, knowing that it's not from Emily she rolls her eyes. Who could be texting her now? Probably Cece, still trying to make things right between them. Maya lets out a huff before grabbing it to read the text. She frowns, it's from an unknown number. She opens it and reads it confused with what it says:

_**Your going to regret it**_

"What? Regret...?" Maya says before shaking her head, "fuck it" and then just deletes the text. She definitely didn't have time for all of that. She charges her phone and gets in bed wondering what exactly Emily had planned for the day. Maya shake her head, "Whatever she has planned, it's not going to work" Maya smiles and then closes her eyes, waiting for the sleep to consume her.

French translation "Yes Beautiful"


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, I was gonna wait until the middle of this week but I decided to just go ahead and post it. One last update for the weekend and then I'm done, I promise. Well until weekend comes again. Thank you again for the reviews and enjoy!

Chapter 9 - Tease

"Emily!" Her mom calls. Emily takes her time opening her eyes with a smile on her face. _Today is going to be a good day!_ "Time to wake up!" Her mom says. Emily slowly rolls over to look at her clock and sees that she should really get up. She slowly stretches trying to make sure she got every ache out and then raises her body up in a sitting position. Her phone rings, she knows it's not from Maya since one, it's not Maya's ringtone and two, she usually wakes Maya up first. She decides to ignore it and just get ready for school. She gets up and walks to her closet to picks her outfit out for the day. She decides on a pair of short white shorts with one of her royal blue swim team shirt and her white vans. She then grabs her phone, ignoring the missed call. She heads to the shower texting Maya "good morning babe". Before she decides to hops in the shower, she thinks about what Hannah said about seduction "You gotta have confidence and be spontaneous". She glances at her phone with an evil smile on her face. She takes a picture of herself wearing only a towel wrapped around her, head tilted and a grin on her face. She presses send and then types "You comin", she sets her phone down on the side. She turns the shower on and gets in with the biggest smile on her face. _Let's see you resist babe._

**Maya's Reaction**

Maya is sleeping peacefully when she hears Emily's ringtone blast in her room, startling her into waking up. She groans, turning her head to locate exactly where her phone is on the bed. She stretches a little and picks it up to see what Emily wrote. She sees the babe part and automatically a smile appears on her face. She shakes her head, rubbing her eyes and then rolls over on her stomach not wanting to get out of bed yet. She hears her phone ring again but not Emily's ringtone making her roll her eyes, "Somebody's desperate to get my attention." Maya opens the text and reads: **Your gonna wish you never met me**. Maya blocks the number and then deletes the text. "Fucking crazy ass how am I suppose to know if I met you" she mumbles before getting out of bed and heading to her closet. Her phone goes off again and it's Emily's ringtone again. Maya chuckles, "I'm up babe i promise" She walks over to her phone and opens the message that Emily sent. Her eyes wide, her mouth drops as she looks at the picture that Emily sent her causing her to fumble with her phone almost dropping it. She looks up and around the room thinking that she is dreaming before looking at the picture again. She reads the caption and pouts a little, "Baise! Est-ce encore un question? Bien sûr, je fais- Nope. Not right now. We're taking it slow. Real slow. Nice and Slow". She starts thinking about licking Emily nice and slow to start off before shaking her head, "Focus" She breathes deeply, "You wanna play this game, Em. Aite let's play".

**School**

Emily smiles at her locker when she hears a body lean against the locker next to her. She turns to the side to see Maya looking at her with a playful scowl on her face. Emily's smile widens knowing exactly why Maya is looking at her that way.

"Hey My" she says casually. Maya narrows her eyes at Emily and then licks her lips causing Emily's attention to go there.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Emmy." Maya says looking Emily up and down. Emily smiles,

"Whatever do you mean, Maya? Was your wake up call bad? Do you wanna talk about it" Emily asks trying to sound innocent but then bites her lip knowing that she is doing a horrible job at playing innocent right now.

"No, it was...good. You see, I had a lovely text from my favorite person... followed by a sexy picture of her showing off her naturally beautiful self in the morning... asking me if I'm coming in the shower with her" making Emily blush at the compliment, "I would love to show her how much she means to me" Maya looks around to make sure nobody is paying attention to them. She gets closer to her, pinning her with a smoldering look causing Emily to stop breathing for a moment. Maya licks her lips and then catches her bottom lip slowly smiling seductively making sure Emily knew how she would have shown her how much she means to her. "Do you wanna know what I would have done to her in the shower, beautiful?" Emily nods her head trying to control her breathing because she was getting wet with how Maya was looking at her. "You ain't ready for all that." Maya says with a grin, making Emily glare at her. _I am ready though!_

"Whatever, Maya. **You're** not ready for all that." Emily says upset that Maya beat her with that. Shoving her books in her locker.

Maya chuckles and then looks around seeing barely anyone in the halls. She pushes herself off the locker and walks behind Emily. Emily thinks Maya is leaving but doesn't realize that she's behind her until it's too late. Maya wraps her arms around Emily and placing her head on her shoulder so that it looked casual to others while pulling her close to whisper in her ear,

"Baby, you're playing a game that I'm better at" _Oh Fuck. _Maya kisses her on the side of the neck before dragging her bottom lip up the side of her neck to her ear making Emily bite her lip to stay quiet. "Wanna know why?" Breathing lightly on her ear before tugging Emily's ear lobe with her teeth and then lightly trailing butterfly kisses down her neck. "Hmm? Avez-vous, belle" Emily lets out a soft moan which Maya softly chuckles. "Because I have real good control." Maya places one last kiss on her ear before moving away to the side of Emily to get to her locker.

"we'll see how good of control you have tonight" Emily says breathing a little hard from Maya getting her aroused. Maya just laughs at her but is a little curious at what Emily has planned and kind of turned on. Emily takes a minute before she responds more calmer with a lot of confidence in her voice "I'm gonna have you begging me to stop" Maya's eyebrows shoot up.

"Wh-"

"Hey guys! Maya, how are you doing so far?" Hannah says with a smirk. Maya narrows her eyes at her thinking Hannah had something to do with the pic.

"Good Han, especially when you told Emily to send me a pic of her in just a towel" Maya says with a smirk but drops when she sees Hannah's face turn into shock and then proud.

"Damn Em, I didn't say do that but now I'm gonna put that in my book" Hannah says giving Emily a high five while Emily smirks at Maya. Maya is now shock that Emily came up with that on her own and now a little nervous about the sleepover tonight.

"You were saying baby" Emily says with a wicked grin on her face turning Maya on. Hannah squeals,

"Ohhhh you're in for it now, My!" The bell rings for class. Maya gulps trying to get her emotions in check. Emily kisses her on the cheek,

"Go to class boo" Emily says walking off with Hannah leaving Maya to watch her go. Emily glances over her shoulder and winks at her making Maya shake out of it.

"Oh fuck." Maya whispers looking at Emily once more before heading to class.

All throughout the day, Emily has been sending Maya little texts with pictures that was making Maya go crazy. She couldn't stay focus in class seeing that Emily was making sure that she kept her mind on her. It was like, every time she would start paying attention in class, Emily would send her a text and a picture to make her mind go right back to her. How many pictures did she take this morning? She wanted to take things slow but Emily was killing her. She didn't want to rush but a girl could only handle so much and Emily wasn't letting up anytime soon. Even though it was a turn on seeing Emily so confident about her body, especially when she has a gorgeous body. Maya shakes her head again trying to focus but couldn't because if it wasn't Emily texting her then it was Cece. The girl kept sending her texts about wanting to hangout this weekend even though that sounded like a horrible idea but she says she has a new boo so it could be a good thing. Rolling her eyes, her thoughts going back to Emily and her being her boo.

"I hope her mom is home tonight" Maya says softly to herself before leaning her head on her locker and closing her eyes.

"Not tonight, boo" Emily says softly in Maya's ear making her groan. Emily giggles while opening her locker. _Got her. _Maya looks at Emily with a soft glare.

"You're killing me right now. You know that, right" Maya says struggling to stay calm while Emily just shrugs her shoulders. Maya feels her phone vibrate in her back pocket and reaches to see who texted her now. She opens to see another unknown text. "Fucking kidding me right now" She deletes it without opening it up.

"What was that" Emily asks concerned seeing Maya frustrated about a text that was sent to her. Maya looks at her but before she can respond she hears,

"Hey babe, can I walk you to class" Ben says from behind Emily. _How long has he been there? _Maya glares at Ben.

"Uhhh-" Emily kind of stuck, Hannah walks up glaring at Ben but Maya speaks up,

"So how was your fourth of July, Douchebag?" Maya says with a smirk on her face, "I'm willing to bet great since you got some, but not from Emily right?"

"Yea, I heard that too. You're messing with a crazy chick now. Wow! What a downgrade, dumbass" Hannah says with a smirk but still glaring at him. "Don't know what you got until it's gone. What is that saying, oh yea, your lost is someone else's gain. And I'm sure Emily can find someone better to please her in more ways than one". Maya gives Hannah a fist bump before turning to look at Ben again. Ben takes a minute before he says,

"Ohhh, funny Hannah. How's Sean?" Making Hannah shoot daggers at him. "And Maya, how's Cece?" Ben says with a smirk but not getting the reaction that he wanted. Maya raises an eyebrow,

"Hmmmm, how do you know her name" Maya says tilting her head a little.

"Yeah, Ben. I never told you her name" Emily asks a little confused. _Wtf?_

"ohhh. This is gonna be good. Try and lie your way out of this. And Sean is old news just to add in there. I dumped him" Hannah says with a smirk. He looks to see all three girls looking at him, knowing that he messed up but shrugs a little,

"At the restaurant, she came over and introduced herself to me. I told her I was with you tho." Ben says with a little smile at Emily. "Sorry Maya, some girls can't stay faithful or maybe you don't know how to keep them." Ben says shrugging his shoulders at Maya and smirking at her. Maya raises her eyebrows and then looks at Emily smiling making Emily blush a little before putting her attention back on Ben.

"Ahh, look who's tryin' to talk shit. First, find your lane and quickly swerve over to it cuz my lane is not a safe lane for you to be in. Did you forget? You're ass is single now, remember?" Maya says tilting her head. "But back to me, I know exactly what to do. I just didn't wanna keep her. Since my eye is on someone else." Maya says making Emily smile, "And you don't have to worry about me not knowing how to keep them. Trust me, I keep them very satisfied. Ask Em since she heard about my bedroom game" Maya winks at Emily and then gives Ben a shit-eating grin. Hannah laughs,

"Damn. Trying to kill someone and end up getting yourself killed" Hannah high fives Maya. Emily just puts her head down trying not to laugh. Ben sees Emily and moves towards her.

"Lets go, Em." Ben says with some anger in his voice and his fist balled up. "I'm walking you to class"

"Ummm, no Ben, I was serious about us breaking up" Emily says glancing down before looking at Ben.

"Emily" Ben says with a warning in his eyes, her eyes get big when she sees the anger radiating off his face. Maya notices and grabs Emily's hand pulling her quickly behind her. Hannah moves closer to block Ben off from Emily altogether.

"Uh uh. Go Ben cause you're not walking Emily to class." Maya says with a calm voice but with fire in her eyes. Ben steps to Maya "Are you really tryin' to come at me? Cause if you are I promise I'll have your ass shitting concrete for weeks " Maya says with a warning while taking a step towards Ben loosening her grip on Em's hand and balling the other one in a fist. They stare at each other until the bell rings for class. Emily still holding Maya's hand, tugs her back a little for Maya to calm down. Ben walks off, heading to class with Maya watching him until he disappears. She turns to Emily "Did you drive today Em?" Emily shakes her head no. "Ok I'll wait for you after practice and drive you home, is that ok?" Emily nods her head. Maya kisses her cheek and then heads to class.

"Well damn that was intense. Come on, Em. My's good. Besides, you can tell me what you have planned for tonight." Pulling Emily to class and trying to distract her from going after Maya. _Please don't do anything stupid Maya._

French translation "Fuck. Is that even question? Of course i do" and "Do you beautiful". Next chapter will be the sleepover. Have a great week!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, I lied about the this chapter being the sleepover. I promise it will be the next one since i'm trying to make my mind up about the outcome of the sleepover. Maya resisting or giving in? I don't know yet but here is one last chapter that I hope to keep you entertained long enough to find out about the sleepover. Have a great week and that you for the reviews!

Chapter 10 - Must Resist

Maya is sitting on floor with her back up against the wall, close to the locker room. She was sitting with her legs straight out in front of her, with her laptop in her lap, researching something while she waited for Emily to get out of practice. She was humming along and listening to Aaliyah trying to narrow her list down because she was getting annoyed with this shit. "Cuz at your best… you are loveeee" She suddenly feel her phone vibrate, she looks to see and it's from Cece. She lets out a big sigh shaking her head, "Ughhhh. She's killing me right now".

"Really? I needed to take a shower. Besides, you were the one that said you were gonna wait for me and take me home" Emily says with a smirk on her face. Maya looks over and see Emily standing in front of her with just sweatpants and a sports bra on, her hair wet. Maya licks her lips and smirks at her,

"Well, beautiful... you didn't have to take a shower you know, I could've just got you wet but that was your choice" Maya winks at Emily, laughing when she sees Emily's blush. Emily swing her hand going for the back of Maya's head but Maya sees and ducks out of the way. "You're very violent lately. It's almost a turn on" Maya says while getting her stuff together. She holds out her hand for Emily to help her up and then leads them out the door to her car. "How was practice, Em? Did Ben mess with you?" Maya says unlocking her doors so they can get in with an edge in her voice.

"It was good. Same old same old" Emily shrugs her shoulders not really wanting to talk about it. She turns the music to distract Maya from asking any more questions. Maya starts the car and then reaches over for Emily's hand so she can hold it. Emily smiles looking at their hands entwined together. "And no he didn't"

"So, it was Paige, huh?" Emily looks up at Maya and sees that she is looking right at her. Maya raises her eyebrows, "Hmm". Emily looks down and that's all of the confirmation Maya needs to know about Paige. "you don't believe me but she really is in love with you" She puts the car in drive and then starts driving out of the parking lot.

_**Flashback**_

_**Sophomore year, Emily just got out of practice and was trying to hurry up because she had to meet Maya at the Library. They needed to finish their Chemistry homework which was due tomorrow. She decided to just go without the shirt and just wear her jacket over her sports bra and zipped up. As she was zipping it up, she hears a voice that she has slowly grown to hate.**_

_**"Hey Fields" Emily rolls her eyes while putting her books in her bag to leave. "You know you didn't look too bad out there" Paige smirks at Emily looking her up and down. Emily turns around to leave when Paige steps right in front of her. "You have somewhere to be?" Emily just narrows her eyes and tries to step around her but Paige just blocks her again.**_

_**"Move Paige" Emily says getting annoyed with Paige as usual. It's like every swim practice, Paige always has something to say whether she wins or loses. Most days Paige is losing but even if she wins she has something to say.**_

_**"Should I be afraid if I don't? Why you gonna do something" She says with a smirk. Emily goes to move around again and Paige just pushes her back into the locker. "It's not like you're going to do something. You and your friends are nothing but pretty little liars especially you. You're so we-"**_

_**"Wickedly awesome that she beats your ass every time when it matters. Yea, I think the same thing. It's so nice that you're such a big fan of my boo" Maya says from behind Paige making Emily smile gratefully. Paige turns around to glare at Maya. "Hey beautiful. Not you, Paige. I don't want you to get your hopes up." Maya smiles while reaching around Paige to grab Emily's hand, pulling her around Paige and behind her. Paige takes a minute before responding back,**_

_**"You're not supposed to be in here. Only swim team members but she is your girlfriend right" Paige says with a sneer before taking a step towards Emily.**_

_**"Well, don't you sound a little jealous" Maya says blocking Paige from getting closer to Emily. "It sucks don't it. I know you want me and all but I'm taken" She says dramatically, making Emily giggle. "So stop coming after Emily. If you have a problem, come talk to me about it. I promise I'll find a solution for you" Maya says still smiling.**_

_**"I don't want yo-" Paige starts but Maya interrupts her.**_

_**"I know, I know. You want both of us but I just don't feel like sharing right now and Emmy doesn't like to share me. I'll try and call you later tho, now give me a hug so I can go" Maya says stepping towards Paige with her arms open. Paige being "homophobic" backs up and trips over the bench. Maya and Emily start laughing as Paige glares up at them. "Maybe next time" Maya blows her a kiss before taking Emily's hand and leading her out of the locker room. "I can't believe she tripped over the bench, I mean I know girls fall for me all the time but dang I didn't know I was like that... actually I lied. I know I got it like that" Emily laughs out loud while walking with Maya "You know you don't deserve her bullying you, even if that's her way of spitting game at you."**_

_**"Paige doesn't like me like that, Maya." Emily asks confused.**_

_**"You're right... she's in love with you." Maya smiles while Emily shoves her. "I mean who wouldn't love you tho, right? You're just too adorable not to love." Kissing Emily on her cheek while she blushes. "Now let's get this chemistry done so we can do something fun" Maya says still holding her hand while walking to the library with her.**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

"So, you keep saying but I'm not focused on her." Emily says looking Maya up and down. Maya glances over to see Emily biting the corner of her lip, Maya shakes her head smiling, she turns up the music in the car and sings along with the song to stay focus. Emily pouts thinking that she had her with the lip biting but nope it didn't work since Maya is ignoring her by listening and sing to Trey Songz "Cake". Maya doesn't hear anything else from Emily, so she turns to look at her, noticing the pout on her lips,

"Aww, what's wrong beautiful?" She squeezes her hand before putting her eyes back on the road letting Emily know that she was paying attention to her. _I got you. _A small mischievous smirk slowly appears on Emily's face as she leans over the threshold to get closer to Maya. Maya notices the movement and suddenly becomes nervous since she has no idea what Emily is planning to do. "Baby, I-I'm drivinggg" She drags out while trying to move away and put distance between her and Emily. Emily isn't letting up though, so that action was an epic fail on Maya's part. Emily takes her right hand and places it on Maya's thigh before running her fingers lightly up her inner thigh and then down again. Maya squirms a little, becoming aroused with how aggressive Emily is coming at her. "Emmy" she tries to warn but is stopped by Emily's next action which is a soft kiss on her ear before she hears her whisper,

"You haven't kissed me all day on the lips" Maya grips the steering wheel tightly, she was trying hard, really hard to resist and she probably would've, had Emily not say in the most tempting seductive whisper that she has ever heard, "Don't you wanna taste me, baby" All rational thought process stopped about resisting and the only rational thought was tasting Emily and thank God she was at a red light.

All at the same time, Maya let go of the steering wheel, Maya turned and grabbed Emily at the nape of her neck to capture lips. Emily smiled into the kiss however, she didn't notice that Maya had let go of her hand to until it was too late. _Told yo-. _Maya's hand had snuck inside Emily's sweats and was sitting dangerously high on Emily's inner thigh. A moan and then a gasps ripped from Emily's mouth when she felt Maya's pinky graze her clit before putting a little more pressure on it causing Emily to spread her legs more, wanting Maya to do more. _More! _With Emily's lips parted, Maya took full advantage and slid her tongue claiming all that Emily was offering. She would have kept kissing Emily and possibly played a little more with her clit had her phone not vibrate in her back pocket bringing her back to reality. They did not have privacy yet since they were in the car, at a red light, that could change green at any minute, with her hand in Emily's pants and almost giving into what they both wanted. Maya pulled back with some unknown strength that seemed to come out of nowhere but almost craved again when she saw Emily's face. God, she wanted to kiss her again, with her face flushed, lips swollen and parted it was too tempting not to. And then when Emily opened her eyes to look at Maya, they were dark and full of lust, Maya would have captured her lips again had her phone not vibrate yet again. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Maya focused on what she was going to say to set everything right before they gave everyone with eyes, a show of two girls loving it up in a car that could lead to the backseat of the car.

"Emily,... if you don't keep your ass in your seat until we get to your house. I promise you that I won't spend the night and give your ass what you want, k?" Maya demands in a deep raspy voice making Emily want her even more. _Well damn. _Emily eyebrows raise a little before she bit her bottom lip causing Maya to glance down and then look back up in her eyes. Maya growled, "Comprenez vous, chéri d'amour?" _Oh fuck. _Emily didn't know what the hell Maya said, Maya could've cussed her ass at for all she cared, she would still get turned on and think that it was the sexiest thing on how she speaks French. And with the way Maya was looking at her like she was promising something amazing when they get home. _Fuck it, I'll take a truce til we get home. _Emily nodded her head letting Maya know that she understood but Maya raised an eyebrow. _Oh, she wanted me say it. hmmmmm. _

"Yes baby", Emily whispers biting her lip. Maya trails her eyes slowly down the length of Emily's body clenching her teeth for a second to refrain herself from saying fuck waiting. She doesn't dare let it show that's what she wants to do to Emily because Emily might take advantage of the situation and then she would be screwed, her eyes pause when they get to Emily's… Maya licks her lips hearing Emily inhale sharply. She raise her eyes to Emily's, smiling sexy with a teasing glint in her eyes, she says in a low, wicked tone,

"Good girl" causing Emily to let out a whimper. Maya places one last kiss on her lips before winking and putting her eyes on the road, driving since the light changed to green. She grabs Emily's hand and continues driving to Emily's house in deep thought. One, she was still trying to figure out who texted her not just once but twice. If it was from who she thinks it was then she wanted to know if they were being serious and to tell somebody or if they were drawing out a long joke. She glances over at Emily who is still looking irresistible right now, knowing that she had to be a hell of a lot stronger when she gets to her house or her idea of waiting was going to go right out the window. But is that really a bad thing?

Emily is in her own thoughts, which were thinking about Maya's skillful mouth and hands. She knows that Maya is very close to crumbling but will have to tread lightly in order to get Maya to stay the night and crumble. She just smiles, imagining all the delicious things Maya was going to do to her when they make it to her house. She glances over at Maya noticing her deep in thought and can't help but think how sexy she is. God, Emily can only imagine half the things Maya was going to do to her but she was willing to bet that she would enjoy every single minute of every single thing. _I may not have lost this challenge after all because I'm definitely going to get what I want one way or another._

_French translation, 'Do you understand sweet heart" _


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay, studying for tests sucks when they're 30% of your grade. I feel like this chapter could've been better so I'll try and make the next one really good. Although this one could've been worst. Thanks for the review as always! I really appreciate them! I'll update again tomorrow or tonight.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 11 - Screwed

_Just a couple more minutes and then we're home. I need to get Maya back from earlier though. _

The sexual tension in the car is high between the two but Maya's thoughts are just on the sleepover. She has been driving quietly, only nodding her head to the music taking sneak peaks at Emily. She knows she is screwed once she gets to the house but is trying really to gain her composure before they get there. Emily knows that Maya is sneaking peaks but doesn't want to ruin her chances of Maya's rewards to come. They both look at each other at the same time, catching each other eyes before laughing and looking away. Emily looks tilting her head, "Can I just have one more kiss babe? It's a red light" Emily wiggles her eyebrows.

"Funny" Maya rolls her eyes still smiling, yep she hasn't even gotten some and she was still whipped.

"You scared baby" She would never admit it but she was especially when they get to the house. She knows Emily is trying her but still falls for it one last time to taste her lips. She can't help it. She leans in to make it quick and keep it light but of course Emily doesn't. She holds Maya's cheek to keep her from turning her head so that she can drag the kiss out longer. Maya moans low in her throat, loving how Emily is being somewhat aggressive but she has to stay focus no matter how good her cherry lip gloss taste on her lips. Maya pulls away slowly looking at Emily who is looking at her with a smirk, "Lights green babe." Emily sits back in her seat knowing she won this round since she hears Maya groan.

"So much for you keeping your ass in your seat" Maya grumbles making Emily giggle and Maya rolling her eyes. She turns up the volume stereo to listen to Beyonce flawless to get her mind off Emily and starts singing along to it. She glances in her rearview mirror and notices a black SUV two cars back that seems to be out-of-place. She turns down the neighborhood and the SUV turns as well. Has it been following them this whole time? Maya shakes her head, there is a good chance that she was just being paranoid because of the two text messages that she received but has yet to look at them. She didn't want to alarm Emily or even make Emily wonder if she was talking to other girls. Which was a huge No, and it's not like the texts were that bad, right? They weren't threatening her life and there was nothing about Emily being in danger but yet, it's the way they came across. Maya narrowed her eyes while glancing back again to see if she can even notice the model of the SUV. Maybe a Ford or Dodge? Nope, only the color which is black and the windows are tinted really dark to keep her from recognizing the driver. Maybe it's a cop? She just has to put her paranoid to rest, so she makes a right on the street before Emily's street just to be sure. Emily notices and raises an eyebrow at Maya but sees that Maya is looking in the rear view mirror at something. Emily turns around to look back and sees nothing, However, Maya notices that the SUV didn't turn on the street but it did slow down. Did that mean anything though?

"Babe" Emily says confused with what Maya is up to. _Is she ok?_

"hmm" Maya says snapping out of her thoughts she looked at Emily to see she was trying to read her face. Deciding to play dumb, she looks at the houses on the street, "Oh, wrong street. My bad babe" Emily frowns making Maya a little nervous. She tries changing the subject to throw Emily off "Are you sure your mom's not going to be home for our sleepover" _Awww, she's nervous. _Emily smiles.

"She's not, so you have me all to yourself" Emily smiles and then motioning with her hand for Maya to drive. Maya shakes her head and turns the car around.

"Uh huh, you just better behave yourself tonight" Maya says getting back on the road and then turning onto Emily's street.

"I'm not making any promises" Maya parks in the driveway and then turns to look at Emily with a groan. Emily giggles and then leans over to plant a quick kiss before getting out of the car. Maya takes a deep breath before exhaling to get all the nerves out. She looks to see Emily unlocking the door before turning around to smirk at her. Maya shakes her head before getting her bag out of the back seat and walking towards the house. "Go change babe" Maya nods and then heads to the bathroom. Emily puts her stuff down by the couch before she runs up the stairs to put on sexy lingerie under her sweats and shirt. She smiles before coming back down and then leans against the back of the sofa waiting on Maya to get out. _Gotta get Maya to relax and then surprise her._ She locks the door and sets the alarm since her mom won't be coming in until tomorrow.

After a few minutes, Maya comes out in sweats and a shirt with sides cut out displaying her tattoo that reads on her ribs _the mind cannot deceive the heart no matter how hard it tries_. Emily smiles trying to stay focus because she needs Maya to relax, "Maya" She looks at Emily while biting the inside of her cheek and eyebrows raised, "look, I know you want to take it slow so we'll just watch movies and cuddle tonight, deal?" Emily says hoping her plan works. Maya narrows her eyes thinking that she's up to something but decides to go along with it.

"Sure beautiful but do you know what I wanna do right now?" Maya walks over to Emily placing both hands on either side of Emily on the sofa. "I wanna eat first cause I'm hungry baby" She says before plants a soft kiss on her lips and then another before deepening the kiss, slowly sucking in Emily's bottom lip. _Definitely not complaining! _Emily is feeling as if she's in heaven, she opens her mouth a little for Maya to slip her tongue in to play with hers. Maya smirks a little before retreating her tongue back and then bites softly on Emily's lip before ending the kiss. Maya pulls away and starts heading for the kitchen leaving Emily stunned and confused for a second. "A turkey panini sounds amazing. What kind of panini you want, Emmy?" Emily finally figured it out before pouting and walking towards the kitchen as well.

"Not funny My." Maya finally starts laughing causing Emily to giggle as well. "Same as always please and thank you jerk" Emily says while sitting on the counter watching Maya get the ingredients for their paninis. Maya just winks at her before taking her iphone out to play music. The first song that comes on is "Pusher love girl" by Justin Timberlake. "At least you're feeding me something" Emily watches Maya prepare their food while softly singing and dancing. Maya smiles at her.

"Pusher loveeeeee…..Your actin like you're not happy about that?" Maya asks her while almost done with one. Emily just shakes her head while grinning. "You better be happy that I'm cooking for you. You know I don't cook for just anyone"

"Yea yea yea. Since a sandwich is equivalent to a five course meal." Maya sticks her tongue at Emily "You know, I would feed you but you don't want me to" Emily says teasing Maya. A mischievous glint appears in Maya's eyes.

"You would feed me baby?" Maya asks and Emily nods her head slowly before tilting her head a little and narrows her eyes at her. _What is she up to? "_Since you came aroundddd…" Emily starts blushing at hearing Maya sing to her. "I know, baby you know who you areeee" Maya sings while dancing towards her. "Now you got me hopped upon that pusher loveeee" She stands in front of Emily before leaning in, still singing, "You're my drugggg." She sings in her ear before pulling away a little. "So gon' and be my dealer baby" Maya grabs her ankle slightly making circles on it with her thumb. "Roll me uppppppp" She lifts Emily leg on her shoulder making her pants leg slide a little down her leg and places a kiss on her ankle making Emily's eyes widen. "Cause all I want it is you, babyyyy" She trails her lips and tongue up Emily's leg to her calf and knee while pushing her pant leg up her leg. Emily puts both hands on the counter and scoots closer to Maya. "One more time" Maya looks up and winks at her before dropping a little as she kisses farther up her leg. "Be my druggg" She plants an open mouth kiss on the middle of her inner thigh making Emily bites her lip. "Hook me upppp" Maya licks up her inner thigh a little higher, as high as her sweatpants can go and then plants an open mouth kiss, sucking at some of the skin before getting up and backing away. Emily's shock at first, then sees the grin on Maya's face and wink. She pouts then glares at Maya, making her giggle still rolling her body to the music. Maya finishes the paninis so they can eat and turns towards Emily with a grin.

"I hate you right now. I'll be in the living room so bring me my food in there" Emily gets off the counter and walks toward the living room hearing Maya trying to apologize through her laughter. After a minute, Maya gets her laughter under control and then grabs their food to bring to her in the living room. She sees Emily laying down, still pouting, flipping through the channels for them to watch something. She shakes her head and approaches Emily with a smile.

"Your favorite, Emmy." She hands her, her plate before setting down her plate on the coffee table. Emily doesn't move to make room for Maya to sit and still pouting while Maya grins. "Stop playing hard to get right now cause we both know that I can get it" Maya says moving Emily's legs so she can sit and then putting them in her lap. She reaches for her plate and takes a bite, "What we watching, beautiful". Emily blushes and then shrugs her shoulders. _She always gets me that nickname._

"I don't know, we can watch Halloween 2 up in my room after we finish eating tho" Maya nods her head and they start to have a conversation about everything from school, to swimming, to music, to even politics. That was one of the things that Emily loved about Maya was that they can talk about anything and everything. Maya is completely relaxed thinking that they can get through the night without moving too fast. After finishing their food, Maya throws their plates away while Emily grabs their bags and heads upstairs. Maya jogs up the stairs to catch up with Emily at the top. Emily hops in the bed watching Maya check her phone, she catches her rolling her eyes at her phone before placing it down on the dresser. She puts the movie in and then gets in bed with Emily. They instantly go into their normal cuddling with Emily laying on top of Maya except Emily gives Maya a quick soft kiss before playing the movie. Maya smiles and kisses Emily on the temple before putting her focus on the movie.

Halfway through the movie, Emily keeps noticing Maya's phone flash but Maya didn't seem to notice her phone going off or didn't care to her. To say Emily was curious was an understatement, she didn't want to but she was starting to doubt whether or not she was the only one Maya was talking to. They weren't even official yet but still she wanted to be the only one that she was talking to in that way. _I'm trippin._

Maya was annoyed with her phone and was thinking about changing her number. She knew Emily noticed her phone lighting up but she just wanted to ignore it. She was right where she wanted to be. Although, she still doesn't understand why she has to get the crazy people who don't want to leave her alone. "Fucking psychos" Maya mumbles while keeping her eyes on the movie. Emily sits up causing Maya's attention to move to her.

"What did you say" Emily asks narrowing her eyes. Maya didn't think she said it that loud but then again it's not like Emily is deaf. Maya points at the tv. "No, what did you say though"

"fucking psycho. Michael Myers is fucking psycho" Maya says making perfect sense of her sentence but sees that Emily doesn't believe her at all. Maya raises an eyebrow at her to elaborate since she didn't believe her. Emily huffs while moving away from Maya making her frown. "Emmy?"

"Whose texting you" Emily says getting extra annoyed about the phone and Maya for not telling the truth. Maya shrugs her shoulders making her ever more annoyed. She gets off the bed. _Are you kidding me right now? _ "Really, so you don't know" Maya shakes her head noticing that Emily is getting upset. Even though she really wouldn't know since she hasn't checked her phone since watching the movie. "So it's not Cece or any other girl?" Maya glances at the phone for a second before looking back at Emily standing back by the tv now.

"Sometimes it is and other times it isn't. I don't know who it is. I just either ignore it or delete the messages without looking at it" She answers vaguely. Not really wanting to tell Emily about the unknown texts yet without some more info on them especially since Emily is getting a little upset now about her phone being blowing up. Not that she blames her.

"So they are from her sometimes!" Emily says getting a little upset about it even though she doesn't really have a right to get mad. Maya just said she either ignores them or deletes them and Maya wouldn't lie to her. She starts pacing back and forth by the tv.

"Emmy, just to let you know. I'm not talking to anyone granted it's only been a couple of days but still. I'm not, I'm only talking to you. You know I wouldn't lie to you. Yes, she still texts me but I tell her on plenty of occasions that were not getting together. No, I haven't told her I was talking to you but I have told her I was talking to someone else because she's crazy. Like she's super jealous and is very sneaky" Maya says confessing a little more to take away Emily's fears. She stands close to the foot of the bed."Besides, you know my heart belongs to you. Hence why I'm always over here, duh" She smiles making Emily grin a little. She holds out her hands "Now, can you please come back to bed, beautiful?"

Emily smiles and then walks toward the bed but steps on her pants leg and trips, falling to the floor. _Fuck that's embarrassing. _Her hair is in front of her face and she's on her hands and knees. She frowns when she hears a snort. She pushes her hair back to see Maya's hands over her mouth and her eyes are twinkling. "Don't you dare" Emily says causing Maya to erupt in laughter holding her stomach. Emily glares at her before standing to her feet. Maya keeps laughing trying to gain control of her giggles but it was too funny. "You think that's funny, MY?" Emily asks. Maya shakes her head,

"No hahah no ba- haha no baby" Maya says slowly calming down about Emily falling over her own feet. It reminded her of Miss Congeniality. Emily starts smirking and tilts her head. "My hahah bad babe haha". Maya looks away for a second before looking at Emily with a smile on her face still. Emily then pulls her shirt over her head revealing a black lacy bra.

"Still funny Babe?" Emily says with a devilish smirk on her. _Got 'em. _

Maya's eyebrow raise, her smile drops and her eyes grow big at the sight. "Oh fuck" She slowly sits on the foot of the bed to look Emily up and down taking in the sight that is in front of her. Emily is looking like a Victoria Secret Model right now and she only had her shirt off and it was all for her. She clenches the bed with her hands while biting her lip trying to get her hormones in check. She whimpers a little. Yep, she was officially screwed.

**And i know they have been in the car for a while, but it's a good place to tease your lover. - C**


	12. Chapter 12

Here you guys go. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own PLL.

Chapter 12 - Yes

Maya was trying hard, real hard to keep from jumping Emily right now but it was becoming more impossible the more she looks at her. She kept tearing her eyes off of Emily only to go right back on her thinking of all she wanted to do with just her breast being exposed. She tries to focus on the tv behind Emily but it's a negative. Emily walks towards her with thumbs hooked in her sweats revealing black lacy… she couldn't tell but it did match the bra. _Black is Maya's favorite color__**.**_ Emily then stops, turns around "Em-" But is stopped when Emily looks over her shoulders and pulls her sweats down reveal the black lacy cheekys to match her bra. "I love Victoria Secret." Maya groans softly while squirming a little on the bed. Emily is bent over in front of her and is too tempting not to touch. Emily flings her hair back and turns walking towards Maya so that she is standing right in between her legs.

"Apologize Baby?" Emily whispers with a smirk and eyebrow raise.

"I'm sorry" Maya says almost instantly.

"Good girl" Emily says taking Maya's words from earlier. "So, baby? Is black still your favorite color?" Maya just nods her head frantically trying not to touch but can't help it. And frankly, she doesn't really want to either. Her hands go to the back of Emily's thighs pulling her closer so she can place a closed mouth kiss right on the top of the waist line and then places an open mouth kiss. She slides her tongue out and dips into the cheekys, drawing lazy lines with her tongue before ending it with sucking the skin a little before she trails up. Placing hot, open, wet kisses on her stomach and sometimes sucking in her skin while making her way up between Emily's breasts. She pulls Emily closer and Emily straddles her. She places soft kisses along with licks in the valley of her breast before going towards the right breast to place kisses where the bra doesn't cover. Maya's left hand slide up to her hip and then settles down on her ass. While her right hand slides up her thigh, she brushes her thumb over Emily's clit, hearing a moan from Emily. Her hand continues up, and follows the trail that her tongue and lips made before ending at the back of Emily's neck. Maya pulls back a little to pull Emily down so that their lips are only an inch away before she speaks,

"Vous allez être la mort de moi" Maya whispers softly. Emily squirms a little as she feels herself get a little wet. She knows that Maya is still trying to resist but she's not having that. _Not at all._

"What does that mean baby" Emily whispers back locking eyes with Maya seeing the struggle of whether or not to continue.

"I said, you, Emily Fields, is going to be the death of me" Maya glances at her lips still trying to hold on to the little restraint that she has.

"yea but at least you'll be satisfied before you go" Emily says and Maya just gives in, pulling Emily down to lock lips with her. _Yep, Maya's done resisting. _Maya squeezes Emily ass to pull her closer causing Emily to part lips to let out a moan. Maya slips her tongue in slowly and seductively, wanting Emily to know that she isn't going anywhere. Maya's hand slips from Emily's neck to her back, tips of her fingernails scratch lightly down her back and then up sending shivers through Emily's body. She un-snaps Emily's bra and trails her hand to side of her hip before sliding it up over her ribs and under her bra to squeeze her breast. "Oh God" Emily breathes out. Emily moans while arching her back to get closer to Maya's hand, wrapping her arms around Maya's shoulders to bring her closer. Maya kisses her lips one last time before trailing butterfly kisses down her jaw to her neck and then to the top of her breasts. Landing kisses on the parts of her breasts that aren't covered by her bra. Emily arches her back hoping that Maya will take off her bra but all she can hear is Maya chuckling. "Fuckin tease" Emily states getting frustrated that Maya has yet to take her bra off completely.

"Who knew such dirty words came out of your cute little innocent mouth" Maya pulls back giggling at Emily when she sees the glare that Emily is giving her. "Whats wrong baby" She smiles as she rolls Emily's nipple between her fingers winking at her.

"You're such a jerk!" Emily huffs trying to get Maya to stop teasing her by pulling her closer.

"Baby let go for a sec so i can take your bra completely off then" Maya says in a raspy tone making Emily a little more wetter than before. Emily completely changing moods, nods and then leans back to take her bra off. Maya kisses her while she takes it off and then pulls back. Maya's eyes widen and she clenches her teeth trying to get control of her hormones before she makes Emily's night. "God Emily, you're too beautiful for your own good. Vous savez que" (you know that) She whispers. Emily blushes before Maya blows softly on her nipples, "hmm". Before Emily can respond, Maya takes a long slow lick on her right breast starting from the bottom and ended up sucking in her nipple making Emily moan loud. Emily grabs Maya's head and keeps her there while Maya sucks slowly and softly on her. _In love!_ Maya looks up at Emily and sees Emily with eyes close and her mouth slightly open letting out soft moans. Maya sucks harder on Emily while grinding her hips into her, getting Emily to get even more vocal. _Oh Fuck! _She let's go of Emily's nipple with a loud plop before kissing Emily again, "Baby lay on your back" Turning to get Emily to lie down, so she can be on top. Emily quickly follows instructions and lies on her back pulling Maya with her. Maya chuckles, "Calm down, I'm not going anywhere. Just let me take my shirt off first." Maya sits up and throws her shirt off while laying back between Emily's legs again kissing her. Emily sneaks her hands down and squeezes Maya ass to make her grind into her.

"Baby...off" Emily pants out trying to slide Maya's pants down. Maya chuckles again and sits up to take them off. Emily sits up admiring Maya's body and then pulls her back to her by her hips once the pants comes off. Maya giggles and then sits up so she's slightly on her hands and knees while Emily's hands come to her sides, tracing her tattoo, "I love your tattoo." Maya smiles sitting up on her forearm so her upper half, while moving her other hand down the length of Emily's body to rest at her clit.

"I love you" She kisses Emily before whispering, "Which is why i don't understand why you're rushing this" Before Emily can respond she flicks Emily clit with her thumb keeping Emily quiet. "I haven't even took you out on our first date" She kisses Emily while sliding her panties to the side and delicately touching her lips making Emily gasps, "Nor Have I asked you to be my girlfriend when I desperately want to" Maya nibbles on her lip while sliding her thumb between her lips to make circular movements on her clit. "I thought you wanted the roses and romance." While sliding her middle finger along her opening, "I wanna give you everything you deserve and more" Kissing her one last time, "I just don't want you to regret your first time". Emily locks eyes with Maya seeing nothing but love from her. She knows Maya is asking her to stop but she doesn't want to, God she wants Maya so bad right now. Even more since Maya is making sure it is all about her, so selflessly and that is another thing she loves about Maya.

_**Flashback Sophomore year**_

"_**Maya where are we going?" Emily asks upset while Maya guides her inside the ice rink that they built near Philly. So, here she was since Emily loves to ice skate and knows it is going to get her out of her funk. Even though, Maya hated the cold with a passion, she wanted to see the smile that she loves on Emily's face more. Emily has been down since the match, which was on Thursday and today was Saturday. They lost by a second to one of the rivals in the relays and Emily felt that it was her fault that her team didn't win. Granted, she made up a lot of distance, it was still not enough in the end and felt like she let everyone down. Yep, Maya was willing to put her warmth aside to put a smile on her face. **_

"_**Ok, you ready to have fun" Maya says cheerful but not looking forward to it.**_

"_**Myyyy, i just wanna la-" Emily started to complain but Maya was not having any of that.**_

"_**Stop it. You're not gonna win every time so you need to learn how to take a lost. It sucks but you can't change the past. No need to dwell on it especially when you did all you could to come out on top. So you better appreciate what I'm doing because I definitely don't risk my life for anyone" Maya responds while taking off the blindfold. Emily frowns but then her eyes light up seeing where she is. She looks around amazed that she was at the ice rink and that they were going to ice skate. Thrilled, she looked over to see Maya smirking at her and gave her a huge hug.**_

"_**OMG! I love you! You're the best! I haven't been ice skating in a while! We're going to have so much fun! I appreciate it! I really do! Let's go!" Emily squeals while dragging Maya to the booth to get their skates. They get their skates and Emily hurriedly puts hers on while Maya puts her on. "Ready!" Emily is bouncing on the seat next to her ready to go. Maya starts smiling seeing that Emily is finally not thinking about the meet.**_

"_**Yea, let's go" While Emily drags her towards the rink. Emily steps out first, looking back at Maya expectantly. Maya steps on cautiously before glancing at Emily, "What's up, beautiful?"**_

"_**Do you even know how to skate?" Emily says with a little frown on her face. **_

"_**Nope, but this whole day is about you. You can skate and I'll watch" Maya says really wanting to watch instead of skate. Emily smiles and then bites her lip.**_

"_**Nahhhh. I wanna share this experience with you." Emily reaches her hands out while Maya raises an eyebrow before taking it. "I'll teach you everything you need to know. It's like roller skating but you go faster." Slowly sliding backwards while Maya slide forward. "You're doing great. You're a natural" **_

"_**Hmm, You sure about that?" Maya says still looking at the ground trying to keep her balance but is finding out that it isn't as hard as she thought.**_

"_**Yea." Emily stops moving while Maya slides closer to her until she's right in front of her. **__God I love her._

"_**Why did you stop?" Maya asks confused with why Emily isn't skating anymore.**_

"_**You're amazing, you know that" Maya raises her eyebrows before smiling a little, "I mean, you hate the cold and you did all of this to try and cheer me up." Maya shrugs her shoulders. "You're always there for me when I'm going through things no matter what and I love you for being there for me. I just hope you never leave. And,,, I'm really thankful that you're in my life" Emily hugs Maya tight while Maya holds her back for a second.**_

"_**Awww look at you getting all emotional on me." Making Emily giggle a little. "It's ok, I love you too. I'm not going anywhere unless it's to the ground when I fall and then I'm going to the hospital for breaking my butt bone" Making Emily laugh and pull away, "So come on. Let's do this already. But you're so gonna owe me hot chocolate after this, beautiful" She takes Emily's hand and starts skating a little while sneaking glances at Emily. Thankful, that this idea worked. **_

_**Flashback ends**_

_Ugh I know I'm gonna regret this but fine._ Right when Maya is about to enters, Emily stops her by putting a hand on her wrist. "Stop." Emily takes a deep breath, "I couldn't and wouldn't ever regret my first time, as long as my first time is with you, that is all I could've ever want and hope for." She takes a deep breath before continuing, "You've always been there for me and I know for a fact, you Maya St. Germain, are the most selfless person I know. I always putting me first and I love that," Making Maya smile a little, "And just to be clear, I only said the romance thing because I didn't want to have sex with Ben. It's always been you in my mind to be my first" Maya raises her eyebrows. "And we have been on dates just not as a couple per se" they both giggle about the times where they went just the two of them. "I love you and ugh, we can wait until you ask me to be yours and go on our dates and you romance me like no other" Emily says kissing Maya before smiling. "I'm ok with that too" Maya takes a minute to look at her before responding,

"Ok. You should've been told me all that, you know that right. I wouldn't have been going crazy about this in my head" Making Emily giggle, "But I do wanna wait, so I have a proposition for you.. How about we go on our first official date tomorrow and then…. we can sleep together so I can brag about getting some on the first date" Making Emily laugh out loud knowing Maya is joking, "But for real, let me romance you first. Ok" Emily nods her head while smiling "So, Emily beautiful Fields" Emily shakes her head smiling at her, "I have waited for years to ask you this… Would you be my lady, my baby, my boo thang and so on, so that I can kiss you as my girlfriend and maybe do more in the future" Maya wiggles her eyebrows before earning a smack on her arm from her and then a kiss. "Soooo is that a yes or no just to make sure" Earning another slap on the arm from Emily, "Geez, good thing I like it rough sometimes" Making them both laugh.

"It's a yes. So, can we still kiss and stuff tonight while watching the movie" Emily asks pulling Maya closer to her.

"Yea but I know we'll probably end up falling asleep after a while, so can you put a shirt on just in case your mom walks in without knocking in the morning. I don't think i can talk myself out of that situation" Maya says making Emily laugh, she starts thinking of Pam's face if she was to catch Emily laying on top of her topless or even kissing each other topless. Maya's eyes grow big just imagining Pam walking in and Maya falling out the bed trying to get away before Pam kills her. "No seriously, your mom would really kill me if she walked in."

"Yes babe she definitely would but I got time" Emily smiles.

AN: This story is mainly about two best friends risking the chance of them ruining their friendship. Every relationship is a risk but is it a risk that is worth it in the end. Is there a reason behind the texts? Yep but does it involve Maya's past or Emily's past? Not telling. hope you enjoyed it though


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hey guys so i decided to post this chapter before the date since I'm still trying to decide on where the first date is going to be but I'll have the date chapter this weekend. So hold on tight. Thank you for the reviews. You guys are the best. And for the reviewer with first idea date, great idea I might take a little of your suggestion. Until this weekend!

Chapter 13 - Sleep

Both of them, laying on their sides with their legs in between each other loving the feel of each others smooth, soft skin on them. Fingertips lightly caressing skin raising goosebumps wherever there was exposed skin and their focus solely on each other, and not on the movie in the background nor on their phones that keep lighting up. Nope, the only thing on each other's minds was the love that they felt from each other through their kisses, their touches, and their thoughts that they were finally together and belonged to each other. Maya couldn't get enough of Emily. Her lips, cheek, neck, back, legs, ass. God, everything about Emily was intoxicating and all of it was finally hers.

Emily was on cloud nine and boy was she addicted to Maya. How she kissed her, how she touched her, they were filled with such affection, passion and love that she couldn't help but pull Maya closer. _Mmmm. Please don't ever stop. _Loving everything about her. She just wanted to drown in her. She almost felt like she was dreaming or that this wasn't really happening. Who would have thought that they would finally be together. She certainly didn't but she wasn't complaining either and she was going to do everything in her power to make it last between. She didn't want to lose Maya ever, not as a friend and definitely not as a girlfriend. _Never as a girlfriend!_

Maya lips were brushing slowly, softly against Emily's almost putting Emily in a haze while her fingertips run up the back of her thigh to her ass. Then Maya decides to change the mood by biting down on Emily's lower lip while pulling her closer eliciting a groan from Emily. However, it was Emily to sneak her tongue in Maya's mouth to taste her making Maya moan deep in her throat. Maya rolls over so she's on top but then hears the sounds of Boyz II Men's "A song for Mama" throughout the room. Maya groans, annoyed that her mom interrupted her sweet kisses with Emily. She pulls away turning her head to locate where her phone was and trying to figure out whether or not she actually needed to get off Emily. Unfortunately, she did but when she looked back at Emily, she saw love and lust all over her face and her swollen lips formed in a cute pout, "Baby it's mom. You know she's gonna just keep calling me until she reaches me" Maya whispers before kissing her lips again trying to take the pout away. She hears her phone stop ringing only to start up again, "Ughhhh" Her mom was killing her in the worst way possible. She gets up quickly knowing that she really had to stop the kisses and also to answer her phone,

"Maman Bonne Soirée" Maya says with what she hopes was a sweet tone because it was the opposite of how she felt and also her mom would ground her for the attitude. (Good Evening mom)

"Well, hello to you too, sweetie. Since I haven't heard from you since this morning I decided to call you… but I'm guessing that I'm either running interference on my daughter's game right about now or I'm just interrupting your movie" Mama G chuckles knowing that Maya and Emily are most likely not watching a movie. Maya rolls her eyes at her phone while tilting her head slightly and putting her weight on one leg. She glances at Emily who smile a little and then makes hand movements telling Maya to hurry up and get off the phone. Maya nods her head,

"Not at all mummy. The movie is great" Maya says sarcastically, "So what's happening with my amazing mother who loves talking to her favorite daughter" Mama G chuckles.

"I'm just reminding you that we have a family performance tomorrow since your brother is in town for the charity" Maya nods her head watching Emily look annoyed and then starts smiling making Maya confused. Emily crawls over to the edge of the bed and then does the "come here" signal with her finger. Maya raises an eyebrow before walking towards the bed while licking her lips, "Maya, sweetie" Reminding Maya that she was still on the phone with her mom.

"Tell your mom I said hi" Emily whispers.

"Yes ma'am. I'm listening." Maya says trying to stay focus on the phone while Emily pulls her closer by the hand to the bed and then on it. Emily scoots back while Maya crawls on top of her. "You and dad have a performance with Marcel tomorrow and Emily says hi" Maya moves the phone away from her mouth just in time when Emily pulls her down to give her a slow, long open mouth kiss on her lips causing Maya to moan softly. However, she brought back down to reality when she hears her mother's voice,

"Honey, you're performing too. Remember you said you wanted to last weekend after your brother agreed to coming in for a visit." Mama G chuckles knowing Maya forgot all about it. Maya pulls away almost instantly when she heard those words come through the phone. "You said you wanted it to do a family performance for the charity. You also wanted to keep your vocals intact" Maya groans completely forgetting putting her head in the crook of Emily's neck. Emily frowns trying to figure out what's wrong by shaking her a little.

"I forgot" Mama G laughs and relays the information to her husband that Maya also hears laughing in the background on the phone. "Mommmmmmm" Maya whines, a pout forming on her face making Emily giggle at how cute she is right now. Maya looks up and glares at Emily when she hears the giggle. "Can I just y-"

"Maya Josephine St. Germain. I know you're not canceling" Maya winces when her mom uses her full name.

"No no no no" Maya says quickly trying to come up with an excuse "Uhhhhhh...Justttt... postponing" She says cautiously knowing that this was very unprofessional of her especially since she wants to be in the music business. And she did come up with the idea to do the family performance this weekend. Mama G takes a deep breath before speaking,

"Chérie, I'm not trying to be mean but when you commit to something and then cancel it last-minute, it's very unprofessional. We'll let our manager know." Maya automatically feels guilty knowing that her parents always supported her in anything and everything and then she turns around and cancel on them. She'll just have to think if something else to do for her and Emily's early dinner date tomorrow. Maybe her mom can help her think of something.

"No mom, I'll be there. You're right and I'm sticking to it. I do need a little assistance in something tho" She says looking at Emily before kissing her lightly. "Ummmm, also Emily's my girlfriend now." She says quickly, making Emily blush underneath her. Maya smiles at her and plants another kiss on her lips,

"Well it's about damn time! Was tonight the first date? Oh, Did i interrupt the date?" Mama G asks excited Maya and Emily both giggle when they hear Maya G's excitement. Then she sternly says, "tiens-toi, Maya" (Behave yourself)

"No ma'am it wasn't. And no ma'am you didn't. It's tomorrow and I am mom. I promise" Maya says smiling, "It's Emily that needs to behave herself" Making Emily look at her shocked and then hitting her on the arm. "J'ai encore besoin de votre aide." (I still need your help) Emily bites her lip a little turned on with Maya speaking French.

"Sure she does." She says sarcasticly thinking sweet Emily Fields would never do that. Then becomes curious about why Maya is speaking in French all of sudden. "Need help with what, honey?"

"Une idée pour mon rendez-vous avec Emily" Maya says watching Emily squirm a little underneath her (An idea for my date with Emily). She kisses her sneaky her tongue quickly only to retreat just as quickly.

"Myy" Emily whispers frustrated that she stopped the kiss.

"Ohhhhh ok. I'll help you but you have to come home early tomorrow so we can go over some ideas and get everything ready." Mama G says understanding what Maya is finally getting at.

"Ok. I'll be home by 10 and no earlier." Emily and Mama G laugh at that knowing Maya isn't that good of a morning person. "Ha ha very funny. Love you mommy and see you in the morning!"

"ok sweetie. Whatever you say. Love you both and night!" with that she hangs up. Maya hangs up the phone and then begins to set her alarm knowing that tomorrow was going to be a rough and long day.

"Beautiful, can you please make sure I actually get up in the morning?" She rolls off Emily to place the phone at the corner of the bed so that she hears when it go off in the morning. Emily laughs knowing that Maya would ignore her phone for at least a good 30 minutes before getting up on the weekend.

"Sure babe. So what's up" Emily asks curious about the conversation Maya had with her mom.

"Oh, I forgot that I have a family performance tomorrow for our charity, so we'll just go on date earlier than planned tomorrow. Like between lunch and dinner. A lunner date?" Maya says and then frowns, thinking how lame that sounded.

"Lunner date huh?" Emily giggles, "You have amazing game, you know that" Maya rolls her eyes before climbing closer to Emily on the bed. "Ok, so what were you and your mom talking about in French though?"

Maya lies on her back pulling Emily on top of her. "Nosy huh" Maya pecks Emily on the lips. "Don't worry about it, nothing big. Hey maybe you can come watch us perform and then we can go out with my brother in the city" Maya says closing her eyes. Emily on the other hand, gets excited not just going out with Marcel and Maya but also getting to see them all perform together. It's a show that was mesmerizing when all the St. Germain's were on stage together. They perform all different types of songs, their original songs, and other artist's songs.

"Yea! The would be amazing! I hope she'll let me go but I don't know since I've been lagging in practice this past week." Emily frowns trying to figure out if she can convince her mom. "Hey babe" Maya opens her eyes to look at Emily, "So, should we tell everybody about us or wait a little?"

"Ummmm, what do you want to do? I mean my mom already knows who already told my dad and I'm pretty sure my brother will find out by tomorrow" Maya rambles getting nervous about Emily's answer and her reason behind it. "It's up to you. We can wait a week to tell your mom so that she doesn't kill me though" Emily giggles.

"My mom won't kill you babe" Emily rolls her eyes while Maya looks at her like she's crazy.

"You're kidding right? If we were to tell your mom that we are together in the morning. She would grill us trying to figure out If we had sex, how many times, we're we safe, how long have we been together, why we didn't tell her sooner, and she would probably be disappointed thinking we've been sneaking around behind her back to have sex for months. I mean I'm just gonna put it out there that I would throw you under the bus and tell her that her daughter is a freak in the bedroom and that she jumped me on sight but I enjoyed every bit of it" Maya winks at Emily making her laugh hard while smacking Maya again.

"Oh my God! You're horrible and such a dork" Emily says through her laughter. Maya just shrugs her shoulders and pulls Emily closer.

"But I'm an unbelievable, wonderful girlfriend who would do anything for her baby to keep her happy" Emily blushes "and I would gladly go toe to toe with your mom even though I know it's a death warrant" Emily just shakes her head before planting a kiss on her loves' lips. "I love you but we really need to go to bed."

"ok My." Emily snuggles closer to Maya, "I love you too, night baby" They both fall asleep holding each other close waiting for the next day to come so that they can go on their first official date.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: So i decided to changed the date since it's almost Halloween. I hope you still like it though. Thank you for the reviews as always! You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I do not own PLL.

Chapter 14 - First Date

_**Ladies tell 'em… I woke up like this Yea I woke up like this… We flawless, ladies tell em… Say I look so good tonighttttt**_

Emily groan knowing that it is too early to be up and then giggles thinking of how Maya believes that Beyonce made the song strictly for her. _That's my baby._ "My?" She whispers trying to wake up Maya softly. She slowly turns to face Maya while tangling her legs with Maya's and feels Maya pull her closer. Emily studies May's face, slowly memorizing every feature on her peaceful face, from her long eyelashes that rest on her cheeks to her pink full kissable lips that were parted as she breathed. She leaned in slowly, pressing her lips on Maya's and then pulls away noticing maya didn't move. "Baby" Emily tries again and then leans forward again this time opening her mouth a little sucking in Maya's bottom lip then slowly pulls away. She smiles when she feels Maya respond by raising her head up to keep her lips connected with Emily's. "Morning My" Maya groans, burying her head in between Emily's neck and the pillow.

"Morning beautiful, but give me five more minutes." She places a kiss on her neck causing Emily to giggle.

"Uh uh. you said to get up" Emily says trying to pull away but finding out that she was going nowhere when Maya pulls her closer and then rolls on top of her.

"Stop being mean baby" Maya says sucking on her neck making Emily tilt her head a little to give Maya more access which Maya gladly takes. Emily lightly scratches Maya's creating her to softly roll her hips into Emily's. "meilleur réveil jamais" (best wake up ever) Chills shoot up Emily's spine leading to a soft moan coming from her lips.

"Baby" Emily breathes out. Maya lifts her head to give Emily a good morning kiss but instead of keeping it short, she draws it out to make sure this is real and she's not still dreaming. Maya slowly pulls away, she smiles and then shakes her head trying to get it together before sliding off of Emily and the bed. She stretches grinning,

"Love you" and then starts walking over to her bathroom making Emily pout. Then Emily's mouth drop and her eyebrows shoot up once Maya takes off her sports bra leaving her only in boyshorts. "I'll be out in a little bit beautiful. Go ask your mom if you can come to our performance tonight" She walks in the bathroom and shuts the door. Emily groans falling back on the bed. _Moving_ _slow sucks!_ She rolls outta bed to put on her sweatpants and then slips Maya's shirt off her then back on after putting on her bra. She walks out of her room before taking a glance at the bathroom door and then moves forward. She walks down the hall to her mom's room and knocks softly.

"Come in!"

She takes a deep breath before opening the door. "Hey mom" Emily smiles and her moms gives her a fake smile and crosses her arms. _This isn't good. _

"Hey Emily. Did you sleep good" Emily nods her head smiling. _Don't you dare blush Em!_ "Good sweetie. School is good but swimming isn't, right?" _Fuck. _

"I can explain -" She starts but her mom holds up her hand to keep her from talking further.

"I let Maya spend the night because she's a good influence but you are not doing anything else for the weekend. You're grounded." Emily eyes grow big. _MY DATE!_

"Mom I told Maya that i would go to lunch with her and watch her perform tonight tho." Emily mom shakes her head "Please! Her whole family is performing. I'll work while I'm there for punishment. It's just…. Ben cheated on me so I broke up with him and Maya's trying to cheer me up" Pam's frowns and then hold out her arms for her daughter.

"Awww sweetie I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?" Pam pulls Emily into her and embraces her. _This is good!_

"We broke up on Wednesday. The other girl confronted me at school and then Ben on Wednesday and I told i couldn't do it. Maya's been trying to cheer me up" Emily explains hoping to gain some more sympathy from her mom.

"I'll have to thank Maya for that. I'm not working tonight so we'll have a girls night" _Fuck me! "_I need to spend more time with you since I didn't know my little girl had her heartbroken" _Not really. "_Maya can still take you out for lunch but you're staying here so we can have mother daughter time." _At least I can go on the date._

12:30pm

Maya pulled up the Fields driveway and takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Don't stress. Everything is going to work out fine." She feels her phone vibrate while getting out of the car, heading to the front door. She knocks and then looks who texted her. Unknown, Maya rolls her eyes, "fuckin pussy" she opens the message and then frowns reading, "you think the police is going to help you". She goes to delete it but the door opens to reveal Emily wearing a white sunflower dress that stops at the top of her knees and gold gladiator sandals. Making Maya completely forget all about the text. After a minute, she smiles brightly at Emily, "well hello beautiful." Causing Emily to return the smile and check Maya out in her white fedora hat, white fitted button down shirt, khaki short shorts and white polos.

"Hey my" she takes a breath and then says, "so where's my roses" causing Maya to laugh and then her.

"Yea yea yea. You'll get your roses but first" Maya pulls out the blindfold that she had in her back pocket, "you have to put this on. It's a secret" making Emily pout. "Come on Em. Please for me" she steps closer to her biting the corner of her lower lip and smiling slightly. Emily huffs and then turns around for Maya to put it on her. Maya takes the time to look at her backside before placing the blindfold over Emily's eyes and then takes ger hand leading her to the car.

"Really Myyyy" Emily whines but still pouting as she gets in the car.

"Oh come on, Em. It's gonna be worth it" Maya says before closing the door and getting in the driver's seat.

"Yea but I like looking at you tho" Emily says with a pout turning her head towards Maya. Maya shakes her head and then gives her a kiss.

"Just relax, ok beautiful" Emily nods before kissing her one more time before leaning the seat back some more to get comfortable. "It's not a long drive anyway"she starts the car, putting it in motion to their destination. Take care cover by Conor Maynard and Felicity Abbott, is playing soothing the nerves of them both while they head to their first date. Maya singing softly to the song while almost putting Emily to sleep.

After 15 minutes, they make it to the location. Maya takes a deep breath before getting out the car to open the door for Emily. She walks around and opens the door squatting placing a hand on Emily's knee before trailing it up to her thigh "I think I forgot to tell you earlier, but you look really beautiful today." Making Emily blush and giving her a bashful smile. "I love it when you blush. Almost reminds me that you're still so innocent but after last night I'm not sure if that's true." Teasing her while Emily swatted at her. Maya chuckled before helping Emily out the car, "not complaining at all tho" she whispers in her ear before kissing it . She places something in Emily's hand and then quickly walks away.

Emily smiles, "what's this babe" she waits to hear Maya's reply but is met with silence. Emily stood there for a minute but still nothing. "Babe?" She calls but no answer. "Maya!" She says but still no answer, not even a giggle. She takes the blindfold off and looks to see a tape recorder in her hand with a sign that says play. She pressed play and out came Maya's voice.

_**"Hey beautiful. So, since it's almost Halloween I figured we do something that would be Halloween-ish. Hence the cornfield behind you...**_

Emily turned around and was met with a field of cornstalks in front of her. She started smiling and then saw the red rose petals where there was an opening in the cornfield.

_**"There's your roses baby. But make sure you pick up the little notes I left for you along with the tape recorders.**_** It's not scary, I promise. ****See**_** you soon beautiful."**_

Emily walks through the opening and follows the trail of rose petals but notices the first little note which was white on the rose petals and beside it was a tape recorder say press play. Maya starts speaking again,

"_**So I know you don't understand what I'm saying in French but still love it anyways. So that little note is going to tell you exactly what I'm saying...Vos lèvres, sourire aux lèvres, les yeux, les cheveux, les jambes, la peau, l'enfer tout votre corps est parfait pour moi et je sais que vous ne le pense pas, mais je voudrais juste que vous pourriez voir vous-même grâce à mes yeux et de voir par vous-même.**_

Emily reads the card while smiling, "You're lips, smile, eyes, hair, legs, skin, hell your whole body is perfect to me and I know you don't think so, but I just wish you could see yourself through my eyes and see it for yourself." Emily bites her lip blushing at the giddy feelings that Maya is rising in her. She continues along the path to find another note. She walks a little quicker really wanting to just see her. She makes a turn and then is met with a white moonflower and a note with a tape recorder. She presses play again and hears the voice that makes her shiver in French..._**Q**__**uelque part entre tous nos rires, de longues discussions, stupides petits combats, et tous nos boiteux des plaisanteries, je suis tombé en amour avec vous et que vous n'avez pas arrêté souriant depuis"**_

"Somewhere between all our laughs, long talks, stupid little fights, and all our lame jokes, I fell in love with you and haven't stopped smiling since." She giggles while placing the white moonflower behind her ear and holding it there while she lightly jogs, really wanting to kiss Maya. She turns right and then left when she is met with the next note. She presses play and reads the note ..._**Et pour le moment car je veux vraiment voir que vous avez déjà, je veux simplement que vous sachiez, Je t'aime pour la façon dont vous êtes et pour savoir comment vous me faire sentir et le fait que vous êtes mine de véritable dépêchez-vous donc déjà bébé. **_

"And for now since I really wanna see you already, I just want you to know, I love you for the way you are and for how you make me feel and the fact you are mine for real so hurry up already baby". She blushes and then laughs. _Only Maya. _She then hears guitar playing and Maya's voice,

"_**When your legs don't work like they used to before… And I can't sweep you off of your feet.. will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?...**_"

_Omg!_ Emily starts running faster trying to get to Maya while Maya sings the chorus. "_**And, darling, I will. be loving you 'til we're 70… And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard as 23. And I'm thinking bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways… Maybe just the touch of a hand.. Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day.. And I just wanna tell I am**_.

She felt like she was running circles to get to Maya but she could swear that she was close. "_**So honey now, take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud. That maybe we found love right where we are**_"

_Come on My! Where are you_! When she finally turned the last corner she saw the huge opening that also gave them privacy and a little path to a pond that is near by if they wanted to go.

"_**When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades. And the crowds don't remember my name. When my hands don't play the strings the same way. I know you will still love me the same.**_"

Maya playing her guitar, singing to her, giving her own little performance. Maya smiled and gave her a head nod motioning for her to come closer. "But, Emily, no. Take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. Thinking out loud. That maybe we found love right where we are."

Emile grinned while walking to her with her head down peaking through her lashes, trying to hide the blush that she knows was there.

"I'm thinking out loud" Gives her a thinking look "That maybe we found love right where we are"Maya winked at her and took her singing the last part of the song. "Oh, beautiful, we found love right where we are. And we found…. love right where we are" finishing the song softly.

Placing a sweet kiss on her love's lips. "I wanted to give you your own personal performance since you can't make it tonight but just know that I'm gonna imagine you being there, singing my heart out only to you" giving Emily a white rose, Emily blushed again and couldn't help but feel love coming from Maya. As Maya was putting away the guitar, Emily just stood there in wonder not believe that this was happening. She looked at the setup, the blanket where they could sit and possibly lay down after eating, the food that looked delicious and healthy since she has a match next week, their privacy so that no one could see unless they came through the path that Emily took but they would be able to hear them before they saw them. The notes Maya had place with rose petals and her speaking in French made her feel nothing but love and the fact this was a traditional first date and she matches it to Halloween. "Beautiful" Emily broke from her thoughts an looked at Maya. "Come sit and talk to me" Emily smiled brightly and sat down next to Maya giving her a kiss before stating,

"You're amazing." Maya grinned and kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear,

"I try for you" she pulls back holding up a strawberry with nutella on it, "Open your mouth baby. Let me feed it to you" she winked making Emily giggle and blush, "There's that color I was going for. I'm thinking that it may be replacing my new favorite color"

Emily took a bite and looked at Maya shaking her head and chewed then swallowed. "I'm sure I could change your mind again with it staying black" Raising an eyebrow, making Maya think of Emily in the lingerie last night. She nods her head,

"Yep black is still my favorite color" making them both laugh and continue to eat the food Maya brought out which consisted of BLT sandwiches and more fruits to feed each other.

After eating, Maya cleaned up the blanket so that could lay on the blanket since they were full. Maya laid on her back with Emily on top of her. One leg thrown over Maya's legs and her arm laid around Maya's waist while alternating between tracing patterns and light scratching on her hip. Maya's right arm around her waist and her other behind her head as they talked and laughed about the times where they were too scared to make a move on each other. "Remember freshman year where that lady said "you two should date when we were at the carnival taking pictures" Emily giggled and started thinking about the looks on both of their faces as they looked at one another.

"Yea and I was thinking in my head, bitch I'm working on it but she playing hard to get right now" Maya said making Emily and her laugh.

"I know I'm sorry" Emily lifts her head to look at Maya. Maya shrugged and then kissed her.

"I have you now so that's all that matters" Maya hand left the back of her head and placed it on Emily's thigh. "You know you look like an angel with you wearing white" Emily then straddles Maya placing both forearms beside Maya's head while Maya sneaks her hands to the small of her back. "Even though we both know you got a little devil in you" Winking at Emily. Emily giggles and they connect lips again.

"I just wanna stay here with you in our own little bubble" Emily says in between kisses before moving down to Maya's neck before sucking on it.

"Mmmm" Maya moaned sliding her hands to cup her ass and pull her closer, "Me and you both baby" Emily pulls up and looks in Maya's eyes. _I'm so lucky_. Lowering her head but stopping when she hears Maya's alarm go off, they both groan knowing they have to end this date. Maya slaps her on the ass, grinning making Emily rolls her eyes and get up, putting her sandals back up. While Maya slipped her socks and polos back on, gathering up everything so they can leave. After getting everything together, she holds out her hand for Emily to take so that they can walk back to the car but a different way.

"I could've just took this way in the first place without having to go through that long maze" making Maya laugh out loud while nodding her head, "horrible baby horrible"

"So what you're sayin' is that you didn't enjoy it. After all this set-up, the notes, rose petals, tape recorders, speaking French" Maya says making Emily roll her eyes and shake her head.

"Ha ha ha very funny Maya. I did, thank you for this very corny date" Making them both laugh out loud and reaching the car. "But seriously, I loved it and I love you"

"You better" Maya says grinning as Emily rolls her eyes. She opens the door and kissing her one more time before Emily gets in. Closing the door, she make her way and puts her guitar and backpack in the back seat before getting in the driver seat. "I love you too"

They drive back to Emily's house, stealing kisses from each other while making jokes. Maya stops in the driveway and then gets out of the car again to walk Emily to the door. She notices Emily pouting and kisses her on her cheek, "I'll text you all the way there, in between my breaks, and call you when I get home. We'll hangout tomorrow, k?" Emily nods her head still pouting.

"I just wanna go though. I love watching you play the cello. It's like it... comes second nature to you" Maya smiles softly and then kisses her hand.

"Tomorrow, I'll play it just for you or do you want me to play the piano?" Maya says trying to get a smile from her before she leaves. Emily eyes light up when she hears that.

"Hmmm, what about both" Maya laughs knowing that Emily can't choose.

"Greedy ain't cha" Emily blushes while shrugging her shoulders, "Yea, I'll do both just for you." Maya kisses her one last time on the cheek and then on the hand before walking backwards to her car. "Love ya, beautiful" Maya blows a kiss before getting in the car. Emily opens the door and walks in immediately missing Maya but puts on a happy face to get ready for her night with Pam.

AN: I really liked the lyrics to the song so i had to put them all in it. Til tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: One last chapter before the weekend comes to an end. Thank you for the reviews and I'm really glad you guys liked their first date. I apologize for any grammar or typos ahead of time. Have a good one!

Disclaimer: I do not own PLL.

Chapter 15 - Tell

Emily was excited to see Maya again. She called her about an hour ago to let her know she was home and as soon as she got off the phone she hopped in the shower to get ready to see Maya. She was in such a hurry that she already was in the car when she realized she didn't even have to the keys to start it. Obviously, she had to go back in the house to get the keys so she can actually go somewhere. Maya called her last night to let her know that they were staying the night over in Pittsburgh and that she would call her when she made it home the next day. Maya also told her, well asked her if she can go out with her brother. She thought it was cute that Maya was asking for her permission and even though she wanted to say no, she acted like it was no big deal and said yes. She pulls up to Maya's driveway smiling that she finally gets to see her. She jogs up to the front door and then knocks on it, hearing some grumbling coming from the other side of the door before it opens.

"Emmy! I hear that my sister-in-law has decided to finally come to her senses regarding us St. Germains." Marcel smiled looking rugged but still handsome as ever before pulling her in for a bear hug. _Yep I'm not the smartest at times. _"Don't worry about last night. Maya completely behaved herself on most occasions but was mainly my wingman in pulling me chicks." Emily let a laugh half real and half forced.

"Oh really. Well for the most part I'm happy about that." Emily asks with an arm wrapped around him and him her as they walked in the house towards the staircase. "Did she fall asleep, bro?

"Why you askin me that when you already know the answer" Making Emily giggle knowing that Maya most likely fell back asleep. He lets her go so she can go up the stairs.

"You never know" Emily says walking up the stairs, "Hey, how long are you here for?"

"til the weekend. I'm coming to your match so you better show out. I don't want you to embarrass me" Marcel winks at her smiling. _No denying that he isn't a St. Germain. _Emily rolls her eyes while she walks up the stairs, "I may have to disown you if you lose."

"Yea yea yea. And I may have to disown you since you can't get a girl on your own without Maya" Emily says smiling and shrugging her shoulders.

"Not funny sis!" he says walking to his room which is located in the den.

Emily makes it up the stairs and walks over to Maya's room instantly opening it to see her baby sleeping. Maya was on her stomach in just her jean shorts and black bra with the covers on her calves. Emily smiles, walking closer to see her face and then decides to take a picture of her to put as her screen saver. She takes her phone takes a picture of Maya with some hair strands on her cheek, mouth slightly open as always when she sleeps. Without waking her, she moves the hair off her face and takes another picture so that she can decide out of the two on which one to pick from. _Perfect. _She smiles and then puts her phone down on the nightstand by Maya's bed and then slips off her shoes so she cuddle next to Maya. She places a kiss on Maya's exposed shoulder and then makes patterns on her lower back slightly waking her up.

"Mmmmm" Maya groans, slowly opening her eyes to see Emily right next to her. She furrows her eyebrows, confused to how Emily is here. Emily smiles and kisses her lips smoothing the confusion off her face. Maya smiles a half-smile before moving on her side and pulling Emily closer to her, "Hey you" she says in a low raspy voice making Emily shiver.

"Hey yourself," she whispers back sliding her leg over Maya's waist while Maya's hand moves down from her back to her ass. "I'm beginning to think you're an ass person, huh" Making Maya smile and close her eyes,

"Remember baby, it's not your beauty, it's your booty" Making them both giggle. "How was mother and daughter night?" Emily rolled her eyes and pouts. _Lame._

"It wasn't bad I just wanted to be with you though. How was last night? Marcel said you behaved most of the time" Maya chuckles softly before kissing her on the lips.

"I behaved the whole time thank you very much." _Thank God. _Then she opens her eyes to look at Emily, "I wasn't looking at anyone because I'm more than satisfied at what I have which is you. No need to wander off." She winks and then closes her eyes again. "I love you" _I can never get tired of hearing her say that._

"I love you too. How was the performance? Did you guys raise a lot for the charity?" Emily asks seeing a smile appear on Maya's face and her eyes open to reveal the passion she has for performing and the charity.

"It was amazing. Everyone had so much fun. They were able to get other artists as well to perform. I even got to perform with Adam Hurst who is a beast on the cello." Maya says excitedly and speaking a little faster as usual when she gets excited. "we performed his song 'the secret' which is my favorite song by him." Emily pouts a little wishing she got to see it.

"Yea. I bet you were awesome. I wish I got to see it." Maya smiles softly.

"I wish you were there too but mostly because I just like being around you" Emily smile hard, "You're my heart." Emily blushed while Maya just grinned at her.

"Yea yea yea. you made me blush. Yay you" Emily said still looking down bashful, "Hey you're suppo-" Maya interrupted by kissing her not being able to resist the blush that was on Emily's face. Pulling back and then says in her sweet raspy voice,

"I know. I'll get to that later though" Maya kisses her softly and slowly parts her lips over Emily's top lip. Emily sucks in her bottom lip while inviting Maya's tongue to play. Maya slowly moves Emily on her back so she can be on top knowing that she has to get up since she has a gift for Emily. Not noticing Emily's hand, Emily slides it up Maya's rib and then cups her breast covered bra making Maya arch her back and pull back from the kiss gasping. "baise" (Fuck). Emily bites Maya's lips slowly letting it slide through her teeth before letting it go and making her way to Maya's neck. Emily smirks as she squeezes Maya's breast, while Maya rolls her hips into Emily's making her moan. Emily's other hand scratches down Maya's back to her ass pulling her closer to her and sucks hard on her neck. "Oh Merde!" (Oh Shit) saying it a little louder than she thought.

"Maya Josephine St. Germain!" Mama G yells. Making Emily panic and push Maya a little harder than she intended to off her and the bed, sending her crashing to the floor creating a loud thump.

"Emily!" Maya looks at her in disbelief rubbing her lower back. Emily glances over the sheepishly and raises her shoulders with her arms going up.

"I-"

"Sweetie you alright?!" Mama G yells making sure everyone is alright. Marcel appears in the doorway looking concerned until he saw Maya on the floor with no shirt on and Emily in bed now turning red. He raises an eyebrow at Emily making her turn even more red and then looks at Maya with a glare on her face flicking him off. He chuckles.

"Everyone is good mom! Soooo… what happened My? You couldn't handle Emily like you thought huh?" Marcel smiles and then disappears as soon as Maya stands up about chase her brother but then she hears a giggle. She turns around, narrowing her eyes with her arms crossed over her chest and then tilts her head. Emily's mouth is covered by her hands but her eyes are twinkling letting Maya know that she was smiling.

"Really beautiful?" Maya raises her eyebrows with tongue in cheek. Emily shakes her head while trying to get out the bed.

"Baby baby baby I-I…" Emily licks her lips "I'm sorry" Maya purses her lips and nods her head while grabbing her shirt, putting it on to cover herself before her parents come to check on her. "I didn't want to stop. I thought you're parents were coming." Maya walks over to the her tv to put a dvd in and then back over to the bed. "I didn't wanna get caught with you being shirtless and my hand on your boobs. My. You boobs are perfect" Maya just gets in not saying a word to Emily. "Baby I'm sorry. You forgive me? I'll do anything".

"Anything?" Maya looks at her rendering Emily speechless on how dark Maya's eyes got. Maya bites her lip and smiles wickedly at her. _Oh Fuck! _Emily squeezes her legs tightly together to ease the throb in between her legs and quickly nods her head. Her breathing came out hard, she wanted nothing more for Maya to do whatever wicked things she was thinking in her head to her. "Well…. how about we watch this DVD first and then we'll see what happens from there"

"OK. What movie is it?" Emily says moving closer to her not really wanting to see the movie.

"You'll see. I promise you're gonna love it" Maya says hitting play before Emily lies on top of her.

"I doubt it. Can we ju-" Emily is interrupted when she hears people yelling and clapping on the tv. Turning her head, she sees on the screen the St. Germain's walking on stage getting ready to play. Her eyes grow big, "This is the performance from last night by you guys!" So excited that she is about to watch it. Maya giggles seeing how cute Emily is when she is super excited about something.

"Yep. Unless you don't wanna watch it" Maya says shrugging her shoulders and pressing pause on the remote. Emily whips her head fast at Maya glaring at her,

"What are you doing?! Hit play babe! I wanna see it" Emily says urgently almost bouncing on top of Maya. Maya laughs and presses play, pulling her closer while Emily starts tapping her foot to the first song that they sang as a family.

After watching the whole performance, it was time for Emily to leave before she got in trouble with her mom about curfew. After gathering up her stuff, Maya held her hand while they walked down the stairs. Emily saw the parentals and decided to compliment them on the performance and also tell them her goodbyes. "Hey mama G! Amazing performance!"

"Oh thank you sweetie! I was really hoping you could've came with us but I'm glad you and your mom spent some time together." Mama G gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Me too." Emily pouts but then smiles once Maya kisses her cheek.

"Stop that babe! You can watch the next show we do in Philly." Maya says instantly cheering Emily up.

"Yea! We'll do a mini-performance for you before we do Philly since it's not until next year." Papa T comes over and gives Emily a bear hug and kiss on the temple.

"I didn't agree to that" Maya says getting a slap from Emily. "I wasn't saying that I wasn't going do it. Just that I didn't agree but I do now." Getting the St. Germains to laugh knowing that Maya would do anything for Emily.

"You are so whipped! So sad sis. So sad" Marcel appears shaking his head giving Emily a blush and hug. "At least it's by Emmy and no one else. Then we would have a problem" Maya rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. Emily has to go so she doesn't get in trouble" Pulling Emily towards the door before her brother can annoy her any further.

"Love you guys! See you later!" Emily says while Maya guides her outside. She hears them tell her that they love her and have a good night. "You really wanna get rid of me huh?" Emily raises an eyebrow, she unlocks her door while Maya opens it for her.

"Nope. I just don't want you in trouble with your mom." Maya says guiding her inside and closing the door. Emily rolls down the window to speak,

"Ummm babe? How did you wanna act at school?" Emily says chewing on her lip. Maya smiles and then leans her arms on window sill,

"What is that big heart telling you, beautiful?" Emily blushes knowing Maya is just looking out for her.

"Ummm, I " Emily hesitant to answer, "I don't know. I mean we can you know come out to our friends but…" Maya shakes her head and then grabs Emily's hand.

"Breathe, beautiful. How about we continue to kiss each other on the cheek and either hook arms walking to class or hold hands since you're not that big on PDA but tasting your lips" Maya licks her lips causing Emily's attention to go there, "Is when I have you all to myself with no one around, so I can do whatever I want and I promise you'll enjoy every bit of it, baby. Deal?" Emily nods her head before Maya leans forward to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. "Mmmm, Text me when you get home?" Emily nods her head. "I love you, beautiful."

"I love you too, My." Emily says starting the car while Maya back away smiling. She watches Emily til she leaves and then hears her brother's voice,

"I take it back. Both of you guys are whipped" Maya laughs walking towards her brother.

"Yea yea yea" Maya says and then becomes somber, "Mar, I need your help with something"

"What's up baby girl?" Marcel asks concerned when he sees Maya getting nervous. She pulls out her phone and shows him the text. **I'm coming for you and when I find you, I'm going to make you bleed. See you soon Maya.** His eyes burn with fury at the thought of someone threatening his family. But not only that but his little sister. Hell No. "How long has this been going on?" His voice deathly calm giving Maya goosebumps.

"For about a week. But this is the first time they actually threatened my health. I don't know what to think of it" Maya says holding herself around her waist. "Do you think they let him out?"

"Hell No but just to make sure. I'll find out" Marcel pulls Maya in his arms. "Have you told Emily" Maya shakes her head no against his chest. "you should just in case but don't worry nothing is going to happen to you. I'll find out who it is before they even make a move. I promise. We gotta tell mom and dad, K?" Maya nods her head and walks to the house still wrapped in her brother's arm getting ready to inform their parents of what has been going on. Yea, when he found out who the person was they were dead. Literally.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: So, since I'm going to Halloween Horror nights this weekend I'm probably only going to have one update this weekend but I will try for two. One possibly on Friday and one on Saturday but I'm not promise nothing. Hopefully, you enjoy the chapter and thank you for the reviews as always! You guys are the best! Oh, and apologies for the typos and mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own PLL.

Chapter 16 - Say Something

The St. Germains were all sitting down breaking the news to Maya that there was a chance that Lyndon might get out on parole. Mama G was holding Maya tight to her as both Marcel and Papa T was standing and talking in a hush tone to each other but you could feel the anger generating from the both of them.

"Babygirl, Detective Holden suggests to us that we should go to the hearing on Wednesday. He believes if we go and tell the jury why we don't he should be let out then they would deny parole for him." Mama G pulls back a little so that she can read Maya's face. Although, Maya can face things on her own most of the time, this is one thing that she cannot face by herself and is going to need as much of her family strength as she can. Maya nodded her head wanting nothing more than to help stop the jury from giving Lyndon parole. "We leave tomorrow, so you can skip school if you want, sweetie." Maya shakes her head,

"So that's the real reason why you came huh Marcel?" She smiles at him and he shrugs his shoulders with a little smirk. "Ok but can I do a half day instead, tho?" Looking hopeful at her mom. Mama G smiles and nods her head knowing full well that her daughter wanted to say bye to Emily before they leave. "Oh, and will we also be back in time for Emily's swim meet? She's going against our rivals and is really nervous about it."

"yea baby, we'll be back on Thursday"

"What time thursday?" Maya asks knowing that she has plans with Emily in the evening.

"Thursday afternoon. No later than 5. Is that ok?" Maya nods and hugs her mom again before getting up. "You sure you're ok with this baby"

"Yea I'm good. I'm goin to sleep. Love you guys. I'll see you guys in the morning" Maya says giving each one a hug and a kiss.

Once Maya leaves, the St. Germains talk amongst themselves knowing that they are going to have to stay strong for Maya's case and control their feelings in order to put Maya's first.

"I swear, if he is the one doing this I'll find someone to kidnap him from prison and then kill him myself" Marcel snarls out still thinking about the text message and what Lyndon did to his sister.

"You're not the only one but we have to stay strong for Maya. We already know that she's scared but isn't going to show it. Just put Maya's feelings first, ok?" Papa T says calmly knowing that his baby girl is going to need the strength of her family if the verdict does not go in their favor. They nod, "Let's go to bed."

**The next morning**

The next morning, Emily woke up with a smile on her face and feeling all giddy inside. She opened her eyes sat up in bed, putting a hand to her forehead trying to stop her smile from growing bigger. _Good thing no one can see me being like this_. She shook her head but couldn't stop feeling this way. She finally got the one person that she wanted with a passion and to know they felt the same way was absolutely incredible. It was everything that she dreamed of and more since it became a reality instead of a fantasy. Maya asked her to be her girlfriend and then took her out in their first official date which was sweet and romantic and just amazing. Then she hung out with her girlfriend yesterday laying in bed stealing kisses and cuddling while watching her baby perform. It was just relaxing and perfect but yet hard because although she agreed to take things slow with Maya it was difficult.

Emily blew out a long breath, she couldn't get enough of Maya. How she looks, how she feels, how she smell, how she taste and by God, did she feel like a horny teenage boy when it came to Maya. She never felt this way with Ben probably because Ben didn't know how to kiss or her touch like Maya but even a look from Maya would have Emily wanting to jump her bones or constantly be around her. Emily rolled her eyes before falling back on the bed. It was just, once you get a taste of something that you've wanted for so long it's hard not to devour it all at one time when you finally get it. That's how she felt with Maya, she absolutely loved the soft tender kisses and touches but she also loved the passionate heart stopping kisses and touches as well that has her wanting more. I mean who could blame her though, they were totally pleasurable.

Emily rolled over on her side closing her eyes. Knowing that as much power and control Maya has over Emily, Emily had just the same over Maya and it made Emily feel that she wasn't alone in this relationship. And although the relationship was thrilling and exciting but frightening as well since heartbreak can occur. However, she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world even if it meant missing her chance at the Olympics. After texting Maya morning as always, she in turned got ready for school. Releasing a sigh she rolled out of bed and walked to her bathroom to shower still with Maya on her mind.

As she showered, she thought back to when they were in Maya's room yesterday and the little sounds Maya made when she kissed her neck. Emily bites her lip. Man, she loves pushing Maya to the edge. Maya was sexy, confident and knew exactly what she was doing but she loses her cool when Emily takes control and Emily loved that she could do that to her. Getting Maya's body to react to her when Maya tries to resist, making her speak in French when she was turned on, hearing her moan or gasp lightly and softly when she does something that Maya doesn't expect or when she is turned on. Yep, she loved it. Then of course she loves when Maya takes control by slowing things down, taking her time with everything to let her know how special and treasured she was. Only Maya can arise these feelings inside of her make her do things as well. _Too whipped._

Emily got out the shower, started getting dressed still thinking to see if she could try and convince Maya if she would compromise about sex. You know, maybe not have sex but come close to it or even get her… Emily shook her head. She knew Maya wasn't going to be changing her mind about that but she could at least enjoy getting her flustered. _Stop Em. _Emily giggled and looked in the mirror before getting her bag. She grabbed her phone and looked at the picture she snapped of Maya while she slept. _Perfect._ She couldn't wait to see her at school. She jogged down the stairs and said a quick love you and bye to her mom while jogging out the door. _Ready to see my baby._

"So we can make love or we can just fuck" Emily was singing softly while pulling into the school. "We can get romantic, dirty dancing" Parking, she got out the car and walked into school while singing the softly. "feel my hands until the sun comes up" she was in her own world listening to the song in her head while nodding her head to the song in her mind. She reached her locker and opened it, getting things ready for class. "we can make love we can fu-"

"Omg, it worked didn't it? Tell me about it, how did it go? Are you going to make me proud again? You better since I don't just give advice to just anyone" Hannah says rambling at Emily's side while she opens her locker. Emily smiled shyly reaching for her books.

"Ummm actually nothing happened like that. She wants to take it slow so we didn't ha-" Hannah interrupts her looking shock.

"What?! You're kidding!" Emily just smiles and shakes her head. "Nothing? Like nothing at all! Did you go with the red or black lingerie?" Emily giggles grabbing her book for class out of her locker.

"I went with black since it's her favorite color. We want to take it slow. It doesn't mean that we're not doing other things like go on a date or ha-" again Hannah cuts her off.

"Wait?! You guys are dating now!" Hannah squeals causing Emily to cover her mouth with her hand. Emily gave her 'shut it' look,

"Keep it down. Yes we're dating. We're official but we're slowly transitioning to being public, got it?" Keeping her hand over Hannah's big mouth. Hannah nodded but her eyes were filled with excitement. Emily slowly removed her hand and then Hannah jumped on her giving her a big hug and squeal.

"This is amazing. Finally!"

"Finally what?"

They both turned to see Maya leaning against the locker with arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Emily confused with the light glare Maya was giving her but Hannah wasn't.

"Going slow my ass." Hannah says with a smirk that grows bigger when Maya rolls her eyes. Emily confused, glances at Hannah before looking back at Maya who turns her head to the side and points to the hickey that Emily left on her last night. Emily shocked at first and then shrugs with a grin.

"I-It happens" Emily says biting her lip with a grin.

"Uh huh. You're just lucky I can rock the hickey on my neck proud." Maya says opening her locker to get her books. Emily leans behind Maya putting her head on her shoulder kissing her cheek.

"I love you baby" Emily whispers in her ear making Maya smirk grabbing her books. Turning to Emily,

"Love you too." The bell rings for first class.

"Awwww I love you guys too" Hannah says with a sigh and her hand over her heart. Maya rolls her eyes before kissing Emily's cheek and grabbing her hand.

"Come on. I'll walk you to class. Oh, and I need to talk to you later" Maya says walking between Hannah and Emily.

"about what?" Hannah asks curiously giving her an intrigued look. "Or do you mean you're going to find a closet or empty classroom and get it in" Hannah says wiggling her eyebrows at them. Emily blushed while Maya laughs.

"You really need to get some, Han" Maya says making Hannah roll her eyes.

"Just to let you know. I am from a cutie named Travis thank you very much" Hannah says in a haughty voice bumping shoulders with Maya. "I'll see you later, my. Em, i won't be mad if you skip class" Hannah hugs them both before walking inside. Emily just shakes her head and then looks at Maya.

"about what babe"

"Later. Have a good morning beautiful" Maya says before kissing her hand and then winking at her making Emily blush. Maya grins walking backwards as Emily blows her a kiss before walking inside the classroom. Maya grin disappears and heads for class trying to think of how to tell Emily about leaving and the texts.

**Third Period**

Emily was sitting in third period bored out of her mind with hearing the teacher talk about absolutely nothing important to Emily. SHe thought about texting Maya but she decided against it since Maya can be a nerd when she wants to. She can't stop the smile coming to her face when she thinks of Maya. _Her baby. _Maya wanted to talk to her about os. A knock and then the door opening halted the teacher's talking letting the whole class let out a relieved sigh since they get a much need break. A student appears,

"I need an... Emily Fields, please. Your guidance counselor would like to speak to you about colleges" he says. Emily raises her eyebrows shocked that she was being called when she spoke to her guidance counselor last week about colleges. Nevertheless, she still got her things and got out of class. Once the door closed, the student handed her the note and said, "Enjoy".

Emily frowned, she looked down at the note. "Hey beautiful" She whipped around and smiled instantly when she saw Maya leaning against the locker. She walked over to her with her head down and biting her lip, "I figured you needed saving before you jumped out the window and forget that you didn't drink red bull to give you wings?" Emily giggled as Maya grabbed her hand to pull her close.

"You are so corny but very lovable" Maya shrugged her shoulders and gave her a quick peck on the cheek making Emily frown a little.

"Come on. We gotta go before we get caught" before pulling Emily down the hall and into an empty band classroom. She locked the door and right when she was about to walk away, Emily pulled her back and up against the door. "Em-" Emily grabbed her face in her hands and instantly captured her lips hard, completely making Maya forget all about talking to Emily not only about going out of town but also about the texts. She couldn't help it that she loved Emily's soft lips or how amazing of a kisser Emily was or even the fact that she tasted good like cherries was also a plus. Maya's hands instantly went to her hips and pulled them closer to her so she can feel Emily's body against hers. Yep, she was completely forgetting the reason why she brought her here but she could care less right now. Maya parted her lips and Emily's tongue instantly slid in to tangle with hers. Emily was so glad Maya was letting her do this right now, she didn't know what came over her besides the fact that she hasn't kissed Maya all day today. She loved kissing Maya and the fact that Maya was letting her be the more dominant one right now was not only a confidence booster for Emily but also letting her know that she is willing to share in the relationship. Both needing to breathe, pulled away and placed their foreheads on each other, taking in deep breaths to get air in their lungs. "Well, …. wow" Emily giggled,

"I… just haven't… kissed you… all day" Emily pants out still catching her breath.

"Ummmhmmm" After getting her breathing under control, "baby lets talk about something" Emily eyes immediately popped open and Maya saw the fear in her eyes, "Fuck… my bad baby. that didn't come out right. I mean i have to tell you something… ok me talking about these things is not sounding better. Here let's take a seat." _Are we breaking up? Was I too forward? Too aggressive?_ Maya let them over to the an empty chair and sat down pulling Emily in her lap straddling her. Before Maya could start Emily started rambling,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be too aggressive. It's just that... I've never felt like this before and I don't know, My. I feel alive. It's like… I can't get enough of you and don't want to. You're incredibly sexy, amazing and your kisses are like lingering promises for what's going to come. and I know without a doubt that it is going to be crazy incredible. I-" Emily can feel her face turn red while speaking and needs to calm down but her heart is beating real fast, "it's hard to explain but it's like the best feeling ever. It's like you... awoken something deep in me and I'm not just talking about my, you know" Emily looks down making Maya look down as well raising an eyebrow and smirking, "I mean… I haven't even came close to getting turned on by other but with you, I can't help it. I just don't wanna drive you away because I can't control myself around you"

"Babe i'm definitely not complaining about you not controlling yourself, at all. Hell i think it's sexy to know that you really want me" Maya says with a little smile as she wraps her arms around Emily's waist. "So before you think about driving me away it's going to take a lot more than you jumping me all the time. Hell, that's a good way for me not to leave" Making Emily blush and smile, "I'm not goin anywhere"

"I know, i just…. I guess l don't get why you exactly want to take things slow" Emily says confused with her head down playing with Maya's shirt. Maya bites the corner of her lip and figures to tell Emily the reason why she wants to go slow,

"Beautiful, I've never made love before" Emily whipped her head up fast drawing her eyebrows together and tilting her head, "Now don't get me wrong, I've had sex but making in love is completely different. It's completely uncharted territory for me. I've never been here before.. you know" Maya looks down before continuing, "I've never been in love until you came along and from what I've experienced so far, it can be the worst thing ever to happen to you making you feel like you're slowly dying from the inside out" Making Emily look down before Maya tilts her chin up to look in her eyes, "or it can be the most amazing feeling in the world making you feel invincible and so alive that nothing can go wrong even if things around you are going horrible. And so far I've been having the amazing feelings more than the worst things. So, yes I wanna take things slow because this is new to me and I want to experience even more of the amazing feelings but I only with you." Emily blushed,

"I love you, my. I'm crazy, hopelessly, insanely in love with you Maya Josephine St. Germain" Maya grinned despite her rolling her eyes at Emily saying her full name. She kissed Emily softly letting her feel that she was right there with her. Emily wrapped her arms around Maya's neck to pull her closer but Maya stopped the kiss.

"As much as I would love to do this with you. I have to tell you something" Emily pouts and then nods her head letting Maya know to continue, "I'm leaving to go to Philly today for a couple of days" Emily frowns,

"you're missing my match"

"No baby! I'll be back Thursday. I promise" Maya said reassuring Emily that she won't be gone for too long. "I'll text you everyday and call you every morning and night" Emily smiled and pursed her lips,

"Why are you going to Philly?" Maya takes a minute before answering.

"Ummmm, Lyndon is having his parole hearing on Wednesday" Emily eyes immediately go hard at the mention of Lyndon. "Detective Wilden thinks it's best for us to go and try to get his appeal denied for parole." Emily is still and Maya can feel the anger radiating off of Emily, "Baby breathe. I'm right here." Trying to bring back the smile on Emily's face, she starts kissing her to distract her. After a minute, Emily pulled away taking Maya's face into her hands.

"Are you ok? Do you need me to come? I can go with you. I don't mind" Maya chuckled knowing how serious Emily is.

"No baby. I'm good. You have swimming. Beside, Marcel is already coming up with a plan to kidnap him out of prison so he can kill him, so were good" Maya says with a grin. Emily shrugs her shoulders,

"Tell him, I'll help him and then we can use each other as alibis so we get off" Making Maya laugh hard at hearing the tone in Emily's voice like it wasn't a big deal.

"I love you even though you're crazy I still love all of you." Maya says kissing Emily gently.

"Enough to give me a little somethin somethin" Maya laugh and pulled her closer.

"We'll see".


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Another update because you guys are the best! I apologize for the typos and everything. Next chapter will be more about our favorite couple. Hopefully you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own PLL.

Chapter 16 - Outcome

It's Wednesday, the day that Maya was dreading as she looked up at the courthouse before taking a deep breath. She can feel her mom squeeze her hand, giving her comfort and strength to continue inside. She turns and smiles at her before nodding her signaling that she was good. Her brother threw an arm around her, giving her a sense of security as they walked inside the courthouse instantly meeting Detective Holden. Although, she appeared cool on the outside on the inside her mind was somewhere else. Her thoughts were all about her relationship with Lyndon that only lasted a couple of months. She started dating him in February of her freshman year after coming to a conclusion that Emily didn't feel the same way as she did about her. Lyndon was there sweet, funny, giving her attention and affection that she wanted from Emily but couldn't get. So, she gave him a chance and it was a great distraction since the relationship was great in the beginning. He was the affectionate, loving boyfriend who loved being around her and always wanting to be around her. She loved it at first because she thought it was cute. She was starting think that maybe she could get over Emily by being with him the more they spent time together. She was content, happy, and felt loved that she gave him her virginity. It was nice and he told her he loved her and to appease him she told him it back. She felt guilty after that night, and told her self to try harder to make herself fall for him harder.

As he led them towards the courtroom, Maya continued to think about how her relationship changed from it being sweet that he wanted to spend time with her to cling and possessive. Jealous that she wanted to hang with her friends without him. They would get in fights, yelling that she didn't care enough about him and that she was cheating on him while she told him that he was just being paranoid. Then it would cool off for a couple of weeks and then right back to fighting. Maya felt that she was on a roller coaster and she was not enjoying it at all. He never hit her but then again he never had the chance to since Emily showed up before anything more could happen. Maya knew she couldn't do this relationship and that it was turning into something that she wanted no part of. She told him it was and the look in his eyes was so chilling that Maya froze, scared . He didn't move until Emily threatened to call the cops but before he left he told Maya that he wouldn't stay away from her and that she belonged to him.

Her dad opened the door for them to walk inside toward Detective Holden leading them to their seats. She felt like she was on auto pilot as she kept thinking about the aftermath of the breakup. Lyndon was dead serious about not staying away from her. Wherever she went, he followed and made sure she knew he was there. He would call and text her all the time to the point where her mom changed her number so that he would stop running up the phone bill. That stopped until he would call the house phone, leaving messages that he loved her too much and that he can't live without her. Her mom changed that number as well but then he started leaving letters some threatening and some sweet. The last one he wrote though was about him killing her so that no one could have her and he can't live without her so he would kill himself as well. Her parents went to detective Holden who in turn immediately put a restraining order on Lyndon. Lyndon, of course broke it when he tried to break in the St. Germains with crowbar wanting to catch Maya at home. Fearing that he was a danger to himself and the society, they baker acted him so that he could get the help that he needed.

Maya was sitting, still lost in her thoughts but she could tell the moment that he walked in. Her brother tensing up beside her, her mom's breathing picked up and her dad saying under his breath "mal bâtard" (evil bastard). She didn't want to see if he was a changed man like the defense was saying or that he was still the monster that the prosecutors were stating. No, she didn't want to be here at all or go through this again but it was like she had to see if maybe, just maybe he changed. She looked up and looking right back at her was the same haunting, lifeless eyes from 2 years ago, the exact same look that made her relive that day all over again.

_**Flashback***_

_**Maya walking back to her house from the studio to get her some drinks since**_ _**Emily was on the way over. When she glanced up, she saw someone that she wasn't expecting for the longest and almost dropped her phone, "Lyndon! What are you doin here?" He didn't say anything just stared at her with so much anger that for the first time she actually believe he may try and hurt her. He looked away clenching his teeth and then looked back at her with a scowl.**_

_**"How could you Maya?!" He snarled, " I loved you and you just act like I'm nothing" Maya eyebrows raised. "How could you do this to me, us! And then to hear you have moved on with other people!" Maya didn't know what to say, last she heard he was in a mental institution so how did he get out? He started shaking his head and hitting it with his palm. "No no no. I'm sorry. I lost my cool. I just love you much I would die for you Maya" Just then she sees Emily on the side of the house who has nothing but pure hate in her eyes for Lyndon. **_

_**"I know I know I'm sorry Just" Emily instantly looks at Maya confused. "I just don't want you to get in trouble with the **__**cops**_ _**and everything" making sure she looked at Emily when she said it. Emily nods her head before slowly backing away.**_

_**"Really" he looks hopeful for a second. Thinking that Maya regrets everything that has happened to him, to them. Maya nods her head once again as she see Emily coming back to her hiding place.**_

_**"Yea, I just wanted you to get better" Maya looks at Lyndon who has his eyes closed and lips drawn in tight. Wrong thing to say.**_

_**"Better?" He scoffs "you think I'm crazy or I'm insane? Is that why you don't love me. Did you ever love me" Eyes open and burning with rage. "You never loved me. You just play me" Maya shakes her,**_

_**"No no that's not true Lyndon. I do care about you. I do love you" trying to get home to calm down. She walks closer to him figuring if she can calm him down everyone will be fine but then Emily moves out of her hiding place making a noise causing him to turn around and spot Emily. **_

_**"Really Emily. You're the reason why we broke up. She chose you and your friends over me" Lyndon looks at Emily with disgust.**_

_**"Lyndon baby" as soon as she said that he turned around so his gaze was not on Emily. Exactly what Maya wanted. "I'm sorry for everything." Walking towards him keeping his attention on her and not on Emily. Emily grabs a stick off the ground holding it behind her back thinking if he hurts her I will kill him.**_

_**" you are" he walks closer to her. Maya nods her head knowing the police is close. She opens her arms thinking that she can speak to him logically now that he's calm. **_

_**"I am." He goes right into her arms holding her tight. She can hear the sirens drawing nearer.**_

_**"I love you Maya but no one else can have you" everything moved in slow motion, Emily screaming at her while Maya looks in Lyndon eyes and sees nothing but emptiness in them, looking at her, like nothing is there. Maya feels an excruciating pain in her rib as he pulls away when Emily hits him in the head with a stick causing to be unconscious. Maya looks down and shocked to see that she's been stabbed. Emily goes to grab her before she falls and Maya just thinks at least she gets to see her beautiful angel before darkness takes over.**_

_**Flashback end***_

Maya feels herself being shaken lightly back into the present but she is breathing hard and her side is hurting, remembering that day. She's grateful her parents let her get a tattoo over the scar to reflect that she was a survivor not a victim. She looks at her brother giving him a smile to his worried look and then looks one more time at Lyndon who smirks and then turns around. He did stab her but it wasn't deep enough to kill her or seriously injure her. No, it wasn't almost like he was letting her know that if he wanted to he could've killed her but not yet.

"Please rise in honor for Judge Jones" the bailiff calls out while everyone follow his orders.

The judge banged his gravel to get the hearing started.

Evidence after evidence is presented on why Lyndon should be or shouldn't be let back out in society. Maya thinks the whole thing is bullshit. She feels her phone vibrate,

**I love you. You're amazing and I can't wait til you're back in my arms baby. Call me after no matter the verdict xoxo - Emily 3**

Maya smiled feeling that everything was going to be better.

"Before we hear the verdict, is there anything the defendant would like to say?" Judge Jones asked gravely.

"Umm, yes sir." Lyndon stands up, "I would just like to say that although I was not in my right mind at the time, I am now and I know that I brought Maya and her family such sorrow and hurt that I can't apologize enough for it. This whole experience has helped me from coping how to live with my mental disorder and how to recognize the hurt that I have caused. I just feel very thankful that Maya is alive because I don't know how I would've been able to manage my life knowing that I took her away from this world. So again, I apologize and I'll apologize a million times more just to let you know that I'm truly sorry and I hope that maybe one day you guys can forgive me." Lyndon finishes with tears in his eyes as he sits back down putting his face in his hand.

"Putain conneries" (Fucking bullshit) Marcel says under his breath as he shakes his head. The Judge is handed a slip to hear the verdict and signals to bailiff to go ahead,

"Would the defendant please rise?" he did and the St. Germains are hoping for a good verdict.

"Although, you have made a considerable amount of changes in the time you have made and are now handling your mental disorder better. We feel that we must deny you parole at this time to see if you have indeed changed. If you have and stay on good behavior up to your 18th birthday then you may be granted parole. Court adjourned". The judge hit his gravel letting everyone know that the hearing is over. The defense is happy while the prosecutors are filled with envy thinking that this should've been an easy case with the outcome being denied parole until at least 21 not 18. Lyndon looks at Maya with a smile and then winks at her while he is taken away.

"Are you kidding me? He could've killed her but since he wasn't in his 'right state of mind' they think that he is fine. That apology was complete bullshit" Marcel snarls at Detective Holden.

"I know. We're going to come up with everything that there is Maya to keep him locked up. I promise" Detective holden says with determination knowing that the St. Germains are definitely not happy about the outcome. He wasn't happy about the outcome. He walks them out of the courtroom and house over to their car. Maya smiles and nods her head before getting in the car with her mom,

"You ok baby?" Maya's mom asked concern about her daughter and the thoughts that are going through her head.

"Yea mom. I'm fine. I'm not happy about the verdict but I can't worry about that now when he isn't out yet. Besides, I don't think he's going to get near me with all of you guys as my body guards" maya smiles and gives her mom a kiss on the cheek. She wasn't worried with all her family, friend and her girlfriend around her, she felt safe and secured.

"I know but were going to the shooting range so you can learn how to shoot a gun" Making Maya laugh out loud knowing full well that her crazy mom was telling the truth.

"I promise, Tomas. We're going to do all we can to keep Maya safe which is him staying locked up" Detective holden says trying to convince Mr. St Germain and his son who looks on with cool anger.

"You do that Detective Holden. Cause if not, and he comes anywhere near my child again. I'll be the one facing trial for murder because I will be damned if I let him touch Maya and get away with it. Do you understand?" Papa T says with sternly, letting everyone know that he wasn't lying.

"Mr. St. Germ-

"No. I don't care if you write that down in your file. As long as my daughter is safe and breathing, I'll be just fine. I'm just letting you know. I have faith in you Detective Holden and I know you are good at your job but this is my child we're talking about. A piece of paper is not going to stop him from coming after her. It didn't stop him the first time and it won't stop him the next time. So, in order for that boy to stay breathing, you better make sure you keep his ass locked up. We'll keep in touch Detective and hopefully you find out something with these texts Maya is receiving" He nods his head before dismissing Holden.

"Good luck detective" Marcel smirks and gives him a salute before jumping in the car. The car roared to life as Papa T pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the hotel so that the family can spend time together and comfort Maya. As detective Holden drives off, he vows to himself to keep Maya safe knowing that she deserves more than Lyndon and he will do anything and everything to keep Lyndon from being set free and to find out who is sending these texts.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm sorry sooooo sorry. I had to get my rest from this weekend but back on the grind and updating. Here's this chapter and I'm almost done with the next one so you should get an update either tomorrow or Friday. So I originally planned for this chapter to be mostly Maya and Em but that's going to be next chapter. Hopefully you enjoy it either way.

I do not own PLL.

Chapter 18 - Anxious

Emily woke up early on Thursday with a smile on her face. She was so happy to finally being able to see her Maya today. _Not soon enough though. _Even though it's not til later tonight but she was still able to see her girlfriend. Being able to touch her, hold her, kiss her. Yep, definitely excited. These past couple of days were horrible and then when Maya told her yesterday after the hearing that Lyndon may get parole. _What kind of shit is that?_ Emily sat up and then reached for her phone to wake up Maya. She unlocked the screen and saw the picture of Maya sleeping on her background. She smiled and suddenly felt calmer and then excited that she gets to see her today. She texted her good morning and then rolled out of bed to get ready for school. Jogging lightly down the steps, she grabs an apple off the table before continuing on out the door to school. She arrives at school and then feels her phone vibrate. She receives a text from Maya.

_**Good morning beautiful. I wish I can see and kiss you :* **_

Emily smile and then decides to take a picture of herself while puckering her lips as if to kiss Maya. She sends it to Maya. - **I wish I can kiss you too. **

_**God you're beautiful and mine too. Yep I'm definitely lucky! I love you!**_

Emily blushes while walking to her locker. - **I love you too!** She opens her locker getting her books for class and waiting for her friends to arrive.

_**Well duh! It's not like you had a choice with my sexy body, amazing skills, and charming personality.**_

Emily laughed and then shakes her head. She turns so that she is leaning against her locker and texts her back. -**Oh really. No choice huh?** She notices shoes near her and glances up to see Ben smiling at her. _Oh no. Where is Hannah? _Emily gulps and then forces a smile for Ben. "Heyyyy Ben" Ben leans a little closer to her.

"Hey Emily. How's it going?" Ben asks softly trying not to scare her.

"Ummm pretty good. You?" gaining a little confidence in her voice.

"Not bad." Ben says rubbing the back of his neck. "I know i messed up and I said I would give you space but I miss you." He looks up at Emily with a sadness in his eyes. _Oh no._ Emily smiles a little and before she can reply her phone vibrates.

_**Nope. Who else would compete with me that goes to our school? Don't worry I'll wait lol **_

Emily cracks a smile and then remembers Ben is standing right there. She looks at him and sees that he's curious at who is texting her, "It's Maya" He nods his head looking relieved, "Ummm… I can't get past the fact you cheated Ben. You broke the trust and it can't be repair-"

"Emily I know I messed up but can you honestly say that you don't miss me and want to be with me?" Ben says now taking her hand in his. She takes a deep breath,

"Actually Ben" She takes her hand out of his, "I don't want to be with you. I'm actually good. Real good." His eyes narrow and jaw clenches,

"Really? So us being together didn't mean anything to you?" Ben says in almost a growl. _Not exactly. _Luckily Hannah is walking towards them. She notices the tension starting to arise between the two and walks faster towards them. "Is there someone else?" Emily eyes widen.

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that…. I feel like it's better that we go separate ways. You know see new people." Emily says trying to Ben from getting upset, "I mean, you're going to college most likely on the east coast and I want to go to the west coast for college."

"I thought you were staying on the east coast?" Ben asks confused. Emily shakes her head no. "Why are you going to the west coast?"

"I've wanted to since I was a freshman" _and all of my friends and girlfriend is too. _Emily smiles, "I wanna see how the west coast party" Ben cracks a smile and nods his head before pausing,

"There's no one else tho, right?" Ben says instantly pinning his gaze on Emily. _I thought he was done. _Emily looks away and sees Spencer and Aria coming. Her phone vibrates in her hand again.

_**That's what I thought, beautiful lol Well, have fun in school. I'm counting down the hours till I get to kiss you and of course see you wet ;p **_

Emily smiles and then bites her lip. She looks at Ben and nods her head before looking away to have Hannah standing next to her. He glares, "Wow. So who is it?" Emily stays quiet. _Don't worry about it. _"They're the real reason why you don't want to work it out because you're already seeing someone. Did you cheat, as well? I mean you are moving fast right to already be seeing someone else".

"Hey, your lost is another's gain. You can't blame Emily for your mistakes since you constantly cheated on her with a girl who was crazy enough to come up to Emily to tell her" Hannah says getting angry at how Ben is trying to put the blame on Emily. Emily smiles at her. "You messed up not her. She wanted a person she can trust" Ben turns to Hannah to say something but is cut off by Emily.

"Stop Ben. You can't blame anyone but yourself. I never cheated." _Physically at least since Maya stopped me. _"But you are right. They're the real reason why I don't want to work it out with you because I really like them" _Love her. _

"So who is it?" Ben says glaring at Emily.

"Don't worry about it. It's no longer your concern on who is taking care of Emily and making her happy" Spencer says coming into the conversation. The bell rings, "Just know that the person isn't going to be you ever again. Get to class, Ben" Ben glares,

"Whatever. I'll find out soon and when I do you're going to regret it." Ben says looking at Emily one more time before walking away. Emily frowns,

"We'll that escalated fast." Aria says raising both eyebrows.

"No he's just crazy. Damn Em, can you imagine how crazy he would act if you actually gave it up to him?" Hannah says with a smile trying to make her smile. Emily looks at Hannah before smiling a little. _Only Hannah_. Emily decides to finally text Maya back with a smirk. - **I'm counting down the hours too but do you think you can actually get me wet tho? :p**

"Soooo Em, who are you seeing now" Spencer asks observing how Emily smiles when sending a text to whomever. Emily's eyes shoot up to Spencer noticing her narrowing her eyes at her.

"Oh, you're actually seeing someone? I thought you just said that to get Ben to back off" Aria says surprised. Emily looks at Aria and then back at Spencer before she feels her phone vibrate. _**- You tryin me huh beautiful? Hmmm. I wonder how wet you can get by me just texting you through out the day like you did to me…. Get ready baby **_

Emily eyes widen and her eyebrows raise. _Oh no_. Spencer curious about who it is gets interrupted by the warning bell. They run off to class but not before Spencer puts in her memory to ask Emily more about it later at Lunch.

Lunch

All throughout her classes, Emily has been squirming in her seat thanks to Maya. She could not look at the texts and worry about it but she was curious with what Maya texted. Every time she would open the text, she found herself biting her lip to keep from moaning out-loud and crossing her legs to ease some of the ache. Emily couldn't wait for Maya to do everything that she was telling her in the texts and more. The way the texts were drawn out just let her know that Maya was going to take her time whenever they decide to take their relationship to the next level together but until then, they will settle with teasing each. _Yep, it's official_. Maya definitely is way better at the teasing game than her but hopefully, she'll get the hang of it soon enough. Hannah sits down,

"Soooo, when are you going to tell Spencer and Aria about you two" Hannah asks while taking a bite of her salad looking at Emily.

"I gues- " Emily feels her phone vibrate, she grabs it and then opens the text to read. Her face turns red and then looks up the translation. She groans loud biting her lip while putting her head on the table along with her phone. Hannah raises an eyebrow before reaching for Emily's phone reading the text from Maya. - _**I can't wait to be in between your thighs, blowing lightly on your clit before flicking it softly with my tongue over and over again. **__**Je parie que vous allez l'air si sexy quand vous venez. **__**;p **__**(I bet you're going to look so sexy when you come)**_

"Damnnnnn! That's my best friend! Such a fucking beast!" Hannah says with a smile on her face. "But wait, what does the french thing mean?" Emily blushes turning red,

"I bet you're going to look so sexy when you come" Emily says closing her eyes and trying to control her breathing.

"Damn" Is all Hannah can say and give a smirk. "Point goes to Maya" Emily just puts her head back on the desk just really wanting to see Maya soon. Spencer makes it to the table first,

"So Em. When did you and Maya get together?" Spencer says while taking a bite out of her sandwich. Emily raises her head looking shocked at how Spencer figured that out. Spencer shrugs her shoulders, "It wasn't that hard to figure out that she's had a crush on you since freshman year and you the same." Emily smiled while looking down shaking her head and Hannah just grinned at her.

"This weekend" Emily says, can't stop smiling while thinking about Maya.

"You're so whipped but it's really cute since Maya is the same way with you" Hannah says while Aria comes to the table,

"So who are you seeing" Aria asks patiently while drinking some of her drink.

"Maya." Spencer answers for Emily.

"Really?" Aria says a little shocked.

"Yea they're officially together but more importantly, I wanna hear about the date this weekend though. I want every detail!" Hannah excited to know what it was about.

"You guys went on a date?" Aria asks while Hannah nods her head tells her to hush. Emily looks up and sees everyone looking at her expectantly so she decides to just tell them.

"Awwwww" they all say while Emily blushes just remembering how Maya made her feel so special on their date. She texts Maya- _**I love you**_ while everyone is still talking about her date. The bell rings for class and that just means to her that she gets to see Maya soon. They get up and head to class. Her phone vibrates and a smile instantly appears on her face.

-_**I love you more and only a couple more hours til I see you.**_

Not paying attention, she bumps into someone, nearly dropping her phone and close to losing her balance in the process. She looks up and sees Paige McCullers. Emily rolls her eyes and goes to move around Paige but Paige blocks her while grinning at her. _Really?_ Hannah glares at Paige,

"What are you? four? Grow up McCullers" Hannah says annoyed at Paige who turns to Hannah and glares.

"Really? Says the girl who barely passed first grade and can't keep a boyfriend" Paige responds back. Hannah goes to walk towards her but is pulled back by Emily.

"Han, she's just trying to get a rise out of you. Come on, let's go to class" Emily says calmly while pulling Hannah with her but not before replying,

"It must suck for you to know that the girl you have a crush on doesn't want to be anywhere near? So sad. Too bad she's taken" Hannah says flashing a smile and then walking off with Emily. Paige glares at her before heading to class as well.

**Around 4pm**

The St. Germains finally made it back to rosewood after an emotional day from yesterday. Maya was just ready to see Emily but knew that she was still looking at tapes with her team. She decided to set her alarm so that she can take a little nap before seeing her baby and beating her in a swim off that they always have. She lies on the bed smiling about teasing Emily all day when they were on their way back to Rosewood. She knew Emily read all of the texts that she wrote and knew that Emily was turned on to the max. Surprisingly, she haven't received a creepy text today from whoever was her stalker. Maya shakes her head, her thoughts instantly changed from texts to Lyndon. Wondering if they are actually going to let Lyndon on his 18th birthday. She takes a deep breath and feels her side begin to hurt a little. She can't think about that right now. Life is too short to worry about what could possibly happen in the future and not focus about the present which is going on. She closes her eyes thinking about her baby before drifting off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: So i was gonna make this in two parts since it's really long but decided against it. After the swim meet, I'm gonna time jump just to give you a heads up. Anyway, I know have typos and grammar errors so i'm just gonna apologize in advance. Thank you for the reviews and hopefully you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own PLL.

Chapter 19 - Nerves

Thursday Night

After watching tapes with her team, the coach kept Emily a little while longer than she would've liked since she was just ready to see Maya. He talked about how her focus has been inconsistent for the past couple of weeks and just wanted to make sure nothing is wrong. She reassured him that all is well and that she was now in control of everything. By the time she got out of the meeting it was a little past 6 and their practice ended at 4:30 today. Emily shook her head and headed back inside after walking with her coach outside. _Stupid._ She put her earphones in and then texted Maya to see where she was before heading back inside the school. As she went inside her phone vibrated letting her know that she has a text, it was from Maya saying that she overslept and is now leaving her house. A smile appeared on her face, she was getting so anxious to see and kiss her again that she wanted her to hurry up. Even though, they have been calling, texting, and skyping with each other whenever they could it wasn't the same obviously since she couldn't kiss her or touch her. She missed just Maya a lot and wanted to make sure that she was okay. Especially when she received the news from Maya last night saying that it was very possible for Lyndon to be set free, that pissed her off to the max.

She couldn't even believe that they were even entertaining the thought of him actually changing as she stopped at her locker to get her books for homework. _He's a sociopath but they still wanted to say that he was reformed and have a second chance at life. If Lyndon even thinks about coming near Maya again he's dead._ She couldn't stand there again and let him hurt Maya like he did. Grabbing her books, she slammed her locked closed and leaned against her locker holding her books close to her chest. With her eyes closed, she thought back to that day that rocked her to the core thinking that she lost the one person that has been there for her since freshman year. She remembered feeling as if her whole world came to an end when she saw Maya bleeding from her side. She couldn't hold back the tears as she held her in her arms, praying to every God there was to keep Maya alive. Feeling guilty and that it was her fault that she reacted too late. She felt helpless and hopeless and when her eyes closed… _Stop Emily. _Emily stopped thinking about it before taking a deep breath and headed to the pool. She willed herself not to cry and stop thinking of that day. Maya was fine and she would see her soon, wet too. She smiled nodded to herself, transferring her thoughts to swimming instead.

With her thoughts now on swimming, she begins to feel nervous about tomorrow's match against their rivals. And if that wasn't enough, her coach told her that her top picks for college was going to be there and it was districts for them. She really needed this to get her back on track and swimming against Maya was her solution. Surprisingly, not many people knew that Maya use to swim competitively in Cali before coming to Rosewood. Not surprisingly was the reason why she stopped which was her passion and focus being on music and art. The only reason Emily found out was because Maya made a bet with her one day before her first varsity meet freshman year.

_**Flashback**_

_**Emily was really nervous. I mean really nervous. It was only 7pm and she was already psyching herself out for the meet. She didn't know if she was going to live up to everyone's expectations of her being on varsity. She didn't know if she was even strong enough to do it. She didn't want to let everyone down including her parents. Her thoughts were interrupted when she hears her phone buzz.**_

**Hey come outside and put your bikini on! :)**

_**It was a text from Maya. Curious, Emily did just that meeting Maya at the front of her house. She sees Maya on her bike wondering what she is doing. "Get your bike. i have an idea" Maya says while smiling. All day Emily has been jittery and nervous about tomorrow's meet and Maya had just the idea to calm her down.**_ _**Emily follows Maya, curious and scared about what is going on but knowing that it's not like she could resist Maya. They finally make it to the... SCHOOL! Emily baffled with why they were there, considering that it's closed and there is no way to get in but she continues to follow Maya. Maya stops right next to the gym and gets off her bike. Emily mimics her actions, still nervous about what is going on. Maya grabs her hand and pulls her towards the side entrance. Crouching, she's manages to open the door shocking Emily.**_

"_**Maya! This is illegal! This is breaking and entering private property! We could go to jail!" Emily whispers now freaking out wondering what Maya has gotten her into. **_

_**Maya turns and grabs Emily by her face, "Calm down! Do you trust me?" Emily stays quiet just looking at Maya like she wants to run, "I promise you, we won't get caught. I won't let anything happen to you, Em. I'm just trying to calm your nerves so you can get your beauty sleep. Please just trust me on this, beautiful."**_

_**Hearing this and Maya using her nickname, Emily nods her head allowing Maya to take her hand and lead her inside. Maya turns on just enough lights for them to see but not to alert that anyone is here. Maya strips down to her Bikini and ties her hair up. Emily stands there, admiring Maya's body in a bikini. Maya walks over to the box to take the pool cover off. **_

"_**Ok beautiful. Strip" Maya smirks getting ready to see Emily in her bikini for the first time. Emily frowns and then shakes her head. "Come on, Em. We're gonna have a swim off and whoever wins gets to choose whether they wanna be the master or the slave for the rest of tonight. I already know I'm going to win so I want a piggy-back ride along with a milkshake" making Emily laugh out loud.**_

"_**Maya you can't swim"**_

"_**Well then come on. Let's see if your actually good or not" Maya challenged. Emily narrows her eyes and then starts to strip, down to her bikini. Maya takes her time looking at Emily praying to God that she keeps her lust at bay in order to calm Emily. Done, Emily stands on the blocks next to Maya raising her eyebrow, ready for the instructions of this challenge. "Ok were just swimming up and back twice. First one to be back here first wins. Swimmers on your mark. Get set" Both of them get down to the position. "GO!" Maya yell while they both dive into the water at the same time.**_

_**Emily is surprised to see that Maya is actually good! Really good! She tries to push harder but come to find out that it seems that Maya is playing with her. Maya swims right past her and hits the wall first with her hand before rising to the surface to take a deep breath. Emily comes up a second later with her eyes wide staring at Maya. **_

_**Maya smiles and winks at Emily, "I so pick master for me. I command that you get me a vanilla milkshake and you give me a massage unless you wanna do the best out of three thing". Emily nods her head and takes her stance again. The next one Emily wins and then Maya wins the last one. Emily not realizing it but this one little competitive but fun swim off took away all of her fears and the pressure off of her for her meet tomorrow.**_

"_**Thanks Maya" Emily smiles with Maya on her back as they walk out of the gym.**_

"_**Your welcome, Em. If you want, we can do this before all your big matches." Maya says hopping off Emily's back and onto her bike. **_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Yea, I don't mind whooping your ass every now and then" Maya laughs while Emily shakes her head smiling and thanking God for sending Maya to her. **_

_**Flashback ended**_

Emily opens the doors to the gym while listening and nodding her head to So Anxious by Ginuwine courtesy of Maya. Maya texts her letting her know that she is almost there and to hold tight. Emily smiles a little. Emily notices that she's not the only person there so she sits on the bench waiting on Maya to show up. She feels a splash of water on her foot and looks up to see the last person she wanted to see right now. Paige McCullers. The person who has messed with Emily for the past two weeks during swim practice, in the locker room, in the classroom saying little things that annoyed Emily to no end. Not to mention the uncomfortable stares that is thrown her way by McCullers either. Emily rolls her eyes, _why me?_ Emily looks down at her phone to realize that Maya said she was here. _Thank God! _She glances up to see Paige looking at her weirdly. Raising her eyebrow, she takes an earphone out of her ear, "Problem, Paige?"

Paige looks at Emily, grins and then shrugs her shoulders before getting out of the pool. Emily shakes her head wishing that Maya would just show up already. "So since you're no longer with Ben then who are you with?"

She keeps her head down ignoring Paige, knowing that Paige is going to walk towards her. _Fuck me_. Just when Paige is about to say something else, the doors open revealing the one person that she was thinking and waiting on. Maya walks over playing with her phone and taking her earphones out. Emily smiles while checking out her boo, wearing black Jordans slides, gray kind of baggy sweat pants and a black long sleeve shirt with her hair in a ponytail. _Love that she doesn't even try, and still manages to look sexy. _Taking her earphones out she hears,

"Hey Beautiful, sorry I overslept". Emily looks at Paige who is glaring at Maya. She is so happy that she is here to save her from Paige. She waits for Maya to notice Paige and mess with her like she always do especially whenever she hears that Paige has messed with Emily. "but I'm so happy that I fin-" Maya looks up smiling at Emily and then gets a glint in her eyes when she notices Paige there. "Simple Bitch! Why are you here? Did you miss me?" Maya flashes a shit eating grin at Paige and then winks at Emily. Emily puts her head down and laughs softly trying not to crack up.

"Oh, you wish, loser" Paige fires back with an annoyed look on her face just making Maya smile harder at Paige who just glares at her,

"You know you playing hard to get is a turn on for me" Maya says biting her lip and wiggling her eyebrows at Paige. Paige rolls her eyes,

"I bet"

"I knew it, McCullers. I knew you missed my sexy self but you gotta step your game up" Making her way closer while Paige move a little faster "since you wanna take Emmy's place at being wifey" Paige just shakes her head not trying to listen to Maya, "I'm just letting you know that your game is horrible and It happens to some people. You just need to improve yours."

"Shut up Dyke"

"Why? I just speaketh the truth" Emily just shakes her head not trying to laugh too loud. "I already know that you want me and Emily. I mean, we're too sexy to be ignored". Paige starts getting red in the face while Emily starts cracking up. "You mad, brah? If you want, I can strip for you right now to make it up for you. Unless you want Emily to instead which I would totally not mind that at all either or maybe both of us at the same time." Maya wiggles her eyebrows at Paige while swinging her hips from side to side and lifting her a shirt a little to show her tummy. "You know you wanna look" she sings

"Whatever. Emily don't drown since we need you unfortunately. Maya do drown" She says while getting ready to leave.

"Will you do CPR on me if I do?" Maya blows her a kiss while Emily holds her stomach from laughing so hard. Paige flicks Maya off before walking through the door and then slams it. "I take that as a yes".

"Shut up and strip" Emily says through her laughs while putting her phone and ipod in her pockets. Maya look at Emily seductively and bites her lips while grinning at her.

"I usually don't unless i see money but just for you, I'll do anything you ask baby" Maya says while dancing and slowly lifting her shirt catching Emily attention. _Damn. Maya is in a good mood. _ Maya pulls her shirt off to reveal her black bikini top that looks hella good on her. Still dancing Maya hooks her fingers in her sweats and starts to slide them down while still dancing. "You like what you see beautiful". _Hell Yea! _Maya blows her a kiss. "Strip for me baby." Emily just shakes her head and strips revealing her white bikini for Maya. "Damn Emmy, I missed you". Maya walks to her to put her clothes and bag on the bench and then reaches for Emily but before she can hug her Emily walks past her and jumps in the pool. Leaving Maya with a look of disbelief on her face, "That's how you act when I just said I missed you. Jerk". Maya pouts while Emily laughs at her. Pulling herself out of the water slowly, Emily slowly walks over to Maya biting her lip trying to look innocent. Maya just looks clenching her jaw to keep her hormones in check and turns around.

"I'm sorry baby. I missed you too" Emily says while wrapping her arms around Maya from behind. "I really did" alternating between sucking and kissing Maya on her neck, "you feel good too" Maya takes a minute to get it together before she just shrugs out of the hug and goes toward the blocks shocking Emily "Maya. I was just joking."

Maya turns around with lust in her eyes while looking at Emily from head to toe, "I know but you're distracting me and I'm trying to keep focus so that I get to pick if I wanna be master or slave."

Emily raises her eyebrow and looks at Maya, "you don't know which one to pick?" Maya just shrugs her shoulders with a smirk, "Well, can I at least have a kiss before we start?"

Maya shakes her head, "I'm gonna get more than that from you but nope not until after the race. Take your place, Em" Maya says looking determined to win. "Up and back?" Emily nods and then takes her place ready for Maya to say Go. "Swimmers take your marks. Get set." Maya pauses and then smirks, "try not to get distracted baby" Emily glances at Maya "GO!" Maya dives in and a second later Emily reacts and does too.

Underwater Emily tries to stay focus but looks at Maya who is rolling her body and can't help but be distracted and comes up first. _Damnit._ Maya then a little later. She's trailing Maya and she needs to pick it up to get what she wants. Maya seems more in shape and is not letting up, really making Emily work like she did Freshman year. They flip under water and are close to being tied. Emily is trying to push herself harder while Maya is pushing herself just as hard. The wall is getting closer and it seems like Maya is going to win but all of a sudden Emily finds a little more gas and barely reaches the wall before Maya.

Both of them come up for air, breathing hard knowing that this is the hardest they've ever swam. Emily closes her eyes like Maya and tries to control her breathing and her heart rate. Once she has it under control, she opens her eyes and turns to see Maya treading water a little in front of her smiling. "looks like someone got a little distracted" Maya says while raising an eyebrow.

"Can you blame me? Besides you still lost" Emily replies back while shrugging her shoulders. Pulling herself up, she sits on the ledge while Maya looks for a minute and then comes closer. She opens her legs to let Maya in and Maya pulls herself up so that she is face to face with Emily. "Winner picks" Emily whispers against Maya's lips. Maya places a soft kiss on Emily's lips making her smile. "I missed you."

"I missed you, so much" Maya whispers against her lips before deepening the kiss. Emily places her hands on Maya's neck to keep her there savoring the moment a little while longer. Emily pulls back placing her forehead against Maya and running at hand on Maya's side on her tattoo. Maya already knows what Emily is thinking, "Baby I'm good"

"You promise" Maya nods her head giggling. Emily breathes out. "I can't help it."

"I know but focus on swimming baby. Everything is going to work out. We gotta believe it, K?" Emily nods her head, "So, how are you feeling about tomorrow, beautiful?" Maya asks looking at Emily with caring eyes knowing how nervous Emily was earlier but wouldn't let it show.

"Good." Maya gives her a skeptical look making Emily giggle, "I'm serious My. I'm focused and going to win tomorrow. So you better be there" Maya tilts her head smiling a little with her lip between her teeth. "Seriously though, I'm good but could be better if you stop teasing me and actually do what you say" Maya laughed as Emily kisses her on her cheek "But seriously though, I'm good" Emily captures her lips in a sweet kiss causing Maya to hum a little as they pull away looking at each other "Real Good" feeling the energy shift.

"Bon hein?" (Good huh) Maya slowly lets herself down while placing her arms on Emily's thighs and then resting her head on her arms. "Which one are you, beautiful? Master" Maya kisses her thigh and then smiles up at her. "Or slave"

Emily fakes being in deep thought and then looks back at Maya, "Master or slave, hmmmmm. I'll pick..." Maya bites her lip knowing exactly what Emily wants and that she wants it too. "Slave".

Shocking Maya, "huh".

Emily bites her lip, moving to lower her self in the water while Maya moves back to let her in, "Slave. I'm leaving it up to you with what you wanna do" Maya's eyes widen while Emily around her so that Maya's back was towards the wall of the pool with Emily in front of her now treading water. "So master, what would you like to do?" Maya still treading water, is quiet for a minute trying to figure out what she wants to do. _Got her. _She knows she wants to go slow but she's been thinking about Emily all day and wanting to go a little bit farther. They could always do other things besides sex, right?

Maya bites her lip, getting aroused thinking of all the things she would love to do to Emily. She takes a minute, narrowing her eyes at Emily, "Are you sure about this, Em?" Emily licks her lips and looks at her alluringly making Maya breathe a little harder. Emily nods her head while moving closer to Maya, gently moving her back against the wall. Maya puts her hands on the ledge holding herself and raising an eyebrow at Emily, "Ok, but you have to win tomorrow to get a reward and I'm sure you're gonna love what I give you" Maya says smiling.

"Well, I know it's not going to be sex" Emily smiles as Maya rolls her eyes , "I'm waiting for your command baby"

Maya takes a minute to study Emily's face before nodding her head and pulling Emily closer. "I command you... to…. explore my body. Find out what I like and what I don't like" She smirks at Emily, whose eyes got huge making Maya smirk wider. "What you waiting on, beautiful?" Then wraps her legs around Emily's waist pulling her closer while Emily places her hands on the ledge by Maya's so she can stay close. Emily looks at Maya for a minute before licking her lips wondering what to do first. She smiles before kissing Maya slowly and softly on the lips taking a minute to savor the feel of her lips against hers again. _I missed this. _As much as Maya is loving this, she wanted more. Maya parts her lips resulting in Emily's tongue slipping in to entwine with hers slowly, seductively and then Emily grinds her hips in a similar fashion that Maya does to her. Maya groans and then takes control of the kiss sucking on Emily's tongue before sucking on her lips. Still slowly and softly before Emily pulls away and starts planting kisses on Maya's cheek, jaw, and then neck.

"Don't suck too hard, baby. You know I bruise easily" Making Emily smile into her neck, "Emily, I mean it. No hick-" Emily bites Maya neck causing Maya's hip to grind into Emily's involuntarily. "oh mon dieu" (Oh god) Emily chuckles and then moves to Maya's ear.

"I'm not trying to but you taste good baby" Emily says in Maya's ear breathlessly causing Maya to shiver at her tone.

"Blaise belle,Tu me tues maintenant (Fuck beautiful you're killing me right now)" Maya moaned and then one of Emily's hands leaves the ledge to squeeze her breast. "Emmy". _Hell yea!_

"Yes, my?" Emily asks kissing softly her planting kisses down Maya's neck and placing a kiss right below her ear. _Maya was her girlfriend._ Emily trails her lips down Maya's neck and then squeezes Maya's breast again causing Maya to bite her lip. "Am I doing good baby?" Maya just lets out another moan while rolling her hips into Emily. Emily open mouth kiss her neck and then bites down a little on her making Maya hiss, and then open mouth kisses her on the mark to soothe it. Maya was loving everything she was doing. Emily slides her hand under Maya's top and rubs her thumb against her nipple. Emily pulls away, "Answer me, baby?" Maya opens her eyes and looks at Emily who is smirking cocky at her. Maya raises an eyebrow before taking one hand off the wall and pulls Emily closer so she can whisper in her ear,

"You're doin amazing, baby" She kisses her ear and before lightly blowing on it. Emily lost her train of thought. "But don't forget I'm the master and can stop whenever I want" Yep, Maya just turned the tables especially when she slides her hand down and up under Emily's top squeezing her breast. Emily gasps and then Maya kisses her with so much love and passion that it clouds Emily's memory completely. Maya pulls back, "I didn't tell you that I wanna stop so keep goin, beautiful." Emily nods. Maya kisses her again while rolling Emily's nipple with her forefinger and thumb. Maya chuckles as Emily arches her back into Maya's hand moaning.

"Oh Hush" Emily mumbles in the kiss, both of them smiling. However, a frown appears on Maya's face when Emily pulls away and takes her hand from under Maya's top. Before she can say anything, Emily pulls her top to the side revealing her breast to her. "Wow, you're beautiful Maya" Maya blushes, smiling while looking away she doesn't notice Emily move closer to her breast until she feels Emily's tongue on her nipple tracing light circles around it. _This is amazing._ Surprised, Emily takes her whole nipple in her mouth sucking on it lightly, Maya lets out a moan and rolls her hips into Emily's. "I love you" she says before sucking harder causing Maya to squirm,

"baise, ne vous arrêtez pas" (Fuck do not stop) Maya says releasing Emily's breast and holding on to the back of her head to keep her there. Emily's hand slips to Maya's ass squeezing as she tugs on her nipple with her teeth. Maya gasps, "Oh merde" (Oh shit) She can't believe this is happening. Emily barely had any experience with this but yet she was turning Maya on to the max. "vous êtes incroyable" (You are unbelievable). All of a sudden, they hear a loud bang signaling someone is there. They both pull away, Maya with her eyes closed in frustration while Emily is breathing hard annoyed at the interruption. Emily looks up to see no one above them. She frowns and then moves away from Maya pulling herself up and sees sorry Paige by the door trying to get in. _You have got to be kidding me! _Paige sees her and smiles.

"It's Paige babe" Emily says to Maya while turning to her. Maya pouts while Emily slides back in the pool making Paige mad that she hasn't came to the door. She bangs harder on the door.

"Damn talk about karma." They both giggle. Maya opens her eyes and looks at Emily, "Did you drive?" Emily shakes her head no, "Ok. Let's go before she breaks down the door. I can't believe I got beaver dammed by her. Fucking bitch." Emily laughed and Maya cracked a smile.

"I thought she was a simple bitch tho" As they both got out of the pool. "And really? beaver dammed?" Emily says smiling while drying off. Maya shrugs drying off but taking glances at Emily. Once dried off they put their clothes back on and head for the door with their stuff.

"Aww I knew you would come back and do CPR on me if I drowned, Paigey Paige" Blowing Paige a kiss who rolls her eyes at her. "You are too sweet. Give me a kiss, boo" Maya puckers her lips up for Paige who walks past her to get her jacket that she left. "Still playing hard to get huh? Is it because Emily is here? Don't worry she won't tell." Paige just glares and doesn't move so Maya just shrugs, "Your lost" Paige just flicks her off, "Well i did earlier but ain't nobody got time for that." Emily and Maya walk out the door holding hands while Paige walks behind them but keeps her distance. "She just wants to walk behind you so she can check you out from behind" Maya says loud enough for Paige to hear her and then ducks before Emily can tap her lightly on the back of the head as they both giggle while walking towards Maya's car. "It's not like I blame her tho. You do look sexy from behind" Maya winks, unlocking the door and then opens the door for Emily.

"Yea yea yea" Emily shaking her head even though she was starting to believe Maya was right.

"At least you're not nervous about tomorrow anymore, beautiful" Maya says starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot holding Emily's hand.

"Nope not nervous about my match, but" Maya stops at the stop sign looking at Emily trying to figure out what she was nervous about, "I am curious about what I'm getting after my match when I win tomorrow." Maya grins and then winks at her, proceeding to Emily's house before curfew hits.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: So I totally forgot I didn't give you 2 updates this weekend since I combined two chapters since they just flowed well together. So I apologize. Here's another chapter. Kind of long but I'm hoping to have another chapter over to you before Friday. Excuse the typos and grammar please. Thank you guys for the reviews and I hope you enjoy another chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own PLL.

Chapter 20 - 100%

Emily was downstairs waiting on Maya to pick her up for school since she didn't feel like driving to school today and wanted to spend extra time with Maya kissing. She woke up earlier than usual and woke Maya up as well, even though she was not too happy about being up earlier causing Emily to smile. The doorbell rang and Emily all but ran to the door, opening it to see her Maya pouting and looking as though she would rather be in bed with her eyes low. Emily thought she looked cute and then glancing her girlfriend up and down to see that she actually looked sexy with her black beanie, hair in soft curls, black cow-neck sweater, black jacket, with her skinny jeans, black knee-high boots since it was cold outside. She pulled her inside so Maya could warm up,

"I hate the cold. My parents should've stayed in Cali" Maya whines as she takes off her jacket and hangs it on the coat hanger. Emily grabs her hand and pulls her towards the sofa. Maya lays down on it with Emily on top of her, eyes completely closed now, "You also gave me a hickey last night which Marcel teased me about. Annnnddd it's super early right now. Redonkulous"

"Well I wanted to spend a little time with you before school and you said you can rock the hickey and didn't mind them coming from me. Besides, it's not even that early. You woke up 30 minutes earlier, big deal" Emily says glancing at Maya face with a smirk, "And if you didn't move here then you wouldn't have met me" Maya opens her eyes slightly, peering them at Emily,

"We would've eventually met up since you were coming to Cali for college anyway. We were destined to cross paths sooner or later" Maya pecks Emily lips before closing her eyes again, "Is your mom home?"

"No she had to leave early so that she would be at my meet tonight and she said I can spend the night at your house" Maya nodded her head as Emily scooted higher on top of her to where she was straddling her, "What if you would have been in a relationship" Maya arms wrap around her waist,

"As soon as I would've saw you I would've dumped her and went after you" Emily chuckles, "I'm serious, beautiful" Maya opens her eyes to gaze into hers, "I would've been like Chris Brown in "Yo" and sang to you until I got your name and number" Maya smiled making Emily laugh.

"Uh Huh" Emily says leaning closer into her, "You really think I would've given it to you" Maya bit her bottom lip making Emily's eyes go to her lips,

"It's inevitable. Just like it's inevitable that you can't control yourself when you're around me." Maya closed the distance and brushing her lips against Emily's, "Not complaining at all though" Maya whispers before adding a little more pressure in the open-mouth kiss. As soon as Emily opens her mouth, Maya tongue enters seeking hers. _Vanilla and mint. _They twirl around each other, trying to fight for dominance of the kiss which soon goes to Maya when she grinds her hips up into Emily's causing her to tremble and break the kiss.

"Come on we gotta go" Emily says, trying to sit up she feels Maya tighten her arms around her. "Myyy" Emily raises an eyebrow at her.

"Five more minutes" She says in a raspy voice making Emily shiver a little. Maya smiles and then brushes her lips against Emily's, "Please" before sucking her bottom lip softly making Emily moan.

"K" Emily responds, sinking more into Maya and letting Maya give her sweet kisses and boy were they sweet. _Focus Em Focus. _She couldn't though since Maya was kissing her like she had all the time in the world, "I love you".

"je te aime aussi" (I love you too) Emily whimpered when Maya whispered that to her, along with her grinding her hips more into her. Oh yeah, she was definitely whipped. Maya delicately tucks some of Emily's hair behind her ear, "You're so beautiful Em" Emily blushes, Maya smiles while looking at her, "There's that color that I love on you" Maya giggles as Emily just buries her head in the crook of her neck. "vous êtes adorable beau" (You're adorable beautiful). She kisses the tope of her head before closing her eyes content with where just laying there with Emily and not going to school at all. Emily kisses her neck and then sits up quickly,

"Whatever. Ready" Maya groans trying to hold on to her but Emily moves off her swiftly, moving to put her boots on. Maya pouts while Emily leans her weight on one leg smiling at her.

"Fine, I'm just gonna drop you off and then go home" Emily frowns,

"No, you're not. If I have to go then you have to go" Emily says making Maya frown.

"No I don't babe" Emily looks at her and then tilts her head, as Maya continues, "I'm all caught up in my classes"

"Ok, don't and then see if you don't get anymore kisses" Emily says with a shrug as Maya's eyes widen, taken aback at what Emily said,

"You don't mean that?!" Maya exclaims. Emily crosses her arms walking towards her.

"You wanna call my bluff?" Maya mouth drops,

"You're really not going to kiss me just cause I skip school? I'm gonna come back for your match" Emily raises an eyebrow. "OMG, really?! You're being mean. And to think that I thought you were a good girlfriend" Maya says dramatically. Emily looks down at her amused and then leans in close,

"So are we going to school or not?" Emily asks. Maya rolls her eyes and groans,

"Ughhh going to school" Emily smiles and then pecks Maya lips before walking to get her bag behind the couch. Maya folds her arms and pouts as Emily picks up her bag, "You just better not tell Hannah. She would never let me live this down."

"Ready, My" Emily says waiting for Maya. Maya groans before sitting up and glaring at Emily who blows her a kiss. _So she's mad? _Maya rolls her eyes getting off the couch, puts her jacket on, she goes to walk past Emily but gets pulled back into a kiss that leaves her breathless. "Thank you baby"

"Ummm hmmm" She nods and entwines her hand with Emily's. They walk outside, walking to Maya's car and get in, "I hate the cold and I hate school. It's so boring and cold fronts suck" Maya grumbles.

"Well it's not that cold" Emily smiles at her and then looks down at their hands. "Besides, you like some of your classes. Band, Music… classes you have with me" Maya glances over annoyed at first while starting the car so she can warm it up but takes the time to look at Emily's outfit. She's wearing black ankle boots with a heel, blue skinny jeans, a white loose shirt and her beige jacket on. Maya smiles and then kisses Emily one more time,

"You're rocking your outfit" Emily smiles while Maya puts the car in drive and head to school.

"Thanks Babe" Emily says kissing her on the cheek.

"Sooooo I heard Ben got mad yesterday" Maya said smirking while Emily rolled her eyes.

"Mad is an understatement. I don't get it" Emily says annoyed and confused with him.

"I get it" Emily looks at her "He wanted the booty and now he has no chance at getting it. Especially since I basically stole you from him and it's not like he's getting you back either. How tragic for him." Maya says shaking her head feigning sympathy for him. Emily giggled, "I'm serious but it's amazing for me".

"Oh really? So you think you stole me from him and you think that you're gonna get some?" Emily tilts her head.

"Oh don't do that. You know I did" Emily shakes her with a little smile. Maya smiles and says, "And unlike him I'm gonna get some." Emily laughs, "It might not be today, might not be tomorrow or the next day but I 100% guarantee that I'll be getting some and it's going to be heaven for you" Maya winked at her.

"Heaven for me huh" Maya shrugs while driving, "I'm pretty sure it would be heaven for you as well." Maya purse her lips, "I'm serious. You know i can make you moan just as much as you can to me. I also have you speaking another language, so yea I'm pretty sure you're gonna be in heaven as well." Maya just smiles, "You wanna deny it?"

"I plead the fifth" Maya and Emily giggle. "Anyways, back to douchebag. I'm just saying" Emily just smiles and shakes her head.

"Uh huh. You didn't steal me from him" Maya smiles and nods her head putting on Trey Songz CD on.

"Sure I didn't." As Maya starts singing some of Mr. Steal yo girl. Emily crosses her legs and clears her throat, "Girl I know what you want" Emily looks at Maya and sees her lick her lips and look at her seductively. "No phones, we ain't even gotta talk" Emily looks up trying to her breathing under control but feels moist lips on her hand, "Next time that he leave you all alone" Maya looks her up and down.

"Stop Maya" Emily looks away and then looks back clenching her jaw. Maya smirks and then winks at her.

"I'm gonna watch you... get naked" Emily squirms. Emily looks to see the car coming to a stop at close at school. _Almost at school._ "Next time that he leaves you all alone" Maya pulls up to school and park. "I'll give you all the love he won't…." she feels Maya sing softly in her ear. _When did she get so close? _"I already took his spot…. Let Ben know…. that… Ms. Steal yo girlll is back" Maya tugs on Emily's ear making her whimper. Maya lets out a low chuckle and Emily turns to kiss her but Maya is out the car.

"Myyyyyyy" Emily whines while getting out the car. Pouting as Maya smiles and holds her hand out to her. Emily walks over and grabs her hand while walking towards the school. Maya giggles, "not funny"

"Of course not." They walk into the school and towards their lockers. "Hey Han!"

"Myyyy oh how I missed you. This girl has been miserable without you. Such a Debbie downer" Hannah says thankfully, "And I heard about the date. So romantic!" she squeals making Maya laugh and Emily blush.

"I know I'm pretty much amazing." Maya says hugging Hannah. "I missed you too, blondie" They pull away smiling. "I had to come to school since I've been without my partner in crime for a couple of days now."

Emily rolls her eyes,"You're lucky that she's even here, Hannah. I had to threaten her no more kisses in order to get her here" Maya glares.

"Thanks babe" Maya says and Emily shrugs her shoulders. Spencer and Aria walk up hearing that last of the conversation.

"You're so whipped" Hannah smirks.

"Oh and nice hickey by the way" Spencer says opening her locker.

"Oh shut it, you two." Hannah holds up her hands in surrender. Spencer just smirks "Anyways before Emmy says anything else, I heard about you putting Simple Bitch in her place along with Douchebag, you too Spence". Hannah laughs. Spencer shrugs her shoulders, "You guys should be more like Aria who is the more sane one out of you two."

"I'm just there for backup" Aria says with a smile. Maya shakes her head.

"True Aria. Oh but you know i had to and I couldn't stop myself" Hannah says with a smile. Emily closes her locker and then wraps her arms around Maya's shoulder. Kissing her on the cheek and then putting her chin on her shoulder as well. Smiling at Hannah. "Ooooh Picture for the cute couple" Hannah takes out her phone. Maya laughs with Emily and smiles for Hannah as she takes the picture. "Can I upload it on Facebook? please?"

"Why not" Emily says as Hannah squeals and uploads it immediately,

"Does this mean you're actually going to be showing up for class more since Emily is going to make you?" Spencer says opening her locker teasing Maya.

"If Maya knows what's good for her and wants the booty she would" Hannah laughs, Maya groans while Emily laughs with them.

"Ha-ha-ha. Keep talking. Saccades (Jerks)" Maya says rolling her eyes.

"Hey, no cussing in another language that I have no idea what you said since you haven't taught me anything other than chienne which is bitch and queue which is dick. I need more lessons, My" Hannah says getting them to laugh. The bell rings.

"I'll meet you in class Spence" Maya says as Spencer nods her head and walks to class with Aria, "Come on, you two. I'm walking you to class" Maya says as Emily let's go and grabs her hand.

"Aww I feel so special that you wanna walk with me to class" Hannah says walking besides Maya. "Even though, it's mainly for your girlfriend but still I appreciate it." Maya laughs while Emily shakes her head grinning. While walking Maya sees Ben looking at her confused, she grins at him and then kisses Emily on the cheek whispering in her ear, "I love you" Making Emily blush and kissing her on the cheek as well. Maya winks at him and realization hits him that Maya is the person that Emily is talking to. He glares at Maya, "I love Trey Songz CD especially his new song Mr. Steal yo Girl." She says as they passed Ben shrugging her shoulders. Emily puts her hand up in order to hide her face and Hannah notices the glare Ben is sending their way.

"Maya that song perfectly describes you. Except its Ms. steal yo girl" Hannah says smirking at Ben as well. "Some people don't know how to keep their girl"

"That's what I was tellin Emily but she didn't wanna believe me at first." they stop outside the classroom.

"I bet you convinced her otherwise tho, right?" Maya smirks while Emily blushed, "Yep, my best friend. Fucking Stud" Maya laughs while Emily kisses her cheek.

"Class babe" Emily says while Maya kisses her hand.

"Of course but you owe me later. Have fun beautiful. Bye Han" As Maya walks backwards waving winking at Emily before turning and walking to class. Emily watches her with a smile.

"You're just as whipped. Come on fields" Hannah says pulling Emily in class making her blush.

**Lunch**

Emily is walking towards the cafe for lunch when she sees Paige try to run into her but before she can, side steps her to avoid touching her. She continues to walk when she feels a presence besides her and knows without looking that it's Paige. _Why now?_ Paige grins at her when she notices Emily pick up speed.

"Sooooo it's true?" _I know she doesn't think she's getting an answer. _They continued to walk, "You went from Ben to Maya, huh Fields?" Paige grins at her, Emily rolls her eyes and reaches out to open the door but Paige beats her to it and opens it for her. She looks at Paige before continuing inside with Paige coming to her side once again. Emily looks up and finds both Spencer and Aria looking at her confused. "I knew you liked what you saw in the locker room" Emily quickly whips her head at Paige with a disgusted look on her face which causes Paige's grin to widen, "Try not to look at me during the swim meet and maybe you won't lose". Emily snorts, shaking her head and quickly walks towards Spencer and Aria while hearing Paige's laugh. She reaches them and sits at the table annoyed with Paige.

"So, what was that about?" Aria asks as Spencer raises an eyebrow looking from Paige smile to Emily annoyed expression.

"Paige being annoying as usual. You would think that maybe, just maybe she would grow up but nope not anytime this year" Emily shakes her head.

Spencer and Aria laugh at her, "You're kidding right? She loves messing with you because she gets a rise out of you." Spencer tells her.

"Well when I still ignore her, she still talks to me. It's like it's a lose-lose situation for me" Emily says shaking her head.

"And she checked you out when you walked away just to let you know" Aria says with a shrug. Emily huffs,

"No she didn't and don't you dare say anything to Maya and Hannah. That would only be more proof for them thinking she's in love with me" She shakes her head " And it doesn't take that long to get food does it?"

"Awwww missing Maya, Em" Spencer says making Emily smile a little.

"I'm just hungry" Making them laugh while dropping her head so they can't see her blush.

"Hungry for what baby" She hears a voice in her ear before receiving a kiss on the cheek for her girlfriend. She turns her head to see Maya place the food on the table with Hannah and then sorts everyone's food out. "Sooo what today's topic of discussion" before sitting down and eating her sub sandwich. Emily place a leg over Maya's lap receiving a smile from her.

"Paige messing with Emily" Spencer shrugs her shoulders.

"And Paige checking out Emily when she walked away from her just now" Aria says taking a bit out of her sandwich and then sees the glare Emily is sending her, "What" she asks widening her eyes in surprise. Maya coughs back a laugh while Hannah full-out laughs causing everyone but Emily to laugh. Emily looks at Maya who tried to stop laughing but her eyes betrayed her. Emily rolls her eyes annoyed at her girlfriend and friends laughing at her.

"That girl right there. At least she is very persistent" Hannah says shaking her head smiling while drinking her drink. "She just doesn't know how to talk to someone that she likes without being mean. Except instead of liking you, she's like totally in love with you Emily. Besides yesterday when we walked off to class I saw her checking you out. I soooo wanted to call her out on it."

"That's what I told Emily but she doesn't believe me" Maya says eating her sandwich before rubbing one hand on Emily's leg.

"She doesn't like me" Maya looks like she's about to say something else but Emily moves her leg to distract her. Maya quickly places a hand on her leg to keep her from moving it. "Don't you dare. Stop it" Emily says as Maya smiles and then nudges Hannah to continue. "Really?"

"Don't worry, My. I'll say it since Em can take away your kisses" They giggle a little before Maya leans back so she's not blocking Emily, "Emmy you're one of my best friends but the first stage is admitting that she likes yo- hold on" she holds out a hand, "I take that back" she places over her heart, "She's in love with you and nothing is wrong with that except the fact she's showing her love backwards and in a crazy way" Maya silently giggles so she doesn't get into anymore trouble while the rest giggle out loud. Emily just gives her a blank stare.

"Yea she probably thinks reverse psychology is going to get you to fall for her" Spencer chimes in making Emily pout as her friends giggle. Maya leans in close,

"I love you" Making Emily smile and kiss her on the cheek.

"Whatever." Emily shakes her head and then sees Maya in thought. "What babe?"

"Awww you called her babe." Hannah teases her as they giggle, "I'm just saying she's in love with you and you're in love with your babe" Emily reaches behind Maya to shove Hannah.

"I don't mind, beautiful." Emily bites her lip really wanting to kiss her and Maya knows it. Winking at her and blowing a kiss Emily looks away.

"I just don't think she is" Emily shakes her head finishing off her sub.

"I'll make a bet with you" Maya says making Emily instantly frowns at her shaking her head.

"Stop right there Maya" Emily says looking at Maya who has a mischievous smile on her face.

"Nope, I bet if you winked and threw a smile her way she would blush, thus proving she likes you" Maya says challenging Emily. Emily tilts her head and narrows her eyes at Maya.

"Oooooh! I second that notion" Aria says with her eyes lighting up.

"OMG! I agree with whatever Aria just said. That would actually throw her off. Like, Seriously you should do it. Throw her a wink or something. Get her to blush. I wanna see that." Hannah says getting excited over the fact of Emily doing it.

"No. Why would I flirt with her so she can add more fuel to the fire" Emily shakes her head. "Besides she doesn't like me." she looks to see Maya and Hannah about to say something else, "let alone in love with me" They nods their heads.

"You know just humor them Em" causing Emily's attention to go to Spencer, "If she doesn't blush then you proofed you were right but if she does then you finally admit it" Spencer says neutral but pretty positive that Emily is wrong.

"Come on Emmm" Hannah presses on, "it's just a smile and wink"

"Babe all you're doing is teasing her like you've teased me so many times in the past" Maya bumps shoulders with her, "Unless you know were right" Emily rolls her eyes before agreeing.

"Fine. But you two" she points at Hannah and Maya, "Owe me lunch and dinner for a week. Whatever I want" Maya raises her eyebrows and then nods her head with Hannah. Emily turns to Aria, "anything in my teeth" she asks Aria who giggles while shaking her head. Emily takes a deep breath before scanning the room for Paige. _Please let them be wrong. _She sees Paige standing by some of her teammates laughing and talking about who knows what. They all look over at Paige hiding their smiles ready to see if whose right. She glances at Maya who winks smirks and then winks at her before turning back towards Paige. _Here goes nothing._

Emily catches Paige's eye, Paige in turns grins at her thinking that it was going to earn her the reaction that she wants but this time it doesn't. Emily instead trails her eyes down Paige's body slowly, quirking an eyebrow before bring her eyes back up to Paige's. She bites the corner of her lip causing Paige's gaze to go there and then slowly gives her a small smile. Paige looks like she stopped breathing for a second. She looks away to catch her breath but brings her eyes back to Emily's, Emily looks at her one last time before giving her a wink before breaking eye contact and looking away. Emily looks at Maya's face and knows without a doubt that she definitely just lost the bet. _Got __Damnit__! _Maya is grinning as she watches Paige blush and release a breath trying to regain her composure. She starts giggling as the rest of them when it appears that Paige is stuttering, trying to relay to her friends that she has to go, quickly walking to the exit. Pausing at the door, she looks over at Emily who has her back turn and then sees Maya who winks at her before shaking her head and walking out. Maya looks at Emily with a smile that turns sheepish when she notices the glare that is being sent her way.

"You know the answer now" Emily shakes her head causing the table to crack up minus her. _Of all people she could be in love with, it had to be me._

"Awww come, on beautiful. You have to admit it's pretty funny" maya adds trying to make her smile.

"yea em. You did see her face when looked her up and down" Hannah picks up where Maya left off making Emily grimaces remembering, "you made her so confused and her face was priceless" Emily looks at all of them laughing then puts her gaze on Maya who is smiling, she nods her head,

"You wanna see something funny" Maya's smile wavers for a second. _Oh, be scared babe. _"You don't get anymore kisses until I say so" Maya smile completely drops along with everyone's mouths as well. The bell rings signaling lunch is over, "Funny. Right, babe?" as Emily smiles getting up and then walks out the door, leaving Maya to take care of her trash. Maya pouts before cleaning up,

"Damn, that was cold but still funny" Hannah says eliciting giggles from Aria and Spencer as Maya continues to pout.

"I have to agree with Em, this is pretty funny" Spencer smirks. Maya huffs, before getting everything ready to leave as she pulls out her phone to text Emily. Hannah opens up her mouth to say something but Maya holds her hand up to her.

"I already know what you're goin to say and so before you say it I'll go ahead an admit that I am 100% whipped. Happy?" Maya grumbles causing the whole table to erupt in laughter as she gets up and leaves hoping to catch up to Emily before class starts.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Here is another one. Thank you guys for your support! You guys are the best. I'm still doing a time jump next chapter but it will hold a flashback of the reactions of The Fields regarding Emily and Maya dating. Please excuse the errors. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 21 - Swim

6th Period

Emily was bored in history which was very rare since she loved history. It was that they had a sub and he seemed like he just wanted to make everyone miserable. _He probably had a rough high school years_. She inhale deeply, wishing that Maya had this class with her since she could easily entertain her and put a smile of her face. After lunch, she quickly forgave Maya in class since Maya sat right next to her at the table in anatomy to the back. She kept giving her the puppy dog face, whispering sweet words in her ear, sneaking quick pecks on the cheek during the video that they watched. Yea, it was hard to stay mad when those things were being done to her by her girlfriend. It was sweet and made her feel loved but then her mind changed and it was on her swim meet that she has tonight. She can feel her nerves racing just thinking about it as she looks at her book. Her phone buzzed, a smile immediately appears on her face as she knows exactly who is texting her. She looks at the sub before pulling out her phone to look at the text. _Only one more class to go._

_**At least you look pretty when you're bored out of you mind :***_

Eyebrows drawn together, she looks out the windows first before looking at the door to see Maya smiling at her. Another buzz,

_**Come on. Your sub won't miss you :)**_

Emily shakes her head before glancing at the sub who is on the computer doing nothing. One last buzz,

_**You know you want to, beautiful. Say you're goin to the library to complete your English paper.**_

Emily smiles before looking over at her and then at the sub before making her decision. She gets up and walks to him, waiting for him to acknowledge her before asking her question. He glances up, "Yea"

"Ummm… I was wondering if I can go to the library since I'm done with my reading. I have an English Paper that I'm trying to complete." She says hoping that she didn't sound nervous. He looks at her for a minute before nodding his head, he writes down a pass for her and gives it to her. "Thanks" she said sending a quick smile before walking out. She sees Maya acting impatient, tapping her foot repeatedly and looking at her imaginary watch on her wrist, "What My" Maya sends a smile,

"Nothing you were just taking too long" Emily shakes her head before Maya grabs her hand, leading them towards the gym and then to the locker room knowing no one will be there during this time. They walk in the locker room as Maya guides her over towards the bench. Maya straddles it and then waits for Emily to mimic her which she does but a little too far for Maya's liking. Maya's gives her the 'come here' finger wanting Emily closer which Emily smirks and then scoots closer to where her knees are brushing Maya's. Maya slowly glides her hands up Emily's thighs and then to the back of her knees, she gently pulls her closer and then places her legs on top of hers. Emily bites her lip when Maya's wraps her arms around her waist, still bringing her closer so that their lips are almost touching. "I missed you" Maya breathes before she places a soft kiss on Emily's lips. Emily pulls back and smiles at her.

"Uh huh. You just saw me not to long ago in class though so how can you miss me" Emily teases her. Causing Maya to smile.

"I'm just trying to get some." giggling Emily smacks Maya on the arm forcing a laugh to come out of Maya. "I'm kidding, it's not hard to miss seeing your face. But on a more serious note, are you ready for tonight?" Knowing that Emily may have calmed down last night but she always seem to get nervous as the time approaches.

"I guess" Emily shrugs while looking down.

"No" Emily looks up, "Don't do that. Talk to me, beautiful" So much warmth and love that she can't help but tell her.

"Not really. I'm-" Emily gets cut off by Maya.

"Amazing and I know you're going to do amazing tonight. Wanna know why" Emily smile and nods her head, " Well not only are you my girlfriend and my heart who I might add again that you are amazing and sexy" Emily giggles, "but because I've seen you swim and when you're in your zone, nobody can touch you in the water." Emily listen intently, "You swim with so much grace that people can't help but get jealous wishing that they had that much grace with them just walking period. Don't listen or worry about anything when you're in the water." Emily puts her head down and huffs,

"I know but it's hard. There is so much to focus on Shana, coaches, scouts, fans, my mom y-" Maya stops Emily by kissing her softly until she's relax enough to let go,

"Relax" Maya whispers against her lips, "you're the #1 swimmer for a reason and not just because you work hard but because you love it and it comes natural to you. Swimming is your thing and nobody can take that away from you. You own it, along with my heart." Emily blushes ducking her head down before Maya pulls her closer and Emily wraps around her neck, "Don't doubt that not even for a second." Maya moves to her ear, "And if you must, just listen to my voice and I'll guide you to first but I doubt you'll need me. I know you're gonna kill it as always. You just needed to hear a little bit of encouragement from me" Maya smiles and kisses her on the cheek. Emily continues to blush and then turns to give Maya an open mouth kiss, loving how Maya takes control of the kiss and takes her time with her. Drawing out soft moans from Emily's mouth and getting her aroused by just nibbling at the right time or sucking just enough to have Emily wanting more. Maya pulls back licking her lips and looking in Emily's eyes "and then after you win tonight, I promise that you'll…. well lets just say you're gonna love what I got in store for you" Maya smirks.

"Promise" Emily breathes. Maya slaps Emily on her ass and bite her bottom lip eliciting a groan from Emily. "God, I love you" Maya smiles.

"je te aime aussi (I love you too) and I promise you will, beautiful. Bells about to ring for class so let's go" Maya says trying to get up but Emily locks her legs around her waist preventing her from getting up so easy. Maya raises an eyebrow "Really?" Making Emily smirk.

"Try getting up now baby" Emily says teasing Maya and tilting her head to the side a little. Maya narrows her eyes and then stands up a little and then slowly placing Emily softly on her back on the bench. Maya bites her lip causing Emily's attention to go there and not realizing until, "hahahhhhhaaaa MY! MY! STOP OK OKOOKOKKKKKKKKK hahahahah!" As Maya tickles her, she unhook her legs around Maya and tries to get her off her.

"Ahhhhh come on baby. I don't wanna get up now. hahahah" Maya says laughing but then quickly gets up after she stops tickling her. "But since you insisted" She starts walking to the door chuckling but as soon as she gets there she feels arms wrapped around her waist and soft lips kissing her on her neck. "Mmmmmm em" Closing her eyes and tilting her head a little for Emily to have better access.

"I know my but I can't help myself" Emily says in Maya's neck while tightening her arms around Maya, pulling her closer to her.

The bell goes off. _Damnit!_

They both hear the bell but neither wanting to move. Sighing softly, Emily detaches herself from Maya and steps back a little. Tilting her head, she checks out Maya ass and bites her lip. "You like what you see back there, beautiful?" Maya says startling Emily and laughing a little once she sees the blush appear on her face. "Soooo, busted baby but it's ok. I get like that too when checking you out? It happens. Later babe!" Emily smiles but before Maya walks out the door, she turns around and gives her one last kiss. "I can't wait to see you kill it, like always. Don't worry about nothing. You're going to do amazing because you're just swimming and you've been doing this for years. Just think of it as another match, ok?" Emily nods her head.

"Thanks Maya" Giving Maya one more kiss and then walking out the door to their lockers holding hands.

_**The Meet**_

The girls walk up in the stands, getting ready to cheer Emily on. THey see Mrs. Fields and wave to her while she comes over. "Does she know" Spencer ask Maya who shakes her head no. They all nod and make sure they don't say anything to Mrs. Fields about Emily dating Maya. "Hey Mrs. Field" Spencer says with a smile.

"Hey Spencer, hey girls! Ready to cheer her on." Mrs. Fields says with a smile. They all nod their heads, "Oh and Maya." Maya turns her head towards Pam to let her know that she was listening, "Emily won't be able to spend the night" Maya's eyebrows raise but nods her head. "Emmy's dad is here" They all look towards the door and see the one and only Wayne Fields, well Lieutenant Colonel Fields. They all jump up to give him a hug, extremely excited that he was here.

"Wow I didn't think you guys were going to miss me more than Emily missing me" He laughed, they all smile at him. "Everyone is doing well" They all nod and sit down, "Good. We'll be back" He says while they walk over to Emily from behind and picks her up. They watched Emily's reaction go from mad to shock to excitement seeing that it was her dad. She jumped on him to give him a big hug. Hannah looks at the door and her eyes light up once she sees Marcel,

"OMG! you didn't tell me Marcel was coming" Making aria and Spencer whip their heads as well to look at him. "Do I look ok?" Hannah says trying to pat her hair. Maya frowns,

"Stop it." Hannah smiles at her while she rolls her eyes, "I'm pretty sure he has a girlfriend since he was on the phone when I came home talking about I miss you too" Hannah now frowns while Maya pats her back, "It's ok. It's all going to be ok"Hannah pushes her as they laugh at her.

"It's not her fault tho My, You're brother is really hot." Spencer says still looking while the St. Germains come over.

"Cut it Spence. You have Toby and Aria you have Jake" Maya says looking at them pointedly before turning to Hannah, "And you have Travis, Missy" She pokes Hannah in the stomach.

"I know" Aria says but still looking at him.

"Just because I have Travis doesn't mean that I can't look. I don't have a ring on my finger and I'm not dead or blind either." Hannah says grinning once Marcel sees them and winks at them. "Too sexy" as Spencer and aria blush at the wink. Maya shakes her head with a smile at her friends. She looks up to see Emily's disappointed face and she gives her a shrug and a smile to ease away the disappointment.

"Well Hello beautiful ladies" Marcel with his charming smile, "You guys ready to lose your voices?" Maya just shook her head as Hannah, Spencer, and Aria just continued to be charmed by her brother. All of a second, she felt a buzz and immediately froze causing Marcel to notice it. She looked at him and then took out her phone and sees an unknown number. She looks at him and nods, signaling it was from who he thought it was. He clenched his jaw for a second before masking his features, "excuse me for a second ladies" before getting up like he was answering a call. Mama G looked at her, her phone vibrated and she nodded her head to the text speaking to Mr. T in French letting him know what was happening. Although, he smiled Maya knew that he was not happy. Marcel came back, "What did I miss besides you guys" smiling at the girls making them blush. Maya shook her head, yea everything was going to be ok as long as she had her girl, family and friends beside. Maya turns her head and look at Emily who signals her to leave for the locker room.

Nodding she gets up, "be back" As she walks out of the gym, around and to the locker room to meet up with Emily. She opens the door to see her baby looking at her, "What's up buttercup?" She smiles even though she knows Emily is not the happiest right now.

"Do you think your parents will let you spend the night?" Emily asks hoping they would but knows probably not. Maya looks away, trying to figure out a way to brighten up Emily's mood without lying to her.

"Ummmm I don't know, baby" Maya says shrugging her shoulders. Instantly seeing Emily pout, "but you never know." Walking to her quickly, "although it is possible since they believe you're a good influence on me and all, but if they only knew," wrapping her arms around her waist, "that you're actually the one trying to get in my pants. I think they would think differently about you" earning a smile from Emily that transformed into a giggle.

"It's not my fault that you're sexy" Emily says wrapping her arms around Maya's neck, "and know just what to do to make me want more" she kisses her, feeling Maya bring her in closer before she took control of the kiss. After a minute, they both pulled away with their foreheads resting against each other's trying to control their breathing.

"I know...I'm about to ruin this…. But it needs to be done" Maya pulled back to look Emily in her eyes. "Ummmm when did you want to tell your parents" surprising Emily a little but then making her smile.

"Whenever you want to. We can do it now if you want" Emily says kissing her again.

"Uhhhh...How about tomorrow? Since your dad is here an-" Maya says getting a little nervous. Emily shakes her head.

"No, tonight. The sooner, the better" Emily smiles making Maya smile too.

"Ok. But just to let you know. I'm pretty sure Pam is gong to make sure there are no more sleepovers" Maya says making her hands up Emily's sides to her arms then to her hands to unlock them from around her neck. Emily pouts. _I forgot about that. _"It's ok. It's for the best since we're waiting" Emily glares at Maya who smiles and kisses her hands. "Just a little while longer"

"But what about my reward for winning" Emily exclaims while Maya turns her around towards the door.

"You haven't won yet. So maybe you should get on that baby" Maya replies while tapping her lightly on the ass. "And you have to win every race you're in so you better kill it"

"We'll see" Emily mumbles walking to the door.

"And beautiful" Emily turns before she walks out the door. "I love you" Maya blows her a kiss before leaving but not before she sees a grin on Emily's face letting her know she loves her too. Maya walks back to her family and friends, ready to see Emily swim. She sits back down on the bleachers and catches Emily's eye. She winks at her.

Hannah turns to Maya, "how is she" breaking Maya's gaze on Emily.

"She's good." Maya says with confidence and gives Hannah a smile which she returns.

_**Final race**_

_One more race._ Just one more but this one is the one she was worried most about. She's won all of her other races but now is the 400 meter freestyle where she has to compete against one of the best at her rival school and McCullers. All her friends and family has been cheering her on the whole time but the only voice she heard was her girlfriend. Encouraging and pushing her to first. The UCLA scout was here and she was desperately hoping she was impressing her. She just needed to win this one race and she knew without a doubt she was in but she was still nervous. During the season, she lost to her rival, Shana Fring, twice and definitely didn't want a repeat of that. Shana was a fierce competitor but was a friend, thanks to Maya. Maya and Shana met at a club and put the rivalry aside since maya didn't swim to become friends. It took Emily and Shana a little longer since they competed against each other. She looks up to see Shana getting herself in the zone before looking around the gym.

Emily goes back to listening to "Ain't worried about nothin" by French Montana that helps her gain confidence before her matches. She takes out her ear plugs once they announce for the swimmers to start getting on their blocks. She locks eyes with Maya who gives her a big smile and a wink before screaming loudly for her to "Kill it". She takes off her jacket and rolls her shoulders, doing her rituals to get herself to relax once more. She gets on her block and stretches her neck before getting in her stance. To her right is Paige and to her left is Shana. She tunes everyone out except Maya's voice. "Take a deep breath" She does "Let go" she does "All Day Em! All Day!" She smiles and closes her eyes to listen to the announcer say

"Swimmers, take your marks…..Get set"

POW!

Emily shoots off her block like a bullet and into the water. She swims as long as she can underwater and then comes up a little ahead of Paige but is neck and neck with Shana. Now 300 meters left and Emily knows everyone is cheering but she's in the zone. 200 meters left and Paige is trying to break even but can't since Emily and Shana are picking up their speed as well. Just 150 meters left, Emily hears Maya's voice encouraging her to keep going and that she's doing great. She keeps trucking right along with Shana. Only 100 meters left and Shana pulls a little away from Emily. Emily can feel it but she keeps going. 50 meters left and she hears what she needs to hear, her voice "SWIM EM!" Emily pushes harder and is tied with Shana and Paige closely behind. Everyone is on their feet cheering and wanting to see who is going to touch the wall first. She reaches just as Shana does to the wall and everything feels like it's in slow motion. Both slowly reaching and then she feels the wall beneath her hand. She pulls her head out of the water trying to catch her breath and then she finally looks at the board. Her name is first closely followed by Shana and Paige. She closes her eyes and smiles knowing she just won but also broke a high school record. She hears "good Job' from Shana and turns to congratulate her as well. She turns to Paige who is pulling herself out of the water pissed. Emily then lifts herself up and looks at her friends who are going crazy for her, knowing that she just broke a record. She locks eyes on Maya again and receives a wink and a kiss that she blows her way. Emily smiles wide and blows kisses their way but they know it's mostly meant for Maya.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Another day and another chapter. So this is detailed just to warn you ahead of time and my first time so be gentle. I love you guys reviews! You guys are the best! Please excuse the errors and grammar! Until the next time. Have a good one and enjoy the chapter! Dueces!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 22 - Frustration

"It's been a month Maya and we've barely spent time together" Emily says frustrated with the fact that her and Maya have had no one on one time other than at school. It's not like it was all Maya's fault. It was just that their schedules were messing things up for them as well as Pam. Emily unlocks her door and walks in with Maya in tow. _Thankful that my mom isn't home. _She bent down taking off her boots and socks, before continuing on towards the stairs. She reminiscing of her parents' reactions to the news of her and Maya dating.

_***Flashback***_

_**After Emily came out of the locker room, she was greeted by her family and friends that were going crazy for her. Her mom and dad rushed over to her first causing Maya to walk over her family to see what was going on.**_

"_**So proud of you Emmy! My little girl doing her best and getting first in every event she was in!" her dad exclaims as he gave her a bear hug making Emily laugh out loud with her dad. **_

"_**Thanks dad and thanks mom for surprising me with dad!" Emily says giving her mom a hug as well. Her eyes searching for Maya over her mom's shoulder. She pulls back as her friends bombard her with hugs and screaming out their congratulations to her. She laughed at them but she was still looking for Maya. Where is she?**_

"_**So Emmy, you ready to go celebrate" Her dad says putting an arm around her. She looks at her dad with a smile and then at her friends signaling where is Maya to them. Spencer nodded her head in the direction for Emily to see that Maya was talking to her family with an annoyed expression on her face. **_

"_**Ummm yea bu wait a second." She pulls away to walk towards Maya. Mama G saw Emily first and signaled to Maya to turn around. Maya turns and smiled winking at Emily as she came over to give her a hug. **_

"_**There's my baby" Maya says giving her a hug. "See I told you that you had nothing to worry about, huh beautiful?" Maya says pulling away smiling.**_

"_**I wasn't worried at all Emmy" Marcel says, "Even if you did look like you were gonna lose for a second. It's ok though. I would've just disowned you like I told you I would" he smirks pulling her into a hug before she hits him laughing. Maya's parents congratulate her as well before they get ready to leave.**_

"_**Ummm Maya will be there in a second. I need to borrow her for a minute," Making the smile on Maya's face falter.**_

"_**No no no we can wait. I have no problem with waiting" Maya says nervously. Emily shakes her head and grabs her hand.**_

"_**Oooooh introducing the girlfriend to the parents. Maya make a good first impression" Marcel smirks as Maya gives him a glare before being pulled away by Emily towards her parents.**_

"_**Seriously beautiful, we can wait" trying to change Emily's mind, "No rush. We haven't talked things through yet".**_

"_**Nope, the sooner the better babe" Emily says before reaching her parents. "Mom and dad, I have to tell you something" getting their attention. Wayne looks at the way their holding hands and knew what has finally happened. He grinned at Maya who blushed a little knowing that Mr. Fields already knew what they were going to say.**_

"_**You have to make it quick Emily" Pam confused and impatient with what Emily wanted to tell them, "We have reservation for you".**_

"_**Yea Em. I wouldn't want to make you guys late so we can just wait. You guys have fun" Maya says trying to wait a little while longer. She was nervous with telling Pam though. She started to pull away before feeling Emily's hold tighten, she looks at Emily to see her glaring at her. Maya raises her eyebrows and immediately stopped trying to get away, giving Emily a little smile. It's not her fault that Pam scares her. Emily's dad decides to help them out.**_

"_**Well sweetie, isn't obvious with what they're trying to tell us" Wayne said smiling at them both. Pam frowns at her husband and then looks at Emily back to her husband. She shakes her head, "Emily's in a relationship" Pam shakes her head again,**_

"_**No she's not, honey. Emily and Ben broke up about a week ago" Pam says obviously not getting the hand holding thing.**_

"_**Thank God for that" Wayne says throwing his hands in the air and looking to the ceiling before clapping them together. The girls giggled at him as he grinned at them. "Emmy you want me to explain to your oblivious mother and wife of mine" Pam smack her husband on the arm frowning at him.**_

"_**No it's fine dad but I'm guessing you approve" He nods his head quickly smiling at them and then wraps his arms around Pam once again.**_

"_**Emily what is it" Pam asks curiously and annoyed that she is out of the loop with them as always.**_

"_**Mom, me and Maya are together" Emily says smiling at maya. Pam frowns,**_

"_**As in…"**_

"_**Honey, do you really have to ask? Maya is now Emily's girlfriend. I told you that Emily liked Maya as more than a friend but you didn't want to believe me" Wayne says, "all I can say it's about time killer" Making them laugh look at Pam, who is looking at them in disbelief making their laugher stop immediately.**_

"_**Mom?" Emily says now feeling Maya getting nervous again but she still doesn't let go of her hand. She squeezes it let Maya know every is ok. "Maya is my girlfriend" Pam nods but a frown graces her face. Was she lying? **_

"_**Honey you said you were ok with Emily liking both guys and girls" Wayne says reading Emily's mind. Knocking Pam back to the present. She looked at her husband and then Emily.**_

"_**I am. I don't mind that Emily is dating a girl. It's just that.. you and Ben broke up last week, right?" Pam says trying to figure out how long they've been together. "When did you guys start dating" Maya knew this was coming. Ohh, this is what Maya was talking about. Emily didn't think this through since last weekend she spent with her mom getting over her 'heartbreak'. Maya saw Emily struggling to come up with a good answer, she figured she might as well tell the truth.**_

"_**Truthfully Mrs. Field, I asked Emily out Thursday and we went out Saturday" Maya said bringing the focus off Emily and on to her. Pam narrowed her eyes at Maya. Maya eyes widen, "We didn't do anything when I slept over Mrs. Field. I promise"**_

"_**I would hope not" Pam said in a stern voice. oh fuck me. Emily closed her eyes, "Maya you know that I adore you but Emily just broke up with Ben and she was heartbroken last week. I just don't want you to take advantage of her in her vulnerable state."**_

"_**Honey, Maya would never do that" Wayne says coming to Maya's defense.**_

"_**Yea mom. I was already going to break up with Ben a while ago" Emily says trying to save Maya as well.**_

"_**So you weren't heartbroken last weekend" Pam says quirking an eyebrow at Emily. Oh shit, walked into that one. Emily looked away while Maya tried to keep her smile from showing. "Emily Fields you lied to me?" Emily stayed quiet for a minute trying to come up with an answer.**_

"_**Mrs. Field, it wasn't that she lied to you. Emily was just confused with Ben. I mean, she wasted so much time with him and to find out that he cheated while she stayed faithful was kind of hard to take in" Maya said trying to save Emily, "But don't worry Mrs. Field, she's good now"**_

"_**Go easy on her sweetie" Wayne says trying to give Emily some hope that her mom will be lenient about it, "Kiddo?"**_

"_**Yea mom I'm sorry. It won't happen again" Emily says hoping her mom goes easy on her and she might since her dad is here now.**_

"_**Hmm, we'll I'm happy that you guys are together but Emily you're grounded for 2 weeks" Emily was about to interject but Maya squeezed her hand and gave her a look that says you better stay quiet. She nodded at Maya.**_

"_**Ok mom. completely understandable" Emily says turning to nod at her mom as well and kind of happy that was all she got.**_

"_**And no more sleepovers" making Emily mouth drop and eyes widen. NO! Maya looked up smiling, knowing this was going to happen, "Doors stays open the entire time when you're in the bedroom and I'll list some more ground rules later but we have a reservation to get to" Pam says before giving Maya a hug. Emily pouts. "I'm happy she has you Maya" She let's go and heads to the door with Wayne walking behind her before giving them a thumbs up.**_

"_**We'll I warned you babe but hey at least we don't have to hide it and you're mom approves" Maya says giving her a kiss on her cheek. "See you in 2 weeks beautiful" Maya smiles while walking to her parents.**_

"_**Yea two freaking weeks" She frowns leaving before she gets grounded even longer.**_

_***Flashback ends***_

_Two weeks was too long._

"I know, Em but you're making it seem like it's all my fault and it's not. You were grounded for two weeks" Maya closes the door behind and then locks it. "You have swimming and I have band now" Maya turns and follows Emily up the stairs, trying to figure out how to get back on good terms with her baby. It's not like she wasn't frustrated too, granted it might be more sexually frustrated but it wasn't like she could talk to their teachers/coaches to change the schedules. Emily's practices also extended to the weekends along with a Yoga as well and Maya had jazz band practice which she was co-leader with another a senior of. On top of that, she was meeting with Detective Holden about the dumb texts that she was still receiving and she didn't want to stress Emily about that when she was already stressed about not spending enough one on one time together. She huffs, "Maybe you're sexually frustrated too" she mumbles knowing Emily didn't hear her.

"I'm not just saying it's your fault but you could try harder or something…" Emily continues to ramble while walking up the stairs. Maya just shook her head, climbing the stairs behind her but also checking her girlfriend out from behind. She tilted her head and stopped listening, just focusing on her gorgeous body that was tempting her to do things that she didn't know if they were ready for.

They make it to Emily's room Emily puts her bag in her chair while Maya closes the door and then puts her bag by Emily's desk. "... I mean….. sometimes I feel like you're hiding something from me" she places her boots by her closet before walking towards her bed. Maya quickly slipping off her boots and socks and placing them by the desk. "Is it CeeCee or somebody else?" _Gosh i sound insecure._ Emily now took off her sweater leaving her only in a bra and leggings. Maya couldn't answer Emily because she was trying to get her hormones in check. "Maya say something" Emily turned around throwing her sweater in her laundry bin and then looking at Maya. _Oh Shit. _Maya lazily drags her eyes up Emily's body before making eye contact with Emily. Then her attention goes back to Emily's breast in a bra that was red and lacy, slowly licking her bottom lip before catching it in between her teeth. Maya walks slowly to Emily making her anxious, "My" she whispers to Maya who is now standing in front of her.

"Hmmm" Maya says guiding her back so she's sitting on the bend before bending over and placing her hands on the side of her. She leans in placing a delicate kiss on Emily's lip before parting them with her lips so she can suck on the top lip first. Emily sighs with how softly Maya was being with her. Emily grabs the hem of Maya's sweater and Maya moves back so she can pull it over her head. Emily tosses it to the side so she can kiss Maya again, "Scoot back on the bed, baby" Maya says against her lips and then captures them again, Emily complies with Maya scooting back while Maya crawls on the bed on top of her until they are completely on the bed. _Whatever you want, baby._ Maya takes her one leg and places in between Emily legs, slowly separating them and then does the same with her other so that her body is between Emily's legs. She sinks down and places her weight on her forearms that are besides Emily's head while Emily hands trail down her abs to unbutton and zip her jeans. Maya tugs on Emily's bottom lip and grinds into Emily making her groan and arch her neck as Maya trail kisses over her cheek to her ear, "Je vous tellement manqué" (I missed you so much) She whispers in a raspy voice making Emily shiver as her arms wrap around Maya's back in her jeans to squeeze her ass. "Mmmmm" Maya moaned while grinding into Emily making her tug on her earlobe. Maya transfers her weight on her left forearm and her hand slides to Emily's cheek to the top of her neck squeezing and moving Emily's face towards her again looking into her eyes, "I'm sorry that I left you feeling neglected, beautiful. That was never my intention." Emily saw nothing but love, passion, and desire burning her eyes and she knew she reflected the same in her eyes for Maya. _God, i love her._ Maya captures her lips again taking her sweet time at tasting Emily's lips and not caring if she was breaking Pam's rules at the moment. All she knew is that she had to make it up to her baby and that was to nibble, suck, bite, lick and tug. Her hand trails down the length of Emily's neck to her collarbone to her breast and slides her bra to the side, "There would never be anyone else besides you" As she kisses down Emily's neck, "Vous êtes trop belle pour mots" (You're too beautiful for words) She sucks on the top of her breast before licking her way to her nipple. "Sexy comme enfer trop" (sexy as hell too), She smiles before sucking in Emily's nipple.

"Oh yes!" Emily says arching her back towards Maya. _I missed this. _"God yes!" God she was in heaven and only Maya could give her this. Maya sucks harder and grinds into Emily making Emily moans louder. "Please don't stop" Her right hand scratches lightly down Emily's abs before coming to the top of her leggings. Maya tugs on her nipple letting it go with a Plop, "Myyy" Emily whines. Maya comes back up, licking from the base to her throat to her lick before coming face to face with her,

"I know but I wanna taste something else" Maya whispers before kissing her making Emily tremble. _Oh shit. _Maya pulls away and looks at Emily licking her lips, "I haven't given you your reward yet" Emily breathing becomes shallow as her pupils dilate, _Really? _Emily froze for a second trying to figure out if she was messing with her, "Can I baby?" Maya bit her bottom lip waiting patiently for Emily's answer. _Nope, she was not messing with her. Thank God. _Emily nodded her head eagerly.

"Yes. Yes please." Emily says quickly. A slow, wicked smile appeared on Maya's lips as she makes her way down Emily's body making Emily's heart stop for a second. She gives open mouth kisses on Emily belly on the way down. Her hands playing with the waist of Emily's leggings.

"You sure, beautiful?" Maya asks one more time to be sure biting her lip waiting for the answer that she is praying for.

"Maya, you better not stop. You owe me" Emily growled at Maya causing both of Maya of Maya's eyebrows to shoot up and a small smile appear on her face.

"Yes ma'am" Maya says hooking her hands on the sides of Emily's leggings, "Up baby" Emily pushes her hips up so that Maya can pull them down along with her thongs, "I got you wet huh baby" Emily blushed and hears Maya's chuckle while she tosses them aside. "God, you're so beautiful baby" as she looks at her pussy. Emily looks at Maya's face and sees nothing but amazement and appreciation. Maya glances up, she smirks at her before gently placing one leg on her shoulder and then the other of her over her other one. She places soft kisses on her inner thighs moving up. Maya thinks to her self, as much as Emily marked me how about i return the favor. She gives Emily an open mouth kiss on the top of her inner thigh and sucks on her skin making Emily squirm. She does the same as the other and Emily reacts the same way. "mmm I'm gonna enjoy every bit of this" She whispers as Emily trembles again. She drags her tongue up Emily's bikini line before kissing her outer lips and sucking on them a little. Emily moved a little feeling the smile against her. She takes her index fingers and spreads them apart, blowing gently on it.

"Myy" Emily squeals as Maya chuckles.

"Baby relax" she says kissing her softly on her pussy causing Emily hips to move up, "Aite, beautiful" Maya hooks her arms under Emily's legs so that she can grip her when she's going to need to. Emily sits up on her arms looking confused, "You ready cuz I'm done teasing" Emily raises an eyebrow.

"I was about to say that you're not as good as you said you were" Emily says making Maya laugh.

"I got you beautiful" Emily was about to say something else but Maya flicked her tongue over her clit making her hips jump and eyes grow big. Maya winks and slowly, licks Emily's pussy from the bottom to the top. Emily falls back on the bed letting out a loud moan, never before feeling something like this. Running her tongue down to her opening, circulating around it with the tip and wiggling it a little in to tease her. Emily is squirming but with the lock grip that Maya has her in, she wasn't moving anytime soon. Maya is flicking her tongues slowly against Emily's clit and then moves it in a circular motion around it. Maya was making designs on it, then would trail her tongue down to her opening before coming up again. She did it again one more time before wrapping her lips around Emily's clit, sucking on it fast and hard. Making Emily's legs shake, Emily can feel so much pleasure and she doesn't know if she can handle it all or not.

"OH MY GOD" Emily screams in complete bliss at the amount of pleasure that was running through her body. Maya slows down her sucking, thinking that Emily tastes so good but she wants Emily cumming in her mouth. She tugs on it before letting it go then closes her lips over Emily's clit and suck hard and faster. Emily tries to slide up the bed to get away from the pleasure that is taking over her but Maya tightens her hold, not letting go. Emily starts riding Maya's face faster and harder as her first ever orgasm approaches closer and closer with every second of Maya's beautiful torture. Maya pulls her closer and uses one hand to palm her breast and play with her nipple.

"FUCK….OMG….MY….D-DON'T STOP! P-PLEASE DON'T….. STOP…. MY!" Emily is screaming and it is music to Maya's ear especially since Emily knows who exactly is giving her this amazing orgasm.

"MAYA!" Emily screams, clenching her thighs together while cumming in Maya's awaiting mouth. After Maya finishes, she kisses softly up Emily's body and hoovers over Emily.

"You okay, beautiful" she asks with sincerity in her eyes and brushes Emily's hair back from her face. Emily smiles and reaches up to kiss Maya softly. Pulling back, they looked each other in the eyes and then smiled. "I told you I'm a beast in the bedroom" Maya says smugly eliciting a laugh from Emily.

"I'm sorry for ever doubting you". Maya winks at her and then rolls over to get a towel from her bathroom to clean Emily with and getting her a shirt and track shorts to put on. After finishing, she put Emily's shorts on her along with her shirt knowing that Emily is completely exhausted.

"So baby did you like your reward" Maya asks softly laying on top of her and kissing her.

"Yea baby, my god. Thank you" Emily replies loving the soft kisses Maya was giving her. "God, I'm sorry for the way I was acting earlier. You forgive me" Maya nodded kissing her back, "I love you My, you know that right". Emily looks up at Maya while she pulls away to look down at her.

"I love you too but you might love me more now because of my wicked mouth" Maya winks at her getting her to blush. Then they both giggle and continue kissing each other knowing they only have a few minutes before Pam comes home but neither one wanting to move.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: I don't know how many times I'm gonna thank you guys but I really appreciated the reviews and was so happy to hear/read that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. So here's another one. Hopefully you guys enjoy this one as well! Please excuse the grammar and typos.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter - 23 - Mom

"You're amazing" Emily whispers against her lips. For the past five minutes, Maya has been laying on top of Emily still kissing her knowing that she should get up and leave before Pam came home but found it really hard to deny Emily anything. Since Emily had taken her shirt off, she trails kisses down the column of Emily's neck down her breast, distracting her to let go of her before sliding off Emily and the bed completely. Emily's huffs while sitting up in the bed with her hands sliding under her thighs, a pout begins to form on her face but quickly goes away when she looks at Maya. She bites her lip and tilts her head as she looks at her baby. Maya's dark blue v-neck sweater that was put on for the third time after she put clothes back on Emily was now, thanks to Emily, pushed up and over her breast exposing her dark gray lacy bra while her jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped showing her matching lacy thongs. _Damn, that's a good look on her. _Maya looked up to see Emily staring at her with lust in her eyes and a smirk grew on her face,

"You like what you see, beautiful?" Emily's eyes shoot up to Maya's who smirks at her, "Stop" Emily smiles and then shrugs her shoulders,

"It's not my fault that you can pull off any look" Making Maya chuckle and look away for a second before looking back at her shaking her head. She goes to button up her jeans, "Wait" Maya stops what she was going to do and then raises both eyebrows at her, "Can I take a picture first?" Maya lets out laugh making Emily blush.

"Whatever you want baby" Maya says holding her arms out before slapping her sides with her hands. Emily reaches for her phone and gets ready to take a picture of her. Maya hooks both thumbs in her jeans pulling them down a little more exposing more of her thongs and skin for Emily while pursing her lips which holds a little smile for her. Emily takes the pictures twice before placing her phone on the side and then motioning Maya to come near. "Baby your mom" Maya says but then Emily started to crawl towards her and Maya was done again. She walked towards her meeting her at the end of the bed, "You just want your mom to kill me huh" Maya shakes her head hearing Emily giggle,

"Never baby" Maya leans forward allowing Emily to kiss her and pull her back on the bed and on top of her. _I can never get tired of this. _Emily moves back on the bed and hooks her legs around Maya's waist yet again so that she wouldn't get up. "Can you taste me again?"

"Mmmmm You know I love tasting you baby. Vous avez bon goût bon" (You taste so good) Emily shivered hearing that and wanting to feel the pleasure again that only Maya can make happen, "But your mom is co-" Emily cuts her off with her lips but Maya instantly takes control of the kiss and grinding into Emily not getting enough of her and making her moan. A car door slams outside and Maya freezes for a second.

"Baby calm down. My mom won't be home for a little while longer." Maya looks down at Emily, "Don't yo-" The front door opens,

"I'M HOME AND EMILY THAT DOOR BETTER BE OPEN SINCE I KNOW MAYA IS HERE!" Pam yells as she walks inside the house. Maya's eyes grow big seeing her life flash through her eyes at Pam catching them in the position that their in. Emily let's go of Maya as Maya quickly slides off the bed and pulls her pants up to button and zip them, her sweater down and then finger combs through her hair. Emily grunts out her frustration while getting off the bed, she goes to her dresser for sweatpants and pulls them on. Then she turns towards Maya only to get hit in the face with her shirt. Pulling it on, she finger combs her hair and then she sees that Maya is laying on her stomach with her Calc book open along with a notebook for each other. Maya looks up at her shaking her head with a smirk and pats the bed next to her for Emily to get on it. Emily groans wishing that they can finish what they started but knowing that they can't now that Emily's mom is home. She lies on the bed with Maya spitting out numbers, "Hey girls" They both look up to see Pam looking at them with her arms folded over her chest, "You broke a rule" _Was goin for more. _Emily huffs,

"I know mom but you said you wanted me to pull my grade up in calc and Maya is a beast in calc and explains it better than Spencer does" Emily rambles off knowing that it is true. Pam narrows her eyes, "Seriously mom, nothing happened" _At least not again._

"Ok. Maya just get her grade up and don't let happen again" Pam says.

"Yes ma'am" Maya says with a salute and smile. Pam cracks a smile before walking downstairs. "Not for a little while longer, huh beautiful" Emily smiles sheepishly at her. Maya shakes her head,

"I'm sorry" Maya didn't say anything, "Do you forgive me" Maya continues to look at the book acting like you was reading it, "Do you at least want a water baby" Emily asks trying to get back on Maya's good side while getting up to walk towards the door.

"Yea. I'm thirsty for water unlike you who is thirsty for something else that you're not gettin anytime soon" Maya nods and flashes her a smile making Emily pouts while she walks to the door. Walking down the stairs she hears Maya laugh and shakes her head, she was so close to getting some again but now she's definitely is not. _Dangit Mom._

"I'm about to fix dinner so it will be ready in about 30 minutes" Pam says getting everything out to fix, "you ok honey? Is Maya working you too hard, You seem a little flustered?" Pam frowns at Emily. _If you only knew!_

"I'm good mom. Just a little stressed about the upcoming swim meet this Friday since it's state but I'll be alright." Grabbing the waters she kisses her mom's cheek and heads upstairs.

"I'm sure you will. Tell Maya she is more than welcome to stay for dinner" Her mom calls out and Emily nods her head.

Getting to her room she notices the tv on and it looks like Maya was enjoying Guy Code on tv. Maya glances over waiting for Emily to say something and what she says is not what Maya is expecting. "My mom is about to fix dinner. You hungry, baby?" Emily says with a seductive look on her face making Maya's mouth drop again. Emily smiles. Maya narrows her eyes and thinks to herself 'two can play that game'

Maya looks her up and down before biting down on her lip, "You know that I like to eat, beautiful" Emily's eyes widen with arousal. Maya makes her way over to her with her head tilted and a cocky smirk on her face. She guides Emily to the bed and pushes her down to lay on it, "but Calc first" She lays besides Emily with a smile as Emily puts her head on the bed.

Emily locks eyes with her and smiles, "You're horrible you know that" Maya puts her hand to her chest acting like she appalled,

"I'm surprised you would say that. Last time I check, you said I was amazing" Maya says with a smile. "And you loved me" Maya leans in close to her ear, "especially when I was in between your thighs, mmm" Emily bites her lip.

"You're not being fair" Emily says trying to capture her lips but finds that Maya moved away.

"I think I was since I made you cum 3 times before your mom came home. You know if she wouldn't have came home, I was gonna go down on you again." Maya says smiled at her.

"I know" Emily huffs, "are you staying for dinner" Maya nodded and Emily noticed the mischievious glint in her eyes, "You're gonna tease me during dinner, aren't you" Maya evilly grins at her. _And that answers my question._ _Fuck. _Emily puts her face into the bed groaning, "How am I going to make it through dinner without thinking about you doing what you just did"

Maya chuckles low, "You better figure it out fast. All I can tell you is just don't watch me eat". Making Emily groan and leaning up to kiss her again. "Ok let me explain this quickly to you before we go down there." Emily nodded and listened to Maya explain some equations and formulas for the next 15 minutes to her. Afterwards, Maya gets off the bed and grabs Emily's hand leading them downstairs for dinner to set the table. The whole time they were sneaking peeks at each other as they set the table. Maya looking at Emily, biting her lip like she was going to take her on the table. _Why did my mom have to come home early tonight? _Emily mimics her look, desperately wishing that her mom was somewhere else right now. Maya moves closer to her and then behind her whispering in her ear, "Baby you gonna feed me?" Emily closes her eyes for a second before turning around to face her but finds Maya moving away with a smirk on her face.

"MY-"

"Ok girls" Pam says, "help bring the food out" she comes out the kitchen with a bowl of salad. Maya and Emily gets the rest of the dishes placing them on the table. Maya sits right across from Emily at the table with Pam at the head of the table. "Girls, bow your heads" they do while Pam says grace, "Ok. Maya did you explain to Emily chapter"

"Yes ma'am. She's good" Maya say before taking a bite of her chicken. She looks at Emily who is looking at her, "Mmmmmmmmmm this is soooo good" Maya says with a small smile. Emily bites her lip and looks down at her plate. _Oh God!_

"Thanks Maya" Pam says eating her food, "mmmmm I did do good on this" Maya nods her head shooting Pam a smile. She brushes her foot again Emily's leg making Emily jump and choke on her drink. _Shit. _"Emily?"

"Baby you ok?" Maya says with a smile leaning over the table but Emily sees the teasing in her eyes. She narrows her eyes at her and then turns to look at her mom,

"Yea. Went down the wrong pipe" Emily gives a strained smile at her mom before drinking again.

Dinner went well for Maya but Emily could barely concentrate with how Maya keeps teasing her. Moaning at certain times, brushing Emily's leg with her foot, and even licking her lips while making eye contact with Emily and she did it so smooth that Pam was oblivious to it all since Maya kept complimenting her on her cooking skills. All Emily could do was clench her legs together and blush while keeping herself from moaning out loud. _Definitely have to work on my poker face._

"Walk me to the door, beautiful" Maya says while managing to sneak a kiss and a feel of her ass when Pam wasn't looking. Emily nods while looking down trying to hide her blush. "Night Mrs. Field." Maya waves while Emily walks with her. Arriving at her car, "So, do you want me to pick you up again for school tomorrow?" Getting in and starting the car to roll down the window before closing her door. Emily leaned on the window,

"Do you want to?" Emily asks making Maya roll her eyes before nodding her head. "Then yes. Thanks babe" Emily smiles before kissing her. They smiled through the kiss and would have deepened it but Pam came out.

"It's getting late Maya"

"Yes ma'am" Maya nods and waves at her, "I'll text you to let you know I'm home safe babe. Now go in the house before Pam starts walking this way threatening me about her baby girl" Making Emily laugh and then pecks her one last time before walking away. Pam heads inside and then Emily turns around to blows a kiss at Maya who blows one back at her before driving off.

Emily makes her way to her room and lays down thinking that this day definitely has gotten way better than she hoped. After some time, she hears her phone and knows that it's Maya. Emily reads her text,

**Made it home, beautiful. have a wonderful night & sweet wet dreams about me ;) love you XO**

**- Wifey**

Emily giggles and replies: **Thank you baby and i will as long as you will. love you night :) XOXO**

Emily rolls over and closes her eyes while sleep takes over and dreams about the one that has always had her heart from the start. Tomorrow is another day.

_**The next day**_

Maya runs up to the Field's house and rings the doorbell to get Emily for school. Emily opens the door with a smile, "Do you want breakfast or anything babe?" Maya shakes her head no and then walks inside to warm up. Emily closes the door and then gets pinned to the front door by Maya.

"Bonjour belle" (good morning beautiful) She whispers before kissing her. _Can never get tired of this. _ Emily parts her lips but Maya pulls back from her to observe her outfit. Her eyebrows raise seeing Emily in black leather jeggings with a royal blue sweater and black heels on. "I approve".

"Really babe" She says to Maya who glances up at her and then nods her head leaning in for another kiss, "My mom is in the kitchen" Maya quickly moves away from her narrowing her eyes at Emily who is smiling.

"You just wanna go to my funeral, huh" Maya says and starts to go towards the kitchen. Emily grabs her hand following her and giggling knowing Maya wasn't serious. "Morning Mrs. Field" Maya says with a smile and then decides to grab a banana as well as an orange. Emily catches Maya's eye and raises an eyebrow with a smirk on her face as Maya smiles back and shrugs her shoulders. Emily takes them both from her and puts them in her bag before grabbing Maya's hand again.

"Morning Maya. I see you're here to take Emily to school." Pam says with a smile seeing the interaction between the two, "You're spoiling her, you know". Maya shrugs,

"Yea but I don't mind." Emily blushes before giving Maya a peck on her cheek even though she really wants her lips instead. "Well have a good one Mrs. Fields" Still holding Emily's hand and walking to the door.

"Bye mom, love you" Emily says loudly.

"Bye you two! Have a good day! Love you both!" Pam yells before the door closes.

Maya pops the lock and then opens the door for Emily. "Thanks baby" Emily says getting in. Maya smiles then closes the door and runs around to her side to get in. She starts the car and then pulls out of the driveway heading towards school. "Are you going to my meet this weekend" Maya looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why wouldn't I, beautiful? I gotta see my baby kill it" Maya says holding Emily's hand and then placing a kiss on the top. Emily blushed, "Hannah and me are gonna get a room tomorrow after school and Saturday while Spence and Aria are gonna meet us there early Saturday and room with their. Even tho I would love to room with my boo as well but then she wouldn't get any sleep for her events" They both giggled knowing that would be true.

"wait, so Hannah was serious about going on a break with Travis?" Emily asked confused. Maya nods her head to both Emily and the song.

"Yep, me too, me to, me too babyyyy. Do you like drugssss, do you like drugggss." Maya sings to Miguel's Do you as Emily smiles seeing Maya do what she loves to do which is sing.

"Hey babe" Emily asks getting Maya's attention. She turns her head towards her a little but keeps her eyes on the road, acknowledging that she's listening to her, "Do you think we can do something tonight? Like dinner and a movie or just dinner or just a movie?" Maya stops at the light and then looks at Emily since they were only a few minutes away from school.

"Yea, what time are you getting outta practice today?" Trying to figure out if they have enough time to do both since it's Thursday and the times are earlier.

"It's short today, so around 4 no later than 4:30. We're missing last period for practice" Maya nods her head trying to see if there is any movies that she wanted to see.

"Ummm how about a movie and then dinner or ice cream" Maya pulls in to school and sees Emily furrowed her eyebrows with a smile. "What?" She smiles at her.

"Ice cream when it's cold outside and you can't stand the cold… it totally makes sense" Emily giggles at Maya shaking her head while she parked the car, "but it's ok though"

"Oh really" Maya says raising both eyebrows at her.

"Yea cause I just wanna spend time with you before the weekend" Emily says softly looking at Maya.

"Awww baby" Maya leans over and kisses her, "you're just tryin to get some before you leave" Emily laughs making Maya laugh as well. "Me too" She wiggles her eyebrows at her, "I wanna spend time with you too tho"

"Yea?" Emily bites her lip.

"Yea and get some too" Kissing her, "Oh did you get your acceptance letter yet from UCLA" Emily frowns, "Ooops. Well don't worry about it. You'll get yours soon" Emily narrowed her eyes at Maya,

"You got yours didn't you" Maya looks away as if in deep thought.

"Did I get it?" Maya whispers even though Emily knows that she got it.

"Maya. You got it didn't you?" Emily says smacking her on the arm.

"Yes baby I got it" Maya says instantly regretting bringing it up.

"Well did you get in?" Emily asks really wanting to know but knows without a doubt Maya got in. Maya shrugs her shoulders, "What do you mean"

"I don't know. I haven't opened it yet. I was waiting for you to get yours so we can find out together" Maya says now nodding her head to 'All Shook Up' by Avila.

"What if I don't get in" Emily says pouting. Maya lifts her chin and then kisses her,

"Even if you don't. You got in to USC" Maya kisses her again, "Which is close to UCLA" Maya slips her the tongue a little, "I would come see every weekend and a Trojan is way sexier than a bear" Maya sucks on her bottom lip making her whimper a little, "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere… I'm in loveee" Maya sings moving to Emily's cheek, "I'm all shook up" Kissing her on her neck, "Ummmm hmmmm yea yea"

"Myyyy" Emily sighs, Maya pulls back to look at Emily.

"Besides it's not like we were going to room together at UCLA" Emily eyes shoot open, "Nope we would probably fail all of our classes because you wouldn't want me to leave like yesterday before your mom came home" Emily giggled,

"You didn't want to leave either." Emily bit the corner of her lip she leans closer to Maya before whispering, "je t'aime my" (I love you) Maya licks her lips and then clenches her jaw. After teaching Emily a few words in French those were her favorite words to come from Emily's mouth. Emily closes the distance and presses her lips against her before parting Maya's lips to deepen the kiss. From thoroughly exploring her mouth with her tongue to sucking and licking on the lips to taste her cherry lip gloss, Emily wanted Maya to know how much she meant to her. So she expressed through a soft, slow kiss to validate the truth behind her statement and that she wasn't going anywhere either.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Thank you for the reviews as always! They are very much appreciated it! So it's the weekend! Yay! More time for me! So, I was thinking of working on another story and I have the first chapter but I'm not too sure where I'm going to go with it so I'm gonna wait until I figure it out. Here's another chapter until drama starts coming up. Somebody finds out the texts that are being sent to Maya. Wonder who it is? Hmmmm? Anyways, please excuse my errors and spelling. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter - 24 - My Way

After walking Emily to class, Maya made it in time to her class before the late bell rang. She smiled at her teacher before continuing to her seat. Her teacher just shook her head while she sat down next to Jenna. "Cutting it close" Jenna whispers to her. Maya turns to see the slight smirk playing on Jenna's face. She shrugs her shoulders,

"It is, what it is." Maya says smiling at her. "My time is way too valuable to be in class before it starts" Jenna shook her head and just smiled at her.

"That's why our teacher can't stand you on most days. You're almost always late" Maya giggled catching the eye of the teacher.

"Maya. Would you like to tell me what is so funny" The teacher says looking at Maya annoyed.

"Ummm of course but you probably wouldn't laugh at it sir considering you don't laugh at a lot of things I do so it's pretty much it's a waste of your time, my time, and the rest of the class time to enlighten you about it" Maya says with a smile.

"Stay quiet for the rest of class"

"I will make sure that I behave for the most part" the teacher turns back to the class.

"Open up your books to page 192 and pass up your homework from last night"

"I hope you did yours" Jenna says getting out her homework along with Maya.

"I did thank you very much" Maya hands up her homework sticking her tongue out at Jenna. "So you wanna go to the swim meet this weekend" Maya says flipping through her pages.

"Oh really? And why should I do that when your girlfriend hates me along with her best friends" Jenna curious at what Maya would answer with.

"Well, you guys could apologize and make up with each other" Maya suggest finding the page and skimming through the passage.

"I'll pass." Jenna snorted while glancing at the book.

"I'm handing out worksheets and handouts for you and a partner to do but you need to stay quiet." The teacher says handing out the worksheet while the students start rearranging their desks around. " These handouts are due by Tuesday of next week so that leaves for the weekend and a couple of days to complete" Maya scooted her desk over to Jenna,

"So, partner. That means you should totally come this weekend so we can finish our homework now" Maya says with a smile.

"That's what skype and facetime is for" Jenna said looking over the paper before glancing up at her. Maya looks at her for a second before replying,

"What if I said you will get to see a bunch of guys wet and almost naked" Jenna purse her lips, "Girls too" Jenna smiles, "Come on Jen…." Maya starts writing down the answer for number one.

"You're trying to hook me up with someone aren't you" Jenna smirks at her. Maya looks away, down at the paper and then back at Jenna,

"Answer to number 1 is Psychosocial by Erik Erikson... and his theory is based on three things: biological, psychological, and social which is environment." Maya stalls for a second waiting for Jenna to write down the answer, "And I may be trying to but you would like her and she's a swimmer too" Maya says quickly with a smile. Jenna laughs,

"I thought you were dating Emily tho" Maya narrowed her eyes.

"Watch it. She's taken, not available, won't be anytime and she can't stand you. Now back to the subject. Come on, Jen. I really think you would like her" Maya says really trying to hook her up.

"You're not trying to hook me up with Paige are you because that is a definite hell no!" Jenna says making Maya laugh and shake her head, "Good. The second answer is Sigmund Freud and his famous technique that is still used today is free association." Maya nods her head writing down the answer.

"So that's a yes…"

"Nope it's more along the lines of I'll think about it" Jenna said as Maya nodded her head, "And if I was you I would watch out for Ben" Maya looked up.

"Yea?" Jenna nodded her head, "Thanks. Number three is B.F. Skinner and he came up with reinforcement and punishment. Little Albert was his experiment." Jenna writes it down, "I'm still taking it as a yes" Jenna laughed.

**After School**

Maya lounges on the couch downstairs, waiting for Emily to come down so they can go to the movies. She was just scrolling through the channels when she hears her name being called, "MAYA!" Maya rolls her eyes, thinking that Emily is struggling with what to wear to the movies. She stands up stretching and then turns off the tv to see what outfit Emily is deciding on.

"Coming Beautiful" She calls out to her as she walks up the stairs.

"Hurry! I need help!" Emily responds back making Maya smile softly to herself,

"you need more than that" shaking her head as she reaches Emily's door

"I heard that" Maya opens the door with a smirk on her face.

"Yea ye-" Maya stops mid-sentence, her mouth dropping when she sees Emily in nothing but a towel looking at her seductively. Her eyes trailing the length of Emily's body before noticing that Emily is loosening her towel. Her yes grow big, "Emmy no do-" Too late. Emily let's go of the towel with a smirk on her face,

"Now do you know what I need help with?" Emily says biting her lip before laying back on the bed with her elbows holding her upper body up. _Hook. _Maya keeps her eyes trained on Emily as she bends her knees before slowly opening her legs for Maya. "And I know, only you can help me" Maya bites her bottom lip and then takes off her sweater, placing it on Emily's desk chair. _Line. _She walks towards her to crawl on the bed before sliding between her legs coming face to face with Emily. A_nd sinker._

"Vous êtes accro, huh amour" (You're addicted, huh love) Emily smiles and Maya leans in making Emily think she's going to kiss her, only to move a little to the side brushing her lips against Emily's lips. "Dire oui BELLE" (Say yes beautiful) Maya whispers grinding her stomach against Emily, feeling the wetness from both the shower and her arousal.

"Yes" Emily whispers. Maya breathes softly on Emily's cheeks as she moves slowly down her neck, eliciting goosebumps as she goes.

"I wonder how many times you thought about me being in between your thighs today" Maya caresses against Emily's neck. _A lot. _She parts her mouth and her tongue lightly touches as she goes over Emily's breast as she continues south to the place Emily desperately wants her mouth on. Brushing softly over her stomach, she goes up a little so that she can make Emily more anxious before she goes back on the southern path. She closes her mouth as she's reached her destination before kissing Emily slowly on her lips and then sucks lightly on the right before moving to the left to do the same. Her tongue slides completely out to part her lips in heading towards her clit but she doesn't touch it. Instead she traces around it while breathing softly on it.

"MY" Emily breathes out while Maya moves down to kiss her opening, making her tremble.

"Hmm" Maya hums against her lips having Emily feel the vibrations making her squirm. Emily wants more but Maya isn't budging. Maya takes a long lick but before she gets to her clit, she moves away.

"Babe" Emily groans, sitting up to see Maya looking at her. _Why?_

"After I do this, It's only gonna take you 30 minutes to meet me downstairs fully dressed and ready for the movies, k?" Maya says quickly losing control.

"An hour and you do it twice" Emily says trying to negotiate. Maya lifts an eyebrow.

"No. Only 30 minutes and once" Maya parts Emily's lips and then flicks her tongue against her clit really fast knowing how sensitive Emily is and then stops. Getting ready to pull away only for Emily to lock her thighs around Maya's neck to prevent her.

"Really My" Maya smirks not moving but blowing on Emily. For a minute they stayed like that until Emily gave in, "Ughhhhh. Fine 30 minutes. Just ughhh. Please baby" Maya slides her hands underneath Emily to palm her ass and lift her pussy closer to her mouth. She looks at Emily, winking at her and then gives her an open mouth kiss, swiping her tongue completely over Emily's pussy and making sure she doesn't miss an inch. Then Maya closes her mouth over Emily's clit to suck lightly and tugging a little on it, alternating between the two causing Emily to roll her hips. "Oh God" She moans as Maya tugs on it and then Maya starts to speed up her sucking. "MYY!" Emily's legs start to shake and Maya sucks harder on her clit while shaking her head from side to side. "Fuck!" Maya holds her tightly to her face knowing that Emily is only seconds away, she slides her finger towards her opening pushing it a little in, wiggling it while sucking on her clit making Emily cum hard into Mayas mouth. "MYYYYYY!" Maya holds her to her mouth as Emily rides it out before kissing her one more time and then pulling away. Emily doesn't move as she tried to catch her breath. She walks to get her sweater.

"30 minutes Emmy" Maya licks her lips and then turns towards the door. She hears Emily say in breathy tone,

"When do I get to taste you" Maya freezes not knowing exactly how to respond. Maya slowly turns her head as she see Emily still laying down, "I wanna taste you" Maya's too shocked to say anything as she stares at Emily. Emily finally gaining her energy back, sits up completely waiting for an answer. After a minute, Maya cracks a smile.

"Do you know what to do?" Emily blushes and then shakes her head no.

"Not exactly but I wanna try it. You make it seem like it taste good and I know you would taste good." Emily says looking away and then back, "Besides, practice makes perfect right" Maya laughs that deepening Emily's blush. She walks back over to her and kisses her soft.

"You're right but watch some porn first and read a little to see what you might like to try to then we'll see" Emily pouts, "But I think you're gonna be a beast at it and make me speak Spanish instead of French" Emily giggles. "So don't worry or be nervous about it" Maya pecks her, "Now you got 20 minutes, so get to it" and then pulls away jogging out the room as Emily scrambles to her feet to pick something out of her closet.

**Movies**

"That was the corniest joke you've ever told" Emily laughed shaking her head at her. They were waiting in line for food and to pass time, Maya decided to tell jokes to Emily since she wasn't too keen on the movie that Maya selected. Maya had her arm wrapped around Emily's waist holding her left hand as Emily had her right arm over Maya's shoulders holding her right hand. Maya whispered in her ear,

"You are so cute when you giggle" Making Emily blush and put her head down biting her lip, "And so sexy when you bite your lip." Maya pulled her tighter kissing her ear, "Dieu je veux vous maintenant" (God I want you now) Emily whimpered.

"Next!" Maya pulls away and walks towards the counter with Emily's head in her neck. _I should've said stay home and watch movies._ Maya smiled at the cashier,

"Ummm. Yes. Hi, how are you today?"

"Good. And yourself?" Emily looked up and saw the cashier looked Maya up and down. _Really?_ Emily narrowed her eyes at the cashier.

"Good, thank you. Ummm, Can we get a large bowl of popcorn, twizzlers…. Baby you wanna share a drink? Water? Lemonade?" Maya asks looking at her with a smile when she sees Emily lightly glaring at the cashier. "Beautiful?" Maya nudges. Emily looks at Maya before kissing her to let the cashier know that she was taken. Maya smiles at her,

"Lemonade" Emily answers, " and a bottle of water too, please" Maya nods her head, "And sour worms."

"Those too, please" Maya says letting go of Emily's right hand to grab her card. Emily let's go of her left hand to get ready to hold on to things.

"Ok the total comes to $22.50" The cashier says with an attitude. Maya hands the cashier her card, she swipes it before giving it back along with the receipt. "here" before going to get their food and drinks.

"She better not spit in anything because of you, missy" Maya says watching the cashier really closely. Emily giggled in her ear,

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it" Maya giggled as well shaking her head.

"You're just lucky I love you" As the cashier comes back with the stuff. "Thank you. Have a good night" Maya grabs the lemonade and popcorn as Emily grabs the candy and the bottled water. "You ready for this movie" She grabs her hand.

"Do you want the truth?" Emily asks not really wanting to see the movie that Maya picked out. Maya looked at her and then shake her head pulling her head.

"I'm pretty sure it's going to be good" Emily rolls her eyes as Maya pulls her towards the movie theater to watch a movie that didn't sound the least bit entertaining. _I doubt that._ "Come on babe. This movie is a classic and probably the very first to start them all" Maya says as Emily continues to pout as she sees the poster of the movie, I walked with a zombie.

"Does it have a sequel to it along the lines of vampires and werewolves?" Emily says as Maya opens the door for her. _So lame._

"Yea I believe so. There's I ran with werewolves and I partied with vampires since it's not a party until someone dies" Maya says seriously while pushing Emily in. _Huh._

"Really?" Emily says looking around to find only a few people in the whole theater.

"Ummm no" Maya giggled, leading them to a secluded spot in the back. "I just made those up but I partied with vampires seemed like it would be a hit" Emily laughed.

"I was thinking that too." as they both sit. Emily hooks her arm with Maya's on the arm rest and then leans over, "you're lucky I love you or I wouldn't be here" Maya smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Uh huh. Je t'aime trop" (I love you too) Maya kisses her one more time before turning her head to the movie that was starting and snacking on some popcorn. "You want some?" Emily shakes her head no and then lays it on Maya's shoulder to get comfortable.

"It would be in black and white" Emily grumbles causing Maya to giggle.

"You'll be alright"

Halfway through the movie, Emily face is in Maya's shoulder. She really shouldn't be scared but she can't stand any type of horror movie. She glances at her girlfriend to see that she was totally engrossed in the movie. She studies her face for a minute, watching the light bounce around her face and her mouth having a little smile play on it while eating popcorn. She just looks at her with a smile forming on her face as well. Maya licks her lips and continues to eat popcorn while never taking her eyes off the screen. _hmmmm_. "Baby" Emily whispers to Maya, Maya turns her head to her a little but keeping her eyes on the screen.

"yea" Emily grabs Maya's face and kisses her making her gasp which Emily takes full advantage of, sliding her tongue in her mouth. "mmm" The movie is completely forgotten as Emily kisses Maya not caring who sees. Emily slides her hand down Maya's cheek to her neck and then squeezes her breast making Maya arch her back towards Emily's hand. Maya places the popcorn on the seat next to her not caring if it falls or not. Emily knows she should pull away but she wants to see how far Maya will let her go. _What if? _She trails her hand down Maya's stomach and then lays it on her leg. Maya smiles into the kiss and then opens her legs to test Emily on what she's going to do. Emily pulls back from the kiss looking at Maya who is smiling at her, "Up to you beautiful" Emily smiles her trails up Maya's leg shocking Maya as Emily's smile widens as she places her fully against Maya's clothed pussy. She rubs it as Maya pushes more into her hand. Maya's head falls back on the seat as her hands grip the arm rest. Emily leans in close to her,

"I want you My" Emily whispers making Maya shudder and her hips continue to roll into Emily's hand. Emily places kisses on her neck. "I want you so much" Maya turns her head and kisses Emily hard on the lips causing Emily to stop rubbing her. She grabs her by the neck and keeps her close before pulling back.

"I know baby. I want you too but we don't have privacy here and your house is definitely a no go along with mine." Maya whispers against her lips. Emily pouts, "I promise I'll think of something soon, ok?" Emily nods still pouting. Maya kisses her one last time before taking her from in between her legs. "Watch the rest of the movie, ok?" Emily rolls her eyes. "I'll make it up to you later"

"You owe me" as Emily resumes her position at the beginning of the movie.

"I know and you'll remind me until I make it up to you" Maya kisses the top of her head before putting her eyes back on the screen, "Unless you wanna make out now until the movies is over" Emily head shoots off her shoulder fast looking at her while nodding her head quickly. Maya smiles before kissing her until the movie is over.


	25. Chapter 25

**I know. I know. I've been horrible this week. Sooo to make it up, I'm posting two chapters today. I promise. Thank you guys for reviews and without further do. Here is the next chapter. Hopefully you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.**

Chapter - 25 - Riding and Driving

Emily was sitting on the curb at school, waiting for the coaches to let them get on the bus. They were leaving early from school, so that they can have a light practice to get familiarize with the water. She was just ready to get on the bus and sleep. She turned her head when she felt someone sit beside her.

"Hey" She gave a small smile.

"Hey Ben" She looked away once she heard her name called, "Here!" She noticed Ben still sitting next to her and looking at her. He gave her a small smile,

"I just wanna say that I'm happy you and Maya are working out." Emily gave him a skeptical look, "Seriously" Emily slowly nodded her head, "I'm actually seeing someone too now" She gave him a half-smile,

"Thanks…. and I'm happy for you." _Can they hurry up?_

"So, I got accepted into Boston College."

"Congrats. That's good to hear since you really wanna go there." Emily looks at the coaches.

"Am I annoying you?" _Nope, just feels awkward_. Emily shakes her head, "Good. Have you got your letter yet from UCLA?" _Mother fu-. _Emily shakes her head,

"No, not yet." Ben gave her a pity look, "Soon though. USC is gonna be there and I got in, so I'm kinda leaning towards them."

"Isn't Maya going to UCLA?" Ben says innocently adding in.

"Most likely but USC isn't far from UCLA. It's less than an hour so we can still see each other." Emily says confidently.

"Oh cool. I heard Jenna saying that she got in at UCLA too." Ben says slyly knowing full well Emily couldn't stand Jenna. _Bitch. _Before Emily could reply she heard her name being called, she turned to see it was Maya. She smiled while standing up walking to her.

"You would skip class" Emily says giving her a hug and kiss.

"Well duh. I had to get a goodbye kiss before you left. How else would I have made it through the day" Maya said holding her hands in hers. She glances over her shoulder to see Ben looking at them with an unreadable expression on his face. "What was that about?"

"I don't know. He's not mad or anything but it feels weird. Like he says he's happy for us but I don't know. Just weird" Emily says confused with her conversation with Ben, "It doesn't matter because we will be riding on separate buses."

"So the only person you need to worry about is simple bitch then, huh?" Maya says smiling after she elicits a giggle from Emily. "Ok, just flirt with her." Emily narrowed her eyes,

"Ewww no. Not again, I wou-"

"Fields! Time to go!" Emily takes a deep breath before nodding her head.

"I'll see you later tonight, beautiful. Just relax, ok?" Maya kisses her on the lips. Emily nodded her head and then gave her a tight hug, "Get going baby. If you need me, just text me or call me."

"Ok, Love you" Emily kissed her one last time before pulling away,

"Awww, you love me" Making Emily smile and roll her eyes, "I love you too". Emily turns, walking to the buses and get on. She gets a whole seat by herself. She looks out the window to see Maya blowing her a kiss. She blows one back before the buses pull off. She smiles and then sits with her back to the window with her legs resting on the seat. She turns to see Paige is sitting on the seat behind her. _Oh fuck me. _Paige looks at her and smiles at her. _Definitely won't be sleeping on the bus now._ Emily texts Maya to let her know and then listens to music. A minute later she gets a text,

**Blow her a kiss for me :* **

**-Wifey**

She giggled at her girlfriend knowing that she is crazy but still loves her. She replies back:

**No way! I guess I'm staying up for the bus ride.**

She switches songs to listen to Feel for you by Joe. Another text:

**If she tries to kiss you, just scream but I'm sure you'll be fine. So relax. I love you**

**-Wifey**

**Ok babe. I love you too.**

She pulls her hood up and closes her eyes so that she can block the light out of her face. She puts her face against her arm and seat and closes her eyes hoping Paige doesn't mess with her at all but knows that it's only a matter of time before she does. Right when she was about to close her eyes, she feels a tap on her head. She sees Paige looking at her one of shyly. She lifts an eyebrow and Paige's mouth start moving but no sound is coming out. She remembers that she still has her headphones in and then puts them around her neck,

"I'm sorry. What?" Paige realizes Emily didn't hear anything and then moves to the side of her seat.

"Can I sit for a minute" she asks nervously looking around to see no one is noticing. Emily furrowed her eyebrows and then nods bending one leg against her but still in the seat and the other one goes to the floor leaving Paige enough space to sit but not close enough to her so that she feels uncomfortable. Paige sits quietly for a second looking at her hands. Emily texts Maya as she waits for Paige to say something.

**Oooooh maybe she does have game ;) **

**- Wifey**

Emily chuckled softly before looking up and seeing Paige looking at her with a look that she can't describe. She raises an eyebrow, "if you're not going to say anything, then can you go back to seat so I can sleep, please" Paige seems to shake out of her thoughts,

"Right. Sorry" she says quickly while looking away. Emily rolls her eyes. _I should've never said she could sit_. "Ummm... I just wanna say that I'm not gay." Emily fights the smile on her face. _Sure you're not. _"but the way you looked at me that one day" _Oh fuck._ " I don't know. I thi-"

"Look Paige. Let's forget about it, ok?" Emily interrupts not liking how this conversation is going. "You're not gay and that's cool. I'm gay and in a relationship. Leave it at that" Emily says dismissing Paige and putting her headphones over her ears, "I would like to sleep now"

Paige looks at her longingly before getting up and sitting in her seat,

"Just to let you know" she pulls Emily hood off causing Emily to look at her, "I was saying never look at me like that again" Emily rolls her eyes. _Like I really wanted to._ "and don't cry too hard when I get first even tho I don't know if it's because you want me and can't have me or if it's the medal and can't have it" Emily snorted.

"Like hell" Emily mumbles before putting her hood over her head. She texted Maya,

**Remind me to never take you up on a bet regarding Paige.**

Paige hits her seat from behind when she lays her head against it. _This bitch._

**I'm sorry Cherie, I'll just remind you to just take my word for it instead lol I love you. Now please try to get some sleep.**

**- Wifey**

Emily smiled. Instead of resting it against her seat she leans her head back against the window. She texts Maya back,

**lol Ok, I love you too.**

She closes her eyes and falls into sleep, imagining that Maya was holding her from behind.

Emily was sleeping real good until she was rudely interrupted by Paige putting down the shutter and hitting her on top of her head. Emily glared at her as Paige just grinned. _Fucking bitch. _She looked down at her phone and noticed that they had less than a half hour left until they reached the hotel. She decided to just relax for the remaining part. She started to play subway surfer but then noticed she had wi-fi on the bus. _Google!_ She went on the internet and started searching for tips on giving your girl an orgasm. She started reading little articles along with seeing how to manipulate your fingers as well. _I'm such a dork._ Emily smiles while shaking her head but now looking at girl on girl videos. _Would Maya like that?_ Emily looked at her hand and then back at the screen trying to figure out how to do that.

"Hey Emily". Emily looked up to see one of girls on the relay team waving to her to come on. Emily then realizes that they just stopped. She smiled at her,

"Thanks" She gathers her stuff, sliding her phone in her pocket. She goes to walk out into the aisle but is cutoff by Paige.

"I'll let you go first so that you can't check me out" Paige smirked while some of the girls giggled. Emily rolled her eyes,

"Yea that exactly what I would do" Emily quickly got in the aisle and walked off the bus waiting for instructions and praying that she isn't rooming with Paige. _Please God! I'll do anything as long as Paige isn't my roommate this weekend. _She heard the coaches call her name, "Yes" holding her breath,

"you're rooming with Michelle" _Thank you soooo much!_ "Room 248. Paige your rooming with Becky room 249" _Well it could be worst._

"Ready Michelle", She nodded. She was a quiet and shy junior but Emily liked her. She was a hard worker and pretty laid back person who didn't follow Paige around. As they walked in the hotel, Emily gave her one of the keys to the room, "here you go" She noticed Shana at the counter, "I'll meet you up there. I'm gonna say hi real fast" Michelle nodded walking towards the elevators. "Shana!" Shana looked over and smiled at Emily as she walked over to her.

"Hey Shark, how was your ride" Shana gave her a hug.

"It was good if I didn't have the most annoying person in the world messing with me 24/7" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Oh your lover" Emily glared at her as she giggled. "Speaking of the devil" Paige walked past them glaring at Shana. Shana waved at her. "She needs to get laid"

"Yea, like that's gonna happen soon" Emily shook her head, "So what college are you go to next year?"

"Probably either….. Cal State or Stanford?" Shana said trying to figure out which one. "What about you?" Emily shrugs her shoulders,

"I don't know. USC wants me but I'm waiting for UCLA" Shana smirks,

"Maya" Emily smiled shaking her head,

"No. UCLA is better I think. I'm just waiting on who is going to give me a better offer. Right now I'm accepted in to USC but not UCLA yet" Emily explains while Shana nods her head.

"Personally I would pick USC." Shana said.

"Why"

"Prettier girls" Shana said making them both giggle. "Well good luck tomorrow. Hopefully Maya butters you up so you won't cry after I beat you" Shana heads for the door while Emily heads to the elevator.

"I'll be sure to tell her what you said" Emily waved before getting on the elevator heading towards her room.

**After School**

School is finally out and Maya was so happy that it was. Her and Hannah are going through their checklists to make sure they have everything while spencer directs them.

"Did you already get gas?" Spencer asks. Maya turns her car on to make sure that she's on full and not empty.

"Check"

Spencer nods her head, "What about snacks?".

"Hell yea! That would be terrible if we didn't have snacks when we get the munchies" Hannah jokes, Spencer narrows her eyes at them.

"Are you guys smoking on the way there" Aria ask shocked. Maya rolls her eyes and hits Hannah while she plays being guilty. "Omg?! Really?!" Spencer sees the smiles that are playing on the two jokesters' faces. She looks at Aria,

"They're kidding Aria. You know Emily would cut Maya off in a minute if she found out while she was in season" making the three laugh at Maya.

"This is true" Aria says. While Maya purses her lips,

"Not entirely true. I just don't feel like doing it right now" Maya says shrugging her shoulders. They give Maya a look that tells her they know she's lying. "Whatever. We have to go so get in the car Hannah. Spencer and Aria we'll see you tomorrow"

"She's so demanding when she hasn't got any in a while" Hannah says jumping in the car before Maya can smack her. They all giggle. Maya gets in and then waves to Spencer and Aria before pulling off. "At least we have GPS so we don't get lost"

"Yea. And it's only a couple of hours so were good. You did remind your mom that you were going right?" Hannah rolls her eyes,

"Of course I did. She said ok" Hannah says opening a bag of chips.

"Don't you dare waste any of those in my car or your cleaning my car from inside out" Maya says seriously while getting on the freeway.

"I know I know" Hannah says getting a towel to put it over her lap, "happy" Maya smiles and nods before they both giggle. "Sooooo, I'm regretting my decision with taking a break from Travis"

"Why" Maya asks while nodding her head with the music, "I'm just sitting in the studio just tryin' to get to you baby" singing lightly.

"I love this song." Nodding her head to song while closing her eyes.

"Focus Han, break. Travis. regret"

"Oh. I don't know. I kinda miss him, or maybe I'm just lonely" Hannah says shrugging her shoulders and then starts to tell Maya why. "I think I need a boyfriend."

About three hours later they are now only 15 minutes away from the hotel. Emily has been texting them back and forth trying to figure out when they see each other. Maya's phone vibrate when they see the hotel. "You want me to get it" Hannah asks thinking it's Emily and curious about what the text read. Maya shakes her,

"Nope. She can wait since were like right here. We made really good time" Maya says smirking. Her phone vibrates again and Maya sees the glint in Hannah's eyes, "no Hannah" she reaches for it but Hannah beats her to it. "Omg Hannah! Give me my phone!" Hannah refuses and moving out of her reach. She turns into the hotel and parks the car. "I'm definitely putting a lock on my phone. So what did Emily say" Maya finally looks at Hannah only to see that's she's looking at her with anger. "Han-"

"How long has this been going on" Hannah says, her voice sounding extremely hard. If only Maya was riding instead of driving then this may have all been avoided.


	26. Chapter 26

I told you I would update again before the day was over. I think I owe you guys two more before the weekend is over so we'll see. Let me know how I'm doing so far with the updates. Excuse the typos and grammar. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 26 - Tables turned

"Wh-" Hannah turns the phone and Maya notices that Hannah saw the text but not only that but the previous ones as well, "you went through my phone! Han-"

"Yes and I don't care. How long or I'll tell Emily tonight!" Hannah raising her voice a little.

"The hell you won't! Emily swims tomorrow! You would jeopardize her chances at fucking state!" Maya raising her voice at well. Hannah stays quiet for a second thinking about what Maya said. Obviously not the best time to tell Emily. Hannah shakes her head no but still glares at Maya before handing her, her phone. "Thank you! And to answer your question I started getting them when me and Emily first started talking." Hannah's anger melted away and she is now feeling concerned for her friend. "The police is looking into it. My family knows and I was gonna tell Emily after this weekend."

"Is it him" Maya shrugs her shoulders,

"I really don't know. I don't know who it is. As long as they're not threatening Emily I'm good." Maya says texting her mom to let her know she made it and Emily as well.

"Why didn't you tell Emily sooner?" Hannah asks putting her hand over Maya's. Maya looks up,

"It's her senior year. She's already stressed out with everything. College, swimming, her dad." She sighs, "I don't want to add another thing. But I'm seriously going to tell her after this weekend Hannah" Maya smiles a little.

"She's gonna be pissed when you tell her." Hannah says smiling a little.

"Unfortunately" Maya rolls her eyes, "it's gonna suck but we'll get through it"

"Yep but I understand why you did it. If it's any constellation, I'm gonna stay neutral and not side with her" making them both giggle.

"Thanks blondie" they hug and then a knock in the glass startles them. It's Emily. Maya pulls away and opens the door, "baby it's not what you think. Hannah jumped me and who do you think you are damaging my baby" Maya pats her car like Emily hurt it. "Its ok baby she's just jealous that I love you" talking to the car and making Emily laugh.

"Oh you hush!" Hannah says smiling. Emily rolls her eyes but keeping a smile in her face. "Em, it's not my fault"

"It's all her fault. Baby I was thinking of you the whole time" Maya says getting out the car. She gives her a hug and kiss, "I missed you"

"Yea I can really tell. You're lucky that I know you guys would never do that but it's cold" Emily says giving her a peck, "so, let's go inside"

"Sounds good to me" Maya and Hannah say at the same time. They get their things and head inside to the lobby. Maya gets their room and they head towards the elevator.

"But seriously, why were you guys hugging" Emily asks curiously. Hannah looks at Maya.

"Hannah regretting her decision with Travis" Maya says quickly. Sticking with a truth instead of making up a lie. Emily looks at Hannah with sympathy,

"It's ok, Han. Things will get better" Emily says hugging Hannah. Hannah narrows her eyes at Maya before smiling at Emily.

"It happens." The elevators stop and they get out walking towards their room. Maya hands Hannah one of the keys and then opens the door. "Damn! Let's throw a party!" Making them all laugh. They walk in.

"Your room is nicer than mine. Can I stay here?" Emily says looking around the room.

Maya puts her bag down and then takes her sweats and swimsuit out of her bag. She goes to the bathroom and changes. "You guys are gonna go swim?!" Hannah asks shocked. "You have state tomorrow!" Emily smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

"It's a ritual" Maya walks out and then lies on the bed on her back.

"Give me a minute babe" Maya says closing her eyes.

"Tired?" Emily asks concerned.

"I offered to drive but you didn't want me to scratch your baby" Hannah says rolling her eyes. Emily giggled. _Sounds like her._

"Well duh! It's my baby!" she puts her arms over her eyes,

"Em, the next time Maya is in the doghouse. You should have her make it up to you by letting you drive her car" Emily laughed while Maya snorted. _Good idea!_

"Shut it Han. Hey, did you let your mom know we're here be-" Hannah's phone rings.

"If I get yelled at when we just got here" Hannah says before answering the phone in a cheery tone, "hey mom I-...what are you talking about... I told yo-... Ughhhhhh" Hannah holds up a finger before walking outside. Emily laughed.

"Come here beautiful" Emily looks over to Maya looking at her while patting the space beside her. _She looks tired. _ "I wanna lay with you for a sec" Emily smiled before making her way to the bed.

"Babe we don't have to go if you're too tired" Emily says snuggling next to her as Maya pulls her closer.

"I know but I'm good tho" Maya slides her hand in Emily's pants to areas her backside. "I just wanna hold you before I beat you real fast".

"That's because you cheated last time!" Emily exclaimed making them both laugh.

"No baby no. I would never do that" Emily moved away breaking there embrace for a second before Maya pulled her back and got on top of her. "I'm sorry baby. I'll make it up to you after I beat you" Emily smirked.

"Oh I guarantee you'll be making it up to me but it won't be because you won. It will be because I won and you're gonna owe me" Maya smirked.

"For real?" Emily nodded,

"For real, For real." Causing them both to laugh,

"We'll see about that" Maya whispered before giving Emily a kiss. Emily's hands slid under Maya's shirt to feel her soft skin and pull her closer while Maya's hands goes in Emily hair. Maya opens her mouth which Emily follows suit so that she can slide her tongue in to tangle with Emily's. Emily closes on Maya's bottom lip, sucking it lightly while Maya rolled her hips into Emily causing a soft moan to come from Emily.

"Damn! Get it bestie" Hannah says impressed with what she is seeing with the two. "Show her that you can keep up Em" Causing them both to giggle. "Oh don't stop on my account. I'll just watch." Maya smiles and then kisses Emily on her nose before getting up. "I said don't stop."

"Yea yea yea but we gotta go swim real fast" Maya said getting her bag and keys. "ready beautiful" Emily nodded getting of the bed and holding Maya's hand.

"Aww you guys are so cute. Following each other around like you have leashes on each other" Maya flicks Hannah off. "I kid I kid but it is really cute. I need to find someone."

"I have someone in mind." Maya said walking to the door. "He'll keep you on your toes and will challenge you but its a good thing. I promise." Hannah folded her arms and rolled her eyes, "So is that a yes" Hannah shrugs her shoulders, "Good. See you when we get back"

"Have fun. Having sex in the water sounds sexy and fun but I think it would be hard. I haven't tried it yet but you can let me know how it goes later" _Oh my God! _As they walked out the door, "Don't forget curfew".

They walk towards the elevators giggling about Hannah, "She's your best friend too" Emily says smiling as they get on.

"Yea but she was your best friend first so that takes the cake" Maya smiles pulling Emily to stand in front of her and then wrap her arms around her.

"I warned you about her so that's on you so ha" Emily smiled as Maya stuck her tongue out at her. "Mature babe. Real Mature" Maya kisses her.

"Better" Emily nodded before the door sprung open. "Besides, I wouldn't want her any other way" Emily nodded. They both get out and head to Maya's car so they can drive to the facility where state is being held. Talking about how Emily's bus ride went which was obviously not the best. Maya pulled up in 5 minutes to the place and then got out of the car with Emily in tow. "Well, at least you don't have to room with her. That would have been the worst thing ever"

"Yea. She would probably stare at me while I'm sleeping" Emily shivered just thinking of waking up with Paige staring at you with that grin she has on her face. _Psycho._

"Excuse me sir, how much longer until the facility close?" Maya asked the guard.

"It closes at 11. What team are you with?" looking at the list of teams that are allowed to practice at the facility before tomorrow.

"Rosewood High" Emily said. He looked at the list and then nodded.

"you guys are the only ones here. I trust that you guys are not going to vandalize the place, right" asking them while narrowing his eyes at them to see if he can detect a lie if they told one.

"You're right. we're not going to do anything but get wet and swim" Maya said with a smile causing Emily to look down and blush. _So horrible. _The guard seemed satisfied and oblivious to the double meaning behind it. He opened the door for them,

"Ok. it closes at 11. I don't want to have to get you guys"

"Don't worry sir. We have curfew so we'll be out before that" Maya says walking in with Emily, "Thank you" He nodded and then closed the door. They walked towards the pool and went in, "Damn this is nice" Looking around while Emily nodded walking towards the stands and placing her bag on it before taking off her sweats. Maya looked at her and then mimic her by putting her bag on the stands and taking off her sweats as well. Emily was wearing a teal bikini while Maya had a light purple one on but the bottoms had strings on the side so you can adjust and readjust them. "sexy baby" Maya said causing Emily to smile. _Just like you._ She winked at her before walking to the ledge of the pool to get ready for their swim off. Emily tilted her head and then followed her. Maya smiled at her, "You ready to lose" Maya gets in the pool getting ready to do the backstroke.

"keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll believe it" Emily said smiling getting in as well.

"Really. Aite babe I got you" Stretching a little, "You ready" Emily nodded, "On your marks" "get set" "Go!" They both push back off the wall at the same time. Just like the last time they stay neck in neck not wanting to lose to the other for bragging rights. They touch the wall at the same time. "I sooooo won that!"

"No way! I won!" Emily exclaimed. They both giggle,

"Ok ok. It's a tie. Happy?" Maya smiled coming closer, Emily shrug her shoulders,

"I guess" Then pulled herself out of the pool. Maya looked at her as she went and sat in the stands. "But I so won" Maya shook her head,

"No baby. It was tie. It's ok to admit it. Either way, we both owe each other." Maya says smiling and shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok. Baby, come here for a second." Emily patted her thighs, "I gotta tell you something real quick" Maya scrunched her eyebrows for a second and then lifted herself out the pool. Biting the corner of her lip and tilting her head she wonders what Emily is about to tell her. _I can do this_. She makes her way over to her. She stands in front of Emily and then is pulled down to sit in Emily's lap, straddling her.

"What's up beautiful" Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around Maya's waist. Slowly caressing her back, thighs, backside distracting Maya from what she was doing. She leaned in started sucking light on her neck. Maya moaned softly. "Baby"

"Hmmm" Emily trailed her hands up her abs and then down her sides loosening her bottom strings ever slowly. Making sure Maya was distracted enough to not notice her hidden agenda. "Je t'aime" (I love you) her hands go up her sides one more time before she wraps her left one around Maya's waist and her right hand goes down her abs.

"I love you too" Emily's hand sneaks inside but Maya doesn't notice until she feels Emily's fingers spread her lips and her middle finger graze her clit eliciting a gasp from Maya. "Em" she tries to move but Emily's arm tightens around her waist to prevent her from moving away. Emily presses her clit a little harder and then starts rubbing slowly. Maya bites her lip hard trying to not to focus on her orgasm that Emily is slowly building inside her. Emily pulls back enough to see Maya's facial expression and Emily can't help but think how incredibly sexy she looks right now. _I wanna see her lose control._ so Emily moves her hand further down in Maya's bottoms and pushes the tip of her middle finger inside the opening, "Blaise" Maya moans. _Wow that sounded sexy._ Emily pulls it out and then pushes it back in further. Maya hips slowly start to rock on her finger. "Mmmm" Emily can't help but feel how warm and wet Maya is around her finger so she adds her index finger inside. Slowly she pushes in as Maya moves closer still moaning. "Oui" (yes) She was loving the feeling of Maya being wrapped around her, Maya's facial expression, her moans and speaking in French.

"Baby" Emily said feeling Maya's walls tremble slightly and Maya started to rock her hips harder. Maya mumble something incoherent before kissing Emily hard. _Shit!_ Emily stopped moving her fingers as Maya just rode them. Emily slapped Maya on the behind and then squeezed it making Maya pulled away from the kiss, throwing her head back and moaned loud,

"Baiser garder cela" (Fuck keep doing that) Maya said still riding hard. Emily didn't know what she said but she did it again since Maya didn't seem to mind and she felt Maya getting wetter. She started moving her fingers matching Maya's movement again. "Tellement bon. Mmmm Donc bonne baise" (So good. So fucking good) groaned loud. Emily quickened her pace making Maya follow her lead. "Oh mon Dieu!" (Oh my God) she was almost there, so close and Emily knew it. Hell, she read about it and felt it. So she did the next thing she felt Maya would like. She brought her other hand to her front and made circular movements on Maya's clit and did the 'come here' motion inside her walls which is all it took for Maya to go over the edge. "Achit" (shit) Emily sat there in awe of what just happened. _I made her cum and Maya is definitely a moaner in the bedroom while I'm a screamer._ Emily smiled once Maya's breathing became controlled again. She kissed Emily softly on the lips moaning as the last of her orgasm faded away. "best I've ever had" making Emily grin hard into the kiss.

"But I didn't make you speak Spanish" as Emily slid out of Maya and wrapped her arms around her.

"Muy bueno y Muy caliente" (Very good and very hot) mumbled making them both giggle.

"Now I believe you" Emily kissed her again. "Ok you ready" pulling away looking at Maya.

"For what" Maya asked confused.

"To go. I gotta be in before curfews which is at 10 and it's almost 9 now" Maya nods her head untangling her arms from around Emily's neck before pushing her back to where she is laying. "My"

"Yea I know but now I'm hungry and you did say I owed you, beautiful" making delicious shivers go through Emily's body. "So what do I owe you?"

"Really?" Maya nodded biting her lip and smiling, "Well, you can start at my lips and make your way down" Emily whispers while leaning closer to Maya. "But I have curfew so we ha-" Maya stopped her from finishing her sentence with a kiss and then trails her lips down her neck.

"Well, let me pay you back in full then" as she makes her way down between Emily's leg. _Oh fuck. Curfew Emily!_ "don't worry baby. I'll get you back before curfew hits" Emily's legs over her shoulder and kissing on her inner thighs, "ok baby"

"K" getting ready for pleasure she's about to feel.

Both of them caught up in each other, didn't see or know that someone is watching them thinking in their head that should be me and not her. Seeing the things happen they grow angrier by the second but then they calm down and think in due time, she will be mine.


	27. Chapter 27

Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter because the next one, you may get mad. I'm just saying. lol Thank you for the reviews and the encouragement. Please excuse the errors and typos.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 27 - Listen

_**Flashback**_

_**"Maya" Emily moans while laying down on her back on the bleachers as Maya is kissing her way up her legs. "I can't take anymore". She hears Maya chuckles on her thighs as she keeps going up. Gently kissing her thighs before sucking lightly on one. Careful to not leave a hickey.**_

"_**I'm just making sure you I give you what I owed" Maya says teasingly knowing that she is going to make Emily scream her name one more time before they go. "You were amazing and I just want to make you feel amazing" Emily bites her lip waiting for Maya to devour her again. Maya blows softly on her clit and says against it, "You're gonna sleep so good tonight. That I promise you, baby." She licks her clit one more time before right before she...**_

"Fields!" Emily is shaken out of her daydream and is looking at her coach, "Let's go we're up." Emily nods her head and then looks over at Maya who has a wicked grin on her face. She bites her lip and then raises an eyebrow at Emily, letting her know that she knew exactly where her head went. Emily blushes and then looks away. _Focus on swimming Em._ She had three competitors that was going to make sure that she better be the best in her events: Paige, Shana, and another girl who was being recruited by Texas. She was able to qualify for all of her events from yesterday so that she compete today for first. She already competed in one and took first in the 200 yard freestyle while her family and friends all went crazy for her while Shana came in second with Paige in third. It was a very close race. She had five more events today and was hoping for the best outcome. "Start us off right, fields" Emily nodded, taking her jacket off. The 500 yard medley relay was up and she was up first doing the backstroke since Paige whined about not being anchor when she is the "fastest". She didn't argue and felt she was still going to do everything she can to make sure her team placed.

She looked up in the stands to see Maya and Hannah holding big signs for her while wearing their T-shirts to support her that they got when she was a freshman along with the others. She smiled at them and they screamed loud for her along with her family and theirs. She does her ritual before stepping up on platform taking her place. She hears her teammates cheering for her but then they fade, she hears her family and friends scream for her but then they fade as well. She takes a deep breath and focuses on the one voice that calms and encourages her to do her best, that one voice that gives her the confidence in herself to make her feel that she's the best. "LET'S GO EM!" Maya screams. She nods her and hears the announcer tell them "on their mark". THe crowd is cheering for them but she only hears maya tell her to take a breath and release slowly, "Get set". Up in her stance ready to jump, "Just swim baby".

BANG!

THe gun went off and Emily immediately took off giving Rosewood a nice lead to start with, which then Michelle added with her breaststroke. While the other teams were able to cut some off the lead down because of their third leg but Paige should still be able to bring home the gold for them. Emily would never admit it out loud but Paige was a really good swimmer so she felt confident about gold. However, for some reason everything went downhill because Paige's freestyle was not keeping the distance from Shana who was coming in full force with the Texas girl right behind her. _Fuck! _"SWIM PAIGE! SWIM" For the first time ever, Maya was actually rooting for Paige telling her to "YOU GOT THIS PAIGE!" The whole arena was on their feet cheering wanting their team to get the gold. The three slap hands and Emily's eyes immediately went up to scoreboard to see who got first. It was not her team,

"Are you kiddin me!" Emily threw her towel down making the other girls just as frustrated as her. They didn't get first, not even second. Nope, they got third place. _Oh my fucking God! _

"I don't know what happened coach. I lost count of my strokes" Paige tries to explain as coach tries to calm her and the rest of the team down. The Texas recruit got first with Shana being right behind her for second. Emily just shook her head so pissed,

"You bitch and whine about being anchor and look what you do. Fuc-" Emily starts but is cutoff by her coach.

"Fields that is enough! Don't blame her!" Her coach says.

"You're right!I blame you as well! Why change something when it was worked for us in the past?!"

"You don't get to question my decision! You're not the coach! So you need to calm down for your next event since it is up after the boys!" Emily just shakes her head and walks off. Her family and friends watching the whole thing but not being able to say anything until diving which is after Emily's next event. She sits on the bench still pissed about losing when they had a nice lead. _Fucking third place! Not even second! _The boys go and Emily is still thinking about the last race. "Fields! Get out there!" Emily looks and then makes her way to the platform blocking out Maya.

"Damn, Emily is pissed! I mean I would be too. Like how do you lose a lead like that and end up in third" Hannah exclaims while Maya is still trying to get Emily's attention. "Now I understand why you didn't tell her" Maya glares at Hannah and Hannah put her hands up, "My bad." Maya looks at Emily knowing that she has to talk to her after this race in order to get Emily back on track. THe gun shoots off and the girls jump in the water. Maya already knew that Emily wasn't going to win this event, her strokes are off. Emily got third while Shana got first and Texas girl got second.

"Good job Shana" Emily says still steaming while giving Shana a hug.

"Thanks Fields, you too" Shana says to Emily who just shakes it off and gets out of the water. Heading towards the bench to watch the next event which is diving. Maya sees this as her opportunity to calm her down. Maya quickly walks over towards Emily but Ben steps in front of her.

"Only team members are allowed." Maya glares at him. The coach looks over at Emily and then at Maya,

"Let her through Ben. I need her to calm Emily down" Ben looks at the coach then back at Maya who gives him shit eating grin. Maya waves him to the side before walking straight towards Emily whose eyes are closed and lips tightly pressed.

"Let it go" Emily opens her eyes to see Maya kneeling right in front of her.

"You don't understand! She bitched about not being anchor and when coach puts her there she doesn't show out! Like how the fuck do you lose a lead and end up in third! Not second Maya but fucking third place! Like what the fuck…" Emily vents releasing the pent-up anger she was experiencing with that lost. Maya lets her, because she looked incredibly sexy to Maya right now even though that was part of the reason but also it was for the best. "Fucking dumbass bitch. Not only her but coa-" Maya grabbed Emily by the face and kissed her, stopping her from ranting anymore. She waits until Emily is relaxed and kissing her back before she let's go.

"Listen to my voice, beautiful. Take a deep breath" Emily does, "Exhale slowly" She does, "It's in the past baby. Yes you're coach made a poor decision but there's nothing you can do about it. You swam great! You should be proud of that. Her swimming shouldn't have any affect on you. But you let it and you got third in the butterfly stro-"

"But-" Maya shook her head no,

"Stop. Focus on your event that you have right now. Not on the past and not on the future but the here and now. Yes we know she fucked up but what can you do about it now that it's in the past" She asks. Emily opens her mouth but then closes it. _Damnit. _Rolling her eyes at Maya and pouting knowing Maya is right she looks away. Only Maya turns her head gently to look her in the eyes, "Exactly. Nothing. It's done. You're doing amazing baby! Don't let anybody change that. k?" Emily nods her head, "Now, you need to make it up to all of us that came and supported you since we're all not going to have voices tomorrow" Emily smiled "So, since I already know you have the backstroke in the bag for first place" Maya kisses her, "I'm a need you to also place first in your next event as well." Emily pouts,

"That's my hardest event My" Emily whines.

"I know but it's a must."Emily huffs, "Hey, I know you can do it so stop stressin." Kisses her one last time, "Je'taime belle" Emily smiles,

"Je'taime"

"Mmmm. If only no one was here" Maya wiggled her eyebrows making Emily giggled, "You good now, beautiful" Emily nods and then pecks her one last time, "Good. Just listen to my voice, ok? I got you" Maya stands and winks at her before walking back to her seat, Emily smiles and then gets up to stretch. _You do. _

"Are you good now fields?" her coach asked her. She nodded,

"Yea I'm good. Sorry about earlier coach" She says while getting stretching some more. She looked over at Maya who gives her two thumbs up making her laugh. _Here we go. _She takes a deep breath before making her way over to her spot.

"PUT IN WORK EM!" She hears Maya yell. She smiles while stretching her neck. She has the 500 yard freestyle where she is competing against Paige, Shana, and the Texas girl. She needed this to boost her chances at getting a full ride.

"On your marks" Emily gets on her platform ready for this race. "Get set" She gets in her position.

"ALL DAY EM!" She licks her lips waiting for the sound of the gun. BANG! she shoots off her and into the water. All four girls have been neck and neck the whole time while everyone has been cheering for them. "PUSH IT EM!" Maya yells before Emily flips for the last time and now the pace picks up even more knowing that they have one last stretch. All four hands touch the wall within milliseconds apart. Everyone looked up to the scoreboard to see who placed in what place. Paige's name pops up first for fourth place. _At least I placed. _She looks over at Maya who is looking up at the board, biting her lip before locking eyes with her. She smiles and blows Emily a kiss with both hands. Hannah jumps up and sees the next name is the Texas girl causing Maya attention to go up and start jumping up and down with Hannah. Emily looks over and smiles at the Texas girl telling her congrats. A second faster than Paige. Now all Emily needed was to see who got second place, hoping it was not her name and she was right. Shana's name popped up first for second place and then her name follows for first place. Their times only a few milliseconds apart. Emily's crowd all jumping up and screaming for her making it seem like she won the olympics. "THAT'S MY GIRL! WHOOOO!" Emily pulled herself out of the pool and shook hands with Texas and gave Shana a hug.

"You got lucky at the end, Fields" Emily giggled and shook her head.

"This is nothing but pure talent, Shana", Shana rolled her eyes,

"Oh lord, Maya rubbed off on you" Emily laughed while they both pulled away. Emily connects eyes with Maya who winks at her and blows her a kiss making Emily smile wider. _Everything is how it should be. _


	28. Chapter 28

One last update and I'm pretty sure i'm now caught up with my updates. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving! Please excuse the errors and typos. Enjoy and don't be too mad.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 28 - Sorry

**Monday**

High school swimming was finally over, almost bittersweet but she was ready for some freedom before she starts training for college after spring break. Thankfully, both USC and UCLA coaches came up to her, talking to her about coming to her school which was a plus. _Now, I gotta wait on my acceptance letter and which one gives me a better offer._ Overall, she was satisfied with her performance and placing in every event she entered in, finishing third once, second place twice, and first place three times. Emily walked into school towards her locker to get her books for first period. Usually she would have ridden with Maya but Maya had to come in early and meet with another student for a performance that's due Friday for class. She had her head down while walking to her locker, texting Maya to see if she was done. She made it to her locker before hearing her girlfriend's laugh instantly smiling before lifting her head to see her girlfriend with another person she can't stand.

Emily stops what she is doing and shoots daggers at the girl who has Maya's attention for the moment. Jenna, whose friends with Maya, that laughs a little too hard at Maya's jokes and touches Maya a little too much for her sake. She doesn't understand why Maya is friends with her, knowing full well that Jenna wants more from Maya. She is so in tuned to them that she doesn't hear Hannah walk up behind her and place her chin on her shoulder to figure out why her friend is so upset. _Why can't she get a girlfriend already?_

"So, that is why we can't hear, huh? Which way are we killing her in our heads today?" Hannah says with a little humor but still serious, not standing Jenna just as much as Emily.

"How can she possibly like her enough to talk to her? She's not even that pretty?" Emily says making Hannah shake her head and giggle at Emily's jealousy. _Lie._ Hearing Hannah giggle, Emily turns with a scowl on her face wondering what is so funny.

"Is green your color today Em? Because I hear a little jelly in your voice right now" Hannah replies with amusement all over her face. Emily realizes she's being obvious so just rolls her eyes and open her locker to cover herself.

"Sure you did. You know I just don't like Jenna" Emily glances in her locker trying to keep busy.

"Sure, that's it" Hannah rolls her eyes, "Just sayin', Maya is in love with you so I doubt she cares if Jenna has feelings for her or not." Hannah smiles, "Not when she's does any and everything for you, you spoiled brat"

"No she doesn't and I'm not a spoiled brat". Emily smiles for a second before looking back at Maya and Jenna laughing. She frowns. Jenna looks up and smirks while raising an eyebrow. Emily glares before looking in her locker for her first period book.

"You might want to go over and smooth things with your girl" Jenna says nodding her head Emily's way. Maya turns and sees that Emily is here. "But yea bowling sounds fun. I'll meet up with her there" Maya nods her head smiles at Jenna.

"You're gonna thank me afterwards" Jenna rolls her eyes, "I promise. You're gonna like her" Jenna purses her lips and then pushes Maya towards Emily. Maya laughs walking away towards Emily. She stands directly behind her and whispers in her ear, "Damn Belle, puis-je vous parler pendant une minute?" (Damn beautiful, can I talk to you for a minute) Emily shivers at her tone. _Yes to whatever._ Emily shakes her head and slams the locker closed before glaring at Maya. Maya's smile instantly disappears from her face. "What did I do?" She looks at Hannah who shakes her head. Emily rolls her eyes and walks toward the bathroom. "Hannah did you tell her?"

"Hell No! But you better tell her today" Hannah says pointing her finger at Maya. Maya puts both hands up nodding her head. "You're in trouble." Maya frowns, "So go make it up to her" Maya huffs before heading off. "Make sure you don't make her late for class though, we have a pop quiz" Maya nods before going into the bathroom that she saw Emily enter. Emily looks over at the door to see who walked in and then glares at her. Maya eyebrows shoot up wondering why did Emily get upset. Maya smiles a little.

"Bonjour belle" (Good morning beautiful) Maya says and then bites her lip trying to calm the anger that she sees building in Emily's eyes. Emily blushes a little. Maya pushes off the door and walks closer towards Emily. _Focus Emily! _Emily looks up to see Maya closing the distance and glares at her, "What? I can't take in your beauty" _Don't fall for it._

Emily just shakes her head and tries to walk past Maya but Maya isn't having that. Maya spins her around and pushes her up against the counter. Eyes narrowed in on her, Emily waits for Maya to talk even though she's getting aroused by being this close to her. "Soooo, you really were just going to walk past me and say nothing? Me parler de bébé. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" (Talk to me, baby) Maya asks trying to figure out where the attitude is coming from. Emily rolls her eyes at her and sighs loudly.

"Why don't you go talk to Jenna instead? I'm sure she will be more than willing to talk your head off" Emily says annoyed while crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at Maya. Maya smiles and then laughs.

"Awwww, you're jealous, huh baby? You can admit it. I won't tell anyone" Thinking that Emily looks cute when she's jealous. She puts her arms around Emily's waist while pulling her closer. "You look cute when you're jealous" Biting her bottom lip she smiles at her waiting for her response. Emily rolls her eyes again and sucks her teeth.

"I'm not jealous. And can you let go of me now? Some of us actually like class" She says while looking away but secretly loving the attention that Maya is showing her right now. Maya smiles bigger at her and then pulls her closer, making Emily look at her before placing a kiss on Emily's nose. Making Emily's lips twitch, trying to fight off the smile that is trying to show on her face. _Fight it._ Maya kisses her on her cheek and then places a kiss on the corner of her lips on the other side, getting Emily to relax a little more against her.

"Of course, I can let go of you but I don't want to." Maya whispers to her and then places a soft kiss on her lips, coaxing Emily into giving in and turning the kiss a little more heated than she meant to. Emily was in heaven with the feelings that Maya was giving her. "But I know how much you like school" Maya pulls away, gently pushing her towards the door before wrapping her arms around Emily's waist. Whispering in her ear from behind she says one more thing that she knows that Emily needs to hear, "Even though, you're jealous you don't need to be beautiful, because just in case you didn't know, you're the only girl for me that I want. The only one that has my heart and the only one that gets me wet", Emily grins and then feels a slap on her ass making her groan out loud, "now get to class before I keep you in here for the rest of the day making you scream my name".

Emily laughs before she pulls the door open, glancing back, "you say that like it's a bad thing" Emily blows her a kiss and then walks to class with Hannah knowing that she has to tell Hannah was is exactly going on with them.

"Oh! It's definitely a good thing!" Maya yells at her before meeting up with Spencer to head to class thinking how much longer Hannah can stay quiet.

Maya's mind has been racing all day, trying to figure out how to tell Emily about the texts. She was sitting on her couch flipping through channels wondering if she should just wait a little while longer. But when? She can't tell her next week since she's going to Cali for the week to visit her brother and have Thanksgiving there. She knows Hannah is trying hard not to say anything but it's going to slip soon if she keeps waiting. She closed her eyes for a minute thinking of the reactions she's going to get. Emily will blow up first, yell at her, make her feel guilty, and then give her the cold shoulder for a day. She wonders if it's going to be worst since they're now dating. Hopefully it isn't. She opens her eyes and then grabs her phone to text Emily to come over. Maya pauses before sending it. Emily driving when upset is a negative. She texts her to see if she can come over instead. She stands up and puts her shoes on knowing Emily will say yes. Her phone vibrates:

**Is that even a question babe? Lol yes :***

Maya smiled. She grabbed her keys and then headed to the door, "Going to Emily's for a few minutes, mom. Do we have ice cream cause I'm going to need it when I get back." Maya was already dreading the upcoming conversation.

"Yes love. You going to tell her?" Mama G asks. Maya nods already wanting to back out. "Relax and that's good. Just be honest. Tell her your reasons and apologize" Maya nods, "Things may get heated so I would walk away before either of you say something you will regret but don't worry. You guys will get through this. It's just going to take some time but you may need to give her some space so she can process it. Just give it to her. No questions asked."

"Yes ma'am" Maya hugs her mom. "Here goes nothing" she walks out the door to her car, knowing this was going to go horrible. She drives and thinks of exactly how she was going to tell Emily. It's not like she can say, hey baby I'm being stalked and kept it from you through our whole relationship. She parks the car not realizing that she got here that quick. She wasn't prepared for this. "Better late than never" she breathes out before shutting the engine out and getting out the car. She rings the doorbell and then turns around. Was someone watching h-

"Hey baby" Emily opened the door for Maya. "Come in" Maya turns around and looks at Emily who is wearing short boxers showcasing her legs and a sweatshirt. "Hurry baby it's cold". Maya shakes out of her thoughts and quickly walks inside. Emily led her to the couch and curled up under a blanket while Maya sat far away on the couch. Emily frowned, _What's with the distance?_ "baby?" Maya looks over at her, "are you ok?" Maya gives her a half-smile before looking at her hands. _What is going on?_ Emily scoots closer to her and then turns her head to look at her. "What's wrong? Please talk to me" Maya looks at her biting her bottom lip. She was getting very nervous. Last time Emily was mad at her, she avoided her for a whole day. _Are we breaking up?_ Maya stands up and then walks around the room gathering her thoughts before kneeling in front of Emily.

"You know that I love you right" Maya says looking into Emily's eyes. Emily nods. _Oh god._ She's getting really scared at the moment. _Is it because of the way I acted earlier?_ "you know I would do anything for you, right" Emily nods again but slower and more confused now. _What happened?_ "I would do anything to protect you and keep you safe. And the only reason why I did this, so that you wouldn't have another thing to stress or worry about" Emily frowns.

"Does this have something to do with Lyndon?" Emily asks but Maya shakes her head not really sure of the answer.

"No..." Emily releases a breath, "Maybe" _Huh?_ " I don't know Em. I really don't know. All I know is that when I tell you, you're gonna be mad" Emily frowns.

"No I won't. Just tell me." Maya looks away and then back, "I promise I won't get mad".

"That's what everyone says before they get mad" Emily giggled. Maya kisses her slowly, lightly. Sucking softly on her lips as Emily does the same to her. She pulls away placing her forehead against Emily's, "forgive me" Emily goes to reply but is stopped when Maya places a finger on her lips. She takes out her phone and shows Emily all of the texts messages that she's saved. From creepy to threatening. Emily feels confused for a minute reading the older ones to feeling anger at the most recent ones.

"The hell" Emily grabs the phone and reads each text before seeing the last one which involved her. "They've been texting you for about a month?" Silence. Emily looked up to see Maya looking at the ground. "Exactly, how long have they've been texting you" Emily narrows her eyes at her.

"Em, calm down" Emily stands up making Maya stand as well.

"Then answer the question. How long has this been goin on?" Emily folds her arms. Maya takes a deep breath.

"Um... The first text I received was about the same time we started talking" Maya fades into a whisper.

"WHAT?!" Emily voice raises but then lowers since her parents are upstairs. "Are you kiddin' me, Maya! How could you not tell me?!" _She's been lying to me this whole time!_

"I wanted to but you were already stressed with so much. Ben, School, your dad, swimming, college, and then me. Come on Em. I was trying to make sure you didn't worry about one less thing" Maya says sincerely, trying to walk closer to her. Trying to let Emily know that she wasn't trying to hurt her in any way.

"So you kept it from me. What? You don't trust me enough to not tell me? I'm not strong enough?" _I can't believe this._ Emily walks away. "I may be the reason why they are threatening you?!" _Am I putting her in danger?_

"No! I do trust you baby. I didn't think it was a big deal at th-" Emily walks close to Maya with her eyes blazing. Maya stops talking immediately.

"No! You don't trust me. If you did you would've told me. Point blank. Who all knows?" Emily was hurt and pissed. Maya looks away knowing that she's hurt Emily.

"My family… the police but they're tryin-" Emily interrupts her. _Really?_

"The police know! Yea not a big deal Maya. Someone threatens you and it's not a big deal. You don't take things seriously and you should. You're life is in danger, Maya!" Maya reaches out to her but Emily moves back, "Don't touch me! I can't believe you would do this to me, to us. I almost lost you with Lyndon and even then you took it as a joke". _How can she take this lightly?_

"You didn't lose me Emily. I'm right here. Stop living in the past. Please baby" Maya understands Emily's anger and she has every right to be mad at Maya.

"I'm not! And I did for a second! He stabbed you, Maya! Do you know how much that hurt me?! It almost killed me to see you blackout! Not knowing if you were dying or not! But you're treating it like it's not a big deal! Like my feelings are not a big deal! Like you don't care abou-" Maya stopped her. She was getting angry about what she was saying.

"Don't you dare say I don't care about you or your feelings. Don't even. How can you even say that? All this time. I was looking out for you. Yes I should've told you but I thought I was protecting you." Maya says trying to get Emily to see it from her point of view.

"From what? I thought you said it wasn't a big deal." Maya looked away. _Uh huh._ "Yea, that's what I thought! You don't fucking care about my feelings because if did you would've told me when it first happened" Emily said walking away from Maya. She stands closer to the door.

"Vous plaisantez?!" (Are you kidding me) Maya said walking towards her.

"I'm obviously not the girl that you say you're so fucking in love with! Your actions just proved it." Emily said shrugging her shoulders.

"My actions!" Maya says pointing at herself, "My actions over the years should tell you how much I care about you! How much you mean to me!" Maya walks closer to Emily. "My actions over the weekend should tell you how in love I am with you!" Maya shakes her head. "Je ne peux pas croire que ce. (I can't believe this.) Maya looks straight in Emily's eyes. "I fucking love you Emily fields. I'm in love with you and for you to say I don't. Vraiment, maintenant? " (Really right now) Maya is in disbelief. "I was doing what I thought was in your best interest. Yes I could've told you earlier but I didn't and I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry that I didn't but I'm owning up to it and I'm apologizing for it."

"My best interest is." Emily points to herself. _Really?_ "I should know what is going on with my girlfriend and to do what is in her best interests as well. I want to make sure my girlfriend isn't stressing and if she is what can I do to help her. You're not the only one who fucking cares in this relationship" Emily says right back at her.

"I didn't say I was. You questioned how I feel about you and my feelings towards you and I answe-" Emily cuts her off frustrating Maya.

"And if you truly cared about my feelings then you would have fucking told me. I don't want anything to happen to you, Maya. And it could if this person is crazy and serious enough to send you warnings but you don't get that" Maya closes her eyes. _I can't do this right now._

"Oh mon dieu! (Oh my god) I can't win with you right now. You're set on one thing and that's me not telling you sooner. I can't go back and change things. J'ai foiré. (I messed up) I fucked up Emily and I'm sorry. I. Am. Sorry, but it's in the past so what do you want me to do about it now. Keep stressing over the past. All I can do now is try and make it up to you" Maya says speaking with her hands.

"How can you make it up to me when you just broke my trust in you? You broke my trust and you have to work for it back" Emily says glaring at Maya. Maya grabs her hands.

"Which is understandable and I am sorry." Maya says holding her hands. "Je suis tellement désolé bébé" (I'm so sorry baby). Emily looks at Maya before pulling away.

"So that first night you slept over and your phone was going off it was from that person." Maya takes a deep breath before closing her eyes and nodding her head. "You lied to me about CeCe texting you!" Emily accused. Maya shakes her head no,

"No, I didn't lie." Maya says frowning.

"You fucking told me it was CeCe! That's a lie Maya!" Emily says mad that Maya lied to her from the very beginning.

Maya runs a hand through her head, "I told you that sometimes it was from her and other times it's not. That was true. I just omitted the fact about the other person being my stalker"

"That's the same thing as lying!" Emily scoffs, Maya runs her hands through her hair.

"No it isn't because I didn't know who they were from and I said that. So, I didn't lie thank you very much." Maya walks away towards the door. Emily looked at her for a minute,

"No you didn't lie even though omitting is the same thing" Maya shakes her head, "Maybe your omitting other things about our relationship, like maybe the fact that you're still seeing CeCe" Emily accused. Maya narrows her eyes,

"Êtes-vous sérieux! (are you serious) you're being fucking ridiculous about this. I said I apologize! I even agree with you having every right to be mad about this but you're taking this shit too far! Accusing me of cheating now? I'm not Ben. Unlike him, I can keep my legs closed et rendre votre âne crier mon nom" (and make your ass scream my name) Maya says glaring at Emily. Emily mouth drops. _Damn. _Maya takes a couple of deep breaths before continuing "You know what, I'm just going to give you space and wait for you to come around before we say some things that we can't take back" Maya says. Maya couldn't do this right now and she was praying that Emily came around quickly.

"Maya. I didn't know you were here." Pam said walking down the stairs. _Fuck, did she hear us. _Maya stays quiet for a minute looking at Emily.

"Yes ma'am but I'm leaving. So have a good night." Maya smiles at Mrs. Field before looking at Emily one last time, "I love you and I really am sorry Emily" Maya says walking out the door. Emily walks over to the window to make sure Maya gets in the car safely and drive off.

"Emily? is everything alright" Emily nods her head,

"Yea mom. Everything is fine" She turns and heads up stairs feeling her heart silently break. _Will we ever get back to where we were?_


	29. Chapter 29

Here's another chapter and sorry it's a little longer than intended! Oh well, hopefully you guys enjoy it regardless! Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it! Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! Please excuse the typos and spelling errors. Thanks!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 29 - Missing something

Maya knew Emily wasn't going to text her later that night even though she was hoping that she was wrong. Mama G's held her in her arms, telling her everything was going to get better. Maya was praying that it would. She knew Emily was hurting and it made her feel horrible knowing that she was the one who caused it. She wasn't stupid to know, that her keeping the texts from Emily showed her that she didn't trust her enough, even though that wasn't true at all. Or in a way she actually did lie to her on some level. It was just…. She didn't know, she actually did feel as though she was actually doing the right thing but God, was she dumb enough to believe that Emily would take it that way. Emily had too much pride for that. Maya didn't go to school the next day hoping to get control of her emotions and hoping that Emily had calm down a bit more. Emily didn't text or call her at all, a whole day they went without talking to each other. Maya wasn't going to push her, no, she was going to wait until Emily was ready to talk to her. Maya figured it would be Wednesday when Emily would talk to her but nope. That was a huge negative.

She woke up thinking that she was going to get a text from Emily saying 'good morning'. Wrong. She brushed it off, went ahead and got ready to school, bracing herself just in case Emily didn't want to talk to her. When she made it to school and made it to her locker, Emily was at hers which was by her locker. When Emily looked up at Maya, Maya saw hurt and anger in her eyes knowing she was the reason, she backed up a little bit from her without saying a word to gather her thought. Right when Maya was about to say something to Emily, she slammed the locker and walked away without a backwards glance at Maya. Ok, two days would be enough to have Emily calmed down and ready to work things out.

Thursday came around, Maya was ready to make the moves first to get Emily to forgive her. Maya actually sent Emily a good morning text along with I love you but received nothing in return, yet. She hoped by the time she was done getting ready then Emily would have replied. Maya picked out her skinny denim jeans with her black knee-high boots with heels on them, a white v-neck sweater, her black leather jacket, and her hair was in loose curls. She went back hoping to have a text from Emily, unfortunately no but there was a text from CeCe asking if she got in at UCLA. Maya replied back saying don't know yet and left it as that. She got her backpack and walked down the stairs. Mama G was getting her coffee when she looked up at her daughter, "Tired of waiting" She smirked making Maya grinned shrugging her shoulders. "Obtenez votre fille en arrière, l'amour" (get your girl back, love) Maya gave her mom a hug and walked to her car. She got in and took a deep breath before starting the car listening to Trey Songz "What's best for you".

She made it to school and was heading to her locker. She sees Hannah and Spencer there but no Emily. She smiles and gives Hannah a hug which she returns, "Well doesn't someone look sexy and dangerously irresistable. Good thing I'm straight or I would be jumping you right now" Maya laughed along with Spencer. Shaking their heads at her. "I'm just saying. Emily is in trouble when she sees you. Let's see how easy it will be to give you the cold shoulder now."

"Thanks Han" Maya says opening her locker, "Is Emily here yet"?

"Ummmmm, yea she's already in class" Spencer answers. Maya frowns a little but nods her head, "At least she's not wearing a sweater dress today" Spencer says cheering Maya up a little. She looks over at her,

"That's good because it's been complete torture seeing her with her legs showing knowing full well I can't touch at all. And It's cold outside but nooooo just to punish me she does it" Maya says with a sarcastic smile.

"Pretty smart if you ask me" Spencer shrugs with a smirk making Maya glare at her. Hannah giggles.

"I hate both of you right now" Making them laugh out loud.

"You love us and we've been trying to get Emily to let up." Hannah throws an arm around Maya, "Besides it's not our fault that she got your ass whipped" Maya pushes her away a smile coming on her face. The bell rings, Maya knows she won't be seeing Emily until next period. "I'll talk to her again during class".

"I thought you weren't siding with anyone?" Maya lifts an eyebrow. Hannah scrunched her nose up at her and then sticks her tongue out, Maya giggles, "Thanks Hannah. See you soon" She walks with Spencer as Hannah heads to class.

Hannah sits by Emily in first period. Emily smiles at her, "When are you going to let this go?" Emily smile immediately disappears and she rolls her eyes, "Em. come on. It was in your best interest. She was doing what she thought was right. Don't you think you've tortured her enough?"

"Hannah, I love you but seriously just stop." Emily says glaring, "She lied and that hurts." Hannah goes to say something, "Leave it at that." Hannah huffs and folding her arms. "Hannah don't be mad. Shouldn't you be on my side with this anyway?"

"I am" Hannah says turning to look at Emily, "It's just. She had a good reason behind it. I mean can you honestly say that you would've stayed focused on everything and not on the person who is threatening her." Emily shrugs her shoulders.

"She still should've told me" Emily says stubbornly. Hannah nods her head, "Is it bad that I'm having second thoughts about being together?" Hannah whips her head to stare at Emily with large eyes.

"WHAT?!" Hannah screams.

"Ms. Marin" Hannah looks at the teacher. "You want to tell me why you are disrupting my class?" Hannah shakes her head, "Good. Stay silent for the rest of the period." Hannah nods her head and looks down at her book. Emily looks at Hannah biting her lip. Once the teacher goes back to the lesson, Hannah glares at Emily before scribbling something down. Emily reads it before looking away. Hannah roll her eyes and shakes her head staying silent for the rest of the period.

Class is let out and Emily heads to her next class without going to her locker. Maya quickly walks out of class and to her locker to catch Emily. She sees Hannah coming but not with Emily. She frowns, "Hannah? Where's Em?"

"Being stupid. She went to her second period" Hannah grumbles opening her locker. Maya drops her head in defeat. Spencer comes up with Aria,

"So, I'm guessing she didn't want to hear you out?" Spencer asks with a sympathetic look. Maya shakes her head,

"She went straight to class." Maya says getting her books ready for next period. "See ya" She walks to her next class.

"Dang… Emily is really mad at Maya. She only went one other time not talking to Maya but that was only a day" Aria says seeing Maya never look so defeated in her life. Spencer agrees,

"Whatever it was that Maya kept from her, must have been pretty big" Hannah snorts while rolling her eyes. They all go to their next class.

Maya had enough. She missed Emily first period then second and now third period. She was tired of this. The bell rang and now fourth period was about to start. She feels her phone vibrate,

**She's in the bathroom by C wing.**

**- Hannah**

This was her opportunity. Maya ran to the bathroom where she sees Hannah waiting outside and rushing her inside, "hurry". Maya walks in and sees Emily washing her hands. Maya looks her up and down thinking in her head, torture me again. Emily was wearing her leather leggings type pants and a cream sweater that fit her with cream ankle boots. She shakes her head,

"Hey beautiful" Maya says. Loud enough for her to hear. Emily whips her head around fast to see Maya looking at her with a smile on her face and looking dangerously sexy. _Oh shit. _Emily looks her up and down. "You look beautiful" Maya walks closer to her. _Focus Emily._ Emily shakes out of her thoughts but Maya is directly in front of her. Emily backs up til she can't anymore when she feels the wall behind her. Maya licks her bottom lip before biting it, she invades Emily's personal space trying to keep eye contact with her. _Look away, Emily._ Emily tries but the look in Maya's eyes has her in a trance. Maya is thankful that she was finally able to catch her. "I missed you" Emily starts to breathe a little faster as Maya pushes her body against hers. Emily turns her face and closes her eyes instantly feeling Maya breath graze her cheek. _Vanilla and cinnamon. _"Baby you're killing me. I hate the fact that you aren't talking to me. I'm sorry for everything. Sorry for lying. Sorry for not telling you sooner. Sorry for making you think I didn't care about your feelings. Sorry for betraying your trust. Baby I'm sorry for everything. I was a complete idiot but please. You're killing me by not talking to me. Just talk to me please. Or just look at me Em. I'll do anything. I'll take you out to dinner every night. I'll bring you breakfast in bed on the weekends. I'll even let you drive my car over the whole thanksgiving break. Anything Emily but please just say something to me." Maya is begging and she doesn't care. This was killing her. _God I miss her. _Emily is torn. She doesn't know what to do. Emily turned her head and Maya rested her forehead against hers. "please beautiful." Emily took a deep breath before pushing Maya away. She didn't want to look at her, she wasn't ready. She crossed her arms over her chest. Maya promised that she would never keep anything from her especially if it risked her life after what happened to Lyndon. She knew she was being petty but she didn't care right now. She wanted Maya to know that she was serious about keeping things from each other. Maya looked at Emily waiting for her to look at her but nothing. She was getting pissed as she ran a hand through her hair. Hannah came in with a smile,

"Good?" She said but then notices the distance and body language. "Damnit". Maya takes a deep breath before turning around and walking to the door but then stops. "My". She was tired of being treated like the bad guy.

"You know what? This is ridiculous. I'm not the bad guy Emily and I don't like how you're treating me. Grow up and tell me what you want" Maya says with her hands on her hips. Emily bit her lip. _Please stop. "_How come you only do this with me and not Hannah or Spencer or Aria? Hmm?"

"oh shit" Hannah whispers under her breath, "Maya"

"How come you didn't do this with Ben when he actually cheated on you, hmm? You were quick to forgive him. I did what I thought was right but you can't even accept my apology. Hell you won't even look at me Emily!". Emily feels tears rolling down her face. "Tell me what you want! Do you want to break up?" Maya says feeling her heart beating fast at even saying those words. _NO! _Emily looked at Maya her eyes glassy but Maya didn't care at the moment because her heart was breaking. "You're killing me. Yes I know I broke our promise. I know that what's you're thinking about and I'm sorry but what? You're going to keep not talking to me. If that's the case then just break up with me. Just do it." Hannah was in shock and Emily just looked at Maya biting her lip. Maya's eyes were beginning to water"Do it if that's what you want. I told you I'm sorry but you can't even see it from my point of view. If someone was sending you texts, would you tell me?" Emily couldn't answer. "Would you knowing how I would try to find out who it is that is threatening to hell with everything else. Even though I have huge performances to think about? Hmm, would you?"

"My" Hannah says getting closer to Maya trying to defuse the situation.

"No!" Maya walks closer to Emily. "Tell me what you want." Maya eyes bore into Emily's and neither one couldn't breath for a second. "Tell me what you want from me. I apologized. I gave you space. I apologized and I fought for us. What else do you want from me?" Emily opens her mouth and then closes it before doing it two more times before deciding to stay quiet. Maya narrows her eyes, "Do you really think I would cheat on you?" Emily looks away. _No. _Maya raises an eyebrow and slowly backs away, "Maybe I should prove you right." Maya walks out of the bathroom not caring anymore.

Maya needed something to get her through the day. She saw Noel and went straight to him. Jenna came up beside her, "Maya. Whatever you're thinking, don't. Go to class and cool off." Jenna knew Maya was pissed and she would do something that she would regret later. Maya stopped,

"Come smoke with us then. I need something to get me through the day. My head and my heart hurts. I'm gonna go crazy if I don't smoke right now" Maya looked at Jenna, "If you don't, I'm still going." Jenna knew Maya was telling the truth. She nods and Maya smiles at her before hooking arms and continuing towards Noel. "Noel, skip with me." Noel tilts his head,

"Are you asking me what I think you are asking me?" Noel bites his lip thinking to his self. No way was Maya serious. She stopped that a long time ago. Maya nods her head grinning. He loved smoking with Maya and Jenna. They were super chill and got him mad girls and were hilarious. "You too Jenna?" Jenna looked at Maya before looking back at him with a smirk and then nods. "Fuck me! Lets go. I'll drive. Remind me to thank you know who" Maya smile drops for a second before walking past Noel. Noel gets in the middle of the girls before putting an arm around each, "This just made my whole fucking year" Maya laughed as they walked out the door.

"Shit! Maya! Emily do something!" Hannah calls out after Maya walked out and then Emily. Emily was stunned at what happened. Once Maya put everything in perspective for her, she finally came to her senses. No she didn't want to break up. No she wouldn't tell Maya if the roles were switched. She only did this with Maya because she was the only one that mattered the most to her and for her to break her trust hurt the most. _Fuck what have I done! _"EMILY!" Hannah scream pulled Emily out of her thoughts. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door with Hannah right behind her. Emily looked up trying to see which way Maya went. "Fuck where did she go?" Emily looked up to see Noel walking out with two girls, one being Maya. Emily rushes after them trying to catch up with Hannah on her heels. She kept running into people. "Move Bitch!" Hannah says pushing one out the way so that they can catch Maya before she left. By the time they got to the door, they saw the back of Noel's car leaving school. "Shit!" Hannah says stomping her heel and then stumbling a little trying to keep her balance. Emily closed her eyes and tried to stay calm knowing she pushed Maya to this.

"What have I done" She whispers to herself before dropping her head and turning around to head to lunch.

Maya was in the front seat of Noel's black charger taking a hit before passing it back to Jenna. She was relaxed and they were heading somewhere that she didn't care to know. Jenna passed it back to Maya who gladly takes it to hit it again. She passes to Noel who was turning into parking lot where they see some other cars there. Maya frowns a little but then shrugs it off, she really didn't care. Jenna on the other hand, cared, "Noel, what's going on?"

"We're hanging out here" He says inhaling the smoke before parking the car next to some people. "What's up?" flashing them his smile knowing that he will get at least two of the females numbers before they head back to school. Maya reached in her bag and got out her aviators to put on before rolling up two more blunts.

"Jenna you wanna hit this with me since Noel is being stingy?" Maya asks trying to stay distracted when she sees about two girls checking her out.

"Maya?" Jenna says noticing the look on the girls. "Don't do something that you're going to regret." Maya looked at Jenna with a sexy smirk, "Please don't."

"I won't. Now let's go" Maya says holding up the blunts. "One for me and one for you." They get out the car while walking to the bench together while Noel talks to some of the ladies. "I sooo needed this." She sits down even though it's cold outside she didn't care.

"Hey can we share?" A pretty blonde asks holding up a hookah. Maya licks her lips and nods. "So what's you name?" She sits right by Maya, checking her out. Maya gives her a sexy smirk before taking a slow drag she pulls her avaitors down a little.

"Maya" She says in a raspy voice making the other girl bite her lip. Noel plays Trey Songz's All We Do and Maya moves her head to the beat.

"Kate." She holds out her hand to shake Maya's. Maya shakes her hand and then winks at her before pushing them back up.

"Nice to meet you. This is my friend Jenna." She points to Jenna who glares at Maya.

"Just friend." Maya nods before taking another hit and then passing it to Kate. Noel joins them and introduces his self to the girl and bringing one along as well. They all sit around laughing, talking, just relaxing while smoking. Maya feels the stress in her life disappear but also feels the stares that she is getting. Yea, she needs to go. She stands up stretching along with Noel and Jenna. "You guys leaving?" Kate asks. Maya nods her head,

"Nice meeting you but my chariot awaits." She heads towards Noel's car smiling with Jenna. "How much you wanna bet she's gonna give me her number?" Jenna thinks,

"20" Maya shakes her head and holds up Five before slowly counting down 4… 3….2….1.

"Hey Maya. Hold on a second." Maya grins at Jenna and shrugs her shoulders.

"Maya" Jenna says trying to make sure Maya doesn't do anything stupid. Maya opens the door for her, "Seriously Maya"

"Relax and get in." Maya says with a smile. Jenna bites her lip before looking at Maya, "Come on" Jenna gets in and Maya closes the door. She holds up a finger before heading towards Kate. "What's up Kate"

"Don't you think you're missing something like asking me for my number, sexy" Kate says seductively at Maya. Maya grins and shrugs her shoulders.

"Sorry but I have a girlfriend" Maya says still smiling as Kate narrows her eyes at Maya. She walks over to her, taking her hand.

"I thought you said she was just a friend." Nodding her head in Jenna's direction. Maya nods her head,

"I did. And she is. My girlfriend is back at school." Maya says lifting a hand up and pointing with her thumb. Kate smiles a little before coming closer.

"Well, I can keep a secret" Maya smirks at her. "She won't have to know." She places a hand on Maya hip. Maya chuckles bringing Kate closer,

"Oh yea" She whispers and lifts an eyebrow, Kate nods her head, "Good to know…. but" She says backing up, "I'm not like that. I stay faithful regardless." She kisses Kate's hand before letting go, "Too bad I didn't meet you when I was single." She bites her lip, "See you around" Maya says with one final smile before walking back to the car. Jenna let's go of the breath that she was holding. "I'm not stupid Jenna. I may be high but I could never cheat on Emily. Even if temptation is very tempting." Kate grabs Noel and says something to him before letting him go. She winks at Maya who smirks back at her before she walks away. Noel gets in the car,

"Why didn't you get her number?" He exclaims. Maya rolls her eyes,

"Because I'm in a relationship" Noel is about to say something but is cut off by Maya, "And I'm not a cheater. So drop it." Maya says.

"Damn. Emily better be lucky she has you as a girlfriend" As he pulls off and heads back to school. Maya shrugs her shoulders.

Maya was still in a good mood when they arrived back to school. She missed 5th period as well, not wanting to hear what Emily had to say or deal with Emily ignoring her. She was just relaxed, laughing with Jenna about Noel giving his number to one girl to only have the girl ask him if he can set her up with Maya. She couldn't stop giggling when she made it to her locker with Jenna. Emily walks out of class to see Maya laughing with Jenna. She was going to apologize but just seeing Maya with Jenna only pissed her off again especially with Jenna laughing with Maya and touching her. _Fucking bitch. _ She makes it to her locker and Maya doesn't acknowledge her presence. She decides to ignore her so she doesn't yell at Maya. Maya tries to stop giggling but she can't help it. She thinks it's hilarious not only with Noel but the fact that Emily is glaring at her for no reason. She didn't do anything yet. She opens her locker and then backs away from it trying to figure out what book she is trying to get. Jenna notices,

"Can't remember what book you need" Jenna giggles and shakes her head. Making Maya giggle,

"Shit." Hannah walks over and hits her. She looks at Hannah with a grin. Hannah eyes grow big,

"You smoked!" Maya tries not to giggle but the way Hannah is looking at her is like a cartoon character, "Fucking lucky bitch. I wanna smoke." Maya couldn't help it. _She what?_ She laughed along with Jenna and then Hannah glares for a second before giggling herself. This is the first time since a couple of days, she has seen Maya happy for more than a couple of seconds. "Next time. I'm coming too. School be damned" Making them laugh more. Emily glares at them. _Really Hannah! _Maya notices Emily glaring at them and can't help but think how sexy and beautiful she looks. She needs to get away before she does something bad.

"Trig, my" Spencer says with a smirk. Maya turns giving Spencer a grin before putting a hand over her heart.

"Spence, what would I do without you?" Maya says dramatically with her head thrown back. Making Aria and Spencer giggle at how silly Maya is being. The only one not laughing is Emily. Maya grabs her book, "I gotta go before Emily burns a hole through me. Have a wonderful victorious day in class!" _I can't believe her! _She closes her locker and then looks at Jenna, "Ready?" Jenna shakes her head before nodding. Right before they take a step Maya stops confusing Jenna. She turns her head towards her, "Hold this for a second." She hands Jenna her book. She takes her aviators off and puts a finger to her lips, "I'm missing something" She turns around and points at her locker biting her lip. Maya slowly turns to Emily with a devilish smirk, she walks behind Emily patiently waiting for her to close her locker. The girls watch on, not knowing what Maya is thinking about doing. Emily closes her locker and goes to leave but feels an arm wrap around her waist pulling her back against the locker surprising her. _Huh?_ She locks eyes with Maya who is looking at her with an evil look in her eyes, "Un baiser de mon amour" (A kiss from my love) she whispers before capturing Emily lips in a kiss and the girls around them mouths drop in shock. _Oh God!_ She grabs Emily's hips, slipping a leg in between Emily's legs and slowly applying pressure there. Emily gasps from the pressure and Maya slides her tongue through Emily's parted lips eliciting a moan from Emily but just as quickly she retracts her tongue. Grabbing a hold of Emily's bottom lip with her teeth, nibbling a little on it before grinding slowly into Emily triggering another moan slipping from Emily's mouth before she slowly releases her lip and pulls away. Don't stop. "Je t'aime Emily" (I love you Emily). Emily opens her eyes looking at Maya with so much lust and love, Maya wanted to kiss her again but she has to play this right, "Have a good day in class, beautiful" She winks at her before sliding her aviators back on and smirks at her before walking towards Jenna. "Thank you" She picks up her book, "Now I'm ready". She walks away leaving Emily panting for air and watching her leave.

"Happy you found what you were missing" Maya shrugs her shoulders and keeping a smirk on her face the whole way there. _Well shit._


	30. Chapter 30

AN: One last chapter for the end of the weekend. I'll do better this week with the updates since I only have a presentation left for class and then I can chill. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter! Please excuse the typos and spelling errors.

_P.S. I don't like writing the fights between Emily and Maya but they're young and it happens. -C _

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 30 - Torture

_Well Shit. _Emily is still trying to catch her breath while watching Maya walk away. She couldn't move though. She bit her lip trying to come back to her senses while her friends look at her amused. Emily gripped her book tighter to her. _Should I go after her? _Emily is brought out of her thoughts when she hears her friends snicker at her. She clenches her jaw and then glares at them. "Why are you looking at us like that?" Spencer says with a smirk, "I would've thought you were in a better mood with the way you responded to the kiss" Emily glares harder at them.

"Yea especially with you moaning" Hannah chimes in, smirking as well. Emily widens her eyes. _They heard me! _A blush then appears on her face as she puts her hand up trying to hide it. _Who am I kidding? Of course they heard me. _She smiles as she hears the laughter of her friends.

"Don't worry. We won't say nothing" Aria says with a smirk on her face, "but if I were you, I would forgive her. Bye Em." She waves with Spencer before they both walk off. _Off to Maya. _Hannah hooks arms with her,

"Come on. Let's go to class, Em. That was the warning bell" _Damnit. _Emily pouted while walking with Hannah to class as the blonde laughed at her, "I guess you forgive Maya now huh?" Emily rolled her eyes. _Like it wasn't obvious._ "I'm still shocked she did that. Dang that was so hot." Emily bit her lip reliving the kiss. "What did she say to you in French?" Hannah asks noticing the smile that appeared on her face,

"I love you" She says softly. Hannah grins,

"Of course, did you ever doubt it?" _Nope. _Hannah questions. Emily shakes her head,

"You know i can be stubborn at times. This time was dumb but then my pride wouldn't let me let go" Hannah nods as they arrive in class. They both sit. _Definitely not the smartest at times._

"Well it could be worst" Emily looked over at her. The bell rang starting class, "you guys could've broke up. I think that would've lost hope forever if that happened" Wiping away an imaginary tear. Emily rolled her eyes pushing Hannah a little, making the two giggle. "So, are you going to meet up with her right after school?" Emily smiled but then eyes widened. "What?" _Damnit._

"I'm leaving early. I have a dentist appointment." Emily frowns. Hannah had a horror look on her face. Emily rolls her eyes, "Just a cleaning, Han." Hannah nods and then smirks,

"Oh, I would've guessed that you had cavities from all the sweet kisses Maya gives you" Making them both giggle. Emily looks at the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking at her before pushing Hannah. "What? I'm just sayin." Emily scribbles some notes down. "Just text her then". Emily shakes her head,

"No, I need to do it in person" Emily looks at her and Hannah nods, "I just hope she forgives me for being an idiot."

"Good. I'm sure she would. Just get naked." Emily nods before focusing on class before processing what Hannah said. She glares at her, "What?" Emily looks at her with a look that saying 'shut it' making Hannah laugh. "Just sayin, I'm pretty sure she will forgive you for not talking to her." Emily pulled out her phone and looked at the picture that Hannah took of her and Maya making it official.

"Maybe I will" Emily says smirking making Hannah squeal causing Mr. Banks to glare at her.

"Ms. Marin" Mr. Banks said in a stern voice. Hannah looks at him with wide eyes holding her hands up and mouth 'what?'. Emily put her head down giggling at Hannah. _Always in trouble._

**After School**

Maya was laying in her bed in just a pink sports bra and Nike runner shorts, doing her paper and listening to Trey Songz 'Y.A.S' just relaxing. Her high has worn off and now she was feeling pissed at Emily. Thinking that maybe she shouldn't have went there with Emily since she hasn't received a text or phone call yet. Jenna knocks on the door and then walks into the room, "Hey" Maya looked up and gave her a slow half-smile.

"Hey Jen" Maya said in a raspy voice, turning back to her paper to finish her sentence before she closes her laptop and sitting up. Jenna's eyes run down Maya's body admiring it before getting it together. She shakes her head, anyone with eyes would say that Maya was sexy and she wasn't different. She cared for Maya as a friend and nothing more even though in the past she had a crush on Maya. Now, it's only friendship even though Maya was too sexy for her own good at times and that let Maya get her way majority of the time. Maya doesn't acknowledge the way Jenna was looking at her because she didn't care. "We should switch songs." Snapping Jenna out of her thoughts, she then frowns and sits on the bed.

"To what? This song?" Jenna asks raising her eyebrow. Maya nods with a smirk. "Let me see Maya, how are we going to substitute the curse words" Maya shrugs her shoulders,

"We don't" Jenna laughs shaking her head at Maya. Maya stands up smiling and starts singing, "It ain't even that deep, why you trippin' on me." She points her thumb behind her while rolling her body to music, "you was just a homie" Jenna is laughing at Maya because she knows Maya is just joking around about actually using this song but she was enjoying the performance, "I see how your feelings got involved" Maya places her hand acting like a phone, "Forgot that I was supposed to run whenever you called" Maya smirks seductively at Jenna, "Lay down on the bed and take it off. I break you off, problem solved." She walks towards Jenna with her head tilted, "Do it quick, Baby strip" Jenna backs up on the bed smiling shaking her head, "I get you wet as you can get, I make it drip" Maya wiggles her eyebrows at Jenna. Maya knows she playing a dangerous game right now, "Won't you gon show me who's it is?" Maya acts like she's going to crawls on the bed but doesn't and gets off. She's not stupid hence hooking Jenna up with someone. Jenna slightly upset but doesn't let it show, "Crawled up in it, I'm all up in it. I'm a beast I'm a freak" Dancing silly making Jenna laugh as Maya laughs as well before laying on the bed. "See that was an amazing performance thank you". She has to laugh in order to keep from crying.

"Yes Maya. Amazing performance to get us expelled" Making them both laugh. She would never admit to Maya that she got turned on by that performance. She just hopes this girl who Maya is hooking her up with is just as sexy and as confident as Maya. Maya tries not to think about Emily but it doesn't help, "You ok?"

Maya lays there for a second before sitting up causing Jenna to sit up as well, looking at her concerned. Her face with a look of concentration, "I don't know." Maya eyes start to water, "I just… " Maya bites her lip and then puts her face in her hands. Jenna knows this was hurting Maya. She couldn't stand Emily right now. "I mean…I love her Jenna but she's killing me" Jenna looks at Maya,

"What did you do, my?" her voice soft trying to get Maya to open up.

"I lied to her." Maya feels her hands get wet and knows she's crying. Jenna grabs her hand and Maya looks at her with watery eyes,

"You apologized. You've been doing everything in your power to make it right. Emily just needs to grow up." Maya frowns, "You're an amazing girlfriend. Trust me, I witnessed that today. She'll come around." Maya takes a breath nodding her head. Jenna knows she needs to cheer her up, "I mean if I was Emily the things I would do to make sure you didn't go anywhere" Jenna snaps her fingers and shakes her head. Maya chuckles and shakes her head.

"Oh my goodness. Get outta here" Jenna and her giggle, "thanks Jen"

"Don't mention it. Ready to practice" Maya nods her head and then wipes her face before getting off the bed. They make their way to the studio in the basement and starts rehearsing for their performance tomorrow. Jenna was able to distract Maya from Emily still not talking to her.

After Jenna left around 5, Maya took her shower and laid on her bed. It was still early. Maya huffs out breath of air. She was now listening to Trey Songz, "Yes, No, Maybe", probably not the best cd to listen to since it's all about cheating and getting girls. She just wanted a second chance with Emily. She feels her eyes start to water thinking that she messed up for good with Emily and it sucked. She put her face in her hands trying not to cry but it was impossible. Thinking about all the good things that has happened in her life now that Emily was her girlfriend. She was praying to God that Emily didn't want to break up but it was starting to look like she was. Tears ran down her cheeks as she thought about Emily and what she was doing. Her phone vibrated, she knew it wasn't Emily but she still hoped it was. She picked it up and noticed it was from an unknown number which was weird since she hasn't heard from them in the past couple of days. She opens and notices it's from someone else, "Kate?" She opens the message and sees a picture. It was the girl that she met today. Noel must have given Kate her number and Kate wanted to see her again. Temptation again. Sudden the song switched to 'Real love' by Clean Bandit. Maya sings, "it's in the way you talk, it's in the way you touch and I can see" Maya bit her lip before shaking her head while laying back on her bed. "This is real, real, real, real love" She lifts her phone and goes to her pictures. Looking at all of the pictures on her phone of Emily. "You give me that feelin" Maya smiles seeing the picture Emily sent her, just wearing a towel. She puts her phone on do not disturb, so that no one else would text her while she was sleeping and then walks over to her stereo turning it off. She walks back to her bed and climbs in, under her sheets and closed her eyes, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

**A little later**

Emily rings the doorbell around 6:30, popping up unexpectedly since Maya wasn't answering her phone call. _Hopefully she wants to see me. _Emily turned around and texted Maya again before Mama G opened the door, "Emmy" Emily turns around and see a bright smile on the older woman's face. "Come here sweetie" Holding her arms out to her and Emily quickly goes into them. "Thank God you guys are finally going to make up. You are, aren't you?" Emily giggled nodding making Mama G let out the breath that she was holding, "Come in" Pulling her in, "Lets go see what my daughter is doing besides probably sleeping for no reason" She leads Emily upstairs to Maya's room. Emily is getting nervous as she knocks on the door. "She must be sleep" She turns to look at Emily before opening the door and immediately sees the worried look on Emily's face. _Will she forgive me?_ "Emmy" Emily looked up, "Relax. Everything is going to work out." Emily feels her nerves calm and smiles. _I love her._ Mama G winks at her before opening the door and turning on the light, "My. Baby, get up. You have a guest" Maya grumbles, "Maya, don't make me use your full name". Emily walks more in and sees Maya slowly moving her arm away from her face, before sitting up and locking eyes with Emily. Maya eyes grow big and quickly goes to get up but somehow is tangled in the sheets and ends up falling off the bed.

"Shit!" Maya pops her head up to look at her mom, "My bad mom" Mama G snorts trying not to laugh but her daughter can be clumsy when she wants to. She puts her head down and shakes her head with a smile on her face, "Mommmm" Emily puts her hand over her mouth and looks away. "Not funny" Maya finally untangles herself out of the sheets and stands up. She looks at Emily before looking at her mom,

"Me and your dad will be back" Mama G says, "Babygirl" Maya looked over at her mom, "Libérer votre colère et avalez votre fierté" (release your anger and swallow your pride). Maya looked away biting the inside of her cheek while Mama G gave Emily an encouraging smile and wink before leaving. _How do I start? _Maya still haven't looked at her.

"Can i sit" Maya looked up shrugging her shoulders and then points to the bed. _It's a start. _Emily walked over and sat on it while Maya puts more distance between them. Emily takes a deep breath to try to control her heartbeat, "I texted you" Maya scowled at her before looking at her phone. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that. _She looked back at Emily,

"So now you decide you wanna talk to me" Maya crosses her arms over her chest. Emily takes in her appearance. _Damn she looks good. _Maya was in a turquoise sports bra and light gray sweatpants with her hair being curly wet. Emily took too long to answer because once she looked back at Maya's face an eyebrow was raised at her.

"Yes." Maya narrowed her eyes at Emily. "Ma-"

"So what do you want? Hmmm?" Maya knows she was being mean but she wanted to hang on to her anger for a little bit longer. It's not like she can stay angry with Emily for long. Emily bit her lip and looked away. _Not at all how I imagined. _Emily took a deep breath,

"I know what I want." Maya rolled her eyes, "I want you Maya. Just you." Emily says pleading with Maya with her eyes. Maya looked at her,

"Really? You sure could've fooled me" Maya said looking down now.

"I know. And I'm sorry" Emily stressed. Maya started shaking her head, she was losing her anger and didn't want to yet. "I don't want to break up. And you're right." Maya looked up at her. _I have her attention._ "If it was me, you're right. I wouldn't have told you because I know you just like you know me. No, I don't think you would cheat on me and I was stupid to even imply that you would." Maya bites the corner of her lip, when Emily gets off the bed, "I do this because I care the most about you and for you to betray my trust kills me because you're the last person that I think would do that to me. Yes, I forgave Ben quickly because he wasn't who I wanted and I didn't care. I only care about you" Emily stands right in front of Maya looking in her eyes, "I'm sorry for going this long without talking to you. I know it killed you because it killed me too. Please forgive me" Emily eyes are watering up but she doesn't break eye contact with Maya. They stand there for a minute not moving just looking at each other. Emily trying to see if she sees any hope in Maya's eyes while Maya looks to see if she's sees truth behind her words. Maya breaks eye contact first by side stepping Emily, Emily closes her eyes feeling the tears fall. _I lost her. _Maya grabs her hand, turning Emily and having her sit on the bed. Emily opens her eyes to see Maya smiling at her,

"As long as you forgive me, I'll forgive you." Emily coughs out a giggle as she jumps up and hugs Maya tight. "I missed you, beautiful." Emily hugged her tighter, "Please don't do that again."

"I missed you too." She didn't want to let go thinking that if she did then she would mess everything up. "I'll try never to do that again. I promise" Emily says pulling back looking at Maya who is shaking her head.

"Try huh" She smirks causing Emily to giggle. "You owe me, you know that right" Maya has her sit and then bends down to take off her shoes. Emily bites her lip, watching Maya delicately take off her boots and then socks. Emily nods and then Maya grabs the hem of her sweater before looking at her. Emily raises her arms over her head while Maya pulls off the sweater revealing a red lace bra. She turns it right side out before walking over to place her sweater on her chair and her boots by them as well. Maya turns biting her lip with a smirk that causes Emily to blush before clearing her throat,

"You owe me as well" Maya tilts her head, "Yea I'm pretty sure you said that i could drive your car over Thanksgiving break." Maya chuckles and then nods her head, "And other stuff but I'll be fine with driving your car." Maya presses play on her stereo before walking over to Emily. _What is she up to? _She gets on her knees in front of Emily, hands on the sides of Emily's thighs. Maya is looking up at her with a smile playing on her lips. "What song is this?"

"What I like about youuuu." She sings a little and then leans in real close to Emily's lips, "I'm happy you came to your senses." She rubs her nose against Emily's before whispering in her ear, "How long can you stay?" She slides her hands up making Emily bit her lip,

"Forever." Maya smiled and pulled away, "But my curfew is at 9:30 unfortunately, so forever isn't long right now" Maya laughed, "What? I thought that was good" Maya shakes her head, "It's not like I can sing which you can." Maya pulls on Emily's pants and Emily lifts up so she can slide them off. Maya walks back to her chair and places Emily's pants by her shoes and sweater. She softly starts singing to Emily,

"Your so incredible, It's understandable, That's why I'm always tryin to floss you," Maya smiles while singing, "Your so bankable girl do you even know the damage that you've caused, I'd do just bout anything even damn near break the law" Emily smiles wider. _My baby._ Maya shrugs her shoulders while walking closer to Emily. "And if the world was ending, I'd know just where I'd wanna go, just one day left what to do? Spend my last minutes with you" Emily slides further on the bed with one leg bent and her hands behind her supporting her. Maya slides her sweats off revealing matching colored lacy boyshorts. _Damn. _ "And I ain't never thought I would say no shit like that to you boo" Maya crawls up on the bed between Emily's legs while Emily looks down still smiling, "But as a matter of fact you're the reason why I always come home early girl cuz I know you'd be there waiting for me," close to her ear before moving along her neck then up to her cheek, "And I got no reason for me to second guess it girl" She moves back so she can look Emily in the eyes, "I know you're crazy bout me…" She connects lips both of them smiling into the kiss. Emily falling back onto the bed, wrapping her arms around Maya's neck taking Maya with her while Maya's hand slides to hook her leg around her waist. Emily rolled her hips into Maya's as she opens her mouth to welcome Maya's tongue. Maya grinds back into Emily's hips and tastes the inside of Emily's mouth. _Score._ Her hand trails up Emily's leg to her hip over her abs to squeeze her breast. Emily arches her back into Maya's hand and pulling her closer to her. Emily closes around Maya's bottom lip, nibbling on it causing Maya to grind harder into Emily and squeeze her breast a little harder eliciting a moan from Emily. Maya pulled away, trailing kisses down Emily's jaw, taking little nips at it before sucking on her neck. Maya's right hand slides under her bra pinching her nipple,

"Maya!" Emily calls out having Maya suck harder on her neck making sure to leave a mark. She rolls Emily's nipple with her fingers while placing butterfly kisses to her collar-bone. "Baby please!" Maya sucks on it before nipping at the top of Emily's breast. "Fuck Maya, your killing me" Maya chuckles low, sucking on it and then sliding her tongue inside Emily's bra barely touching her nipple. Emily quickly pulls an arm from Maya and pulls her bra down so Maya can suck her nipple. Maya barely kisses her lightly on the nipple before blowing on it getting it hard, "My" Emily growls. Maya smiles while pulling her hand away from Emily's other breast only to have Emily place her hand over Maya to stop, "No! Don't. Please!" Emily whimper.

"What do you want from me baby?" Maya says still breathing on her nipple, not moving. "Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, Belle". (Tell me what you want, beautiful) Emily tries to arch her back closer to Maya's mouth but Maya moves away so she doesn't touch it. _No!_ Emily looks up and makes eye contact with Maya seeing her eyes dark with lust. "Dites-moi" (Tell me) Maya growls, Emily's breath catch and she feels herself get wetter.

"M-mouth. You" Emily strains out. Maya raises an eyebrow wanting her to elaborate, "M-me. suck. P-please." Emily stutters while squirming under Maya's gaze. A slow, wicked smile spreads on Maya's face.

"Bonne fille. Was that so hard?" (Good girl) Maya taunted. _very yes. _Emily could barely think right now, and that definitely showed since the words that came out wouldn't make sense on paper but Maya knew what she wanted. Just like Emily knew Maya was taunting her but she didn't care. As long as Maya gave her what she want, no what she needed, she can taunt her all she want then. _Yes. _Maya flicked her tongue on the nipple slow and then picked up speed before she sucked it hard in her mouth and squeezing her other breast. Emily instantly sank her hands in Maya's hair making her know that she wanted her to stay right there.

"Fuck!" Emily was in heaven. Maya's hand trailed down Emily's ribs to her hip and then ass to smack it before pulling back to let go of Emily's nipple. "My pl-" She instantly stops when she feels Maya's hand slide up her abs to her neck before giving her an open mouth kiss, drugging Emily into another haze. She pulls away and waits til Emily eyes flutter open before sliding her hand down Emily's abs to play with the waistline of Emily's thongs. Emily's chest was heaving up and down, trying to catch her breath but was physically impossible with the seductive look Maya was giving her and her hand near the area that Emily was desperately wanting to be touched. "Baby" Maya's hand inched in slowly making Emily's legs widen and also move her hips up towards the touch. She moaned when she felt Maya rub her clit softly and then continues to inch lower to feel her middle finger slide along her slit. "Yes!" Maya was loving the view in front of her but she wanted to punish Emily like Emily did her. She smiled and knew Emily was going to be pissed but she looked so sexy when she was pissed just like she looked now. Maya slid her finger again along it before pulling away and causing Emily's eyes to shoot open. She laid next to Emily and turned on the T.V.

"I'm tired. Let's cuddle and watch T.V." Maya said laying on her back with both arms behind her head, glancing at Emily. Emily sits up with fire in her eyes,

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Emily exclaims glaring at Maya. Maya slides her tongue along her bottom lip before biting on it causing Emily attention to go there. She then shakes her head no before taking one arm and pulling Emily close so that she can lie next to her. "Maya really?" Emily whines and pouts, Maya giggles.

"No baby I'm not." Maya kisses her on the lips. "you made me go days without giving me any kisses now you can go a day longer with getting any" Maya smirks. Emily groans pulling Maya closer and tangling her legs with Maya.

"Not fair. I didn't turn you on and then stop" Emily pouts putting an arm around Maya's waist. "What you did was torture." She nuzzled Maya's neck causing Maya to snort,

"What you mean by not fair?" Maya says, "You wore dresses every day showing off your legs and I couldn't touch you" Emily grinned into Maya's neck trying not to laugh and have Maya see her smile.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Emily says knowing she had every idea what she was talking about. Maya laughed knowing full well Emily was smiling,

"Don't do that, beautiful. Don't try and play Ms. Innocent right now. Just cause I can't see your smile doesn't mean I can't feel it against my skin." Emily tries to laugh quietly, "And i know your laughing because your body is shaking" They both laugh at Emily failing miserably at trying to hide it. "You're just lucky I love you" Emily pulls her face out from Maya's neck to look at her with a smile. Maya shakes her head smiling before kissing her, "Horrible, beautiful" Emily smiles,

"But smart too" Maya rolls her eyes but keeping a smile on her face. Emily places a hand on her cheek causing her to look at her "Je t'aime, my" (I love you) Emily says while Maya places a hand on top of hers,

"Je t'aime trop même si vous conduisez-moi aliéné par moments" (I love you too even though you drive me insane at times) Maya says leaning in for a kiss but Emily pulls away narrowing her eyes at her while Maya grins.

"you insulted me while saying I love you because that was way too long" Making Maya laugh and shaking her head, "You can be so mean" Trying to pull away but is pinned down by Maya who puts her hands beside her head and her weight on her forearms.

"No baby no. I would never do that to you when we just made up" Maya stole a kiss before Emily could react. "I just said you drive me insane at times" Emily laughed along with Maya.

"Yea, not mean at all." Emily whispered against her lips.

"Not at all" Maya kissed back so happy that they are back on track. _This is perfect. _They entwined their fingers with each others just enjoying the feel of each other. Giving each other lazy kisses, making it seem like they have all the time in the world.

"Movies tomorrow?" Emily asks before closing her lips around Maya's top lip. Maya goe to nod but then shakes her head. Emily let's go to grab her bottom lip instead, "Wh-"

"Bowling instead" Maya whispers sliding her tongue along Emily's top lip, "I'm hookin Hannah up with Caleb" Emily opens her mouth so that she can touch Maya's tongue with hers, "And Jenna with Shana." Causing Emily to stop kissing her. Maya pulls away with a smile, "What?"

"Look at you trying to be matchmaker" Emily smiled and Maya shrugs her shoulders, "Jenna and Shana, huh" Maya kisses her,

"One of my many talents besides pleasuring you" She grinds her hips into Emily's having a moan slip out of Emily's mouth. "I love you" Emily kisses her,

"I love you too" _Thank God Jenna will have her own girlfriend!_


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola everyone! Here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Please excuse the spelling errors and typos. See you tomorrow.**

AN: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter - 31 Types

Maya's head was bobbing to the beat of the music that was playing. Tonight was teen night where you can bowl until 12pm and listen to all of the latest songs and request any songs you wanted to. "What do you think she's talking to him about" Hannah asks Emily watching Caleb and Maya talking to each other while waiting to get their shoes. Emily shrugs her shoulders while looking at Maya's backside. _Wish we were alone. _ Maya decided to opt out of dressing up since it's the bowling alley but yet still looked sexy to Emily in her black harem pants that weren't super baggy since they still managed to show off her curves with a long sleeve white shirt with a black beanie on her head. Maya turned her head and catches Emily checking her out. Maya grins and then winks at Emily causing her to blush and look away, "Ooooooh busted" Hannah laughs. Emily pushes her a little from her and then looks back at Maya who blows her a kiss before talking to the cashier about the shoes.

"It's not my fault." Hannah just keeps laughing at her, "I can't help it" Emily whines, folding her arms over her chest while her eyes goes back to Maya. "Anyways, how was dinner" Emily says looking at Hannah with a smirk who tries to hide her smile. "That good huh?"

"Oh hush." Hannah looks at Caleb who grabs the shoes from the cashier, "Maya told you our first encounters were horrible right?" Emily nods remembering how Maya was saying it was horrible. "Well, lets just say I've met my match and I don't always get what I want unfortunately which totally sucks because I so want my way but it is what it is" Emily laughed hearing Hannah pout but then they heard a voice and looked up. "I still can't believe she's friends with them" Emily couldn't agree more. Noel walked in with Jenna, Mona, Mike, and Lucas. "Well except Mona because I like her but it's just weird that she's dating Aria's brother" Emily nodded. She liked Mona and obviously she liked Mike. They all hugged each other and then Mona made her way over to Emily and Hannah while Mike stayed back to talk to Noel and Sean but he waved at them.

"Hey Bitches" Mona said with a grin before pulling Hannah into a hug and then Emily. "Soooo you guys ready to have fun tonight since I'm here now" Making them giggle. Emily saw Shana come in and give Maya a hug before she introduced her to Jenna. _Please like each other. _"I wonder who Noel's date is and who his date is bringing for Lucas." Hannah shrugs her shoulders not really caring. Mike walks over with their shoes while Noel's date shows up. Emily looks up from tying her shoes,

"No fucking way" Emily says shocked at who she sees. _That's his date. _Hannah and Mona instantly pops their heads up to look at Emily before looking in the same direction that she was. They see a brunette and blonde walk towards their little group. Noel whispers something in Lucas's ear and he pulls back and nods his head frantically. Emily tells them and who the brunette is to her before they looked back and started smiling thinking that Karma has a funny way of coming back around.

Maya was finishing up tying her shoes when she hears Jenna say under her breath, "Oh shit" She frowns and then hears her name,

"Hey Maya" Maya looks up and her eyes widen in shock. She gives her a half-smile before standing up and placing a hand on the back of her neck.

"Ummm Hey… Kate" Maya lets out a nervous giggle. She glances at Jenna and then looks back at Kate. Lucas walks up, he sees them looking at each other and is a little confused. He was looking back and forth between the two, trying to figure out how they knew each other.

"Hey Kate. What are you doing here" Shana asks giving Kate a hug before they start chatting.

"well this is going to be interesting" Jenna says still looking at Kate. Maya nods her head.

"So what's the verdict with Shana?" Maya turns towards Jenna with a smirk. Jenna rolls her eyes with a smile,

"It's still early…. but" Maya nods and motions for her to continue, "it's a start"

"I'm amazing I know" Maya shrugs her shoulders and smiles with a cocky smile. Jenna pushes her causing them both to giggle. She turns to see Kate, Shana and Noel's date in front of them.

"Surprised to see me" She lets her eyes slide over Maya. Emily sees and then frowns. _She knows Maya? _Maya nods. "Me too. I didn't know you were going to be here" Maya raises her eyebrows falling back to her old self,

"I bet." Maya tilts her head, "You know, you seem like the kind of person to go after what they want. No matter what" Maya smirks at her. Kate laughs and then walks closer. _The fuck?_

"Well it depends" Kate says biting her lip, Maya raises an eyebrow "If what I want is worth it." Maya just shakes her head smiling and steps back. Noel walks up and puts an arm around Maya's shoulder,

"you ready to lose St. Germain" He asks ready to get bowling so that he can charm his date faster. Maya shrugs his shoulder off her,

"If you say so. Loser buys the winner whatever they want" Maya says before winking at the girls and walking away with Caleb to their lane while the others tag along.

"Soooo, when did you hook up with Kate huh" Maya rolls her eyes,

"I've never hooked up with Kate but it does seem that you and Hannah were able to put aside your differences" Maya stated with a smile before walking down the steps. Caleb laughed,

"It's a working process" They reached their group while the other group was in the lane next to them. Maya went straight to Emily wrapping her arms around her waist and giving her a quick peck. She looks at Emily and notices that she's looking at Noel's date.

"Oh Noel's date, her name is Sy-?"

"Sydney" Emily nods her head while Maya looks over again before looking back at Emily with her eyebrows drawn together,

"How do you know her?" Emily starts giggling and shaking her head thus confusing Maya even more. Maya pulls away a little before Emily grabs her to pull her closer. Emily smiles at her and Maya tilts her head, "Babe?"

"She's the crazy girl that Ben cheated on me with" Emily smiles and Maya's mouth drops. She mouth 'really' to Emily who nods. Maya looks over at Noel and then back at Emily. She shrugs before pulling her over to the seat in front of the computer to type the names on the screen. "You're not going to warn Noel" Maya shakes her head no before she sits down, "Really"

"Nope. Crazy is one of his types. Says they're better in bed so she's right up his alley" Maya smiles shrugging her shoulders as Emily laughs.

"He's your friend" Maya laughs and pulls Emily closer.

"This is true. Do you want to go first or me?" Emily shrugs her shoulders. Maya types up the names in the system before pulling Emily onto her lap and wrapping her arms around her mid-section. "Mmm, you smell good, beautiful" Maya nuzzles her neck while waiting for the others to get balls and put their shoes on. _Don't get distracted em._

"So, you have one success so far with Hannah and Caleb" She says trying to ease into the conversation. Maya nods starts placing light kisses on her neck having Emily lean more into her. "what about J-Jenna and Shana?"

"Still early but good so far" Maya mumbles pulling Emily closer to her and the places open mouth kisses on her neck trailing to her ear. Emily clears her throat,

"How do you know the other girl?" Maya pauses for a second before pulling away to look at Emily who is looking over at Noel's group. "Cause I'm pretty sure she is mean mugging me right now" Maya frowns before looking over her shoulder to see Kate looking at Emily before looking away. Maya looks back at Emily who is looking at her. _Please don't lie._

"How do I know her" Maya acts like she in deep thought making Emily narrows her eyes. _Trying to act cute to get out of it. _"Ahh. I remember as if it was only yesterday when I first saw the blond named Kate" Emily tries to glare at her but a smile appears on her face and Maya has a smile playing on her lips, "Wait" _Do I have competition with this girl. _"I take that back. It was yesterday when I met her. I smoked with her, Jenna, Noel, and Sydney." Emily nods her head looking away but Maya turned her head back to her so she can look her in the eyes, "She tried to get at me but I told her that I had a girlfriend and I'm the faithful type. Especially when I have the girl of my dreams" Emily smiled and then kissed her. "I love you"

"I lo-"

"Hey St. Germain! Quit cupcaking and get to bowling!" Noel said standing with a ball getting ready to bowl since Lucas bowled two gutter balls. They laughed before Emily got up and sat next to Hannah.

"you wanna go first or me" Noel pointed to her first. Maya got a ball and walked up to her lane before rolling a strike making Noel's mouth drop. _That's my boo! _Maya made the X sign with her forearms before walking back to her boo.

"your turn babe" Maya smiles before watching Emily get up. Noel got a spare. "Not everyone can be as good as me" She winked at him while he shook his head. "Lets go babe". Maya glances at Kate who catches her eyes and smiles at her. Maya shakes her head and looks at Emily's backside.

"Don't mess up Em" Noel says with a smirk. _I won't. _Emily take a deep breath before rolling the ball hitting a strike. She turns towards Noel whose mouth drops and then she makes the X sign with her forearms with a smirk on her face. "I should've known you would get one, you're an athlete" Making her laugh and head over to sit next to Maya. Shana goes and gets a spare while Jenna only knocked down 9. Hannah gets up, "Finally somebody who won't bowl a strike like Lucas" Noel says. Hannah rolls a gutter ball making Emily and Maya giggle.

"Ooops. My bad" Hannah rolls her wrist before grabbing another ball.

"Don't break a nail" Noel says while Sydney giggles. Hannah rolls her eyes and then rolls the ball, knocking down all the pins making Noel's mouth drop again. 'The fuck' he mouths making Maya and Emily laugh out loud including Caleb, Mike and Mona.

"Some people can actually bowl without breaking a nail, Kahn" Hannah throws him fake smile before walking towards Caleb and pecking him. He says something in her ear making her grin harder at him.

"Maya you hustled me!" making the group laugh, "I thought we were friends" Noel says but with a smile playing on his lips.

"Aye man, it happens" Maya shrugs making them laugh before continuing with the game. Of course, Maya's side was killing Noel's side since the only ones that could actually bowl was him and Shana but they were all having fun. They played one more game before deciding to stop and get snacks. Maya decided to go with Caleb and Mike to get the food and Emily noticed that Kate walked in that direction as well. _Slut._

"Sooo who is that girl?" Hannah asks Emily noticing the way that the blonde has been looking at Maya all night and her following her just now.

"Maya said she met her yesterday and told her that she had a girlfriend as well." Emily responded still not taking her eyes off the blonde. Her eyes narrowed when the blonde placed a hand on Maya's back looking over her shoulder at the 'menu'. _Triflin'._

"Is she fucking serious?" Hannah said glaring at the blonde. "She didn't need to touch her and she's on a date with Lucas" Mona nodded glaring at the blonde, "Maya told her she was taken but obviously she doesn't care."

"Most girls don't care when its something that they want. So pathetic." Mona said shaking her head. _I'll say. _Maya smiled at the blond and then gathered the food with Caleb and Mike, walking back to the table. She looks up and raises her eyebrows when she sees all three girls glaring in her direction.

"Damn. Did we miss something?" Caleb asks kind of shocked to see them glaring at Maya. _Yes!_ Mike just looked back and forth between the girls and Caleb and Maya confused with what was going on. Mona shakes her head and grabs a fry from Mike before sitting down and pulling him to sit next to her. "I swear that I will never understand girls" Caleb shakes his head while sitting down grabbing his food with Hannah.

"Beautiful?" Emily looks at Maya, "You gonna come sit down and eat. I bought the bacon and cheese fries that you like." She holds up the food and smiles. Emily rolls her eyes and takes a seat next to her. "Hannah you can have some too." Hannah nods as they all begin to eat.

"Hey" They all look at Noel, "were gonna sit with you guys after we slide over this table" he said walking over to it, "Mike come help me" Mike does. They all start eating and conversing with each other but Emily was slowly getting annoyed with Kate. Maya notices and pulls her chair closer causing Emily's attention to go to her. Maya smiles at her but doesn't receive one back.

"You wanna tell me what's up?" Emily shrugs her shoulders. _Nope. _ Maya to narrow her eyes. She leans in closer to her and puts Emily's leg over hers, "Is it Kate" She whispers rubbing her hand Emily's thigh to calm her down since she noticed her clench her jaw. _Yes. _"Relax." Emily shook her head and then turns to Maya.

"I can't help it. She's exactly your type" Maya raises her eyebrows, "Don't look at me like that" Maya starts smiling while Emily rolls her eyes, "I'm serious and I can't help to think that I'm nothing like your type"

"What exactly is my type?" Maya says tilting her head a little. _Really? _Emily looks at Kate and then back Maya.

"Her. Blonde" Maya squints her eyes trying not to smile, "Ok you dated other people who were blond but still. Non-athlete. Partier, crazy, hu-" Maya interrupts her,

"Ok so you described my exes" Emily nods her head, "but that's not my type." Emily gives her disbelief look, "You are my type." Emily shakes her head about to open her mouth but Maya doesn't, "I dated my exes so that they wouldn't remind me of you." Emily looks away pursing her lips and then grabs her drink to take a sip before looking back at Maya, "Lyndon." Emily eyes go hard just hearing the name, "he was a guy. Definitely can't remind me of you." Emily's mouth twitches, "Clare. she was brunette but selfish. Definitely can't remind me of you" Emily nods her head thinking back to Clare being stingy with Maya, "CeeCee blond and not an athlete. Can't remind me of you"

"Ok, why didn't you date Shana. She doesn't look like me." Maya shakes her head,

"Obviously but I didn't date Shana because she was an athlete and she swims. She would have reminded me of you." _Ok._ Emily nods her head,

"Jenna?"

"THe wrath that you guys have for each would remind me of you and the fact that you would kill me if I actually dated her would totally suck as well" Emily started nodding her head, "My real type is athletes, who have big hearts, crazy beautiful, amazing sense of humor, and named Emily Fields" She blushed. _Thanks My. _"So don't worry about her, ok?" Emily looked up and gave her a peck,

"Ok." Maya nodded and then grabbed a french fry and a sip of drink, "I still don't like the thirsty ass hoe" Making Maya gag on her drink before laughing out loud. Everyone looks at them. _Oh shit. did I say that out loud?_

"I wanna know" Hannah asks along with the others nodding their heads. Maya just shakes her head,

"I just imagined Noel's face when we bowled strikes is all" Noel rolls his eyes causing them to chuckle and go back to what they were doing. Maya leaned closer to Hannah and whispered what Emily said in her ear causing Hannah to laugh as well.

"I feel the same, Emily". Emily puts her head down and her hand up,

"I've been hanging out with you guys for too long" They laugh while Maya pulls her closer planting a kiss on her cheek.


	32. Chapter 32

An: One last chapter before the weekend is over. I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you again for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Have a wonderful week! Please excuse the typos and grammar! Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 32 - Situations

Mostly everyone was caked up since they were taking a break after bowling another game once they were done eating. Sean and Ben showed up. Noel invited Sean because he likes him but could care less for Ben. Ben noticed Sydney and smirked once she started walking over to them but instead of coming to him, she went Noel and gave him a kiss. Ben rolled his eyes and frowned that they were hooking up. Noel pulled back from Sydney and started talking to Sean completely ignoring Ben. Ben glances over his shoulder and notices Emily who was wearing black and white Nike printed Capri tights with a Letterman jacket to match. His eyes narrow once he notices that she was sitting next to Maya and couldn't help but think that Emily never acted that way with him. And that thought infuriated him.

Emily had her legs thrown over Maya's with one hand fisted into Maya's shirt kissing Maya on her neck. "We should go clubbin next time" Maya nodded her head, half listening to Emily. Maya had an arm wrapped around Emily with her hand underneath her jacket slightly caressing the small of her back and was running her hand along Emily's thigh with her head down but with a smile on her face. "Baby stay the night at Hannah's with me, please." _Please say yes. _Maya licked her lips, clenching his lips and squeezed Emily's thigh trying to remember not to think about it. She wanted to, God how she wanted to but she's going to the shooting range tomorrow, she still had to pack, and she was leaving for Cali tomorrow unfortunately. SHe shook her head, "Please baby" Emily moved her kisses to Maya's ear, nibbling on her earlobe. _You know you want to._

"Merde Emily" (Shit Emily) Maya says softly under her breath causing Emily to smirk loving Maya talk in French. Maya pulls her closer by her back while moving her head closer to Emily's mouth with eyes closed. "Dieu, je veux que vous" (God I want you) Maya could care less if others saw right now. Emily could do whatever she wanted to her, she was her girlfriend and vice versa.

"Please my" Emily slowly licked the shell of Maya's ear causing her to shiver and then tugged on her ear before moving away. She glances at Kate with a smirk. _Yep all mine, bitch. _Maya turns her head to look at Emily and Emily breath catches seeing how dark Maya's eyes got. _Damn. _Maya licks her before catching her bottom lip between her teeth. Maya shakes her head with a little smile displaying until she heard Emily say, "You don't want a little taste" Emily says with a cocky smile making Maya shake her head before moving her hand off Emily's thigh to put on cheek to pull her close so she can capture her lips in a passionate kiss. At the same time, they both open their mouths to draw in one of each other's lips. Emily has Maya's bottom lip while Maya has Emily's top lip between their lips. They open again to touch tongues before being interrupted by Noel's voice,

"Maya!" they both pull away groaning before Maya looks in Noel's direction giving him an evil look. He just grins, "Your turn to bowl. I restarted your game because Sean and Ben are jumping in with us to even it out a bit since all of you guys can bowl except Mona" they start to laugh.

"I just like my nails more than I like bowling" Mona said shrugging her shoulders as if it wasn't obvious. Maya pecks Emily one more time before getting up just now noticing Ben and Sean joined the group. She smirked at Ben when she notices the glare and then grabs a ball looking at Hannah. Nodding her head in that direction, Hannah looks over with a slight frown when she sees Sean but then grins when she sees Ben looking not too happy. She shakes her head before cuddling more into Caleb, waiting for her turn to come around. Ben bowls first and knocks down nine pins before finishing the last one to earn a spare.

"you think you can do better" He smirks at Maya and crossing his arms over his chest.

Maya rolls her eyes, "I can" she says before going and getting another strike causing Ben's jaw to drop, "And you wanna know what else" He finally picks up his jaw to look at Maya, "I still get the girl at the end of night so I'm winning" Maya moves her shoulders up and down like she has a song in her head while giving him a shit eating smile before walking back to sit down in her seat. Emily narrows her eyes but a smile plays on her lips,

"What was that about" She asks while getting up, Maya shrugs,

"Just telling him that I'm winning" Maya smiles and blows her a kiss. Emily laughs before walking off knowing that there was more but she's ok with that. Ben checks out Emily in her tights and Maya just smirks not worried about it. She feels her phone vibrate hoping that it wasn't her stalker since she was doing really good with not receiving any in a week. She frowns when she noticed a text from Kate, "Me Baiser" (Fuck me) Maya whispers.

"Babe" Maya's head shoots up with her eyes wide. _Oh no._ Emily frowns, "Is that a text from you know who?" She asks sitting down still looking at Maya. Maya's kind of at a lost of words right now because she doesn't really know what to do and why did she have to be in this situation. Show Emily or… She shakes her not wanting to get in trouble again. She shows Emily the text, "Really? 'Did you tell you're girl what you said to me yesterday"'"

"Yep definitely thirsty babe. You called it and she's crazy" Maya says shaking her head getting ready to put her phone away,

"What did you tell her yesterday?" Emily asks looking at Maya and folding her arms. maya looks up,

"Ne faites pas cela belle" (Don't do that, beautiful) Maya says wrapping an arm around her. "It wasn't a big deal but I was telling the truth" Emily narrows, " All I told her was that too bad I didn't meet you when I was single because I would've took her up on the offer" _The hell._ Emily glares at Maya, "I was making her feel good about herself" Emily turns away. "Em come on."

"So do you want to be single" Maya shakes her head quickly,

"No! Not at all. I wanna be in a relationship" Emily turns to open her mouth but Maya pecks her before she got the chance, "But only with you. Baby, don't do this when we just got back to good terms." Kissing her lips again, "Veuillez Belle" (Please beautiful) Maya puts her forehead against Emily holding on to her. _Let it go, Em._ Emily takes a deep breath,

"Ok baby. I'm sorry" Maya pulls away looking up into Emily's eyes with a cautious smile, "I am" Emily pecks Maya, "you forgive me" Maya nods pulling her close again

"Baiser oui" (fuck yea) Making Emily giggle into the kiss. "Je t'aime" (I love you) giving Emily eskimo kisses with smiles staying on their faces.

"Je t'aime My" Emily says. Just then Post to be by Omarion ft Chris Brown and Jhene Aiko came on which is Noel's favorite song.

"Maya come sing this with me! Mona you have Jhene Aiko part and Maya you have Breezy's part." Maya looks over at Mona who raises an eyebrow at her. Maya shrugs her shoulders and pulls away from Emily,

"Watch me kill it, baby" Maya winks before walking backwards to Noel with Mona coming beside. Noel was moving side to side with the beat waiting for Maya and Mona to come over who was rolling their bodies with the beat while walking over. He started singing Omarion's part towards Sydney while alternating his dance skills from the dougie to the flex dance. Ben was rolling his eyes and saw that Emily's eyes were on Mona. Shaking his head, he sits next to Kate and tries to talk to her instead. Maya and Mona popped their booty a couple of times overexaggerrating it on purpose to look silly making them all laugh knowing that the two could dance.

_**Flashback* Junior Year**_

"_**Are you really making me do this right now?" Emily says while Maya drags her inside. She was actually kind of excited but she would never tell Maya. **_

"_**Yep and I know you're excited about it" Emily rolls her eyes. Maya pulls her into one of the studios, they were doing a hip-hop/zumba class today. Emily lost a bet and Maya was collecting on it. "Besides, this is just another way to stay in shape while you're not training for swimming and the instructor is hot." Hannah wanted to come with them but supposedly got in trouble with her mom, so it was just Maya and Emily. Maya didn't mind, she loved spending time with Emily and Emily thought the same thing.**_

"_**Sure. Besides you know that I can't dance that well" Emily says lying, knowing she can dance, looking around the room and noticing people of all ages and sizes getting ready for the class. Emily took off her jacket, wearing a white Nike tank with black Nike leggings that went past her calves, and black and white Nike shoes. She starts stretching her quads first. **_

"_**I know, this is gonna teach you how to move" Maya smiles and moving out the way of Emily's shove. "I'm kiddin. I know you can move, I taught you, duh. Now you just gotta get some confidence in your moves and everybody is going to be after you" Maya says keeping her black Nike thermo jacket on with her dark green running shorts and black Nike shoes. She was stretching her arms and looking for the instructor. Emily bends over stretching her Hamstrings and Maya's eyes immediately go to Emily's ass. **_

"_**Class let's start" The instructor walks in getting everybody on the floor and shaking Maya out of her trance. Emily falls in step as the instructor shows them the steps. "Does everybody have the steps?" As some of them are making sure that they do.**_

"_**Don't worry, boo. I'll help you out" Maya says grinning and blowing a kiss at Emily. Emily narrows her eyes and then smirks, looking at Maya up and down.**_

"_**I would be worried about yourself if I was you. You looked like you were struggling on the steps a lil bit" Emily says crossing her arms over her chest. Maya tilts her head a little and bites her lip.**_

"_**Really, do you wanna place another bet and lose, beautiful" Maya says walking closer, now looking Emily up and down. Emily licks her lips and then shrugs her shoulders.**_

"_**I doubt I'm gonna lose. So what's the bet" **_

"_**Whoever messes up on a step first loses. And each step you have to put a little you in it so don't try and bite my moves unless you wanna bite me then I guess I'll allow it" Emily chuckles.**_

"_**You may have taught me some things but I think I surpassed you." Maya drops her mouth a little.**_

"_**You sure about that." Emily nods with a smirk on her face, "Aite, you're so on. Whoever loses …" Maya thinks of what she might want other than Emily giving her a lap dance.**_

"_**Buys the other dinner…. or new boots?" Emily suggests. Maya thinks about it and then shrugs agreeing with the terms. Emily would've never agreed to her idea anyway. Emily holds out her hand. Maya looks at it and then places her hand in Emily's, pulling her closer to her. **_

"_**This is gonna be fun" Maya smirks tilting her head while Emily narrows her eyes and smiles back.**_

_**During the class, both of them were taking peeks at each other when they can but also staying on beat and having fun. Pushing each other, trying to outdo the other while both wishing they can act on their feelings.**_

_**Flashback Ends***_

Then it was Maya's part who started acting like she couldn't do the dougie but then did it right, adding her style to it, "I get to bussin' no discussin', gotta deal with it" She started alternating between slow and fast hip rolling with Mona, "Murder she wrote, When I hit it I'm a kill it I'm a get it like," winking and pointing at Emily, "Murder she wrote, You want to know how I know what I know". Of course Mona killed as well and others were getting up dancing. Maya noticed Kate get up heading her way and made her exit towards Emily while dancing still so that she doesn't be put in a bad situation. Emily giggled until Maya turned around and grinded on her. _Oh God. _Maya only danced on her for a couple of seconds before moving to the seat next to her to give her a kiss; however, Emily was turned on. She wanted Maya to spend the night so she pulled away making Maya groan, "Call your mom now please" she whispers as Maya nodded her head while smiling, taking her phone out immediately.

"Bonjour papa" Maya says into the phone before pecking Emily,

"Hey Babygirl. What's up" Papa T says,

"Where's mom" Maya pulls away so she can focus on the conversation and not Emily but can't help it.

"Hey sweetie. You on your way home?" Mama G asks trying to figure out what's up.

"Hey mummy….. no I'm still at the bowling alley" Emily placed her legs on Maya's again but this time Maya turned her body more into Emily so she can kiss on her neck, "Ummm can I spend the night at Hannah's tonight?" _Please say yes. _

"Is Emily staying the night at Hannah's and don't lie" Mama G asks.

"Yes she is but Je va se comporter. Veuillez maman" (I'll behave. Please mommy) Maya pulls away making Emily groan turning away.

"I don't know about that baby"

"But I won't be able to spend any time with Emily tomorrow." _Why not?_ Emily furrowed her eyebrows confused.

"You'll behave?"

"Yes. I promise I will" Emily turns Maya head to see if she gets the answer that she is hoping for.

"Ok but your dad is taking you early in the morning at around 10 so be ready before then" Mama G says sounding reluctant, "and you need to pack"

"Merci mummy! Je t'aime tant!" Maya hangs up and kisses Emily hard on the lips making her breathless and pulls away to look at Emily, "I have you all to myself tonight and there's not a damn thing that's going to stop me from tasting you" _Oh Shit. _Emily looks at Maya and nods her head really fast. "Hannah I'm spending the night" Hannah just raises her a hand a little occupied with Caleb at the moment.

About another hour went by and the group was ready to go. Emily thought that tonight was a total success for Maya and her match-making skills. Jenna and Shana were going on another date next weekend and Hannah and Caleb are pretty much official. Sean and Ben left earlier thankfully because Ben was starting to piss Maya off with how he was staring at Emily. Emily shakes her head. _Still can't move on._ Everyone was taking off their shoes and gathering their stuff to go since it is almost 11:30 and they didn't want to wait when the line got long to turn in their shoes. "We should definitely do this again but I pick the teams" Noel said with his arm over Sydney shoulders. Everyone agreed while walking to the counter to drop off their shoes. Maya was holding Emily's hand as they walked up to the counter to drop off their shoes.

"except next time no Ben" Maya says kissing Emily's hand. _Please no Ben._ Noel nodded,

"I don't even know why he showed up. I told Sean who was all here and he was like..Ok so. that's cool man." Noel shakes his head, "Fucking idiot" Making their group laugh. They all walk out and say their goodbyes to each other before heading in different directions.

"Hey Hannah" Hannah turns around to look at Maya, "We're meeting you at the house or…" _Please ride with Caleb. _Hanna nods her head,

"Meeting me at the house" Hannah says confirming with them while Caleb pulls her along while talking to her. Maya unlocks the door letting Emily in before she gets in.

"Ready, Beautiful?" Emily nods and then leans over planting a soft kiss on Maya's lips.

"The better question is if you're ready for me" Maya quirks an eyebrow before grinning at Emily.

"You have no idea" Maya starts the car as It won't stop by Sevyn Streeter came through the speakers setting the mood for them. Maya places a hand on Emily thigh as Emily wraps an arm around Maya's and resting her head against her arm. _Thank God._


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Apologies, apologies for the no update in the middle of the week. It's been a long week with finals and stuff. At least I'm done with that so hopefully more updates. Thank you for the reviews and Enjoy the chapter. Until tomorrow! Please excuse the typos and grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.**

Chapter 33 - Us Two

They stopped at Maya's house for her to get some clothes before heading to Hannah's figuring that would give Hannah enough time with Caleb. "I had fun tonight" Emily said looking over at Maya. _Surprisingly. _Maya nods her head and squeezed Emily thigh. "I didn't think I would with everyone you invited but I did" Maya smiled,

"Sooo you were doubting me huh" Emily rolls her eye, "It's ok. It wouldn't be the first time and probably not the last time" Turning onto Hannah's street.

"You're right about that." Maya laughed at her shaking her head, "Who is this by? I like it."

"Overrated by Kevin Ross and Ne-Yo" Maya pull up to Hannah's driveway. "You think she's here yet" Keeping the car running. She looks around while slowly moving her hand up Emily's thigh. Emily shrugs her shoulders,

"Umm. I don't know. I'll text her though" Emily pulls her phone out of her jacket pocket and starts texting Hannah to find out where she is. Maya quietly takes off her seatbelt and leans over to get closer to Emily. "She's about 5 minutes..." Maya turns Emily's head, "away" Emily whispers before Maya kisses her lips softly and slowly sucking on her lips. _Please be longer than 5 minutes._ Emily turns her body in the seat to get closer to Maya. Maya pulls away with Emily trying to follow her lips,

"Push your seat all the way back" _Here? _Emily eyes lighten up and she quickly does what Maya asks. Maya climbs over so she's sitting on Emily's lap. Emily phone beeps causing Emily to check it real fast,

"She said give her 10 minutes actually" Maya nods as Emily rares her seat back to adjust to the both before putting her hands on Maya's ass. Maya captures Emily's lips again, just enjoying the time she is spending with her. _Just us two._ Emily pulls her closer as Maya's hands goes through Emily's hair, opening her mouth which Emily mimics the move so they taste each other. Before Maya can, Emily tongue shoots in her mouth to try to dominate the kiss while Maya smiles a little into it. She doesn't mind, in fact, she loves that Emily has this side to her to be the aggressor. Emily squeezed her ass and Maya rolled her hips into Emily's causing a moan to come from Emily and her tongue to retreat back in her mouth, ending the kiss. Maya pulled away smirking,

"My turn baby" _I'm in for it. _Maya captured her lips again but this time she was in control of the kiss. Maya teases her with her tongue inducing soft moans from Emily while rolling her hips to the beat of the song on Emily. She then pulls Emily's head back making Emily to open her mouth more and then dives her tongue deep into Emily's mouth causing Emily to arch more into Maya and also having her whimper. _Oh God!_ A hand hits Maya's hood making Maya pull back instantly to glare at the person that hit her car, of course it would be Hannah standing there grinning. Maya rolls her eyes before putting her gaze back on Emily to see her panting and lips swollen, "Mon Dieu, que vos trop belle pour votre propre bon (My God, your too beautiful for your own good). Emily eyes shoot open and Maya loses her breath seeing the lust and love, blazing in Emily's eyes staring into hers. Maya can't look away and to be honest, she doesn't want to instead she leans close, still looking into Emily's eyes. "Je t'aime et je voudrais tuer s'il essaie de passer après vous" (I love you and I would kill if he tries to go after you) She says with all seriousness on her face before placing a soft kiss on her lips and then opening the door to crawl out. _What else did she say?_ Noticing the look Maya had in her eyes after she said it. She shakes it off as Maya helps her out of the car before crawling into get her keys and Emily's bag from the back. Maya then closes it and locks the car up. Emily instantly pulls her into her,

"I love you too and although I don't know what the rest you said, I have a feeling it wasn't an insult to me" Emily's says smiling at her head knowing that whatever Maya said was definitely a truth and not an insult. Maya tilts her head,

"You sure about that" _Yep. _Causing them both giggle,

"Would you guys come on, it's cold out here!" Hannah calls out to them, standing in the middle of the door. Maya grabs Emily's hand and leads her inside which they all go up to Hannah's room to change clothes. "Tonight was a total success and guess who is not a single girl" She raises her arm over her head and then points to herself "Yep this girl right here. Caleb asked me to be his girlfriend and of course i accepted." Maya and Emily squealed and ran over to Hannah giving her hug while they all jump up and down laughing. They calmed down after a minute and then started changing into their pjs "My mom isn't here so you two can have the guest room while I have my room to myself obviously." Leading them to the guest room. Maya sets her alarm on the way. "I soooo want details in the morning from one of you two. Have fun and be safe! Love you both and make sure you change the sheets in the morning." _Awesome. _Kissing them both on the cheeks, "Nite" before leaving the room. Maya just shakes her head as Emily giggles while putting her bag on the bed and Maya sits on the end corner of the bed waiting for Emily to come to her. Emily sets her alarm on her phone so that Maya doesn't over-sleep. She climbs on top of Maya, straddling her and tilting her head,

"Sooo what exactly are you packing for?" Emily crosses her arms over her chest causing Maya to frown at the action. "And why can't you hangout with me tomorrow?''

"Ummm Cali to spend Thanksgiving there with my brother and the rest of the family. I didn't tell you?" Maya says sitting up so she was closer to her. _Mannn. _Emily starts pouting and Maya starts smiling a little thinking Emily looked absolutely adorable when she does this. "Baby I thought I told you" Emily shook her head,

"No you didn't". Emily moves away to the middle of the bed, sitting on it with her arms holding her up. She bends her knees up slightly spread. Maya turns her head and then stands up tilting her head, "Is that why you said I could use your car cause you won't be here?" Maya nodded her head, "well now you're not get any" Maya mouth drops, "especially since you didn't give me any last night" _Take that._ Maya narrows her eyes and places her tongue on the top corner of her mouth. Yea, Maya messed up with that idea of punishing Emily. She looks to the side before getting on her hands and knees on the bed. _Oh no._ Emily notices shaking her head but Maya looks back at her with a smile and starts crawling towards her. Emily extends her leg out as to stop Maya. Maya looks at her foot, placing a kiss on her ankle before grabbing it and pulling her close making Emily shriek. Maya smirks then hooks her leg around her waist before leaning in close to Emily's face. Emily breath quickens knowing full well she's going to give in to Maya but she's not going to give in that easily. _Stay Strong for a little longer._

"You're really not going to give me any baby" Maya asks with a smirk, Emily shakes her head no. "Vous mentez Belle" (you're lying beautiful) Emily bites her lip. _Must Resist._ Maya drags her hand up the back of Emily's calve to her knee and then on the top of her thigh to the inside. "I know your wet right now" _Me too. _Maya brushes her lips along Emily's cheek to her ear while her hand caresses her bikini line. "Dites-moi no et je vais arrêter" (Tell me no and I'll stop) Maya fingers slide over Emily's thing gently rubbing them against her lips. Emily lets out a moan while moving her hips close to Maya. _No._ Maya chuckles, "you want me just as much as I want you and maybe even more" Emily shivers. Maya breathes down her neck and sliding her fingers underneath Emily's thong brushing the back of them against Emily. Maya places a soft kiss on the base of her neck and then nips her collar-bone before pulling away. Emily quickly pulls her tank off as Maya withdraws her fingers and slides them under her thigh.

"My-" she starts but then watches as Maya lifts her leg and places it over her shoulder before doing the same with her other leg. Emily slowly lies back on the bed as Maya kisses the inside of her thighs.

"Like you were really going to deny me this" kissing her higher on her thighs.

"I would never deny you" Emily's holds her hair back from her face.

"Je sais que" (I know) Maya kisses her through her boxers before sliding them to the side. She pushes her nose and mouth on the material finding it wet like she said. "This is all mines and only mines, right beautiful?" She kisses Emily through her thongs and then licks her.

"Right". Emily says with her voice going high as she involuntarily lifts her hips off the bed, "Baby take them off". Wanting to actually feel Maya's mouth on her. Maya softly nibbles before sucking on Emily's clit. "Baby I wanna feel you" Maya bites down a little and Emily moans rolling her hips into Maya's face. "Pllllleaaaseee my" Maya smiles before sliding her thongs to the side and then lifts her head up.

"Baby take that pillow and put it over your mouth." Emily lifts her head glaring at Maya, "I need you to be quiet if you want me to continue. Trust me, I already know that you love my head game so try to be quiet so Hannah doesn't hear you" Maya winks at her making her blush. Letting go of Maya's head she reaches for a pillow and no sooner did she touch it she feels Maya flicks her tongue against Emily's clit fast causing a slight scream to come from her mouth. Maya stops with a smirk, "Je l'ai dit à votre ass" (told your ass) Emily quickly puts the pillow over her face ready for the pleasure her baby was ready to give her. _Fuck she did._ Maya slides her tongue down the slit and pushes it a little in her opening before flicking it really fast and moving it in and out.

Emily moaned, "Please don't stop" Even though she knew Maya wasn't going to. Maya hooks her arms under Emily's legs as she sucks in Emily's clit gently and slowly while tugging on it a little causing Emily hips to move with her movements. Maya started sucking harder and faster, Emily legs started to shake letting Maya know that she was close, "oh my god" Emily was squirming while Maya held her close to keep going. _Please keep going!_ She moved her head fast from side to side making sure the vibrations were all over Emily's sensitive pussy. "Myyyy" Even though the pillow was not helping at all she still held on to it as she thrusted her hips into Maya's face. "Fuckkk!" Emily cums hard into Maya's awaiting mouth as Maya suck it all up. Emily still shaking as Maya slowly kisses up her body to her lips. Both of them breathing hard, Maya finally makes it up to Emily's face to place lazy kisses on her lips and knows that Emily is really close to falling asleep. "That.. was … the.. best" Emily pants out in between the kisses that Maya gives her.

"It's only going to get better." Emily nods her head with her eyes still closed. Maya smiles before sliding off Emily making her pout and move with her.

"My turn baby" She mumbles as maya giggles at her knowing her baby was too tired for that. She kisses her lips again,

"In the morning baby" _Huh. _Kissing her pout away,

"Promise you won't leave without saying goodbye" Emily asks cuddling closer in to Maya as Maya pulls the covers up all the way to their shoulders.

"I could never leave without saying goodbye to you, beautiful" _Good. _Kissing her one last time on the lips, "I love you too much for that to happen. Now go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning" She whispers against Emily's temple before placing a soft kiss closing her eyes.

"I love you too My" Emily mumbles before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Emily wakes up to Maya's alarm going off. She moves towards it but feels an arm wrapped around her midsection pull her back from getting up. She opens her eyes and turns around to face Maya who is still sleeping and knows that it is just Maya's instinct. She smiles looking at Maya who looks so peacefully and beautiful laying beside her. She knows she has to get her up but really doesn't want to. _Just do it. _Emily sighs a little before placing a soft kiss on Maya's lips. _Nothing. _She pulls away only to do it adding a little more pressure to Maya's mouth. _Nothing. _Emily pushes again but then draws Maya's top lip in her mouth before switching it to the bottom lip feeling Maya react. _Something. _ Emily pulls away only to have Maya pull her back as she smiles into the kiss, "Good morning baby" Emily whispers against her lips as they continue to touch. Maya mumbles the same greeting to her, "You gotta wake up and take your shower" as they continue to kiss. Maya says something along the lines of 5 minutes and then snuggles deeper into Emily's neck. Her breathing tickles Emily causing her to squirm while Maya started giggling and keeping a grip on her. "Myyyy hahah lettt ha goooooo haha" Emily laughs as Maya grins and then lets go, rolling over and then sitting up stretching. "Jerk" Maya just shrugs her shoulders and gets out of bed to walk to her bag.

"I know" she says while pulling her clothes out. Emily sits up in bed, "I'll be back" Maya blows her a kiss before walking out of the room with her clothes in her hands. Emily nods before shuffling out of bed so she can change the sheets.

After putting the sheets in the dryer and the new ones on the bed, she lays back down in the bed waiting for Maya to come back. Maya comes back a little later and puts her stuff in her bag, she crawls on the bed next to Emily before kissing, "Awww you brushed your teeth" Maya laughs at her. _Ugghhh_. "I'll be back" Emily rolls out of bed running to her bag and out the door. By the time she comes back, Hannah is laying on the bed while Maya is putting her backpack on. "Already" Emily whines pouting and crossing her arms in front of her chest. _Not Fair. _Maya nods while walking to her,

"Yes beautiful" Maya wrap her arms around her and leans in to give a kiss only to have Emily turn her head and her lips land on her cheek instead. "Ne pas agir comme cela, s'il vous plaît" (Don't act like that please) Emily turns and gives her quick peck on her lips. "You wanna do a late lunch? I'll pay." Emily looks at her with a puppy doug face. "Anywhere you want" Maya pecks her.

"And you get to drive her car the whole time over the break too Emily. Maya promised" Hannah said sitting her head up. Maya turns to look at Hannah with a frown on her face. Shake her head while Hannah Nods hers with a smile.

"She is right, my" Maya turns to look at Emily, "You said I can drive your car over break." maya looks to the side trying to come up with a way to get out of it, "Unless you were lying to me" Maya rolls her eyes and purses her lips at Emily. _Kidding._ Emily starts smiling as Maya starts pouting, "So, I get to have the car over break, right" Maya huffs,

"yes" she mumbles under her breath. _That's what I thought. _ Emily pecks her on the lips.

"What was that babe?" Emily smiles at her. Maya kisses her one more time,

"Yes you can have my car over thanksgiving break. Happy?" Emily nods and wraps her arms around Maya. "Ok. I'll call you when I'm almost done packing, k?" Emily kisses her again,

"Ok. Have fun packing" maya rolls her eyes. _She hates packing. _Emily laughs at her, "love you" Maya let's go of her.

"Love you too. Bye han" Maya walks towards the door waving at Hannah.

"Bye My!" Hannah looks at Emily as she watches Maya leave out the door with almost a longing look on her face. "Come here." Emily smiles a little at Hannah before crawling on the bed laying her head on Hannah's shoulder, "Don't worry, Thanksgiving break will go by fast" Emily nods as Hannah lays her head on Emily's as well, "I promise".

**Couple of Hours Later**

Emily was sitting on the couch, waiting for Maya to pick her up for a late lunch. In less than 3 hours, Maya will be on a plane heading to the other side of the country for a whole week. _This sucks. _She looks at her phone to see the picture of Maya she took, the first time Maya ate her out. She grinned and then the doorbell rang. Emily got up, grabbing her jacket before opening the door to see her baby with takeout food in her hands. She frowned, "I thought we were going out to eat".

"I thought about that" she walks past Emily and puts the food on the coffee table. "And I'm not cheap or anything at all," Emily laughs as she walks towards her, "But I figured this would be better" wrapping her arms around her, "We can eat" smiling at Emily, "cuddle," pecking Emily in between, "kiss, watch movies just us two and nobody else" Kissing her one last time before pulling her down to sit on the couch. "Is that ok?" Emily nods yes, "Good I got shrimp fried rice, sweet and sour chicken, and orange chicken" Pulling out each container, "Ohhh and I brought us water as well to drink".

"Thanks My" She gives Maya a kiss on her cheek before taking the orange chicken container,"Quick question?" Maya looks at her to let her know to go ahead, "Ummm.." Emily looks down before glancing up at her, "have you received any texts lately"

Maya pulls her phone out, "Surprisingly, beautiful" She goes to her texts, "I haven't which is exciting but I'm still skeptical about it that they suddenly stopped you know" she shows them to Emily as she looks through them, not at all bothered since she is still trying to gain Emily's trust. Emily nods her head,

"When was the last time you received one, babe?" Emily asks giving the phone back to Maya and placing her legs over hers. She shrugs,

"Ummmm… your swim meet weekend. A week of stalker free" Maya puts her phone on the table and then gently massages Emily's calves, "Weird but I'm certainly not complaining. Maybe they got fed up that I wasn't giving them the reaction that they wanted." Emily nods looking relieved.

"So, what movie you want to watch?" Emily asks as Maya goes to grab a container and then stops. She reaches in her bag and pulls out a DVD,

"I was thinking about 'Let's be Cops' since its supposed to be funny." Emily nods while taking a bite of orange chicken. Maya gets up to put the DVD in and then grabs a blanket off the chair. She walks back sitting close to Emily as Emily puts her legs over Maya's. Maya starts eating the shrimp fried rice, "beautiful?" Emily looks over at Maya, "I love you and you look really good today" Emily smiled looking down, feeling a blush rise on her face. She looks back up and sees maya wink at her. Emily rolls her eyes and leans into Maya as Maya leans into her as well to give each other a slow kiss.

"I love you too" Kissing her one more time before pulling away. "I think I like this idea better than going out to eat" Maya nods and then presses play on the remote.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 34 - Answer

All her family had went to the hotel leaving Emily and her parents by themselves watching a movie on the couch together. Suddenly her phone buzzed. She looked at her phone on the coffee table for a minute before sitting up and grabbing it. Her eyes immediately lighten up when she sees that Maya texted her. Unlocking her phone, she quickly opens the text:

**Skype babe? I really wanna see you beautiful **

**- Wifey**

Emily quickly replies back and says to give her five minutes. "Maya, Emmy" Her dad asks with a smile on his face. She looks over at him and nods with a grin. "Go on. Tell her I said hi" Emily quickly gives them hugs saying her love yous before running up the stairs to her room hearing her parent chuckle at her but she doesn't care. _I get to see my baby!_

She gets to her room closing her door. She grabs her laptop off her desk before sitting on the bed and turning it on. She feels her phone buzz again,

**Baby hurry**

**- Wifey**

Her laptop finally opens and she quickly signs in to it. Not more than a second she receives an incoming call from Maya. _That was fast. _She quickly clicks accept and then waits for the video to pop up. "It's about time babe. I thought I was gonna die if I didn't see your beautiful face in the next 5 seconds" Maya says putting her hand to her forehead acting like she was about to faint. Causing Emily to roll her eyes at seeing how dramatic Maya was being. _Silly._

"Sure you did" She says grabbing a pillow before laying down on her stomach. "How was your Thanksgiving."

"It was good beauty. Yours?" Emily shrugs her shoulders,

"It wasn't bad. Are you going shopping tomorrow?" Maya quickly shakes her head no, "You already got your christmas presents?" Maya nods her head,

"Yep. Especially yours. You're gonna love it. I promise" _Sweet. _Maya wiggles her eyebrows up and down making Emily shake her head and roll her eyes.

"I'm not doubting you at all baby" Maya nods her head,

"Good. So how's my baby doin" Emily instantly smiles looking down.

"I'm doing good but I still miss you" Emily says looking back up to see Maya's smile.

"That's good that you miss me but I was talking about my car, babe" _She would say that. _Making Emily shake her head and narrow her eyes at Maya, "I kid, I kid" Maya says giggling. "But seriously how is my car?" Emily giggles because she knows that Maya is serious about her car.

"Your car is good. No scratches. Maybe a dent but other tha-" Emily gets interrupted by Maya instantly. _Got her._

"What you talkin bout, Willis?" Maya says no longer smiling but extremely serious. Emily laughs at her, "No seriously though. Is there really a dent?" Emily just keeps laughing, "OMG! Who the fuck hit my car?! I'm gonna beat their ass!" Emily turns on her side still laughing while holding her stomach. "Emmy! I'm serious! Ughhhhh" Maya waits until Emily is calm and able to speak again.

"I was kidding babe" Emily still laughing at her, "Geez you were so mad" Emily smiled,

"Of course I was. It's my car, duh" Maya says annoyed that Emily fooled her and was still giggling about it. "are you done, now?" Maya says pouting at Emily. Emily smiled at her nodding her head. "Anyways, how was your Thanksgiving dinner beautiful?"

"It was good. What about yours?" Emily says tilting her head.

"Oh you know. It was wonderful being with the family and all but there's someone very special to me that was missing from our dinner." She says with a smile making Emily look down blushing. "There's that color that I love. Mon Dieu, j'aimerais de vous toucher dès maintenant" (My God, I wish I can touch you right now). Emily rolls her eyes still pink though, _Stop it._

"You always say that. I would think you would be use to it by now" Emily says trying to downplay how Maya feels. Maya shakes her head no with a smirk,

"Nope. It just makes me fall more in love with you." Emily's blush deepens, she puts a hand in front of her face to try to block it. _Stop it Em. _"Stop hiding baby. I'm saying sweet things for my sweetie pie." _Oh no. _Emily rolled her eyes,

"Oh gosh. Please stop now." Emily says moving her hair out of her face and looks at Maya. Maya puckers her lips as if to kiss her but holds it there. "What are you doing?" _What is she doing?_

"Waiting for my honeybun to give me some sugar, duh?" Emily laughed out loud shaking her head. _Seriously? _Maya puckers her lips,

"If I give you some sugar will you stop being so corny" Maya shrugs her shoulders,

"Well Darlin', there is a chance I'll stop but it's up to you if you're willin' to take it, I reckon'" Maya says in the most countries accent that Emily has ever heard. _Oh my God. _Emily instantly puckers her lips and making a sound so that Maya stop acting like this.

"Happy?" Maya shakes her head, "Seriously right now" Maya shakes her no.

"I wanna wet one" Maya points to her neck, "Right here" She taps the side of it.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Emily asks smiling at her.

"Use your imagination, sugar plum" Emily rolled her eyes. She looks at Maya and then licks her lips. Maya raises an eyebrow at her and she puckers her lips and makes a couple of smacking noises with her lips. Maya laughed out loud as Emily shook her before laughing with her at how silly you must have looked doing that.

"You're not funny, my" Maya smiled at her and then opened her mouth to answer, "and no more corny pet names" Maya giggled again. _Please no more._

"I thought you liked my charm?" Emily shook her head, "I bet if I was there you would." Emily raises an eyebrow before looking over at her door to see if she locked it. _I would. _Maya frowns as Emily sits up in bed. "You have to go?" Emily just smirks before taking off her shirt showing off her white bra that had a see through corset attached to it. Maya's eyes pops and her mouth drops at the sight of Emily. _Mission Accomplished. _"Dieu sait que je souhaite que j'y étais avec vous" (God knows I wish I was there with you). Maya says under her breath not taking her eyes off Emily's breasts.

"Baby?" Emily says with a smirk. Maya drags her eyes up to meet Emily's gaze. "Do you wanna see the rest?" Maya quickly nods her head really wanting to see the bottom. "Take your shirt off then." Maya's eyebrows shoot up but quickly takes off her shirt revealing a tan-colored bra. _Damn. _Emily tilted her head looking at Maya who looked good in a bra. _Maya looks good in anything tho. _Maya licks her lips waiting for Emily to continue this little game that she started. Emily takes a deep breath before moving off the bed and out of the camera site. Maya furrows her eyebrows confused with where Emily went.

"Emmy?" Maya said thinking 'wtf'. She hears Emily say one second. Maya leans back in her chair crossing her arms over her chest and tossing her head back. Her phone vibrates and she looks over at her phone without moving. "huh?"

"Baby" Maya looks back and Emily and instantly comes closer to the screen. Emily had turned the laptop so you could see what she had on from bottom to top, the corset snapped to thigh high white stockings and she had white heels on with it.

"Vous êtes mal" (you're evil) Maya says clenching her jaws and desperately wishing Emily was either here or she was there with Emily. _I know I am._ Emily smirks at her,

"Do you wanna see the back, babe" Maya nods her head licking her lips. Emily slowly turns around but then a car alarm goes off. Maya and Emily frown before Maya's eyes grow big,

"Is that my car?!" Emily quickly takes off her heels and stockings to put sweats on. _Shit!_

"Be back babe" Emily says unlocking the door and running out of it and down the stairs. She sees her dad opening the front door and running out of it. She quickly follows him with her mouth dropping at the sight. _Wow._ Maya's car was going off with a busted windshield. "Oh My God." Maya was going to lose her shit.

"Wow" Emily's dad quickly takes out his phone walking around to inspect the car. Upon further investigation, he sees that somebody had slashed the passenger side tires. A black car suddenly turns on causing Emily and her dad to look over to see it speeding away. Both of them looking to see if they can get the license plate but no use, the car was already turning down a street. "Yes my car has been vandalized….. Please send someone quickly…." Emily couldn't believe it. _Maya!_

She runs back in the house and up the stairs to see if Maya received a text. While Emily ran out the door, Maya grabs her phone to see who texted her and sees if from an unknown number, "Êtes-vous baise grave?" (Are you fucking serious). She hasn't received a text in a week and now she finally gets one when she's out of Pennsylvania. She opens the message and sees a picture of Emily and her car side by with a message underneath, "Which baby would you rather I hurt?". Maya narrows her eyes clenching her jaw repetitively before receiving another picture of her car damaged and a message "Too long to answer. Mission Accomplished".

"Baby did you get a text?" Emily says panting a little while walking into view of the screen. Maya looks up and Emily sees the fire raging in her eyes. _Oh no._

"I just received one a couple of minutes ago." Maya says deathly calm. "Emily I'll call you back" before logging off. Emily puts a hand through her hair trying to figure out how they were able to do all that damage without tripping the alarm off.

A couple of hours later, Emily hears her phone go off with Maya's ringtone. "Hey baby, is everything ok?" Emily asks quickly, trying to figure out what is going to happen with Maya's car and the texts.

"Relax, beautiful" Emily rolls her eyes, "The insurance company is going to pay for it. I'm sorry but you're going to be without my car all day tomorrow. The place is going to be working on it all day tomorrow and mostly Saturday but you should be able to pick it up then." Maya sounds a lot more calmer than she did earlier.

"Ok that's fine baby" Emily says turning on her back to lay on it. _She sounds better._

"Ummm Detective Holbrook is taking over the case of the mysterious texts. He will be over tomorrow to ask you questions regarding any of your exes." Emily frowns. She knew Ben had anger problems but to actually act on these things was too psycho for him to do. "I don't think it's Ben and I don't really want him to ask you questions but it's for the best babe"

"Ok, My. I understand" Emily says hearing Maya release a sigh,

"I'm sorry for getting you involved with this mess. I di-" _Wait, what? _Emily interrupts her,

"Baby don't do that. It's not your fault that some psycho is doing this to you. So don't apologize for them" Emily says trying to get Maya not to take the blame.

"I know but they're only do this because of me, Em. Not you" Maya says trying to get Emily to understand the logic behind it.

"We're not too sure. THey could still be because of me so who knows. All I know is that I'm not going to stop being with you and stop loving you because of them" Emily says with conviction and confidence that Maya smiles at her, "And when we find out then they are going to regret ever messing with us" Emily yawns and Maya rolls her eyes shaking her head smiling.

"Ok baby. Well go to sleep because I know it's late there. Call me when you get up. I love you beautiful." _Not yet. _Maya says knowing that Emily is tired since she called her back later than she intended to.

"Ok My. I love you too. Will you sing to me first?" Emily says getting under the covers,

"Of course. Any requests?"

"No baby. Whatever pops in your head?" Emily plugs her phone up to charge and places Maya on speaker phone. _Please. _Maya lays down on her back and things of a song to sing that is slow and smooth. Brian McKnight popped in her head and a smile spreads across her face,

"First… First time I looked into your eyessss" Maya closes her eyes remembering the first time she saw Emily's face. "I saw heaven, ohhh, heaven in your eyessss" Emily blushes even though she knows this is a song but the way Maya is singing is amazing, _Wonderful._"Everything I did before you, wasn't worth my whileeeeee" _Horrible idea. _Maya thinks of her exes knowing that they could never keep her mind off Emily too long as Emily thinks about how Ben was completely a waste of her time when she should've just got the courage to tell Maya how she really felt, "It should've been youuuu, you all the timeeeeee" They both smile at that part, "I'll do anythinggg, and everything to please youuuu" Both thinking about their initimate moments, "You know how much I need youuuuu" _So true. _This song is too true at the moment, "You're always, always, on my mind" They minds going back to each other, "You're more than wonderfullllll. More than amazingggggg." _You are too!_ Emily's eyes start to tear up, "The irreplaceable, love, love of my lifeeee" Emily closes her eyes smiling, "You're so incredibleeee, here in these arms tonightttt' Both wishing they were with each other at the moment, "The irreplaceableeeeee, love, love of my lifeeee" Maya ends the song there. "I'll be there soon baby only two more days since it's Friday now." Emily chokes on her giggle. "You ok baby?" Emily nods her head,

"Yea. That was just beautiful Maya. You're amazing and I'm putting that as my ringtone for you." Maya chuckled, "I love you."

"Anything for you, beautiful. Go to sleep and I'll talk to you later on today. Night Emmy" _ok._

"Night My" Emily clicks the phone off and then turns over, closing her eyes hoping that she sees Maya in her dreams.

Maya looks at her phone and then goes to her pictures to see Emily. She smiled, "You ok, babygirl?" Marcel asks. Maya looked over at her, giving her a half-smile as he walks more into the room.

"Yea. I just don't understand why me." She shrugs her shoulders as Marcel sits down pulling her in his arms. "I don't know either babygirl but I promise we'll figure it out. Hopefully soon" He gives Maya a hug and a kiss on her head. Maya nods,

"Will you stay with me til I fall asleep" Marcel gives her their signature smirk causing Maya to giggle,

"Come on, Mayan" Pulling back the covers and getting under them. She lays her chest on her brother, "It'll work out. You have me, mom, dad, your friends, and don't forget Emmy. She would do anything to make sure you're safe so don't worry. In due time. In due time." Maya nods her head,

"Thanks Marcel. I love you" Maya closes her eyes,

"Love you little bit."


	35. Chapter 35

AN: Here is another chapter. I'll update the second part Friday. One last exam tomorrow and Winter break here i come. Thank you guys for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter and please excuse the spelling errors and typos! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 35 - Appreciate pt 1

"Sooooo, where's My?" Hannah asks while in class awaiting for Mr. Hayes to call out the names to see who is partnered with who. Emily pouts still not too happy that she hasn't seen Maya yet.

"Home" Emily groans as Hannah turns her head towards Emily with a look of envy, "Her parents said she could stay home today since they got in late last night." Emily says with a little pout on her face. "I really wanted to see her yesterday too".

"That lucky bitch" Hannah said taking out her phone texting Maya saying that she should be here. "Did she get her car yet?" Emily nods as Mr. Fitz call out her name,

"Emily Fields" She looks up at him as he pulls out another name out the hat, "...you are paired up with" He reads the name while raising his eyebrows, "Umm Paige McCullers" _No fucking way! _Emily's mouth drops as Hannah chokes back a laugh along with Spencer. Aria gives her look of sympathy. "Emily and Paige will be partners on this assignment" _Please tell me this is a joke! _Emily clenches and unclenches her jaw, "One of you move"

"I'll pray for you" Hannah says putting her hands together while closing her eyes. Spencer and Aria giggle at her. Emily stands up with tongue in cheek and then slaps Hannah on the back of her with her notebook, "Owww bitch"

"Ms. Marin!" Hannah looks at Mr. Fitz with big eyes mouthing 'sorry'. He shakes his head at her, "You will be partnered with, "... with Jenna Marshall" Hannah mouth drops causing Emily to laugh out loud while making her way over to Paige. "Hannah and Jenna partner up" Emily sits down next to Paige with a wide smile on her face looking at Hannah. Hannah flicks her off and she laughs again, "Ms. Fields… quiet down please" Emily places her hand over her mouth still giggling but nodding her head at Mr. Fitz.

"Emily" Emily looks over at Paige with a smile still on her face and Paige just looks at her weird causing Emily's eyebrows to furrow. _Didn't she say my name? _Emily looks away to see Jenna rolling her eyes at Hannah as Hannah points her fingers to her temple as if it's a gun and mouths to Emily 'shoot me'. Emily giggles, "Emily" She looks at Paige again, "look do you want to call a truce so we can work on our project and get a good grade" Emily thinks about it and then nods her head. Paige hold out her hand and Emily looks at it before looking at Paige. Paige rolls her eyes and then Emily shakes her hand. "cool" They both let go. "What subject do you want to research that you feel is important?" Emily thinks about it for a second. "Please don't say the LGBT" Emily frowns at her.

"No I was thinking more along the lines of collegiate athletes getting paid or not" Emily suggested while taking out her phone to text Maya letting her know that she was paired up with Paige. Paige nodded and then raised her hand,

"Hold on Paige… and Caleb that leaves you with Maya who isn't here today." Caleb did a fist pump while grinning and got his phone out to text Maya to let her know. "Yes Paige?"

"So all we have to do is a subject that we ar interested in, research, paper and then present it in class correct?" Mr. Fitz nodded, "Can we it on collegiate athletes getting paid or not?"

"Ummm yes. Nobody else can do that subject since it is first come first serve" Noel groans,

"Unfair! I wanted to do that subject" Noel said as Mr. Fitz just shrugs his shoulders,

"Not in this class" The class giggled, "So, you guys have by tomorrow to give me your subject that you want to research." The bell rang, "I'll see everyone tomorrow". Emily exchanged numbers with Paige before leaving,

"Ummm do you want to meet up after school?" Paige asks. _Damnit. _Emily pouts and then nods her head,

"yea that's fine. Where?" Emily asks while getting her stuff and standing up. She holds a finger up at her friends and then looks back at Paige.

"Library or your house?" Paige asks standing up as well. Emily notices Paige's laptop that is with her,

"My house since you have your laptop with you. I have mine at home and we could go over things then." Paige nods,

"Say around 4:30" Emily nods and then flashes a quick smile,

"See you then" Emily walks away to Hannah as Aria and Spencer stay behind to talk about the project. They'll meet each other at lunch. Emily and Hannah go to their locker first to exchange their books for their lunches and then closes their lockers.

"Soo, again, did My get her car" Hannah asks. Emily nods and then starts walking towards the cafe with Hannah.

"Yea they picked it up last night. Maya texted me when they got it so I wouldn't freak out if I didn't see it in the driveway this morning." As they walk into the cafe, "I still can't believe I got paired up with Paige in English" Emily shakes her head as she sits at the table.

"Me neither and I got Jenna. Didn't see that one coming" Hannah says in disbelief at what happened, "It was like it was our destiny for us to get paired with them" Hannah says with a smile making Emily give her a 'really' look. "I'm just sayin" Hannah shrugs her shoulders and then giggles while Emily just shook her head taking a bite of her salad. "At least you guys made a truce with each other" Emily nodded while continuing to eat her salad. "But we'll see how long that lasts. I have money on you that you'll be the last one standing" Emily laughed with Hannah bumping shoulders with her. Aria and Spencer walk up with huge smiles on their faces making Emily and Hannah frown confused at why they are smiling. Well mostly at Aria, since she got stuck with Noel and Spencer got Andrew who is really smart.

"Guess who's here?" Spencer asks smiling at Emily. Emily shrugs shoulders.

"You are" Hannah says as if it's the most obvious thing making Emily laugh. Spencer rolls her eyes and then points to the side for Hannah and Emily to look. They both turn to see someone walking closer to their table,

"MAYA!" Emily says surprised. She stands up goes to Maya quickly, giving her a hug. "I've missed you" Maya giggles and then kisses her cheek,

"I've missed you too." She pulls her closes, "you smell good too" _stop it. _"and feel good too" Emily leans back,

"Baby not he-" Maya nods and then let's go,

"I know" She grabs her hand, "Skip with me?" Emily frowns and then shakes her head. _My mom would kill me if I did. _"Please?" _But its Maya, _"It'll be worth your while" _What is she up to? _Emily nods her head,

"Ok" Maya smiles giving her a quick peck before walking towards their friends with Emily beside her. Hannah stands up giving her a hug and then Spencer and Aria as well.

"Aww I missed you guys!" Maya says sitting besides Emily, "How was everyone's Thanksgiving?" They chat for the rest of lunch before it ended, "Well this was a nice reunion but I'm stealing Emily"

"Oooh take me with you!" Hannah says clearly not wanting to be in school longer.

"You want me to take you home?" Maya asks clearly not wanting to do it. Hannah nods her head. Maya purses her lips before looking away to see Caleb almost leaving. She holds up a finger before running after Caleb.

"What's going on?" Hannah asks trying to figure out what Maya is up to. Emily shrugs her shoulders, as she watches Caleb nod and then walk with Maya over to them. "Babe?" He pulls her close and then whispers in her ear what Emily could tell is good, "Ok see you tomorrow EM" She says quickly while dragging him away as he grins at them and then gives Maya a salute. Maya shakes her head and then grabs Emily's hand,

"Ready baby?" Emily nods,

"Where are we going?" Maya shrugs as if to say I don't know. Emily just goes along with it as Maya leads her to her car.

About 15 minutes later, Maya pulls up to her house and then parks the car. "Babe" Maya looks over at her, "What are you up to?" Emily asks narrowing her eyes and a light smile playing on her lips. Maya grins and then leans over to kiss her.

"I just wanna spend some time with my baby. I haven't seen you in a week" she kisses her. "No touching" another kiss, "no cuddling", and another, "no kisses", one more, "no nothing" she nips at Emily lip causing Emily to grin. "But I also wanna show you how much I appreciate you" Emily frowns a little bit, "for putting up with me with lying to you when I should've told you the truth" Emily opens her mouth but Maya places a finger on her lips before she can something, "No no. I should've and I'm so thankful that you forgave me. Putting up with me all these years from my brother leaving for college to my grandmother dying"

_**Flashback Sophomore Year***_

_**Emily heard what happened and her heart broke for Maya. Maya was extremely close to her grandmother on her mother's side and to hear that she passed away hurt her to her core. Maya's grandmother suffered a stroke only about two weeks ago and it looked like she may pull through since Maya spoke so proudly of her grandmother saying she was such a strong woman. Now to hear she passed a few days ago, she knew Maya was devastated by the news especially since her family was going to see her for the 4th of July. Even though, Emily and Maya haven't been on the best terms. **__Because of Clare! __**Emily had to be there for Maya just like Maya was there for her. It was her turn to be a best friend to her. **__Clare be damned!_ _**She ran all the way to Maya's house not once stopping to take a break. She finally made it and knocked on the door. **__Please be home Maya. __**Emily bounces on the toes waiting for the door to open. A minute passed and nothing. She knocks harder this time, hoping that someone answers the door. "come on" Emily whispers. The door opens and Mama G appears with a smile on her face. **_

"_**Emmy, I haven't seen you in a while" Mama G held her arms out and Emily quickly went into them. Holding her tightly before pulling away.**_

"_**I know. I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again" Emily shakes her head while flashing a smile. Mama G chuckles,**_

"_**You better not." Smiling as she says it, "Now, go cheer up our girl please, sweetie" Emily nods her head.**_

"_**Will you be alright" Mama G nods and then shoos her up the stairs. Mr. T comes over to his wife and places a soft kiss on her head while bring her close to comfort him. Emily smiles and then races up the steps. She knocks on the door,**_

"_**Go Away!" Maya says with sounds of defeat. Emily takes a deep breath to steady herself before turning the door handle. **__Locked! Damnit! __**She didn't want to but she bangs on the door again, "Leave me alone!" She bangs again and knows that Maya would eventually come to door to kill her. "Ughhhh!" **__Here it comes._ _**The door swing open and Emily thought Maya looked gorgeous how she was. Her sweats hanging down low on her hips, her hair curly, her eyes glistening but expression the anger that is burning in them. "What do-" Emily didn't want to hear the rest all she did was hug her close. Maya froze for a second, confused with why Emily was here when they fought earlier yesterday. Hell, Emily was hugging her now when she barely even spoke to her today. "Let go Emi-" **_

"_**No." Maya frowns trying to push Emily off but Emily just held tighter. "I'm stronger than you" Maya rolls her eyes, annoyed that Emily is doing this.**_

"_**Emily I sa-" **_

"_**I don't care about that right now. I just want to hold you and tell you that it's going to be ok. And you can cry on my shoulder or we can cry together" Emily walks forward causing Maya to walk backwards so she doesn't fall with Emily on top. **_

"_**It's not ok, Em. Things won't be better just because you're here" Emily walks to the bed and leans so that Maya lies on the bed, "ughhh" She scoots back on the bed with Emily still holding her, "You're being ridiculous right now. You know that?" Emily nods her head and wraps a leg around Maya. Maya takes a deep breath, "Stubborn ass" Maya wraps her arms around Emily burying her face into the crook of Emily's neck.**_

"_**I know" Emily shifts so that they are both comfortable and holding each other. Maya eyes water again, "It's going to be ok. I'm gonna be here for you every step of the way. I promise I'm not going anywhere" Maya bites her lips not wanting to cry but she can't help it. She starts crying in Emily's arms as Emily comforts her, "I promise things will get better"**_

"_**I know but I just miss her. She was so strong. We were going to see her this summer. " Maya says trying to control her breathing. **_

"_**I know My but it was her time. I know she was strong. Wanna know how?" She lifts Maya face up so she can look her in the eyes. Maya rolls her eyes and then nods, "Because of you. You're just like her and you are possibly the most strongest person I have ever met" Maya snorts back a smile, "I mean I have never seen someone get knocked out before and you knocked them out and it was a guy too" Maya laughed causing Emily to smile, "You're grandmother is proud of you and would want you to continue to live and achieve your dreams." Maya smiles and then looks down, **_

"_**I don't wanna let her down? She looks up and Emily sees the fear in her eyes.**_

"_**You won't. I won't let you" Maya smiles and kisses Emily on the cheek,**_

"_**Thanks beautiful"**_

"_**Welcome My. Now lets sleep because Lord knows you need your beauty sleep with how you look right now" Emily says causing Maya to laugh,**_

"_**Uhhh Rude" Maya pokes Emily in the side while they both laugh.**_

_**Flashback end***_

"to Lyndon crazy ass and the other exes" Emily giggles, Maya smiles, "now let me show you how much you mean to me and how much I appreciate you and so thankful that you're mine, k" Emily smiles while nodding her head and Maya nuzzles her nose against hers causing Emily to laugh. "Bon, viennent maintenant sur" (Good come on) Maya opens her door.

"Where are your parents?" Emily asks tilting her head. Maya grins and then gets out the car. Emily quickly follows suit. "Baby?" she closes the door and runs to catch up with Maya who is now opening the front door. Maya puts a hand on her back gently pushing her inside. She closes and locks the door and then sets the alarm. "My, you're not gonna answer" as Maya walks past her.

"Ils ne sont pas ici, belle" (They're not here beautiful) Maya responds while walking to the basement. Emily watches her a second suspiciously before following after her. Halfway down the stairs Emily stops and noticed that Maya decorate it. The rose petals placed in a heart on the floor, the candles burning and they smell good but Emily looked closely and noticed they were actually fake.

"Good thing you went with fake candles. Wouldn't want you to burn the house down" Emily teases causing Maya to laugh. There was red and white silk curtains hanging around the room. One in particular was over the light to make the room have a red tint. The black sheets on the bed and a tray of strawberries and whip cream to eat on the side. Emily smiles excited to see what exactly is Maya going to do to show her appreciation.

Once Maya is down on the floor she then pulls off her sweater revealing a black lace corset that stops at her waist. Emily eyes pop and she freezes on the steps for a second. Maya glances over her shoulder, her smile turning wicked and then throws a wink at her before walking more into the basement. Emily runs down the rest of the way on the stairs and then quickly pulls off her sweater. Maya kicks off her shoes and Emily mimics her. Maya turns around to face her before unbuttoning her jeans slowly before turning to the side and then slowly slides them down. Emily stops breathing for a second before quickly putting her hands to get jeans to take them off but she fumbles with them for a second. _Fuck_. Emily looks down to figure out what the problem is before getting them off. Maya has her hands behind her back like she has something in them and then walks towards her checking her out in the process and licking her lips. She stops in front of Emily and takes her hands from behind her back to reveal a red scarf in her hands. "I'm happy this is gonna match what you have on. Is that the one I bought for you from Victoria Secret?" _Thank God I decided to wear this today_. Emily nods as Maya puts the scarf around her neck. "Early Christmas present for you. Vous aimez?" (Do you like it) Emily nods still too stunned to speak, Maya pulls her closer by the scarf. "Dance with me" as Emily suddenly hears Dru Hill 'Share my world' comes through the speakers Maya set up. Maya sways while Emily wraps her arms around her waist. "Won't you come share my world" she sings to Emily so softly while looking into her eyes with such intensity that Emily can't look away. They softly rock side to side as Maya continues to sing to her and Emily caresses Maya's backside and back not getting enough of how soft she feels. The song ends with Maya pulling Emily down to her lips so she can kiss them while walking backwards towards the bed she has set up. Maya feels the bed behind her and stops kissing Emily causing her to pout.

She smiles and puts both ends of the scarf in one hand as she sits down and then she scoots back on the bed careful not to hit the platter of strawberries while pulling Emily. Emily crawls on the bed following Maya's lead. Maya stops moving, "Sit on my lap baby" Emily does wrapping her legs around Maya's torso. Maya let's go of the scarf moves the platter closer. She dips a strawberry in whip cream and places on Emily lips. Emily smiles before opening her mouth and taking a bite of it. "Bonne" (Good) Emily's tongue comes out to make sure there isn't any whip cream left on her lips. "Baiser" (Fuck) Maya says watching Emily do that and think how sexy she may that simple thing look. Emily takes one and holds up for Maya to take a bite. Maya licks a little of the whip cream making Emily's pupils to dilate at the sight before opening her mouth slowly taking a bite of the strawberry. Maya chews slowly still looking at Emily before licking her lips not only making sure none is left but also to tease slightly. The sexual tension rises as they continue this game along with the anticipation of what is to come soon. Maya gives Emily one more but this one was juicy as Emily but into it and the juice trailed down in the side of her mouth. _Shit I'm a messy ea-_. Maya leans in to lick the excessive juice from Emily's chin. Emily connects eyes with Maya, watching her lick up to the side of her mouth. Emily turns her head as soon as Maya's tongue touches the corner of her lips and captures her lips with hers. Maya tosses the end of the strawberry on the tray before pulling Emily closer by her ass. Emily's hands quickly go into Maya's hair slanting her head so she can kiss her deeper. Maya opens her mouth and Emily sneaks her tongue as one of her hands leave Emily's hip to go her cheek. Emily pulls back to breath while looking into Maya's eyes, "Je t'aime" (I love you) Maya says softly rubbing Emily's cheek with her thumb. Maya bites her lip, smiling softly at Emily before pulling her hand away from Emily cheek to wrap around her waist and her other hand to steady as she maneuvers to the side and turn to place Emily on her back never breaking eye contact. Emily's hands leave Maya's hair and place them on her breasts making her groan.

"Je t'aime trop, My" (I love you too, My) Emily whispers before connecting their lips again slowly before sucking on Maya's bottom lip and then biting it before pulling away with Maya humming. She trails soft kisses down to Emily's neck, she lightly sucks on her rolling her hips into Emily's. Emily scratches Maya's back lightly making her shiver and suck hard on her neck causing Emily to moan loud. She leaves a mark on Emily's neck while bring her hand to Emily's breast and her lips back to Emily's as well . She squeezes it make Emily arch her back and Maya closes her mouth on Emily's bottom lip. She squeezes it one more time and then snakes her hand under her back to unsnap her bra. Maya pulls Emily's bra off slowly and at the same time she releases Emily's bottom lip from her mouth. Maya sits up smiling at Emily as she pulls the scarf off from around her neck and then brushes the end of it against Emily's nipple watching as it gets hard at the soft touch. Emily pushes her breast up higher to get Maya to touch them but it doesn't work as Maya still uses the scarf to touch her.

"My" Maya licks her lips before fixing her eyes into Emily's making her inhale sharply at the intensity behind them.

"Can I tie your hands to the bed, beautiful?" Emily's eyes grow big and her throat goes dry. _Really? _Maya raises her eyebrows waiting to see if Emily is going to let her, "C'est à vous" (It's up to you) Emily licks her lips. _Appreciate me huh?_


	36. Chapter 36

AN: Well dang. Now I wish I would've read 50 shades of Gray since it reminded you guys of it. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter. Please excuse the errors and typos as always. Thank you again for the responses! Until tomorrow!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL!

Chapter 36- Appreciate pt 2

Emily just looks at her trying to figure out what to do. It was a little scary giving someone complete control over their body but she does trust Maya. Maya starts unhooking her corset as Emily watched one by one more skin revealing until there was no more unhooking anything. Maya pulled it off and flung it across the bed as Emily looked at Maya topless. _Control to Maya_. Emily nods her head as Maya eyes lighten up before leaning in to place a kiss on Emily lips. "Hands up beautiful" Emily follows the command as Maya slowly moves the scarf up Emily's breast to her neck to her arms before tying the scarf around Emily's wrists and connecting them to the bed. All the while her breast slide against Emily's breast to her neck to be right in front of her face. Emily latches onto a nipple since Maya was basically dangling them in her face. _God she tastes amazing_. "Emmy" Maya grinded into Emily as Emily rolled hers into Maya's as well. Maya reached down and palmed Emily's breast, rolling her nipple as Emily mimicked the motion with her tongue on Maya's nipple. Maya pinched Emily's nipple with her fingers as Emily tugged softly with teeth. "Blaise" Maya softly moaned as she let go of Emily's breast and Emily licked her slowly and before she suck on her again. Maya pulled away breathing hard. She looked at Emily and then kissed her hard on the lips surprising Emily for a second before returning the kiss with just as much passion. They both slanted their head and opening their mouths battling for dominance which goes to Maya, leaving Emily breathless when Maya pulls away, sitting up. She looked down at the sight of Emily tied up and couldn't help but bite her lip to keep control. Emily smiles at her wickedly making Maya narrow her eyes and giving her smirk and coming close to Emily's face. "Je vous promets que vous ne serez jamais oublier ce jour. I'm gonna make sure you never forget who gave you that scarf Et tout le plaisir que vous recevrez avec elle"(I promise you will never forget this day. And all the fun you will receive with it) Emily's eyes widen and grow dark with lust as she stared at Maya as a shiver went down her spine. Rihanna's song Skin came on and the mood was set. Maya pecked her before giving her kisses down her chin. Nipping on it before licking her way to Emily's neck. Emily squirmed and Maya smiled in her neck. Kissing her before sucking and biting was added into the mix on her neck.

"Myy!" Emily whimpered before Maya moved down taking both breast in her hands rolling her nipples with her thumbs. Emily grinded up into Mayas lower abs, loving the delicious friction that it was causing on her clit. Maya flicked her nipple with her tongue slow at first as Emily arched her back to push them closer to Mayas mouth. "Babe" Maya pinched one before sucking the other one hard, "fuck!" Emily moaned, Maya moved to the other one and tugging on it with her teeth how Emily did early, "oh my god!" Emily says raising her voice. Maya pushes her nipples together to suck on them before giving each one a long lick and suck. She trails her kisses down Emily's abs loving how she feels the muscles jump at her touch. Sucking a little here and there on her way down to the place that Emily's is desperately wanting attention. She moves to the side to place a soft kiss on her hip bone as Emily moves to get closer to her mouth. Maya gives her an open mouth kiss and then scraps her top teeth over to hook her thongs with her mouth as Emily lifts her hips to help her. She slowly slides them down Emily's thighs before moving up and then back down teasing her. Emily goes to push Maya's head down but is restrained by the scarf. Maya giggles, "Stop teasing!" Maya smiles all the way down Emily's legs before tossing her thongs to the side of the bed. Maya sat up, kneeling at the foot of the bed and looked up at the sight of Emily naked and tied to the headboard, and man was it a sight that will forever stay in her brain.

"Merde vous êtes belle" (damn you're beautiful) Maya says softly making Emily squirms with impatience as Maya doesn't move.

"Maya!" Maya's eyes goes to Emily's, "Will you touch me already!" Emily demands and a smile forms on Maya's face. "My." Emily warns, narrowing her eyes. Maya lifts Emily's leg and then start massaging her foot. "Ohhh" Emily says with her falling back. _That feels really good. _Maya smirks,

"Babe tendue" and then taking her other foot to massage it a little before moving her hands up to her calves. She comes closer while moving her hands up Emily's thigh. Emily is tired of waiting so she hooks one leg around Maya's back pulling her close. Maya falls forward, eye to eyes with Emily pussy. Her hormones rising as she sees how wet Emily is. Maya looks up at Emily with her eyebrows raised as Emily looks at her breathing hard. Maya smiles wickedly and then blows on her causing Emily's head to fall back on the pillows and her to arch towards Maya's mouth. Maya chuckles, "What you want baby" She barely touches her tongue to her clit and then presses soft kisses on Emily's thighs. "Tell me what my baby wants me to do?" Maya says bringing her lips up to her lips giving her a soft kiss on them before biting on her thighs again. Emily moans and continues getting wetter and wetter by the second. _God, this was a bad idea. _Emily couldn't stay still to save her life as Maya continues to torture. "Me dire belle" (Tell me beautiful) Maya says against her lips.

"Damn! Maya just suck on me already! Make me scream your name! Make me cum! Please" Emily yells out in frustration with her back arched towards Maya. "I can't stand the torture" Emily whimpers out.

"Votre souhait est ma commande" (Your wish is my command) Maya says as she sucks on Emily's lips slowly still not what Emily wanted but it was better than what she was doing earlier. Maya slides her hands up to Emily's abs feeling the ridges before grabbing her breast in her hands as she sucks on her clit. Emily cried out at the pleasure,

"FUCK!" Her hands pulling on the scarf but not going anywhere. Maya pinches her nipples and sucks hard on her clit as Emily tries to move away from Maya as she starts shaking and breathing hard. Maya quickly hooks her arms under Emily and pushes lightly on her stomach to keep her from going anywhere. "OH GOD!" Emily yells as her toes curls and her legs shake harder as she feels her orgasm coming and it was coming hard. "SHIT!" Maya continues to suck and then shakes her from side to side as Emily cums hard screaming her name, "MAYYYYAAAA!" Maya just holds her as she drinks up her juices not wanting to miss a single drop. Emily continues to ride out the waves as she feels herself becomes light-headed and her body trembles as Maya kisses up her body. Pausing at her breasts to give them a quick kiss before coming up to Emily's lips and giving her a slow kiss. Emily responds a little and Maya smiles,

"Aww did I put my baby to sleep" Maya whispers as Emily shakes her head no while her eyes are still closed. Maya giggles, "You wanna take a nap?" Emily opens her eyes before they close again and then shakes her head trying to get the drowsiness out of her system. Maya kisses her lips again, "You sure" Emily nods and then opens her eyes looking at Maya,

"That was amazing" Maya smiles, "Untie me" Maya smile then turns wicked at she shakes her head no, pulling away from Emily, "Babe?" Maya puts one leg over Emily's and then lifts Emily's leg a little,

"How flexible are you beautiful?" Emily narrows and then shrugs her shoulders. Maya raises an eyebrow, "We're about to find out" SoMo's song 'Show Off" came through the speakers as Maya lifts Emily's leg up and then lowers down so that Maya's clit was on top of Emily's. Emily eyes widen at the heat and wetness she was feeling down there. Maya licked Emily's ankle and then winked at her, "Baby I just wanna show off. Will you let me show off?" Emily nodded fast wanting to know what else Maya had in store for her. Maya rolled her hips and by God, did Emily not feel like cumming again. _Amazing! _It felt amazing and looking at Maya on top of her, rolling her hips and grinding on top of her was amazing. She grabbed Emily's breast squeezing it and then smacked Emily's ass making her close her eyes at the wonderful feelings that were shooting through her body. It was every part of Emily's body was super sensitive and it didn't matter where Maya touched her it was making her cum faster. All of a sudden Maya stopped making Emily's eyes open, she put Emily's leg on hers.

"Why did you stop?!" Emily pants out. Maya leans forward and unties Emily's wrists. "You know I was getting use to it" Emily pulls her hand from over her head and places them on Maya breasts,

"Really?" Maya grabs her hands with her hers, "Cause I can tie you up aga-" Emily squeezed eliciting a moan from Maya's mouth,

"Nope. I'm good. So continue" Maya smirks and leans back a little before rolling her hips into Emily's again. Emily lowered one hand to Maya's hip squeezing and then to her ass, smacking it, "Faster babe" Maya groaned before moving faster on Emily. Emily squeezed then pinched her breast and smacked her ass again, "Just like that my" Emily says with her voice sounding a little strained as she feels her orgasm building faster and faster. "OMG!"

"Merde vous sont incroyables" (Damn you're amazing) Maya says grabbing one of Emily's breast since she was close to cumming. Maya knows Emily is close with how her body is jerking underneath her and is thankful since she wanted to make sure this experience was all about appreciating Emily. Emily can't fight it anymore,

"Yes! YES! MYYYY!" screams as she cums again with Maya rolling in behind her, both of them shaking with pleasure. Maya stays there for a second before moving her leg that was on top of Emily's between her legs again and letting the one that she was holding wrap around her waist as she leans in to kiss Emily before rolling away trying to catch her breath. Emily takes a deep breath before turning her head to look at Maya. "You glisten" Maya frowns with her eyes closed,

"What"

"You glisten. That's when you know your hot." Maya opens her eyes and turns her head to look at Emily.

"Baby? You're being delirious right now. I'm hot because I glisten. How does that make sense" Maya says trying to keep from laughing at her girlfriend who was clearly tripping right now.

"People that are hot don't sweat they glisten instead" Maya couldn't hold her laugh back as she just let it out, "Baby I'm trying to call you hot" Emily whines as Maya turns on her side pulling her close. "Jerk".

"I know" Maya says smiling and nuzzling her nose against Emily's neck. "I love you" she whispers kissing Emily as she palms Emily's breast. Emily moves away.

"No my. You're being mean" Emily says pouting. Maya smiles at her,

"No baby no. I'm thanking you" Maya says as she gets on top of Emily again,

"You're lying" Emily whispers against her lips as Maya kisses the lightly. Emily

"Never baby" Maya continues to caress Emily's breast as Emily arches her back into Maya's hand, "J'adore votre sexe lecteur" (i love your sex drive) Maya says kissing Emily's neck softly before trailing her hand down to softly circle around Emily's clit.

"What?" Emily barely says as she feels Maya playing with her again. She definitely didn't mind at all.

"It's a good thing baby" Maya mumbles into Emily's neck. "Can I have it beautiful?" Maya lifts her head up to look at Emily. Emily opens her eyes, connecting them with Maya. _Is that even a question?_

"It's all yours and only yours to have" Maya kissed her softly before slipping a finger in a little before going in further. Emily moved a little but she was hurting, just some discomfort. Maya slipped in deeper and could feel where her hymen was. Withdrawing her finger Maya kissed her again,

"Just listen to my voice ok beautiful?" Maya says rolling Emily's clit with her fingers. Emily nods her head as she feels the pleasure slowly start to build. "Je t'aime" (I love you) Maya then start flicking Emily's clit with her thumb, "Just try and relax". Emily nods, not really paying attention to Maya's words at all. Maya pulled her thumb away and then slid two fingers deep into Emily quickly and as gently as possible breaking her hymen. _FUCK! _Tears immediately sprang to Emily's eyes as she feels a lot of pain. Maya doesn't move her fingers at all as she places soft kisses on Emily's lips trying to distract her from the pain, "Listen to my voice beautiful. Breathe babe breathe" Emily tries to breathe but it hurts. She knew there was going to be pain but she wasn't expecting this much and from only two of Maya's fingers. "Vous êtes mon tout, Emmy" (You're my everything Emmy). Maya feels Emily is still tense so she starts making patterns on Emily's clit with her thumb. "Relax a little, love" Emily starts relaxing a little and then Maya moved her fingers out. "Respirer bébé respirer" (Breathe baby breathe) Maya says as she pushes them back in and then out still making patterns on Emily's clit. Emily feels some pleasure mixed with the pain at how gently Maya was being with her. "You are so beautiful" Emily starts moving her hips with Maya's fingers feeling more pleasure than pain now, "Je vais t'épouser un jour" (I will marry you someday). Emily started breathing faster and moan,

"Fuck Maya" She arches her back as she feels her orgasm coming. _I'm going to change your last name, my. _

"I promise i will. I'm not going anywhere but in your arms" Maya whispers while picking up speed. She's kissing on Emily's neck as Emily grabs her close to her. "Vous êtes proche, belle." (You're close beautiful) Emily nods her,

"Cum with me" She trails her hand down Maya's back side. Maya opens her legs for Emily as Emily's hand to come to the front and then her fingers to go inside of Maya. "You feel amazing"

"As do you" Maya rocks her hips onto Emily's finger as Emily grabs Maya's face to kiss her. Their breathing hard against each other as their lips stay attached to each other and their fingers inside of each other. "Je suis proche, amour" (I'm close, love) she whispers against Emily's lips. Emily is close too as she feels her walls tightening around her fingers. "cum with me baby" Emily nods as her orgasm takes over her causing her head to fling back and scream,

"MYYYYY!" Maya loved it as she whimpers into Emily's neck shaking with Emily as her orgasm comes to her hard. both of them shaking with their fingers inside of each other. They stay like that for a minute before Emily feels Maya placing soft kisses on her neck. "I'm not going anywhere either" Maya nods in her neck trying to get back some of her energy. "I promise, my" Maya nods again just relishing in the feel of Emily being around her. She opens her eyes and looks at Emily whose eyes are closed,

"Baby pull out for a second" Emily does as she also pull out of Emily slowly. She moves off the bed,

"Baby where are you going?" Emily asks with her eyes now opened and looking at Maya.

"Nowhere but over here" She says while bringing some stuff near. It was a towel and some water with soap. Emily frowns at her before realizing that Maya had some blood on her. _Oh. I gave Maya my v-card and it was amazing besides the pain part!_ Maya walks back over after she cleaned her fingers off before delicately opening Emily's legs to clean her as well. Emily blushes as Maya takes her time. Maya looks up smiling, "you really are beautiful baby" She kisses her pussy one more time before putting the stuff in a bin for dirty clothes. She sets an alarm on her phone, "What time do you have to be home babe?" Emily frowns remembering she has a project with Paige.

"4:30 unfortunately. I have to meet Paige up at my house to work on the project" Emily pouts as Maya sets her alarm for 4. Maya nods her head and then slides back on the bed pulling Emily to her.

"Get some rest because you will probably walk a little funny when you get up" Maya says holding Emily to her. "Je'taime belle" (I love you beautiful) Maya kisses her on the lips and then the temple before closing her eyes.

"I love you too. And I will not walk funny" Maya giggles softly,

"If you say so baby" _I definitely owe Maya for this._


	37. Chapter 37

AN: Here is this chapter. Next chapter will be a time jump to the last day of school and to clubbing. Please excuse the errors and typos. I know I have a lot in this chapter but my laptop is messing up for some reason. Anyways the next chapter will be updated tomorrow along with Hold on to it. Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 37 - Truce

Maya pulled away from Emily and started to clean up the room, taking down the scarfs from the ceiling and the rose petals from the floor. She put on her a robe that she had downstairs before gathering her clothes and the tray of strawberries and whipped cream to take them upstairs to clean them and put her clothes in the dirty laundry. She figured she might as well take a quick shower and put sweats on before Emily woke up. She quickly finished and then headed downstairs with some sweats for Emily. She sees Emily turned over with her eyes opened. _I'm a little sore but good. _Emily sat up the sheet fell to her waist, having Maya stop in her tracks to take in the sight. Emily smiled at her while tilting her head and then gave her the 'come here' motion with her finger. Maya smiled while biting her lip making her way over to the bed. She took off her hoodie and sweat pants before climbing back into the bed and under the covers. "you know you have to start getting ready to go right?" Emily just nodded before coming closer and laying on top of Maya. _I don't wanna go though. _Emily can feel Maya's heart racing and smiles a little causing Maya to frown at her a little, "What going on in that pretty little head of yours, beautiful?" Emily slides her body higher on to Maya making her eyes grow dark and her bite her lip. Maya's hands move up her back down to her ass where only one stays while the other settles on her lower back. She squeezes her lightly as Emily's hands rest on Maya's breasts.

"Your heart is racing." Emily kisses her softly. "Mine does that whenever I'm near you" Maya smiles and then brings her hand that was on Emily's back to her cheek to brush some of her back before pecking her lightly on the lips.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you just don't wanna go to your study date with Paige" Maya smiles at her causing Emily to narrow her eyes at her. "Oui, je suis certainement droit" (Yea, I am definitely right) Maya giggles a little and then pulls Emily in for another kiss before she can move away. Emily smiles into the kiss before licking Maya's top lip and then draws back, "Do you want me to be there while you guys study?" Emily glances down before looking at Maya nodding her head.

"Unless you have something else to do." Emily says looking hopeful at Maya. _Please say you don't. _Maya tilts her head as if she was contemplating whether or not if she had plans before shaking her head no. "You sure".

"Yes babe" Maya kisses her, " Now" Smacking Emily on her ass making her yelp a little, "Up. You need to get ready" Emily rolls her eyes before rolling to the side of the bed and standing up.

"Oh" her hand going to her crotch as Maya puts her head trying to giggle softly to herself. _She better not be laughing at me. _Emily turns her head and glares at Maya who has a smile on her face. She motions for Emily to continue while watching her, knowing that she was going to start walking slow. Emily took a step and felt a little discomfort while walking. She started slowly getting ready as Maya silently laughs at her. "Myyy" Maya keeps a smile on her face.

"Yes beautiful." Emily huffs,

"Stop laughing. It's not everyday when one gives her v-card away" Maya giggles and then nods her head. Emily looked at Maya, "Ok, I'm ready"

"ok" Maya stood up and put her sweats and hoodie back on. She walked towards and then nods her head. She grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs. "Make sure you take a warm bath tonight and I promise you will feel good in the morning" Emily nods her head as Maya leads them out the door and then locks it. She unlocks her car and opens the door for Emily to get in. Maya sets the house alarm on her key chain and then gets in to drive off to Emily's house.

About 15 minutes, they arrive in Emily's driveway and notice Paige pulling up in her car. Emily looks at Maya, "Babe" Maya looks over at Emily, "We called a truce so behave" Maya fakes gasps,

"I can't believe you think I won't behave. I'm appalled" Maya says placing a hand over her heart. Emily smacks her on the arm and then points a finger at her. Maya smiles at her before grabbing her hand and place a wet kiss on it. Emily smiled and then shook her head at her. Emily got out the car along with Maya. Maya sees Paige get out and then smiles at her, "Hey Simple Bi-" Emily turns and glares at Maya,

"Maya" she warns as Maya bites her lip before continuing,

"Paige" Paige looks up and rolls her eyes. Emily grabs Maya's hand before unlocking the door, "You're still walking a little funny" Emily turns to say something but is cut off by Maya's lips on hers, "but it's cute" Maya walks in with Emily and Paige following her inside.

"You're staying here while we research our project" Maya rolls her eyes and then nods her head. "How do we know you won't steal our ideas? I don't think this is a good idea, Em." Paige says and shocks Emily by using one of her nicknames. Maya turns around with a bored expression,

"I'm not going to steal your idea. I'm going to sit on the couch with my headphones in talking to Caleb while we work on our project. Trust me, I'm good in the grades department and don't need help" Maya says taking a seat on the couch while getting her stuff out to work on her project. Emily nods her head,

"Maya would probably help us anyways. I'll be right back I'm gonna run up and get my laptop real fast" Emily went to move fast but then stops and looks at Maya who is smiling at her, "Babe" Maya started giggling, "Could you?" Maya nodded getting up, "Some boxers and tube socks" Maya put up a hand and went upstairs to get what she asked for. _Lifesaver. _Emily sat down on the couch as Paige sat in an armchair close by. "So, my opinion is that college athletes should get paid" Paige shook her head no,

"I don't think they should. They're already getting paid to go to college" Paige said pulling out her laptop and opening it. "We should go with we're against it" Emily rolled her eyes. _This is bad. _Maya returns with her stuff and hands it over.

"I'll be back" She goes into the guest bedroom to change, putting on her boxers with a hoodie and tube socks.

Paige was just looking Maya as Maya was looking at her phone. She knew Paige was looking at her but she told Emily that she would behave. "Maya" Maya rolled her eyes before looking at Paige raising an eyebrow, "So why weren't you in school today since it seems like you were here today?" She says judgingly. Maya smiled,

"awww you missed me today" Paige shook her head, "You better watch it. Emmy gets jealous when girls pay attention to me"

"I'm not paying attention to you", Paige glares at her,

"You're right. You're paying attention to Emmy."

"oh really and why would I do that?" Paige says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because your gay and you want Emily. You know you're not fooling anyone right?" Paige shakes her head as if denying that she's gay,

"I'm not gay" Paige denies as Maya shrugs her shoulders "But" Maya smiles shaking her head,

"If I was gay and wanted her, I could take her from you" Paige says smirking.

"Not in this lifetime". Maya laughs lightly as she puts her headphones back on her hears as Emily comes out of the bathroom. Paige's eyes watching her movement as Maya smirks at her knowing that Paige will never have Emily like she wanted to. Emily sits down on the couch next to Maya and puts her legs on top of Maya's. Maya looks at Paige with a smirk and places a hand on her leg running it softly. Paige clenches her jaw and narrows her eyes at Maya. Maya winks at her and then puts her attention back on Emily. Once Emily is comfortable, Maya hands her the laptop so she can open it.

"I disagree though. I think we should go with they should be paid" Emily begins but then Paige interrupts her, shaking her head. _She would do that._

"No. They get so much as it is. That's what makes them spoiled and get them in trouble with the law..." Paige says arguing her point of view. _This is ridiculous. _Maya ran her hand up and down Emily's leg to try and relax her since she feels that Emily is getting annoyed. She still think it's funny that they are acting like five year olds. All they had to do was the 'yes huhs' and the 'not uhs' and they were there. Emily rolled her eyes and looked at Maya who had a small smile on her face.

"Baby?" Maya looked over at her, "What is your opinion on the subject?" Emily asks knowing she is not getting anywhere with Paige. Maya looks over at Paige who is looking at her with jealousy. Maya smiles and then shakes her head,

"I'm out of it. I don't wanna steal your ideas." Maya says making Emily smile before leaning closer to her,

"Please help me" Emily says before her kissing her lightly on the lips. "I'll owe you" Maya eyebrows shoot up as she looks away thinking of all the ways Emily can owe her. "Myyy" shaking her out of her thoughts,

"Ok….. Why don't you guys do a debate type presentation. Paige" She looks at Paige who is slightly glaring at her, "you argue why athletes shouldn't be paid in college. Beautiful" Then looks at Em, "you argue why they should be paid. Show both sides of the argument before coming to the conclusion that some athletes should be getting paid and others not" Maya ends shrugging her shoulders,

"Why some and not all athletes then? That's unfair" Paige says trying not to use Maya's idea. Maya shakes her head,

"Not all athletes bring in the same revenue though as others do in different sports. For example, College Football is huge, right?" Getting Paige and Emily to nod. "They bring in a lot of money because people go to their games win or lose. Not only that but they have the NCAA Football games for PS3's and Xbox's that are sold around the country. They're using athletes names on those video games and promoting them during the season to get people to come to the games." _Thank you baby!_

"That's why I said they should get paid" Emily says putting her hands up as if saying duh. Maya smiles,

"But what about the athletes don't bring in a lot of revenue? Should they get paid as well?" _No. Oh no._ "Their names aren't all over the place so should they get paid?" Maya says thus proving her point. Emily pouts knowing Maya is right but now she has to compromise her argument.

"Fine. Thank you" Maya smiles before kissing her and then going back to her work, "Sounds good, Paige?" Paige huffs but then nods her head. "Ok i'll do the research on my opinion and you do the research on your opinion." Paige nods her head and starts to get to work on it. "thanks babe" Maya nods her head before giving her a kiss. They stayed like that for about 30 minutes doing their homework but Paige started getting annoyed when she would hear Emily giggle or hear say 'stop it' every couple of minutes. Paige looked up and saw Maya was closer to Emily and her hand moving up Emily's thigh with Emily smiling at her shaking her head.

"I just want a kissing break beautiful" Maya whispers sliding her hand up Emily's thigh, "Veuillez" (Please) Emily smiles pushing Maya's hand back down as Maya kisses on her neck.

"She's still here so no" Emily whispers moving her head a little to give Maya more access to her neck, totally contradicting her words. _Can Paige leave already? _Maya sucks lightly on her neck as her rests high on Emily's thigh.

"Vous vous sentez tellement bon" (You feel so good) Maya moves up Emily's neck to her ear, "Kick her out" Emily giggles out loud.

"So Emily" Emily pushes Maya away making her groan and roll her eyes, "I was thinking of a powerpoint with about 15 slides" Emily turned to look at Paige so Maya wouldn't distract her.

"Yea that sounds reasonable" Emily feels Maya gets up walking to the door. she frowns at her, "Umm 5 slides for getting paid, 5 for not getting paid… Babe where are you going?" Maya turns to look at her,

"To help your mom" She opens the door and no sooner does Pam come in holding groceries. Maya a few seconds later.

"Thank you sweetie. I'm happy you're back since my daughter was acting like she was depressed when you left" Making Maya laugh and Emily roll her eyes annoyed. "And you guys broke the rules again didn't you"

"I was not, mom" Emily says standing up and crossing her arms over her chest. "And no mom Paige is here." Pam raises her eyebrows in shock over that, "Paige is my partner in English." Pam nods her head turning to look at Maya. Maya shrugs her shoulders,

"I'm just here to make sure your daughter is alive." Pam laughs and pulls her into to hug her,

"You can help me cook while they work some more" _Ooooh Maya cooking! Yes!_ Pam says, "You two continue to work. Paige you are more than welcome to stay for dinner." _Why? _Emily frowns at her mom,

"Ummm Thanks Mrs. Fields but I have to be home in about a hour." Paige smiles but thinks that this could've been her chance to impress Emily. Pam nods her head. Maya smiles,

"I'll just cook but I have to go home for dinner. Mom is making dad cook so I have to be there for that" Maya says walking into the kitchen with Pam. _Wait what? _Emily frowns before going in the kitchen to talk to Maya.

"Emily out." Pam says. Emily pouts,

"But mom. I just wanna talk to Maya for a quick second" Pam shakes her head pushes her gently out the kitchen. "Ughhh"

"Work now" Pam says sternly. Emily nods her head before taking a seat on the couch looking up some more info on her side of the argument. Paige looks at her before sitting on the couch next to her. _The hell? _Emily gives her a side-glance before continuing with her opinion. She starts typing up some notes when Paige starts talking,

"So I was thinking that 6 slides for each of us and then the final 2 or 3 slides we compromise." Emily nods still typing, "Nice. Do you want to do your 6 separately from my 6 and then we come together." Emily stops typing and then looks at Paige smiling a little at her,

"Yea that sounds good." Paige smiles back at her,

"I'm happy we called a truce." Emily nodded and then went back to her notes. _Me too or this would definitely suck. _"At this rate, we would be done way before we will be scheduled to go" Emily nods her head. They both converse back and forth with each other getting as much done as possible and Emily is surprised that Paige is actually kind of funny. _Definitely wouldn't have thought that. _

"Ok you two. Dinner is ready" Pam comes out of the kitchen with Maya who is laughing at something. Emily draws her eyebrows together with a smile on her face trying to figure out what Maya is laughing about. Paige gathers her stuff secretly hoping that Emily walks her out. "Maya I wish you can stay but drive safe and text Emily when you get home" reaching for a hug which Maya gives her.

"Yes ma'am." Maya says pulling away and heading to the couch to get her stuff. "I hope you guys enjoy" Maya grabbing her bag.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Emily says getting up while Maya shakes her head no. "Fine. I'll be right back mom" She grabs Maya's hand and drags her hand as Maya leads her to the door.

"Mhhmmmm" Pam hums while smiling at the two, "Night Paige" Paige smiles at Pam walking to the door. "Night Maya".

"Bonne nuit Pam" (Good night Pam) Maya says giving Pam a smile.

"Night Emily" Paige says walking to her car.

"Night Paige" All three walk out the door, Paige taking sneak peaks at Emily. Maya notices Paige out of the corner of her eye looking at Emily. She gives Emily a kiss on her cheek and whispers in her ear,

"I wish I can have you for dinner" Emily blushes and puts her head down. _I wish she would._ Paige glares before getting in her car starting it and pulling away. Maya smiles and unlocks her car, putting her bag in the passenger seat. She turns around but then is pushed up against her car by Emily. "Mmm have your way babe" Emily giggled,

"Do you have to go?" Emily asks she puts her hands on her hips. Maya smiles at her nodding her head and wrapping her arms around Emily's neck. "I don't want you to go though" Emily wraps her arms around Maya's waist and nuzzles her face in Maya's neck. "Stay for dinner pleaseeeee" Maya giggled,

"I wish beautiful" Maya pulls back and then gives her a kiss. "enjoy dinner ok?" Emily pouts,

"Fine. Club this weekend?" Emily asks as Maya looks away before shaking her head. "My"

"I'm sorry but I can't since Marcel is coming in Saturday and the parentals wants us to go out to dinner. Would you join me" Maya grabs her hand and then places a soft kiss on it. Emily smiles and then nods her head, "Good. I'll see you tomorrow and then next weekend we'll go clubbing since we'll be on Christmas break" Emily nodded her head. "And the parentals will be out of town" Emily eyes lit up, "Yea you're staying the night" Maya kisses her, "I'll text you when I get home and then call me later before you go to bed." Maya says getting in the car. Emily nods her head before leaning in after Maya puts the window down.

"i love you and I'll definitely won't forget today ever" Emily blushes while smiling. Maya softly laughs at her before putting a hand under her chin to lift so she can meet her eyes.

"Je ne vais pas non plus. I love you too." ( I won't either) Maya says and then kisses her as Emily opens her mouth to draw in her bottom lip for a second before letting go. "Til tomorrow baby. Enjoy dinner".


End file.
